Frutos de Tempestad
by PuccaLv
Summary: UA Un trágico accidente que los unirá a través de una herencia, podrán llegar amarse bajo estas circunstancias. RyoSaku.
1. Augurios de Tempestad

**Hola a todos, bueno no se como pero logré escribir esta nueva historia, espero les guste y haber que les parece este universo alterno del prince del tenis.**

**Por supuesto con mi pareja favorita RyoSaku, empieza un poco dramatico, parece que estas cosas me salen mejor, pero quiero que sea una historia de love, con varias cosas que iran pasando en el camino. Ok ahora lean y ya veremos que pasa.**

* * *

1- AUGURIOS DE TEMPESTAD 

Un caluroso día se presagiaba en la ciudad de Tokio, a pesar de estar finalizando el verano, el sol parecía no dar tregua a sus habitantes, durantes las últimas semanas nada auguraba que este intenso clima cambiaría, sino que insistentemente recordaba que aún faltaban unas semanas para que un agradable otoño hiciera presencia, generando un alivio esperanzador a las personas que día a día se veían sofocadas por este incesante tiempo.

Sin embargo, las habituales vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su término, así que los desilusionados estudiantes deberían retomar las tan aborrecidas clases, aunque no todo era negativo, pues volver a reunirse con sus compañeros, era una de los beneficios que sucedían cuando uno retornaba al detestado colegio.

Los primeros días de clases solían ser los más agradables, sin superar a los últimos, ya que con ellos comenzaban las vacaciones, pero algo bueno era que en estos días no había ni trabajos ni exámenes que enfrentar, aún se podía disfrutar de una efímera libertad. Eso es una de las cosas que se observaba en la gran mayoría de los colegios, siendo Seigaku un claro ejemplo de esto.

Decenas de estudiantes se veían entrar por la amplia puerta del establecimiento, un gran barullo se dejaba oír, interrumpiendo el silencio que hasta hace unos instantes reinaba en Seigaku. Uno a uno se presentaban los alumnos, reencontrándose con sus amigos, atochando la entrada del lugar, ya que como era tradicional debían corroborar en cual salón les tocaría pasar los próximos meses de estudio.

En uno de los paneles de información, se hallaba un grupo de jovencitas charlando, todas vestidas con sus uniformes escolares, que constaba de una pollera tableada azul marino, en conjunto con una blusa blanca, mangas cortas y un corbatín rosa con líneas azules en el cuello, que caía dócilmente por su abdomen.

Hola Tomoka... ya viste en que salón te tocó – hablaba una chica de cabellos cortos.

Hola Ann…no, recién llegue... pero tú ya los sabes ¿No? – decía la chica aludida.

Ambas chicas eran amigas desde secundaria, ahora estaban en su último año de preparatoria. Por un lado, está Osakada Tomoka de 17 años, es más alta de lo normal, una figura bien desarrollada, llamativa para el sexo opuesto, aunque no presumía de esto. Sus cabellos trigueños eran levemente rizados, cayendo graciosamente por su rostro, ojos castaños acompañados por unas finas y largas pestañas, un rostro agradable con un característico lunar en su mejilla derecha.

Suele ser una mujer de personalidad arrasante, aunque gracias a sus amigas a podido controlar su carácter, logrando contar hasta diez antes de ponerse a gritar como demente. Es una muy buena amiga, sociable y extrovertida, le gustaría ser actriz o supermodelo, pero aunque quisiera no ha podido participar en ningún club de teatro, pues debe cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños, de todas formas mantiene la esperanza, su gran perseverancia no le permite perder.

Jijiji... sí, quedamos en el mismo salón – sonreía con alegría.

Que bien... pero estamos las tres - al ver la cara de aprobación de su amiga, respiro aliviada – como tarde esta niña, parece que nunca cambiará – alzando la voz.

Por otro lado, se encuentra Tachiba Ann de 16 años, de estatura mediana, una figura delgada pero bien proporcionada, de rasgos finos, ojos pardos y expresivos, una dócil cabellera, castaño claro, que suele llevar en melena corta. En cuanto a su personalidad, es una chica expresiva, sociable y en ocasiones impulsiva, compitiendo en esto con su amiga Tomoka, aunque tiene mucha paciencia, existen personas que la sacan de quicio.

Debido a que trabaja a medio tiempo, principalmente para ahorrar para sus estudios, ya que no desea depender de sus padres, no ha podido entrar a ningún club, aunque tampoco le interesa mucho, ya que su objetivo es entrar a la universidad, pero aun no decide que estudiar, se debate entre leyes y literatura.

Ya la conoces... seguro se durmió... pero siempre llega a tiempo – encogiéndose de hombros.

Veo que el grupito de perdedoras aún sigue aquí – maliciosamente interrumpía una chica, mientras sus acompañantes reían sin recato. Observando detenidamente a las chicas insultadas, se percata de algo – mmmm... que la princesita no ha llegado... o nos dará el privilegio de no aparecer nunca más – continuaban riendo.

Por que no te vas con tus secuaces a otra parte... que el aire apesta a zorra amargada – bufaba Ann.

Si Kurosawa... ve a joder a otra parte – recalcaba Tomoka.

Me voy... pero no por que ustedes lo piden... sino por que acaba de llegar mi amorcito... bye perdedoras – mientras giraba hacia donde su novio.

Así comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, entre viejas rivalidades que cobraban fuerza cada principio de semestre, ambos grupos de chicas eran enemigas acérrimas, nunca congeniaron, principalmente porque las del grupo de Kurosawa eran conocidas por su popularidad, creyéndose ellas mismas superior a cualquiera de las mujeres de su escuela, su admirable belleza les otorgaba esa seguridad.

No obstante, las otras chicas no era que fuesen desagradables a la vista, sino todo lo contrario, pero no vivían presumiendo de esto, pues sus intereses eran disímiles. La causa primordial de esta riña cotidiana, era que estas chicas no estaban dispuestas a venerar a las populares, situación que se daba en la mayoría de sus homologas, que con tal de ser notadas eran capaces de aceptar sus jueguitos infantiles, fingiendo admiración por ellas.

No las soporto... por que no se van de una vez – con rabia emitía Tomoka.

Ya no creo en milagros – con un tono decepcionante decía Ann.

Mírala... pensé que había terminado con mi príncipe – dudosa decía Tomoka.

Al parecer volvieron... no que se había ido a América – interrogaba la castaña.

Se debería haber quedado allá... y de paso llevarse a esa zorra odiosa con él... aunque la podría haber dejado sola allá y el volver – con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

Veo que aún no las toleran – una voz femenina, las sacaba de su disputa – hola chicas como han estado – sonreía alegremente una joven.

Sakuno – lanzándose sobre ella la más alta – te he extrañado amiga – exageradamente decía.

Tomoka... la vas a matar – interfería Ann – que bueno que llegaste, Sakuno – entregándole una cálida sonrisa.

La última integrante de este trío, Ryusaki Sakuno, 17 años recién cumplidos, ella es una hermosa chica de ojos carmesí, que hace un juego perfecto con su larga cabellera rojiza, sus finas facciones le confieren un aspecto angelical e infantil, que suele disgustarle en demasía, principalmente por el trato que le dan sus padres. Su figura delgada y esbelta, van armónicamente con sus proporcionadas curvas, pero no sobresaliendo entre las demás, sobretodo si se le compara con el exuberante cuerpo de Tomoka.

Esta joven mujer de personalidad tranquila, introvertida, carácter afable y muy responsable, es el equilibrio perfecto de sus amigas, aunque solo llevaba unos meses junto a ellas, pues ingresó en el segundo semestre del año anterior, pero gracias a su naturaleza bondadosa fue rápidamente integrada a este grupo, sobretodo después de ser despreciada por las populares, que en cuanto la vieron así tan angelical, supusieron que sería una rival peligrosa, logrando humillarla enfrente de todos con tal de desprestigiar a su persona.

Todo esto trajo como consecuencia, que la chica de ojos carmesí se mantuviera aislada de las personas, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos tan hostiles, así que las únicas personas con las cuales se relaciona son con sus inseparables amigas. Así que para el resto del estudiantado, Sakuno es todo un misterio, ya que poco saben realmente de ella, solo que le gusta tocar el piano, pues se pasa horas en el salón de música, que sus padres son famosos músicos y que, además, vivió en un país europeo.

Sin embargo, esto le provoca un gran problema, debido a que los demás interpretan esto como una forma de arrogancia por parte de la chica, que presume de mujer de mundo y cultura, por tanto, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no se comunica con ellos, ya que es demasiado superior a sus pares, pues sus conocimientos son tan elevados que no están a la altura, no obstante, todas estos motivos son prejuicios infundados, que fueron esparcidos por las chicas que vieron peligrar su reinado.

Será mejor ir a buscar el salón – pasivamente hablaba Sakuno.

Sí, vamos – interfería Ann – no quiero seguir observando esa vomitiva escenita – en tono mordaz proseguía, al observar a las chicas que detestaba.

Mira como se le cuelga a mi príncipe – decía Tomoka.

No sé que le vez a ese Echizen – al ver cara de incredulidad de su amiga prosiguió – ok... es guapo, pero es un pedante sin cerebro.

A mí me basta... no necesito que piense... jajaja – ironizaba Osakada – además, es un excelente partido... heredara las empresas de su padre.

Aunque tenga todo eso... no deja de ser un niño rico arrogante – se mofaba Ann.

Claro, tú prefieres a Takeshi – mirándola con burla.

Cállate... no lo grites – se exasperaba la chica – yo no he dicho eso – pero su sonrojo era notorio.

Jajaja... dejen de pelear... ya sonó el timbre – conciliadoramente emitía Sakuno.

El año escolar comenzó oficialmente, las vacaciones solo eran un mero recuerdo. El día transcurrió sin mayores novedades, que para fortuna de las chicas, sus siempre rivales no estaban en su salón, aunque eso no quitaba que no les verían pronto, pues lamentablemente el mundo es como un pañuelo. Sin embargo, habría otra persona que si estaba con ellos.

Hola... soy Kikumaru Eiji – una cálida sonrisa la saludaba.

Hola – con cierta desconfianza – Soy Ryusaki Sakuno.

Ya lo sabía – sonriendo alegremente, haciendo desconfiar a la chica – no te preocupes... yo no creo nada de lo que Kurosawa dice de ti.

Gracias – incrédula emitía la chica.

En serio, tú eres demasiado linda como para ser el monstruo que dice Kurosawa – intentando convencer a Sakuno.

Eiji es un chico muy sociable y jovial, entabla amistad fácilmente, eso explica que sea amigo del malhumorado Ryoma, por otra parte, posee buenos sentimientos llegando a veces ser un poco ingenuo, en raras ocasiones piensa mal de las personas, aunque a veces esto le cause más de una dificultad.

Disculpa, no debí decir eso... ¿por que no somos amigos? – sonriendo alegremente.

Amigos – dudaba la castaña, ya que desde que llegó a Seigaku nadie se interesaba en ser su amigo, a excepción de Tomoka y Ann.

Por supuesto... así que puedes decirme Eiji – ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la chica – te puedo llamar Saku-chan.

Sí – casi inaudible, pues estaba nerviosa.

Que bien... desde ahora seremos muy buenos amigos – saltando sobre la indefensa chica.

Esta era la primera vez, que un chico era tan expresivo con ella, razón por la cual se puso muy nerviosa con semejante muestra de cariño de parte del pelirrojo. Incluso sus amigas quedaron asombradas con esto, pues pensaban que por ser amigo de Echizen sería muy similar a él, pero por lo visto eran muy opuestos, aunque observaron con cierto reparo, para conocer las reales intenciones de este chico.

Aunque poco o nada le importaba a Sakuno las intenciones de Eiji, al menos no en ese momento, pues se hallaba muy contenta con poder tener un nuevo amigo, que al parecer estaba tan feliz como ella. Lo que fuera a pasar después no le preocupaba mucho, total ya tendría tiempo para averiguar que sucedería, por ahora se dedicaría a conocer mejor al chico, quien sabe si una gran relación surge después de esto.

En otro de los salones, una insistente jovencita buscaba a su enamorado...

Ryoma – una aguda voz se dejo escuchar – almorzamos juntos – coquetamente se oía.

No puedo – sin expresar sentimientos – permiso tengo algo que hacer – saliendo sin prestar atención a la chica.

Jajaja... parecer que la zorrita se ha quedado sola – en un tono alto para ser escuchada, bufaba Tomoka, quien pasaba junto a Ann por fuera del salón.

Que haces tú aquí – incrédula emitía la chica – no me digas que persigues a mi Ryoma – mirándola con burla.

Para tu información... el pasillo es libre... puedo andar por donde se me plazca – refutaba Ann.

Y tú que haces aquí... este tampoco es tu salón – hablaba Tomoka.

A la zorrita se le perdió algo - ironizaba la castaña, enfadando a la chica, que recordó como Ryoma la había dejado plantada y sus peores enemigas lo habían presenciado.

Su enojo era mayúsculo, Kurosawa Emiko una joven de hermosa apariencia, con una larga y frondosa cabellera negra, sus ojos celeste eran su principal atractivo, nadie podía poner en duda su grandiosa belleza. Sin embargo, su odiosa personalidad le jugaba en contra, con aires de princesa de sociedad, aunque nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, pues temían sus ya conocidas venganzas.

Sus prioridades eran claras, mantenerse como la chica más deseada y popular del colegio, para eso debía ser la indiscutible novia del chico más guapo y codiciado de Seigaku, en este caso era el mismísimo Echizen Ryoma de 18 años recién cumplidos, joven muy apuesto de unos impresionantes ojos ambarinos, que resaltaban peligrosamente con sus cabellos negros, además, de una figura varonil, admirada por todas las mujeres que lo veían.

Por otro lado, su seductora personalidad misteriosa era algo que lo envolvía, aunque para sus pares solo era simple arrogancia. A pesar de eso, era muy deseado por las chicas, que veían en él a un excelente partido, ya que pertenecía a una clase social privilegiada, y si a eso se le añade su innegable atractivo no había quien no quisiera conquistarlo.

Lamentablemente, ese puesto estaba vetado, pues gracias a Emiko nadie osaría acercársele a Ryoma con tales intenciones, incluso aunque ella misma se jactaba de ser la novia de esos ojos ámbar, ese sitio aun permanecía vacante, pero ella se encargaba de que no fuera público, además que el involucrado tampoco desmentía los hechos, era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras estos sucesos concluían, un llamado por alta voz los interrumpió...

Ryusaki Sakuno... diríjase a la oficina del Director – una voz melosa llamaba.

Ehhh... pero por que... Sakuno hiciste alguna cosa – cuestionaba Eiji.

No sé... será mejor que averigüe – dudosa salía del salón.

Que... la princesita se porto mal – molestaba Emiko, quien también escuchó el anuncio.

Sigues aquí zorrita – despectivamente hablaba Tomoka, pero un poco preocupada por Sakuno.

Hasta ese entonces, nada presagiaba el cambio radical que sucedería en la vida de la joven de ojos carmesí, aquel llamado se convertiría solo en el principio de sus problemas o de sus desgracias. A pesar de las hirientes palabras de Emiko, que a diario escuchaba desde que ingreso a Seigaku, lo que pronto cursaría en su vida no tenía comparación, pues sería preferible infinitamente que este hostigamiento contra ella continuara, a tener que enfrentar la venidera pesadilla.

Al acercarse a su destino, una fuerte punzada en su pecho la descoloco, pero no queriendo ser alarmista continuo su camino hasta estar frente al Director, un hombre de semblante senil la estaba esperando, quien al verla la invitó a tomar asiento.

Señorita Ryusaki – su rostro expresaba cierta preocupación – acaban de llamar... para avisar que sus padres... tuvieron un accidente – sus palabras sonaban compasivas.

Que... accidente... como están – poniéndose en pie, miraba atónita al señor enfrente – donde se encuentran... tengo que irme – saliendo presurosa sin escuchar nada más, pero se detuvo a preguntar – en que hospital se encuentran.

Están en el hospital de Tokio... pero – no pudo continuar pues la chica corrió sin detenerse – pobre chica... espero este bien.

Aquella noticia no le permitió pensar claramente, solo tomo sus cosas, para luego salir raudamente hacia el hospital, no sin antes chocar bruscamente con alguien, que de no ser por que este la sostuvo habría caído sin remedio al piso.

Deberías tener más cuidado – una fría voz se oía.

Disculpa... pero voy apurada – sin fijarse bien quien tenía enfrente, solo se estabilizo y corrió por los pasillos.

Oye Echizen... a donde fue Sakuno – decía Ann, que al verla se apresuro para alcanzarla.

Que sé yo – volteando para continuar su camino.

Idiota arrogante – se molestaba Ann, en realidad ese chico si lo detestaba.

* * *

La temerosa chica entraba por la recepción del hospital, un amplio establecimiento que se apreciaba recientemente remodelado, una pulcritud en sus pisos y paredes lo delataban. Sin tomar en consideración nada de lo que se podía observar, Sakuno presurosa interrogo a la primera enfermera que hallo en su paso, esta al verla tan agobiada la ayudo, llevándola a donde se encontraban sus familiares. 

Con una desconfianza inusual en ella, se dispuso a cruzar aquel umbral que transformaría su apacible mundo en uno totalmente inimaginable, si este se convirtiese en un futuro infierno o no, solo dependerá de cómo ella enfrentará estos turbulentos cambios en su vida. Sin más preámbulo ingresa pausadamente a la habitación, en donde solo aprecia una camilla que esta rodeada por un sin número de aparatos hospitalarios, que le causaron más de algún temor, hasta que logra reconocer a su padre.

Papá... estás bien – lanzándose sobre la cama, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mí... prin... ce... sa – con gran esfuerzo se oía – no... llores.

Pero que paso – entre sollozos decía – donde esta mamá – sus palabras eran esperanzadoras.

Observaba detenidamente a su padre, tratando de reconocer aquel hombre que yacía tumbado en la cama, sabía que era él, pero lo que veía no era de su agrado, ya que el estado en que se encontraba lo hacían ver irreconocible, perturbándola aún más. Asimismo, se preguntaba dónde estaba su madre, solo que al notar el prolongado silencio en su padre, temió lo peor, y no estaba del todo equivocada.

Lo... sien... to... peque... ña – apenas audible, pero su rostro expresaba perfectamente la respuesta.

N-no... NOOOOO – un ahogado grito retumbó en el cuarto – donde esta mí mamá – exigiendo verla, debía comprobar que era cierto.

Prínce... sa... escucha – tratando de alcanzar una de sus manos – aho... ra de... berás oírme – al hablar parecía que la vida se le acortaba rápidamente.

Por favor... no hables... debes descansar... iré a buscar a... mi mamá – secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su angelical rostro.

Es... pera... no ten... go mu... cho...

Cállate... no digas eso... vas a estar bien... ya lo verás – intentando ser fuerte, pero sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban.

Sin tomar en cuenta a su padre, se disponía a salir del cuarto, se sentía invadida por el miedo y la angustia, no podía imaginar siquiera que sus padres la dejarían sola, sus pensamientos se nublaban no dándole tregua a pensar claramente, debía comprobar que su madre estuviese bien, sino esta intensa tortura de incertidumbre no la dejaría tranquila, no obstante, nuevamente su padre se lo impidió, aunque sabía que no tenía la fuerza para retenerla, no tuvo el valor para dejarlo.

* * *

En otro lugar distante del hospital, un joven se dirigía con sus amigos a comer hamburguesas, mientras sostenían una trivial conversación, era una situación habitual en ellos compartir una tarde de hombres como ellos decían, lejos de molestas chicas, en donde podían hablar a gusto de mujeres u otra cosa y, por supuesto, comer a destajo, sin ser criticados por su comportamiento, o sea ser ellos mismos. 

En serio Momo... ella es como un ángel... Saku-chan es hermosa – con unos ojos llenos de corazones.

Y a este que le pasa ahora – al ver a su amigo en semejante estado.

No es obvio... otra vez se enamoró – ironizaba Momoshiro, quien era el mejor amigo de Ryoma.

Momoshiro Takeshi, un joven de cabellos oscuros con un peinado alborotado, de intensa mirada violeta y una sonrisa alegre. Siempre dispuesto a colaborar con sus amigos, atento y gentil con la mayoría de la gente. Su amistad con Ryoma es desde niños, principalmente por que sus padres mantienen negocios juntos, pero con el tiempo se ha fortalecido.

Mada mada dane – emitía como siempre.

No digas eso... si la vieras seguro dirías lo mismo – se defendía Eiji, aunque solía ser un chico bastante enamoradizo razón por la que Ryoma actuaba así.

Ok... la conocemos... – conciliaba Momo, pero cuando Eiji iba a esclarecer el asunto.

Hola chicos – saludaba coquetamente Emiko.

Que haces aquí – molesto refutaba Momo – no vez que es una salida de hombres.

No vine por ti... vine por que mi querido Ryoma esta aquí – tomando al chico por el brazo.

Pero nosotros también... así que tú sobras – aunque no solía ser así con las chicas, Eiji ya no aguantaba más a Emiko, quien siempre terminaba arruinando sus salidas masculinas.

Esta era una conversación cotidiana entre Emiko y los dos amigos de Ryoma, por lo general, el chico nunca se inmiscuía en estas absurdas peleas, pues al final igual terminaba deshaciéndose de ellas o al menos pasaban un buen rato con chicas hermosas. Además, en estos momentos parecía ausente de toda disputa, estaba hastiado con esa chica, en algún momento pensó que desaparecer durante el verano, era tiempo suficiente como para que ella encontrara otra entretención.

Lamentablemente para él, esto no sucedió sino que empeoró, pues Emiko parecía aún más cargante de lo normal, ni siquiera encontrarse en salones diferentes menguaba su interés. Aunque si lo analizaba bien, era mayormente su culpa, ya que por una estúpida broma con sus amigos, terminó aceptando una cita con la chica, llegando incluso a ser novios durante cuatro meses, de eso hace ya un año, pero por más que intentó zafarse de Emiko no pudo, ya luego dejo de intentarlo, de todos modos no había alguna chica que le gustase, así que lo que pensara el mundo le traía sin cuidado.

No obstante, por alguna razón que desconocía, hace algún tiempo esta situación se estaba colocando insoportable, a tal punto que en su desesperación terminaba siendo grosero con ella, a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter fuerte y arrogante, no era usual en él comportarse así con las mujeres, se caracterizaba por ser indiferente, pero no maleducado, aun que es muy sutil la diferencia, que llega a ser fácilmente confundible. Así, con todo eso, Emiko no se daba por vencida, al parecer no le afectaba su actitud o solo no quería aceptarlo.

Ey Ryoma... te estamos hablando – Eiji se abalanzaba sobre él, despertándolo del sueño.

Mmmm... quítate – al percatarse que el pelirrojo estaba sobre él, iba continuar reclamando pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono – qué – secamente emitía.

Unos segundos más tarde, al concluir la llamada solo se despidió de sus amigos, sin dar ninguna explicación y se marchó. Nadie se asombró con aquella actitud, después de todo desde que lo conocían era así, pero al ver la cara de fastidio que mostró con la llamaba, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que era de su padre. Sin embargo, a la chica morena no le pareció nada bien este comportamiento, ya que ella solo había asistido para estar con Ryoma, más molesta quedó al notar que este ni siquiera la miró al despedirse.

* * *

Nuevamente en el hospital, la joven de ojos carmesí se había tranquilizado gradualmente, no sin antes haber llorado amargamente por la repentina muerte de su madre. Una vez recuperado el aliento, aceptó escuchar a su padre, que aun no comprendía la insistencia de este por hablarle, si lo mejor era que conservara energías, ya que aún estaba muy débil, total después podrían charlar con calma. 

Veo que... que es... tas... más cal... mada – lograba decir el hombre.

Voy a escucharte... pero prométeme que luego descansarás – al ver que su padre asentía, se sentó en una silla a un costado de la cama.

Gra... cias... ma... ñana – suspiró profundo, como dándose valor para anunciar lo que cambiaría el destino de su hija – tendrás... que ca... sarte.

Mmm... que dijiste – no sabía si lo escuchado era cierto o solo que la turbada voz de su padre no emitía bien las palabras.

Pe... queña... cof cof cof... sé que... es di... ficil... pero – un ahogado suspiro lo interrumpió, asustando un poco a Sakuno.

Papá... no te esfuerces.

Tie... nes que... casar... te – insistía en aquellas palabras, que no cabían en la mente de la chica.

No comprendo – sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar le exigían una respuesta.

Maña... na ten... dras

Escuche... pero por que me tengo que casar – al comprobar que lo escuchado era eso.

Aquellas palabras dichas por su querido padre, no tenían el menor sentido a oídos de Sakuno, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba diciéndole, nada era razonable en su cabeza. Sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, casarse, pero por que tan repentino, peor aún por que lo decía como si fuera ya un hecho consumado, en donde solo debía firmar un contrato y listo. Por más que intentaba averiguarlo, ninguna de sus teorías le convencían, hasta que una desconocida voz la devolvió a la realidad.

Sakuno... Sakuno – una voz masculina la llamaba – yo te explicaré.

Que... usted quien es – con un tono desconfiado al ver un hombre desconocido para ella.

Pe... queña... escu... chalo... debes... con... fiar en... él – la mirada segura de su padre, le hicieron obedecer.

Está bien... escucho – volteándose hacia el hombre que le hablaba.

Yo soy el mejor amigo de tu padre... pero tu no me conoces... pues eras muy niña cuando se fueron a vivir ha Alemania – su forma de hablar tan segura y elocuente la intimidaban, pero si su padre confiaba en él, entonces debería calmarse.

Dígame... por que mi padre dijo eso... es cierto – dudosa decía, pero esperanzada que solo fuera su imaginación.

Completamente – tajantemente emitió para no dejar dudas, asombrando a la chica, que abrió en todo su esplendor los ojos carmesíes – mañana tendrás que casarte.

Espere... eso no puede ser... por qué...

Por tu herencia...

No entiendo... que tiene que ver eso...

Aquel sujeto que estaba frente a ella, comenzaba ha relatar porque de la afirmación de su padre, ya que hasta ese punto, Sakuno no estaba del todo enterada de lo relativo a su herencia. Tan confundida se encontraba que no se percató ni del nombre de ese individuo ni de nada de lo que escuchó a continuación, hasta que las palabras "así que mañana tendrás que casarte" volvieron a traerla a la realidad.

Disculpe... pero que dijo – aun dudosa de todo.

Debido a tu herencia... deberás casarte mañana... sé que es difícil pero – al ver la incredulidad de la muchacha tuvo que volver a comenzar.

La famosa herencia de la cual se hablaba, era precisamente el patrimonio que los padres de Sakuno habían logrado obtener durante todos estos años de matrimonio. En realidad, era una gran fortuna que ellos reunieron debido a sus exitosas carreras, ambos eran músicos de renombre. Taro y Sakura Ryusaki formaban el dúo de piano y violín de mayor reconocimiento a escala mundial, pero que hace unos meses habían decidido alejarse de todo eso, para compartir una vida en familia.

En cuanto al legado, los padres de Sakuno habían decidido redactar el testamento hace algunos años, cuando Sakura padeció una peligrosa enfermedad que la tuvo al borde de la muerte. Fue en ese tiempo que se dieron cuenta que no podían dejar desvalida a su hija, pues no contaban con parientes por ser hijos únicos, la excepción era la abuela de la chica, pero desgraciadamente no era una mujer en la cual pudieran confiar.

Así que para proteger a su querida hija, debieron generar unas cuantas cláusulas para evitar que la abuela de la chica pudiera tener un acceso directo al patrimonio. Razones por la que debían hacer esto, era la ambición desmesurada de la mujer acompañada por su incontrolable vicio por los juegos de azar, que años atrás la había dejado en la ruina, gastando toda la fortuna de los Ryusaki, y producto de esto le llevaba constantemente a solicitar dinero a prestamistas de dudosa procedencia.

Es para protegerte de tu abuela – confirmaba el hombre – tú ya debes saber como es.

Mi abuela... pensé que había muerto... pero aun no entiendo... que tiene que ver aquí el matrimonio – recalcando las últimas palabras, ya que si su abuela estaba o no con vida no le importaba, pues nunca la conoció realmente.

Eres menor de edad... y debes quedar a cargo de un adulto – sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

Aquella última frase calo hondo en la joven, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era huérfana, tuvo que voltearse hacia su padre para corroborar que eso no era cierto.

Que esta diciendo – al volver a mirarlo asustada.

Disculpa... no debí ser tan insensible – al notar el poco tino de sus palabras.

Hi... ja... tienes... que es... cuchar – mirando a su amigo para que le explicara.

Lo siento mucho... pero los médicos dicen... que tu padre... no tiene...

No logró terminar, pues la joven comprendió cabalmente lo que temía. La real situación de su padre era grave, el accidente había sido catastrófico para sus progenitores, por tanto, la pérdida inminente estaba a cortas horas. Aun no podía asimilar bien todo esto, era una situación casi irreal, como esperaban que apaciblemente entendiera lo que le estaban contando, suspiró ahogadamente, a pesar del insistente llanto, observó al hombre frente a ella, señalando que le explicará todo.

El sujeto de aspecto serio e intachable, de unos rasgos varoniles llamativos, reanudó el discurso, tratando de ser lo más escueto posible en sus dichos, pues sabía que la chica no estaba mentalmente dispuesta como para vanas palabrerías.

Seré lo más sencillo posible – captando la atención de la chica – cualquier duda me interrumpes.

Hable... por favor – mientras secaba su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

En el testamento hay tres cláusulas para que tú recibas la herencia... tus padres hicieron esto para protegerte... espero que después comprendas sus motivos.

Sakuno intentaba concentrarse en la voz del sujeto, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, por tanto solo asentía a lo escuchado aunque no entendía muy bien. Incluso los supuestos motivos le eran confusos, pero el hombre se los relató para su comprensión. Hasta ese entonces, la joven había sido criada como una princesa, manteniéndola aislada de las preocupaciones o maldades mundanas, aunque no era una niña tonta malcriada, pero si le faltaban muchas herramientas para defenderse de los conflictos que se presentan en la vida.

La primera es... que recibas la herencia a los 25 años con una pensión para tu sustento hasta que cumplas dicha edad – claramente decía – esto para que aprendieras a valerte por ti misma, valorando lo que tus padres te dejaran.

Los padres de Sakuno no querían que su hija fuera una chica caprichosa, que solo valoraba las cosas por su precio económico, no obstante, hasta que Sakura enfermo le habían entregado todo lo que la niña pedía, dándose cuenta que estaban perjudicando a Sakuno, no enseñándole lo necesario para enfrentarse al mundo.

Por otro lado, si eres menor de edad... tendrá que quedar bajo un tutor legal o familiar cercano... en este caso tu abuela... quien aparte podría administrar los bienes hasta que legalmente puedas hacerte cargo.

Entonces... que tiene que ver el matrimonio – insistía la chica – si voy a quedarme con mi abuela.

Eso no es conveniente... por eso tu padre hizo el testamento.

Lamentablemente, Sakuno no conocía muy bien a su abuela, había escuchado unas cuantas historias, pero por la excesiva sobreprotección de sus padres siempre terminaban contándole el cuento con adornos rosa. Una de las cosas que la chica desconocía, era el asunto de los prestamistas, que en más de una ocasión vieron peligrar sus bienes, incluso llegaron a perder muchas cosas, esta fue la razón principal para irse a vivir lejos de Japón, negando el contacto a su abuela, prácticamente vivían a escondidas de ella.

Más adelante te diré las razones – esperando la aprobación de la chica.

Está bien... – resignada asintió.

La última cláusula es la del matrimonio... verás, las dos anteriores quedan restringidas a la última, es decir, si te encuentras casada puedes hacerte cargo de tu herencia... en caso de ser menor de edad tu marido vela por tus intereses.

Pero por qué – se daba cuenta que en ninguna de las tres alternativas era ella quien decidía, siempre había una limitación, su edad, su abuela o su marido.

Esa son las razones que con el tiempo entenderás – lo miró resignada, no por que no tuviera carácter para rebatir, sino que no tenía fuerzas.

Pero como se supone que me voy a casar mañana... y más importante con quien – su rostro mostraba una enorme interrogante.

No era para menos, tener que casarse de un día para otro, con un ser totalmente desconocido, era atemorizante. Además, si lo pensaba bien, hasta ese minuto ella no se había enamorada de nadie, si había soñado en casarse, pero obviamente no era de esa forma, menos con un completo extraño. Por otra parte, ella tenía sueños que cumplir aun antes de eso, la música era su pasión deseaba viajar por el mundo para convertirse en la mejor pianista de todas.

Bueno eso ya esta arreglado... para eso estoy yo aquí – con una cálida sonrisa la observaba.

Me voy a casar con usted – mirándolo horrorizada, está bien no era un sujeto mal parecido, pero tenía la edad de su padre, y ella con su rostro infantil jamás podría pasar como la esposa de un hombre así.

Jajaja... tan mal te parezco – al ver el rostro avergonzado de la chica continuó – no te preocupes... no soy yo... además mi esposa no estaría muy feliz con esto.

Perdón... no quise ser grosera – sin levantar su rostro.

No te preocupes... de todos modos seremos parientes – con una voz alegre hablaba.

Que quiere decir.

Te casarás con mi hijo – afirmándolo sin temor a equivocarse.

Su... hijo... pero él esta... de acuerdo – con cierta incertidumbre preguntaba, pues si para ella resultaba una idea descabellada casarse así, no imaginaba que otros lo vieran diferente.

Sí... sí... yo me encargué que aceptara... – con cierta burla en sus palabras, pues aún no le comunicaba a su hijo - no tienes de que preocuparte... cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad... podrás divorciarte y tu patrimonio estará intacto... yo me encargaré que así sea.

Gracias... – sinceramente decía, aun no comprendía todo muy bien, pero las últimas palabras le dieron una escasa, pero verdadera esperanza.

La tarde comenzaba a desaparecer, aunque el atosigante calor permanecía casi intacto en el ambiente, la atmósfera que rodeaba a la joven era digna de un clima ártico, todo lo recientemente escuchado era demasiada información como para lograr reaccionar serenamente. No obstante, sus pensamientos estaban congelados, pues lo único que cruzaba en su cabeza era la reciente muerte de su madre y la pronta partida de su padre.

Por lo tanto, cualquier cambio que fuera a llevarse a cabo a la mañana siguiente, no estaba en ella cuestionarlo, luego de tanto derramar tristeza sus energías se fueron evaporando, hasta dejarla completamente exhausta, cayendo dormida irremediablemente a un costado de la camilla. Aquel sujeto que la había acompañado y explicado lo anterior esperó a verla dormida, no queriendo privarla de los últimos momentos con su ser querido, solo la cubrió con una manta, para posteriormente marcharse.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Bueno lectores, quiero ver sus opiniones por favor, para ver si continúo o no la historia, creen que valga la pena seguirla o mejor busco otro tema. Nos vemos... claro solo si les gusto... **


	2. Tormenta en Día Soleado

**Hola a todos, les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, así que continuare escribiendo.  
Otra cosa pienso ir actualizando una vez por semana, por lo general los fines de semana, espero mantener ese ritmo.  
Ahora disfruten el segundo capitulo, en donde veremos con quien tendrá que casarse Sakuno y que pasará al fin con su vida. **

* * *

2- TORMENTA EN DIA SOLEADO

La oscura noche reinaba en la ciudad, con un incesante calor que no dejaba descansar a sus habitantes, en estas condiciones era imposible mantener una mente impasible y serena. Sin embargo, en el frío hospital una joven de ojos carmesí estaba profundamente dormida, aunque sus sueños distaban muy lejos de ser pacíficos, pues perturbadoras palabras la perseguían constantemente en su cabeza, pero de todos modos no despertaba, ya que sus energías habían sido consumidas totalmente, con la conversación anterior.

Por otro lado, en una residencia de Tokio, se encontraba una familia entablando una fuerte discusión, sus vidas estaban comenzando a dar un giro inesperado, causado por hechos ajenos a su realidad, pero que lamentablemente no podían eludir, pues lazos afectivos del pasado, les impedían rechazar semejante responsabilidad.

No comprendo lo que me dices – una fuerte voz masculina le rebatía.

Jajaja... que acaso estas sordo – con una ironía usual en él – eres un hijo muy tonto... si no entiendes lo que te acabo de explicar.

Nanjiro – interfería su esposa, cambio su actitud al escuchar su nombre.

Ya te lo explique... mañana tendrás que casarte con la hija de mi amigo... es eso tan difícil de entender – lo miraba seriamente como si lo dicho fuera de lo más normal.

Por que me tengo que casar con una tonta hija de tu amigo – refutaba con molestia el chico.

Por que es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Taro – tranquilamente hablaba.

Entonces cásate tú – aunque esas palabras sonaban ridículas, sobretodo estando en presencia de su madre.

Ryoma... hijo, por favor escucha a tu padre – intentando conciliar entre los dos.

A caso tú estas de acuerdo con todo este disparate – mirando incrédulo a su madre.

Es por una buena causa – acercándose a él con cariño.

No seas niño... solo es necesario que firmes unos papeles... es por un año nada más... que te cuesta ser generoso de vez en cuando – su padre lo estaba desafiando.

Hace algunas horas que llevaban en esta disputa, no obstante, por mucho que su padre se empeñaba en relatarle los hechos, no comprendía por que él era el único que podía ocupar ese puesto. Además, por que razón debería ser generoso con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, tener que sacrificar su libertad por una cualquiera, sin ofender, no estaba en su lista de buenas obras, si es que acaso existía eso.

Por que no se lo pides a otro – retando a su padre a contestar, él no era el único hombre disponible en la tierra.

Por que debe ser una persona de mi entera confianza... no puedo pedírselo a un desconocido – sus dichos eran elocuentes, pero Ryoma no se daría por vencido.

Entonces pídele ayuda a Ryoga – sonriendo con arrogancia en son de triunfo.

Imposible... él esta en América... jamás llegaría a tiempo – quitando de un plomazo aquella sonrisa del chico.

Por que tanto apuro... él puede volver en unos días... y conociéndole seguro acepta tu propuesta... nunca rechaza a una mujer.

Su padre guardo silencio por unos minutos, mirando de reojo a su esposa que insistía en pedirle paciencia, pero esa no era una de sus cualidades. Cuando decidió hablar se dirigió a su hijo para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, así que se explayo lo mejor que pudo relatando la delicada situación de salud de su amigo, que posiblemente no podría aguantar mucho, ya que según los médicos prácticamente estaba desahuciado.

Nanjiro también lo creía, sobretodo después de hablar con Taro, estaba convencido que solo hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse con vida. Principalmente, por que temía que su madre Sumire se enterara de la situación, apareciendo antes que ellos lograran arreglar las cosas, pues conociéndola sería capaz de impedir ese casamiento con tal de apoderarse de la herencia.

Gracias a las influencias de los Echizen habían logrado mantener todo esto en el más absoluto sigilo, ya que siendo ellos tan famosos los medios de comunicación estarían encantados de cubrir la noticia, pero eso era una situación que no podían permitir, al menos hasta que Sakuno estuviese casada legalmente, pues por ser menor de edad necesitaría el consentimiento de sus padres o un adulto a cargo.

Por tanto, debían actuar lo más rápido posible, ya que Taro no podría aguantar mucho con esta situación, y en caso que este muriese sin darle el beneplácito, deberían pedírselo a Sumire, que impediría que esto sucediese pues no sería conveniente para ella. Estaban en contra del tiempo, así que debía convencer a su hijo que aceptara la propuesta.

Ahora entiendes por que es tan urgente – ya sin paciencia para ser amable.

Esta bien... pero solo un año... y ni creas que me haré cargo de esa niña tonta – resignado.

No tienes que hacerlo... nosotros lo haremos... será como nuestra hija – interfería su madre.

Una cosa más – seriamente les pronunciaba – nadie debe enterarse de esto... mucho menos en mi colegio.

Pero... ella – iba a decir Nanjiro.

No te preocupes hijo... nadie debe enterarse, solo los involucrados – mirando a su marido para que no arruinara las cosas.

Por fin la extensa conversación acababa, así que Ryoma decidió marcharse a su habitación, ahora debería pensar con mayor detenimiento lo que acababa de aceptar, pues ya era imposible retractarse, debido a que un Echizen jamás falta a su palabra.

Por que no me dejaste hablar – dudoso preguntaba.

Lo arruinarías... nunca le dijiste quien era la chica – mirándolo interrogativamente para ver si entendía.

Y que con eso... tarde o temprano se va a enterar – aun sin comprender a su esposa.

Mejor tarde... recuerda ella esta en la misma escuela que Ryoma – al ver interrogantes en el rostro de su esposo – de seguro la conoce... si se da cuenta de eso... no va querer aceptar... entiendes.

Mmmm... no – al ver los ojos de su esposa – ya entendí...

Obviamente lo que Ryoma no sabía era que esa chica estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él creía, ya que su padre nunca mencionó nada de ella ni él preguntó, solo hablaba de su amigo que vivía en Alemania, pero que hace unos meses estaba en Japón. Asimismo, cuando le contaba de Sakuno, sin mencionar su nombre, a los oídos del chico era una niña tonta, incapaz de hacer nada por si misma y de seguro era una especie de princesita caprichosa, características que odiaba en las mujeres. Aunque de seguro tampoco se habría dado cuenta si le hubiesen dicho el nombre, pues nunca tomaba en cuenta a nadie.

* * *

Los rayos de sol comenzaban ha bañar la ciudad, augurando que las altas temperaturas volverían a estar presentes en gran parte del día. Esta nueva jornada sería el inicio del cambio en las vidas de Sakuno y Ryoma, hace algunas horas no podrían haber pronosticado un giro tan drástico e inesperado. Sin embargo, una mala maniobra del destino estaba apunto de anunciarles que sus vidas serían unidas irremediablemente, aunque solo si ellos lo desean, puede llegar a convertirse en una permanente relación.

En la morada de los Echizen las cosas empezaban a funcionar de manera inusual, ya que pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia, una joven mujer que inesperadamente pasaba a ser parte de sus vidas, en donde deberán adaptarse a la nueva convivencia, principalmente el menor de la casa, aunque no desee relacionarse con ella, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar su presencia.

Hijo... que bueno que ya te levantaste – cariñosamente se dirigía a su hijo, que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

A que hora es el show – con cierta ironía expresaba.

A las 11 de la mañana... te irás con tu padre... yo voy saliendo hacia el hospital – alzando su bolso para partir.

Espera... pero si apenas son las 9... por que tan temprano – curioso emitía.

Saku-chan... ha permanecido toda la noche en el hospital... así que iré a buscarle ropa limpia... bueno me voy... no tarden mucho – besando en la frente a su hijo – ah... una cosa más... se amable con ella... no es un buen momento para tus niñerías.

Sin más que decir Rinko salió rumbo al hospital, aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente se regocijaba de alegría ante la pronta ceremonia, guardando sus emociones para no perturbar más a su querido hijo, que nada de esto le causaba la menor gracia. Al momento de ver partir a su madre, aquel nombre mencionado por ella le vino a la mente, pero por más que intentó no pudo asimilar a nadie con aquel apelativo, después de todo él no conocía a ninguna chica que se llamase Saku o algún derivado de esto.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo que estaba comenzando a suceder con estos jóvenes, en la escuela de Seigaku la jornada escolar había dado inicio, a pesar de la ausencia de Ryoma y Sakuno, solo quienes se relacionaban con ellos notaron su falta, pareciéndoles extraño que el segundo día no estuviesen presentes.

En uno de los recesos, los interesados comenzaron a especular sobre dichas faltas...

Ann... que crees que le halla pasado a Saku – esperanzada decía Tomoka.

No lo sé... ayer la estuve llamando pero no contestó – con rostro pensativo hablaba – incluso llamé directo a su casa y me dijeron que no estaba... no es raro – interrogaba a su amiga.

Mmmm... si es raro... ella nunca falta... no será por la llamada del director – especulaba Tomoka.

Tú crees – dudosa decía la castaña – habrá pasado algo malo.

No creo... ya nos habríamos enterado... de seguro es algo con su familia... bueno después intentamos llamar de nuevo.

Las chicas continuaban charlando sobre la ausencia de su amiga, algo extraño pues Sakuno se caracterizaba por ser muy responsable, incluso estando un poco enferma siempre asistía a clases. Sin embargo, había otra inasistencia que llamaba la atención de otro grupo de personas.

Donde se habrá metido Ryoma – comentaba Momo – hoy le tocaba pagar las hamburguesas.

Quizás se quedó dormido – decía Eiji – de seguro llega más tarde.

Espero... sino tendrá que pagar las de hoy y las de mañana – en tono desilusionado decía Momo.

Pero mi lindo ángel tampoco vino – con gotitas en sus ojos.

Ey tú... Takeshi – una voz femenina los interrumpía – donde esta mi Ryoma.

Ah tú... Kurosawa – volteando a mirarla – si hablas de mi amigo... no tengo idea.

A lo mejor se esta escondiendo de ti – bufaba el pelirrojo.

Muy graciosos... ahora díganme donde se encuentra – un poco molesta decía Emiko.

No vino hoy... no se supone que es "tu novio"... deberías saberlo – haciendo gestos con las manos, interrumpía Tomoka.

Nadie te preguntó intrusa – dándole la espalda y volviéndose a los chicos – es cierto.

Sí... no vino... y antes que preguntes no sabemos por qué – dejándola sola para salir del salón.

Jajaja... a la zorrita se le perdió algo – ironizaba Ann.

Mejor me voy... no quiero apestarme a perdedoras – con enfado salía de la sala.

Una mañana fuera de lo normal en Seigaku, pero por ser algo ignorado nadie podía suponer que aquella inasistencia, podría ser algo tan trascendental en la vida de dos estudiantes del establecimiento, pero que pronto se comenzarían a ver las consecuencias.

* * *

Una tenue luz se filtraba a través de la cortina de la habitación, proporcionando una cálida temperatura al ambiente circundante, a pesar de las circunstancias por las cuales estaban pasando las personas que se hallaban en ella. Aun faltaba para que la ceremonia diera comienzo, recién la futura novia tenía fuerza para separar sus delicados párpados, además, estaba un poco adolorida por la posición en la que se había dormido.

Enderezando su cuerpo, poco a poco fue presenciando lo que en un escaso instante creyó mentira, pero que a sus ojos podía comprobar como verdadero. Frente a ella yacía su padre, aun dormido entre tubos y maquinas hospitalarias, una inmensa desolación la invadió estrepitosamente, pues sus miedos anteriores volvían a cobrar forma, ya nada podía hacer para evitar enfrentarlos.

En tanto observaba a su padre, intentaba recobrar los recuerdos del día anterior, pasajeros pensamientos venían a su cabeza, confusos y desagradables, perturbando su ya cansada mente, si todo lo dicho era cierto, pronto habría evidencia de eso. Así fue, que temerosamente sintió como la puerta era abierta, al mirar quien era, una desconocida mujer entraba por aquel umbral.

Buen día... tú debes ser Sakuno – una cálida voz femenina le hablaba, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros que llevaba recogido elegantemente.

Buen día... quien es usted – viéndola detenidamente.

Soy Rinko... una amiga de tus padres – con una agradable sonrisa – toma... te traje ropa limpia.

G-gracias – recibiendo el bolso.

Al ver el rostro desconcertado de la chica, le explicó que era la esposa del sujeto, que había hablado con ella el día anterior, por tanto la madre del joven que se casaría con ella. Aquellas palabras le otorgaron sentimientos contradictorios, pues estaba muy agradecida por la preocupación demostrada, pero dudosa de tener que llevar a cabo lo demás.

No te preocupes... sé que es difícil... pero puedes confiar en mí – su cariño era indiscutible.

G-gracias – articulaba nuevamente.

Ven... después podemos conversar con detenimiento... ahora debes cambiarte – señalándole el cuarto de baño – pronto llegará mi marido con mi hijo.

Un gran nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, sentía que su sentencia ya había sido dictaminada y ejecutada, no teniendo derecho ha apelaciones. Sin importar como se sentía en esos momentos, obedeció a la mujer, todavía su cabeza estaba girando sin rumbo, no pudiendo canalizar sus pensamientos y mucho menos razonar alguna escapatoria, ya que al ver a su padre ahí tumbado le extirpaba cualquier posibilidad de hallar una excusa para desertar.

Con gran esfuerzo logró vestirse, un delicado vestido blanco caía dócilmente por su figura, llegando un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, adornado por unas diminutas florecillas rojas. Al ver su rostro en el espejo, se llevo una gran sorpresa, sus angelicales facciones estaban perfectamente camufladas por una demacrada máscara de tristeza, a pesar de no estar de ánimos como para querer verse bien, tampoco quería parecer un mamarracho frente a todos, mucho menos ante personas desconocidas.

Sin embargo, no tenía al alcance nada de sus cosas, así que embellecerse en un hospital, sería una tarea poco probable, resignada decidió salir sin más. Al quedar en presencia de Rinko, esta inmediatamente la llevo de vuelta, pues traía consigo lo necesario para ayudarla, gracias a su futura suegra logró disimular, en parte, aquel rostro cansado de tanto llorar, pero al menos estaría presentable.

* * *

El calor sofocante ya estaba amenazando con todo su esplendor, mientras se veía llegar un distinguido automóvil al hospital. Buscando un lugar donde estacionar, Nanjiro intentaba pacientemente explicarle a su hijo como debía actuar, pues aunque la ceremonia era solo un mero trámite, el juez presente no debía por que enterarse, ya que él tendría la facultad para impedirlo, si así lo veía necesario.

Escucha... Ryoma – confirmando que había entendido – trata de ser convincente... no lo vayas ha malograr todo.

Si... si... – sin ánimos – ya entendí... que crees que soy.

Está bien... al menos deberías mostrar una cara más sonriente.

Ja... no pidas demasiado – contestaba con burla.

Una vez descendido del vehículo, se dirigieron a donde estaba su esposa, pero continuando con las instrucciones hacia su hijo.

Recuerda... cuando te diga "puede besar a la novia" actúa normalmente – aunque lo decía en serio, sus palabras sonaban libidinosas.

Que... besarla... eso no estaba en el trato – con estupor decía.

No pongas esa cara... ni que fuera tan terrible besar a una linda chica – haciendo gestos vergonzosos – además, el juez debe pensar que se casan por amooooorrrrr – burlándose de su hijo.

Ok... espero no halla ninguna otra sorpresita – con cierta molestia, pero su padre tenía razón, si la novia era una chica linda, besarla seria un placer.

Sin más llegaron a la habitación, hace unos poco minutos el padre de Sakuno había despertado, pero prácticamente no hablaba, su respiración se hacia cada vez más dificultosa. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, a tal punto que ninguno de los novios se había mirado, solo se encontraban en sus puestos iniciales esperando la inevitable sentencia.

En vista que nada podía fallar, pues el tiempo no estaba a su favor, Nanjiro consiguió que un juez amigo hiciera parte en esta ceremonia, aunque ocultando los reales hechos. Para evitar malas interpretaciones, Echizen contó que su hijo y Sakuno eran novios hace un año, que se conocían desde pequeños, por tanto, querían casarse apenas la joven cumpliese la mayoría de edad, no obstante, debido a los lamentables hechos habían decidido adelantar el matrimonio.

Principalmente, por que la bella joven deseaba que sus padres estuviesen presentes, condición que podría llegar a ser imposible por el grave estado de su padre y el deceso reciente de su madre. Considerando esta penosa situación, el juez accedió a casarlos con la debida autorización escrita de Taro Ryusaki, así que sin mucho preámbulo dio inicio a la reunión.

Casi por inercia, ambos chicos buscaron posición frente al juez; fue en ese instante que Ryoma logró ver a la que sería su esposa, a simple vista distinguía a una bella chica, un tanto misteriosa, pues su rostro cabizbajo estaba cubierto levemente por su rojizo cabello, aunque observándola detenidamente algo en ella se le hacia familiar, cuando se coloco a su lado, por un sentimiento desconocido e inesperado para él mismo, tomo suavemente la mano de la joven, presionándola con delicadeza.

Aquel inusual gesto sorprendió a casi todos los presentes, menos al juez que lo tomo como un acto natural entre dos enamorados. Sin embargo, esta situación descolocó a Ryoma pero más aun a Sakuno, que no supo como reaccionar, es más ese mínimo cariño la tranquilizo asustándola un poco, pero no pudiendo rechazarlo, necesitaba de algo que le diera cierta fortaleza.

Considerando las circunstancias... seré breve – emitía el juez – con el debido consentimiento del padre, proseguiré con la ceremonia.

Un solemne discurso, relatando lo que debería ser la futura relación matrimonial, los deberes y derechos de los cónyuges, concluyó sus palabras.

Por favor... los testigos acérquense para firmar – señalando a dos enfermeras que estaban en un rincón del cuarto, previamente escogidas por Rinko.

Ambas enfermeras obedecieron al llamado, mientras los novios permanecían inmóviles en sus lugares como si estuviesen siendo juzgados por algún crimen.

Ryoma... toma – decía Nanjiro, entregándoles una caja negra.

Que es esto – con cierta desconfianza.

Las argollas que me pediste... que no te acuerdas – lo miraba con una expresión de "actúa".

Ahhh... claro... gracias papá – un cinismo evidente, pero que el juez no se percató por estar atento a los testigos.

El joven de mirada ámbar recibió las argollas con cierta indiferencia, pero a la hora de la puesta de los anillos se noto fingidamente dispuesto a usarla. En ese momento, la hermosa Sakuno volteo por primera vez a ver al novio, permanecía con el rostro inclinado hasta que Ryoma alzó su mano izquierda para colocarle la sortija, lentamente levanto su cabeza para divisar los ojos del hombre frente a ella, al chocar con aquellos inconfundibles ojos ambarinos se estremeció, causándole un notorio sonrojo.

La presencia de este chico para Sakuno, fue una total sorpresa, además, de un nuevo gran problema, ya que al igual que Ryoma, no tenía pensado comunicárselo a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigas, pero al verlo frente a ella, sus posibilidades de mantener esto oculto se veían peligrar inevitablemente. Asimismo, el joven novio se turbó un poco al ver de quien se trataba, estar casado con una compañera de escuela no iba ser precisamente fácil, aunque no ponía en duda que era una verdadera belleza, a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones.

Bueno... con esto los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia – con cierta alegría emitía el juez.

Vivan los novios –se escucho a Nanjiro gritar, ante la mirada seria de su hijo – vamos Ryoma no seas tímido – se burlaba su padre.

En esos momentos, lo mejor era terminar con todo esto rápidamente, por un lado, Sakuno se encontraba estupefacta con aquella última declaración, en ningún instante se había puesto a meditar sobre eso, además, para ella seria algo como su primer beso, sin poder hallar una escapatoria su cuerpo se paralizo de pies a cabeza, comenzando a sentir un leve ardor asomar sobre sus mejillas.

Por otra parte, el joven novio se disponía a cumplir su parte, como su padre le hubiese dicho en un principio, besar a una chica hermosa nunca es un sacrificio, y en raras ocasiones coincidía con él, pero hoy era un día fuera de lo normal, así que estaba en total acuerdo con la afirmación anterior. Al percibir la incomodidad de la chica, intento ser considerado, actuando en forma rápida y precisa, solo rozando sus labios con los de ella, aunque no tomo en consideración cuales serían los efectos del contacto, un sobresalto en su pecho lo sorprendió, pero dejo pasar sin interés debido a las circunstancias presentes.

Al fin se daba por terminado esta trascendental ceremonia, para continuar con la farsa los padres de Ryoma presurosamente fueron a felicitarlos, entre abrazos y cariños hacia los novios, aunque a simple vista la esperada alegría no era evidente, pues el desanimado rostro de la chica no permitía más, asimismo la indiferencia de Ryoma no ayudaba mucho, de todos modos ya estaban legalmente casados.

Ya solos en la habitación, los padres de Ryoma decidieron marcharse, había sido mucho ajetreo para su amigo Taro, era mejor dejarlo descansar y aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su hija.

Sakuno linda – la llamaba Rinko con ternura – cualquier cosa que necesites... me puedes llamar.

Muchas gracias Señora Echizen – haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hasta pronto Taro... no te preocupes... nosotros velaremos por ella – emitía Nanjiro sinceramente, él aludido solo asintió.

Vamos... querido – tomando a su marido por el brazo, seguido por su hijo.

Y tú a donde crees que vas – le decía el hombre a su hijo.

Como que a donde – increpaba molesto – a mi casa.

Ryoma hijo – hablando con dulzura, su madre – tu deber esta aquí... junto a tu esposa.

Que están diciendo – percatándose que ya comenzaban los problemas.

Por favor hijo... no seas desconsiderado – decía Nanrijo, apuntando a su esposa, que al parecer aun permanecía ida de todo.

No había remedio, era su culpa por haber aceptado participar de todo este teatro, pero ya vería la forma de cómo evadirlos a futuro, decidió no discutir, principalmente por que no era la hora ni el lugar adecuado, a pesar de estar fastidiado no se caracterizaba por ser maleducado. Sin ánimos se acomodo en el sofá que había, liberándose de la corbata y chaqueta que le obligaron a usar.

No es necesario... que te quedes – una suave voz le hablaba.

No importa... además, si me voy, el detestable de mi padre... no me lo perdonará – expresaba con fastidio.

Como quieras – con tono indescriptible.

Pero que le pasa ha esta niña – pensaba para sí, al notar la extraña reacción de la chica.

Así las horas comenzaron a transcurrir monótonamente, el calor permanecía presente sin dar tregua, esto causaba una pesada somnolencia en las personas. En aquel sofá que se encontraba Ryoma, el cansancio lo venció, sin resistir mucho cayó en un profundo sueño.

Por otro lado, la desanimada chica no tenía cabeza para rebatir ni mucho menos pensar alguna cosa, a pesar de todo lo recientemente sucedido. Solo se dedicaba a observar a su padre, quería guardar cada detalle en su interior, podía sentir como a cada segundo la vida de su progenitor era consumida, una inmensa tristeza la desolaba, quedaría sola en el mundo sin nadie en quien confiar.

Durante sus 17 años, había permanecido junto a sus padres, acompañándolos en cada uno de los viajes que hacían, entre giras y conciertos a lo largo del mundo. Su tímida personalidad se fue desarrollando en estos lugares, ya que sus relaciones se limitaban a sus padres o gente cercana que trabajaba para ellos, escasas veces se relacionó con jóvenes al igual que ella, uno que otro hijo de amigos de sus padres, pero nada que fuera muy duradero.

Toma – una voz masculina la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Ahhh... g-gracias – con un leve nerviosismo recibía el refresco que Ryoma le ofrecía.

Deberías descansar un poco – sonando con su normal indiferencia.

Estoy bien... si quieres te puedes ir... yo estaré bien – al ver que ya era muy tarde.

Pronto me iré – volteándose para dirigirse al sofá.

Nuevamente el silencio tomaba lugar, ambos jóvenes volvían a sumergirse en sus mundos, poco era lo que podían hablar, principalmente por las circunstancias presentes, pero también por la nula relación que hasta ahora tenían. Claro esta, que tendrían mucho tiempo para llegar a conocerse, aunque pensaran no dirigirse mucho la palabra, lástima por ellos, pues el destino nunca hace lo que uno quiere sino lo que más le complace, es decir, todo lo contrario a nuestros deseos.

Ambos jóvenes eran presos de la somnolencia que invadía la habitación, con mucho esfuerzo Sakuno intentaba no dormirse, pues temía que al despertar ya no pudiera ver a su padre. Sin embargo, algo la volvió en sí, los ruidos ocasionados por una fuerte tos de su progenitor.

Papá... papá, estás bien – asustada se había puesto en pie.

Prin... cesa... escucha.

No hables... por favor – sus cristalinos ojos la cegaban.

Cada suceso estaba siendo presenciado por el ahora esposo de la chica, atento a cualquier desenlace.

Una... cosa – sus ojos parecían brillar de emoción – quie... ro que... me pro... metas... que se... ras feliz.

No digas eso... los dos seremos felices ya lo verás – sus bellos ojos ya no podían seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pro... mete... melo – intentando alzar una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro – hazlo.

Lo haré – con mucho esfuerzo esbozo una débil sonrisa, que drásticamente fue arrebatada al escuchar la alerta de las maquinas – PAPA... PAPAAAAAA...

En segundos la habitación fue irrumpida por personal médico, que apartaron a Sakuno del lado de su padre, a pesar de la negativa de esta, pero los fuertes brazos de Ryoma la jalaron lejos de allí. Sosteniéndola al ver que casi no podía estar en pie, escuchaba como derramaba desconsoladamente el dolor que sentía al ver a su padre partir, a un lugar donde ella no podría alcanzarlo.

Aquellos instantes quedarían grabados en la retina de Sakuno, hechos que no podrían hacerla olvidar tan fácilmente. En un instante sintió como su pequeño mundo se desplomaba, cayendo rendida al frió suelo del hospital, aunque una desconocida calidez la cubría, se aferró sin cuestionarse que era aquello, pues solo necesitaba en que apoyarse para no caer en una sombría depresión.

A su vez, el joven Ryoma en un acto inexplicable socorrió sin dudarlo a su esposa, sentimientos extraños lo embargaron, pero al verla así tan derrotada y frágil un instinto de protección nació en su interior, puede que sea solo lastima al ver como aquella chica perdía lo más amado, de todas formas no tenía opción ya que en ese momento era el único que podía brindarle apoyo.

Cuanto tiempo transcurrió, minutos, horas, quien sabe, solo que fue un período eterno en la vida de Sakuno, hasta que confirmaron definitivamente que Taro Ryusaki había fallecido. Un quiebre en el interior de la joven, sintiendo como un gran abismo se formaba a sus pies, estaba sola, ya nadie tenía en quien encontrar refugio, sin armas ni experiencia para enfrentar el porvenir.

Sentados en una dura banca, esperaban a ser recogidos, ya nada más podrían hacer en este sitio, solo unos minutos le permitieron para despedirse de su querido padre, aquel frío cuerpo yacía sin vida, por más que se empeñaba en hablarle este no respondía, bruscamente le anunciaban que nunca más lo escucharía, solo confirmaban lo inevitable, sin fuerza abandono la habitación para caer rendida en los brazos de Ryoma.

Al día siguiente, se llevarían a cabo los funerales de Taro y Sakura Ryusaki, padres de Sakuno. La noticia de sus muertes causó una gran conmoción nacional, pues fueron muy queridos y respetados por todos, principalmente en el ámbito musical. Sin embargo, solo sus familiares y amigos íntimos participarían del cortejo fúnebre, ya que no querían transformar esto en un show mediático.

Por tanto, esto daba inicio a una nueva etapa que tendría que comenzar tanto para Sakuno como para Ryoma, una vida totalmente diferente a como hubiesen imaginado horas atrás, pero que tendrían todo un año para descubrir como desarrollarla, juntos o separados solo el tiempo lo aclarará. Aún nada esta escrito, sin embargo, estos jóvenes tienen más de algo en común que podría llegar a unirlos realmente, pero todavía es algo incierto, considerando que para uno de ellos la pasión por una meta del futuro aún esta dormida.

* * *

**Bueno y que les parecio, ya con esto termina lo más dramatico, ahora todo se centrara en como vivira Sakuno con su nueva vida, ya que tendrá que lidiar todo un año casada con Ryoma, considerando que ninguno de los dos se habla, pero en algun momento tendrán que hacerlo. Dejen comentarios, opiniones o criticas, etc... Nos vemos, la próxima semana.**


	3. Lluvias Aisladas

**Otra semana, otro capitulo. Ahora comienza la vida de casados de los chicos, bueno eso habrá que ver como se adaptan a las cosas, podrán convivir, quien sabe, bueno solo disfruten.  
Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siguen siendo mi gran motivación para continuar escribiendo. Ahora a leer... **

* * *

3- LLUVIAS AISLADOS

Las turbulentas aguas comenzaron a sosegarse, lentamente retomaban el rumbo natural de sus vidas. Unos cuantos días han transcurrido desde los funerales, aún sumida en una inmensa tristeza Sakuno intentaba encausar su vida, sabía que no podía permanecer eternamente en este estado, pero necesitaba un lapso de tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva y extraña realidad.

Durante estos días no asistió a la escuela, pues sus ánimos todavía permanecían cabizbajos, además, no estaba dispuesta a ser observada con lástima por parte de sus compañeros, aunque de todos modos debería volver, pero eso seria cuando su fortaleza resurgiera. Por otro lado, la gran ayuda de Rinko fue fundamental, ya que actúo como una verdadera madre, sólo entregándole cariño y compañía incondicional, en el más absoluto silencio.

Sin embargo, sus fieles amigas también participaron de este apoyo moral, aunque a la distancia, ya que Sakuno no deseaba ver a nadie y mucho menos tener que explicar que hace viviendo en la casa de los Echizen, solo les informo que se hospedaba indefinidamente en casa del mejor amigo de su padre. Aquellas conversaciones fueron gratificantes, le permitieron darse cuenta que no estaba completamente sola, no era lo mismo pero si serviría como una gran ayuda.

A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ryoma, sus encuentros fueron esporádicos, ya que la hermosa chica pasaba el mayor tiempo en su habitación, asimismo, el joven esposo no tenía la menor intención de verla, como el mismo emitía ya había cumplido su parte del trato, incluso más al haber tenido que auxiliar a la castaña en el hospital y funeral, acciones suficientes como para que no se le exigiera más que ese contacto. De todas formas, para Sakuno esto era lo mejor, ya que no se hallaba muy bien como para tener que asumir la presión de un matrimonio arreglado.

Buen día... linda Sakuno – saludaba amablemente Nanjiro.

Buen día... señor – una leve reverencia de respeto.

No seas tan formal... ahora somos familia... debes sentirte a gusto – alegremente hablaba, mientras volvía a tomar el periódico.

Gracias – sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor para desayunar.

Que alegría verte aquí, Saku-chan – la saludaba Rinko cariñosamente.

Esta era la primera vez que Sakuno decidía bajar a desayunar junto a la familia, obviando a Ryoma quien ya debería estar en la escuela. Había decidió retomar su vida, al menos intentarlo, sabía que el duelo era algo que debía vivir, pero cada uno asume como hacerlo. Sin embargo, esperaría hasta inicios de la próxima semana para volver al colegio, eso sería dentro de dos días, situación que ya había anunciado a los presentes.

* * *

El calor aún era un fuerte enemigo, pero cada día se hacía más tolerable, mientras el final de la semana escolar se vivía tranquilamente en Seigaku. Sin importar cuando volvería su amiga, tanto Ann como Tomoka se repartían la tarea de apuntar todo lo necesario en las clases, para ayudar en algo a su triste compañera, con la ferviente esperanza que pronto la volverían a ver entrar por la puerta principal.

Crees que vuelva pronto – con una leve pena cuestionaba Ann.

Espero que sí... ya la hecho de menos – confirmaba Tomoka.

Hola chicas... han sabido algo de Saku-chan – las interrumpía Eiji.

Hola Kikumaru – saludaba Ann – no mucho.

Extraño a mi princesa – con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hace unos días ya que se lamentaba por la chica, no solo con ellas sino también con sus amigos. Eso si, lo que no entendían las muchachas, era que desde cuando Sakuno se había convertido en su princesa.

Ya estas llorando de nuevo – le reclamaba Momo.

Pero es que yo la extraño mucho – con cara de niño abandonado – y aún no he podido averiguar donde vive.

Mada mada dane – decía Ryoma, como si aquella información no la conociera o no le importara.

Y para que quieres saber... hace unos días que la conoces... no crees que si quisiera verte te habría buscado – quitándole las esperanzas al pelirrojo.

Eiji... no te preocupes... ella esta bien... solo necesita unos días a solas... nosotras también la extrañamos – interfería Ann, que por estos días se había encariñado con el chico.

No exageres – interrumpía Ryoma un poco molesto – ella vendrá el lunes – con una seguridad en sus palabras que asombro a los presentes.

Ehhh... y tú como lo sabes – perturbando al chico de ojos ámbar, le decía Momo.

Si, Echizen... como lo sabes... yo hable con ella y no me dijo nada – lo interrogaba dudosa Ann.

No lo sé... solo supongo – tratando de evadir la escena prefirió marcharse, seguido por sus amigos.

Aquel comentario de Ryoma no pasó desapercibido para su amigo Momo, ya que él pudo notar la seguridad en sus palabras, no era una suposición sino una afirmación, pero no quiso confirmarlo en ese momento, pues también se percató la molestia del chico, aunque no entendía la razón, de todas formas lo averiguaría, pero a su modo.

A su vez, el chico de ojos ámbar se reprendió por su actuar, había estado todos estos días al margen de estos comentarios, pero ya estaba cansado de la insistencia de Eiji, situación que no comprendía muy bien, pero con cada día que transcurría él expresaba mayor fastidio por las acotaciones románticas del pelirrojo, sobretodo cuando tenía la osadía de llamarla "mi princesa", cuando eso era improbable pues era "su mujer", aunque solo fuera en papel.

Sin embargo, estos pensamientos también lo perturbaban, ya que por más que intentaba hacer caso omiso a todo esto, pues él mismo fue quien no deseaba que el asunto del matrimonio se conociera, había momentos en que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, así nadie se atrevería a tratar siquiera de acercársele, claro que todo esto no tenía el menor sentido en la cabeza del chico.

* * *

Al final del día, el padre de Ryoma tenía unos asuntos importantes que resolver que había estado dilatando por las circunstancias, que involucraban directamente a Sakuno, y levemente a su hijo. Aun cuando, le había dicho a es este que solo necesitaba que firmara para casarse, indiscutiblemente existían asuntos que solo él podía solucionar, estuviera a favor o no.

Diligentemente preparaba los documentos que debía hacer firmar a Ryoma, aunque esto con la debida autorización de su esposa. Sin embargo, como sabía que todo esto sería un fastidio para su hijo, debía tener todo listo para demorar el menor tiempo posible, y gracias a la ayuda de su eficiente abogado Oishi Suichiro, la tarea era más llevadera, además, de los otros encargos que le hacía.

Y bien, Oishi – con seriedad preguntaba – ya sabes de esa mujer.

Según mis contactos, pronto estará por estos lados... actualmente se encuentra en China – informaba el abogado.

Sabes si se entero del testamento...

No sabría decirlo... pero seguro estará aquí para escucharlo.

Eso será dentro de dos semanas ¿no es así? – afirmando su cabeza en sus manos, en son de cansancio.

Sí... otra cosa... cuando ella se entere que no va ha recibir nada y que Sakuno esta casada... se armara un gran alboroto.

Lo sé... – con fastidio decía – intentara como sea comprobar que el matrimonio es falso.

Tendrán que estar preparados... sobre todo si no lo han consumado – alertaba Oishi.

Ese será un gran problema... hasta ahora ni siquiera se hablan.

Esta era una gran preocupación para Nanjiro, ya que él prometió proteger a Sakuno, pero si Sumire lograba convencer algún juez que este matrimonio no era real, no podría cumplir su promesa. Lo ideal era hacer creer a la anciana que ambos estaban enamorados, pero esa era una labor casi irrealizable, menos considerando que prácticamente se evitaban.

Deberían de hallar una solución, al menos, momentánea, tenía que encontrar una manera de que pensara que ellos estaban unidos. Aunque esta no era la única dificultad, ya que para evitar posibles filtraciones a través de los sirvientes, personal de confianza pero uno nunca sabe, les habían informado que los recién casados dormían en dormitorios separados, hasta que hicieran las remodelaciones de la habitación, que por cierto ya estaban en curso, pero a escondidas de los afectados.

Querido no te ofusques más – acercándose al escritorio de su esposo.

Señora Echizen – saludaba cortésmente Oishi, mientras esta asentía.

Estoy preocupado... no quiero fallarle a Taro – su tono de voz se notaba algo alterado – dime como van los arreglos.

Perfecto... creo que en tres días estarán listos – una alegría que sorprendía a los hombres.

Ahora haber como hacemos para que estos dos ocupen ese cuarto – con cierta desconfianza emitía.

Ya verás que todo saldrá bien... hay que explicarle las cosas – al escuchar a su esposa la situación parecía muy sencilla, pero como serlo si conocía al terco de su hijo, además, como obligar a una inocente chica a dormir en el mismo cuarto con un desconocido, que por otro lado no era muy agradable.

* * *

Durante el fin de semana, los padres de Ryoma se encargaron de comunicarles la situación a los involucrados, ambos saltaron de la impresión, recién comenzaban a darse cuenta que la solución del matrimonio no era definitiva, sino que traía consigo aún más responsabilidades y deberes que asumir, no bastaba con el simple contrato, además debían aparentar estar casados, esto era más difícil todavía, de seguir así, mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo sería muy complicado.

Como verán... las cosas son así – intentaba explicar Nanjiro.

Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar – le increpaba su hijo – no vengas ahora, conque las cosas se dieron así – con cierta molestia emitía.

Bueno era una de las posibilidades... no es mi culpa – en tono inocente, pero esto en vez de apaciguar a Ryoma, lo enfurecía más.

Ja... ahora esto y después qué – lo retaba – querrás que te demos un heredero – provocando un gigantesco sonrojo en la chica.

Por favor, hijo... jamás te pediríamos eso... y mucho menos obligar a Sakuno – intentando calmarlos, sobretodo al ver la situación incomoda de la chica.

No exageres... claro, si quieres eso yo no me opongo – ironizaba su padre.

Nanjiro... así no ayudas – lo reprendía su esposa.

En estos momentos, Ryoma se alegraba de no ser tan sociable con sus amigos, ya que nunca los invitaba a su casa, prefería mil veces salir fuera, al menos eso impediría que ellos se dieran cuenta de algo. Lo que no estaba muy seguro, es por cuanto tiempo iba a mantener en secreto que Sakuno vivía en su casa. Sin embargo, ese era el menor de los problemas, ya que el gran dilema era como se supone que iba a conciliar el sueño, durante todo un año, compartiendo la habitación con una mujer hermosa, una cosa era su habitual indiferencia pero eso no implica que sepa como controlar a sus hormonas, es que acaso algún hombre de su edad lo sabía.

Por otro lado, la joven esposa analizaba su presente problema, de por sí era complicado vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ryoma, pero dormir en el mismo cuarto era insostenible. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el chico eran de agradecimiento, pero su instinto le indicaba que jugar con fuego era terriblemente peligroso, no había que ser muy sabio como para darse cuenta que si permanecía mucho tiempo con él, sus emociones podrían verse seriamente afectadas. No obstante, lo peor no sería que ella se enamorara sino que nunca fuera correspondida.

Disculpen – intentaba ser escuchada la joven – quiero decir algo.

Ustedes dos cállense – la señora de la casa hablaba – Saku-chan esta tratando de hablarnos.

Perdona pequeña – decía cariñosamente a la chica – por favor, que quieres decirnos.

Sé que usted... le prometió a mí... papá, cuidarme – sacando valor de quien sabe para hablar – pero no quiero... causarles más problemas... yo puedo irme a otro lado... puedo hablar con mi abuela y...

No digas esas cosas, no puedes irte... jamás me lo perdonaría – interfería Nanjiro.

Mira no es tu culpa... es culpa de él – emitía Ryoma – ya nos las arreglaremos... pero espero no halla más sorpresas – seriamente miraba a su padre.

Al ver que todo quedo en silencio, volteo hacia la chica, tomándola del brazo se la llevo del lugar. Necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con ella, ya que nuevamente la situación cambiaba, debía estar preparado y asegurarse que nadie comentara nada el respecto. Una vez llegado al cuarto de la chica, Ryoma sin autorización entro, haciendo una señal a Sakuno para que entrara, de manera dubitativa le siguió.

Aclaremos algo desde ahora – con cierta hostilidad se escuchaban sus palabras.

Está bien – asentía nerviosa.

No quiero que nadie en el colegio se entere que estamos casados – mirándola desafiante.

Es por Kurosawa – se maldijo en ese instante por pronunciar esas palabras.

No... ella no tiene nada que ver... – esto lo descoloco un poco – de todas formas... es preferible que en la escuela no hablemos... tú con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Ok... estoy de acuerdo – su mirada suave se endureció – entonces... cada uno por su lado... cada cual hace lo que quiere.

Exacto – pero una leve molestia le causaron aquellas palabras – solo haremos este show enfrente de tu abuela – esta asintió.

Luego de esta breva aclaración, Sakuno le pidió a Ryoma que abandonara su habitación, al menos podía disfrutar las últimas horas de tranquilidad, ya que los próximos meses tendría que compartir su privacidad con aquel odioso hombre. Esta era la primera conversación que compartían, sin embargo, ambos quedaron un poco a disgusto con lo dicho, pero ninguno se cuestionó demasiado esto, según su parecer esto era lo mejor, así sería mas tolerante terminar el año.

Prontamente terminó el fin de semana, así que la joven Sakuno retomaba su vida escolar, se hallaba ansiosa por volver, ya quería ver a sus amigas y alejarse de su actual realidad, necesitaba hablar con ellas, lejos de la hostilidad que compartían con Ryoma, aunque no han vuelto a cruzar palabras, pero sus encuentro son poco amigables, eso considerando que apenas se miran.

* * *

La luz de la mañana acompañaba a la joven chica a su escuela, se había levantado muy temprano para llegar antes que cualquiera, prefería eso para no tener que cruzar el colegio bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. Así que sin demora llegó a su salón, que para su fortuna estaba completamente vacío, un gran alivio, se sentó en su lugar a esperar la hora de clases.

Unos minutos más tarde, la bulla comenzó a ser presencia en los pasillos de Seigaku, anunciando que los alumnos empezaban a llegar. Repentinamente, se abre la puerta del salón de Sakuno, dejando ver a sus dos amigas.

Hola chicas – saludaba con naturalidad.

Sa... sa... sakuno – gritaba Tomoka, lanzándose sobre ella.

Que bueno que volviste – la abrazaba Ann.

Yo también estoy contenta por verlas – las miraba agradecidas.

Solo un pequeño rato pudieron hablar, pues a medida que ingresaban los demás alumnos, las interrumpían con saludos de cortesía.

Princesaaaaa – eufóricamente saltaba Eiji sobre la chica.

Eiji... me aplastas – un poco avergonzada, estos cariños aún la perturbaban.

Lo siento – reverenciando en son de disculpa – pero estoy feliz que hallas vuelto.

Así las clases dieron inicio, poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, entre tareas y actividades transcurría el día. En uno de los recesos, la joven Sakuno divisó en un panel de información un anuncio emocionante, notificando que dentro de unos meses se llevaría a cabo un concurso de música clásica para jóvenes promesas, en donde los alumnos de Seigaku estaban invitados a participar.

Aquella noticia era lo que la chica necesitaba para continuar con su vida, además de dar un paso más para cumplir con su sueño, así que podría pasar las próximas semanas ensayando hasta el cansancio, algo que le ayudaría a no tener que pensar en su actual condición y de paso estar lo más distante de Ryoma posible.

Saku... dime piensas participar – preguntaba curiosa Tomoka.

Creo que eso es lo que debo hacer – la cara de incredulidad en sus amigas le obligaron a explicarse – es que necesito ocupar mi tiempo... o sino estaré pensando muchas cosas que no quiero – bajando su rostro con tristeza.

Entiendo... bueno, entonces nosotras estaremos para ayudarte – alegremente decía Ann.

Gracias chicas – les sonreía, pero aun no era esa cálida sonrisa de antes.

En otra parte de Seigaku...

Nuevamente soy feliz... mi hermosa princesa ha vuelto a mis brazos – Eiji haciendo un gesto de abrazo.

Pero no hagas cosas vergonzosas – lo reprendía Momo – y que harás ahora.

A que te refieres – dubitativo preguntaba.

Como que a qué... si tanto alardeas con que es tu princesa... no deberías pedírselo.

Imposible – interrumpía Ryoma, causando asombro en sus compañeros.

Como que imposible... sabes algo que nosotros no – le cuestionaba Momo.

No... es solo que... no se conocen... y si dices que es tan tímida, quizás se asuste – tratando de corregir su impulso, aunque Momo dudaba lo escuchado.

Ryoma tiene razón... tengo que ir con calma... no quiero que Saku se asuste – asentía Eiji, su ingenuidad no le permitían ver más allá.

Luego de esto cambiaron de conversación, principalmente, por que Ryoma los incitó para hablar de otra cosa, situación que se dio perfectamente cuenta su amigo Momo. Sus sospechas aún no tenían fundamentos, las acciones de su amigo eran absurdas y extrañas, ya que no solía compórtense así en ningún caso, pues cuando le gustaba alguna chica, era directo y lo suficientemente rápido como para que ninguno alcanzara a fijarse en la susodicha.

La cabeza de Ryoma estaba hecha un lío con todo esto, no se explicaba su comportamiento, por alguna razón incomprensible para él, ya estaba estresado de tanto estar pendiente de lo que hacía o no hacía Sakuno, aunque en esto debía agradecer a Eiji, quien lo mantenía informado de todo lo respecto a la chica, claro inconscientemente.

En uno de los pasillos de la escuela...

Vaya... vaya... veo que los rumores son ciertos... la princesita a vuelto – ironizaba Kurosawa.

No molestes zorrita – la callaba Ann.

Que es esto – quitándole el volante del anuncio a Sakuno, mientras ella junto a sus amigas leía.

Concurso de música... que piensas participar – una de las amigas de Emiko era quien hablaba.

Si es así... a ustedes que les importa – contestaba Tomoka.

Mucho... por que mi familia es quien patrocina el concurso – con altanería decía la chica morena.

Entonces de seguro no vale la pena – ironizaba Ann.

Jajaja... si supieras algo de música sabrías que eso es falso – la retaba Emiko.

Emiko Kurosawa pertenecía a una distinguida familia de Japón, que se caracterizaban por realizar innumerables eventos, siempre haciendo de patrocinadores de alguna actividad que les entregara cierto prestigio, por tanto, los conciertos y concursos de música eran muy bien evaluados, por la altura de cultura que se dejaba ver en estos lugares.

Chicas... ella tiene razón – afirmaba tímidamente Sakuno.

Vez perdedora – bufaba otra de las amigas de Emiko.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – decía Sakuno, ella no era de andar discutiendo y mucho menos de hacer espectáculos públicos.

Ey... princesita – la llamaba burlonamente Emiko – ni creas que por que tus padres eran buenos músicos... tú puedes participar... este es un concurso para promesas no para aficionados que creen tener algún conocimiento musical.

Nadie te preguntó zorrita – interfería Ann.

La tensión comenzaba a rodear al grupo de chicas, las amigas de Sakuno ya sabían que Emiko solía ser hiriente en sus comentarios, pero sobretodo cuando estos iban dirigidos a su tímida amiga.

Yo solo dije lo que pienso – emitía mordazmente – aunque si participas... quizás ganes algo... como todos saben ahora que eres una princesita "huérfana" seguro te dan algo por lástima – sus sórdidas palabras calaban hondo en la aún inestable Sakuno.

Que te pasa imbécil – gritaba Tomoka con rabia.

Perdón... tienes razón... ni por lástima podrías ganar – bufaba la chica.

Emiko... ya es suficiente – decía una de sus amigas.

Mayu... tu siempre tan amable... pero una última cosa... mi familia siempre apoya a los huerfanitos... si quieres te puedo recomendar un albergue – con virulencia en sus dichos.

Esto fue lo último que pudo decir la chica, ya que salieron en su defensa Tomoka y Ann, que no pudieron seguir manteniendo la calma, comenzando una fuerte discusión que ya nada tenía que ver con la inicial, entre gritos e insultos que iban y venían, los curiosos empezaban a rodear al grupito, que estaban acostumbrados a estas habituales peleas.

Ninguno de los dos bandos estaba midiendo sus palabras, hasta que Emiko con sus usuales palabras malintencionadas, se refirió despectivamente hacía los padres de Sakuno, causando que la tranquila chica perdiera su compostura, aforrando con fuerza una bofetada en la morena, todos enmudecieron ya que nadie se atrevía a golpear a Emiko de esa manera, esto ocasiono una furia desmesurada en ella, lazándose con todo sobre Sakuno, quien estaba indefensa contra Kurosawa, considerando que esta era un poco más alta que ella.

Las cosas se salían de control, era la primera ocasión en que llegaban a las manos, pero las emociones de Sakuno estaban a flor de piel, es decir, con una sensibilidad extrema. Un gran barullo se dejaba oír por los pasillos, llamando la atención del grupo de Ryoma, que se fueron acercando para ver que sucedía, a medida que llegaban los comentarios eran elocuentes, esto provoco que Ryoma apresurara el paso para comprobar lo escuchado.

Sin demora presenciaron aquella histórica escena, una pelea entre dos chicas, que infructuosamente sus amigas intentaban separar. Con decisión el joven de ojos ámbar, fue a detener todo este espectáculo, agarrando a Kurosawa por el brazo, la arrastro lejos del lugar, esta al ver quien era no dudó en seguirlo. Por otro lado, Eiji socorría a su princesa que no comprendía por que había actuado así, para evitar más comentarios salieron de allí, hacia unos de los salones.

Tú eres Tachibana – preguntaba Momo.

Sí – sorprendida decía Ann, pues nunca le dirigía la palabra.

Me puedes decir que paso – con tono preocupado al ver el estado de Sakuno.

Breves palabras, pero sirvió para que Ann pudiera conversar con aquel hombre que poco a poco aparecía en sus sueños, aunque ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Mientras ella le relataba los hechos, Eiji se encargaba de consolar a Sakuno, la sensible chica no aguantó mucho aquella presión, por más que hubiese querido, aún era muy reciente lo de sus padres, por tanto cualquier comentario en condiciones dadas, no estaba ella en sus sentidos como para omitirlas.

Luego de entrar al salón, rompió en llanto irremediablemente, al verla en esa situación Eiji se apiado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos para entregarle algo de confort, sin reticencia acepto aquel gesto de cariño, pero no pudo evitar comparar este abrazo con el de Ryoma, a pesar de la gran ternura que se veía en el pelirrojo hacia ella y de lo bien que se sentía, el sentimiento con el otro chico era totalmente distinto, sentía que podía estar protegida y tranquila, por que nada malo le iba a pasar.

Irónicamente, eran pensamientos que en su sano juicio jamás tendría, pero en estas circunstancias era inevitable obviar. Aunque al recordar como Ryoma se llevo a Kurosawa, se reprendió a sí misma por siquiera pensar en que este la protegería, cuando en realidad él velaría por su novia. No estaba segura de por que le molestaba tanto esta situación, pues aún no podía decir que sentía algo por el chico, pero la situación tan ambigua en la que vivían le hacía confundirse fácilmente.

* * *

En una zona apartada de la escuela, Ryoma se había llevado a Kurosawa, mientras caminaban lejos del bullicio, el chico de mirada ámbar se cuestionaba su actitud. Si su padre lo viera, de seguro lo reprendería por no haber ayudado a su esposa, pero no estaba en él actuar así, mejor era alejar a esta chica de ella antes que le hiciera más daño y de paso averiguar que había sucedido, cosa que no podría preguntarle a Sakuno, ya que no quería que malinterpretara su interés.

Ahora dime... que fue todo ese espectáculo – severamente emitía el chico.

No es mi culpa... que esa niñita este medio loca – con tono inocente decía – ella me golpeó de repente... yo solo me defendí.

Algo le dijiste para que te golpeara – sin quitar su tono serio.

La vas a defender a ella – un poco molesta – claro como se hace la santita enfrente de todos.

No sé de que hablas... pero a ti te conozco y tú tampoco eres ninguna santa – sin intimidarse por los dichos de la chica.

Pero al menos yo soy siempre así, ella solo finge para quedar como victima... con esa carita de mosca muerta que tiene – aseverando sus palabras.

Aquellas últimas afirmaciones le quedaron rondando en su cabeza, no era que creyera lo que la chica le decía, pero se cuestionaba que existía esa posibilidad, ya que él no sabía realmente nada de Sakuno. En realidad, no tenía certeza de que era lo que debía pensar, aunque analizándolo mejor, creer lo que Emiko decía podía ser favorable, así no crearía ningún sentimiento extraño hacia ella.

No obstante, no permitió que Emiko percibiera estas cosas, solo asintió que estaba de acuerdo con ella, tendría que darse el tiempo para conocer a Sakuno y decidir por él mismo como era. Pese a eso, la joven morena pudo dilucidar aquella vacilación en Ryoma, esto la perturbo pues veía peligrar su relación con el chico, si es que eso existía.

Emiko era una chica muy astuta, sabía perfectamente que Sakuno era el tipo de mujer que sin proponérselo podría conquistar a un hombre como Echizen. Razón por la cual, Kurosawa se empecinaba en fastidiar a Sakuno, para evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ellos dos, estaba convencida que si permanecía haciendo el papel de novia, la correcta Sakuno jamás interferiría.

* * *

Luego de terminadas las clases, Sakuno se apresuró a marcharse rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de volver a encontrarse con su enemiga, además, de con Ryoma, que lamentablemente tendrían que seguir el mismo camino. Excusándose que estaba cansada, partió con prisa, sin dejar lugar para que nadie quisiera acompañarla.

Por otro lado, el chico indiferente hacia lo propio, ya que tampoco presentaba ánimos para escuchar a sus amigos, no después que estos le relataron los verdaderos hechos de la pelea. Sobretodo cuando Eiji se regocijaba con que había podido estar tan cerca de su princesa. No necesitaba más, si permanecía allí terminaría lanzándose sobre su amigo para informarle que no era su princesa.

Sin quererlo, ambos llegaron juntos, a pesar que se dirigían por caminos separados, Kaoru Kaidoh, el chofer de los Echizen, los había ido a buscar, encontrándoles en el trayecto. Hasta llegar a la mansión no emitieron palabra, cada quien mirando por la ventana como dos desconocidos, en parte lo eran. A toda costa se evadían, pero lo que no sabían era que pronto estarían forzados a mirarse.

Ante la atenta mirada de Kawamura, el mayordomo de la casa, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que estaban cerradas con llave, impidiéndoles pasar. Simultáneamente, voltearon hacia Kawamura...

Kawa... que significa esto – una forma cariñosa para hablar con él, algo inusual en el chico, pero le tenía gran respeto al hombre.

Lo siento... joven... pero son ordenes de la señora – se excusaba gentilmente el mayordomo.

Pero donde dormiré – dudosa decía la chica, que ya temía la respuesta.

Las cosas de los señores, han sido trasladadas a su nueva habitación – con una sonrisa decía, ya que él era el único que conocía toda la situación.

Nueva habitación – cuestionaba Ryoma.

Por favor, síganme – señalando la dirección.

Forzosamente accedieron a seguir a Kawamura, ya que esto era algo que conocían, pero ilusamente pensaron que nunca pasaría. Con desgano ingresaron al cuarto que deberían compartir, no podían negarlo era acogedor y elegante, se notaba el esmero en hacerlo, la madre de Ryoma se lució con esto. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, solo se dedicaron a investigar el lugar, reconociendo sus cosas y aceptando lo inevitable.

Así la penumbra prontamente reinaba, no quedando más alternativa que dar inicio al descanso nocturno, aun que no había certeza que realmente pudiesen dormir tranquilos. Como si hubiesen estado de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos quiso bajar a cenar, a pesar de estar incomunicados, permanecieron en la misma habitación, cada cual en lo suyo, Sakuno poniéndose al día en sus materias y Ryoma fingiendo interés en una película que era transmitida.

Lo inevitable iba a suceder, en algún momento deberían tomar posiciones en su nuevo lecho, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa, algo tan cotidiano para un matrimonio, pero para ellos era un dilema presente, el solo hecho de escoger lado de la cama era tortuoso, hasta que el más osado decidió hablar.

Que lado prefieres – indiferente señalaba la cama, podían acusarlo de cualquier cosa menos de ser descortés con una mujer.

Me da igual – al ver la cara de reproche del chico, señaló – el de la derecha.

Ok... buenas noches – tomando su lugar.

Buenas noches.

Aquel escueto diálogo fue todo lo que cruzaron esa noche y las siguientes, con leves variables, pero siempre con un "buenas noches" final. Sin embargo, esta fue la más tensa de todas, por ser la primera, mucho les costó conciliar el sueño, pero luego se fueron adaptando a la nueva situación, aunque no significaba que la relación avanzara, es más simulaban que no existían en eso momentos, una forma de negación poco práctica si se considera que podían oír la respiración constante del otro.

De todos modos este era un paso, ya que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, ya sea por gusto o por obligación. No obstante, considerando su negativa para relacionarse, las acciones de terceros serán la principal motivación que hallaran para comunicarse, pues no podrán estar ajenos a las intenciones de otros sobre ellos, debiendo afrontar primero que viven bajo el mismo techo, para luego asumir que están legalmente casados, y que todavía falta mucho tiempo para romper con este contrato.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Listo un capitulo más, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios mientras más mejor, jajaja.  
Adelantos: Nuevo personaje, Eiji se declara?, Seigaku sorprendido... Bueno esperen que nuevas cosas pasarán la próxima semana... Bye a todos.**

* * *


	4. De Parcial a Nublado

**Hola, como han estado, bueno he vuelto un día antes, ya no quería hacerlos esperar. Además estoy muy contenta por todos sus comentarios, espero seguir entreteniéndolas con esta historia. **

* * *

4- DE PARCIAL A NUBLADO

Los días calurosos comenzaban a ser más templados, agradables temperaturas se dejaban caer sobre la ciudad, trayendo alivio a sus ya sofocados habitantes. Unos cuantos días han transcurrido, permitiendo que paulatinamente las aún frescas heridas se vayan cicatrizado, el apoyo de sus amigos y el gran cariño de Rinko, han permitido que la joven vuelva a sonreír con alegría, pero todavía distaba mucho de la Sakuno que todos conocían.

Incluso la tensa discusión entre Sakuno y Emiko, ya era parte del pasado, aunque todavía rondaban rumores por los pasillos de Seigaku, no obstante, las principales involucradas dejaron que el río siguiera su natural curso, la primera prefería evitar encontrarse con su rival, pues no era de andar buscando pleitos, en cambio, la segunda solo esquivaba la confrontación, ya que temía darle demasiado protagonismo a Ryusaki, dejándola como victima enfrente de Ryoma, situación que claramente no le convenía.

Se aprecian en el horizonte nuevos nubarrones que vienen a perturbar a esta familia, la lectura del testamento ya estaba a escasos días, por tanto la última etapa para dar inicio a la nueva vida de Sakuno, estaba por comenzar, ya que este formal hecho traería consigo el tan esquivo reencuentro con su abuela, situación que la perturbaba pero que debía afrontar.

Considerando la gran importancia que este testamento representaba para Sumire Ryusaki, aun permanecía fuera de contacto, quienes seguían sus pasos, pensaban que solo quería mantener la expectativa de su llegada, pues siempre le gusto ser admirada por todos. Pero Nanjiro tenía sus reservas en cuanto a esto, por tanto mantenía prevenidos a los chicos, ya que en cualquier momento aquella anciana podría aparecer.

En una habitación de hotel, muy sencilla y discreta, se hospedada la mujer a quien todos esperaban. Prefería permanecer distante por el momento, ya que no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para interpretar un papel de buena abuela, por tanto tiempo, debía ser lo justo y necesario.

Si sabes que tu hijo no te dejó nada, para que insistes – preguntaba un hombre mayor.

Sé que ese ingrato hijo, no me dejo nada... pero aún esta mi nieta – con cierta esperanza emitía.

Piensas hacerte cargo de ella – cuestionaba dudoso.

Por supuesto que no... fingiré que es lo que quiero... así podré administrar los bienes – maquinaba la anciana.

Por lo que me contaste, ella ya debe ser una joven adolescente... no creo que puedas quedarte con todo sin que no sé de cuenta... como piensas engañarla.

Debe ser una jovencita muy fácil de manipular... no creo que de mucho trabajo... conociendo al inútil de mi hijo y a esa desagradable mujer con la que se casó, esa niña debió ser criada en una burbuja... con suerte debe saber algo de mí... de seguro es una ingenua que cree en todo.. así que simulare ser una muy arrepentida abuela – haciendo gestos de inocencia.

Y crees que de resultado… me dijiste que estaba a cargo de es tal Echizen.

Si no me puedo apoderar de esa herencia… con las manos vacías no me voy… alguien tendrá que pagarme.

Sumire Ryusaki, estaba hace unos días en la ciudad, su principal objetivo era apoderarse de la herencia. Sin embargo, sino lo conseguía vería una forma de obtener algo, y conociendo a los Echizen, sabría que ellos podrían darle lo que pidiera con tal de dejar tranquila a Sakuno, razón por la cual se encontraba serena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hoy sería un día muy importante para Sakuno, ya había decidido que se esforzaría al máximo con tal de conseguir ser una excelente pianista, que no tuviese que vivir a la sombra de sus padres. Tiempo atrás esto no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero luego de la muerte de estos las cosas fueron cambiando, ya que al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, se percató que ni siquiera sus padres tenían mucha fe en ella, sino no habrían ideado todo esto del matrimonio.

No obstante, no tenía intenciones de lamentarse por todo esto, quería demostrar que ella podía valerse por si misma, que sus talentos musicales era tan valiosos como los de sus padres y que a pesar de ser hija de quien era, ella con su propio trabajo y dedicación podría llegar a la cumbre, sin pedir favores ni nada, por sus propios méritos conseguiría lo que ahora se había convertido en su anhelado sueño, además tenía que buscar algo en que ocupar su tiempo.

Así que luego que las clases hubiesen terminado, se apresuro a buscar a quien sería su maestro de música, que previamente le había designado el director. Sin embargo, este no se hallaba ahora en Seigaku, tendría que juntarse con él en un escuela de estudio, en donde repartía clases particulares de piano, ubicado en la parte céntrica de Tokio, presurosa a su cita, pues ya iba atrasada debido un imprevisto por desconocimiento.

A pesar de ir retardada, logró llegar a tiempo preguntado a quien se le cruzase en frente, pues su sentido de orientación no era muy diligente, sobretodo considerando que hace unos meses que vivía en Japón. No obstante, gracias a un mapa que le entregó el director, la travesía no se le hizo tan perturbadora. Con el aliento agotado, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entrando por una puerta de vidrio que daba a una sala sin pretensiones, abordo a la recepcionista preguntando por su futuro profesor.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, la hicieron pasar a un cuarto pequeño de aspecto cuadrado, con pequeñas ventanas que daban a la calle principal, dejando entrar la luz de la tarde. Con timidez observo que a un lado estaban ubicados dos pianos, esto la lleno de emoción, pues desde que vivía con los Echizen no había tocado su tan apreciado instrumento, pero se contuvo de no hacerlo hasta presentarse al hombre que la miraba desde la ventana.

Buenas tardes… soy Ryusaki Sakuno – con una leve reverencia saludo.

Un gusto… yo soy Tezuka Kunimitsu – con igual formalismo que la chica.

El hombre que tenía enfrente presentaba un semblante serio y distante, una mirada celeste que ocultaba débilmente tras unos anteojos, que le daban un aspecto más intelectual y adulto, aunque se apreciaba su corta edad, la cual no superaba los treinta. Un sujeto de una estatura elevada, que en cierta forma la intimidaban, pero que gracias a su cabello castaño en forma levemente desordenada la tranquilizaban un poco, pues su fachada no era totalmente estricta.

Luego de los saludos, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio que intranquilizaban a la chica, ya que era detalladamente observada por su profesor, aunque no era una mirada maliciosa sino más bien investigadora. No pudiendo mantener su calma, volteo titubeante hacia un lado, al notar esto Tezuka decidió hablar.

Lo siento… no quise incomodarte – una voz seria se dejo oír.

N-no importa – sin levantar su mirada.

Antes de ser tu maestro… quiero que me respondas algo – logrando que Sakuno alzara la mirada dudosa – dependiendo de lo que me contestes aceptaré o no serlo – sorprendiendo a la chica, que se colocó aún más nerviosa.

Está bien – apenas audible.

Por que quieres participar en este concurso – sin quitar la seriedad de sus ojos, además de mirar cada gesto de la chica.

Eh… yo… bueno – no podía articular palabras.

Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, pensaba y pensaba, pero no se atrevía a contestar por temor a equivocarse, sin más vacilaciones emitió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Quiero ser… la mejor pianista del mundo – aunque osciló en un principio – quiero demostrarme a mi misma que soy capaz de hacerlo – sus palabras sonaban seguras ahora – no por que mis padres me ayudaron sino por mis propios méritos y creo que este es… una forma de… empezar – terminó un poco cohibida por su atrevimiento.

Interesante… voy a ser tu maestro… pero no tendré compasión en las clases, por ser hija de quien eres… no me gusta perder mi tiempo… si lo que dices es cierto, espero que lo demuestres – tajante en sus dichos, para no dejar lugar a equivocaciones.

Gracias – sus ojos brillaban de alegría, pero más por que no le tendría lástima, sino que estaba segura que la ayudaría a sacar lo mejor de sí.

Una cosa más… necesito saber si realmente sabes tocar… por que esto no es un juego – sin quitar aquella seriedad – si estas dispuesta, por favor quiero que interpretes algo – señalando el piano aun costado de Sakuno.

Ahora – un poco asustada, pero al ver la seguridad de Tezuka, prefirió no desobedecer.

Todavía con un poco de nerviosismo, logró sentarse en la butaca, respirando profundo para recordar alguna pieza que le fuera más fácil interpretar, a la vez que dejaba que sus finos dedos conocieran el teclado blanco y negro. Lo único que se le vino a la mente, fue una melodía que su padre solía tocarle cuando era una niña.

Las notas comenzaron a invadir la pequeña habitación, envolviendo con sus sonidos a quienes lograban escuchar aquella infantil y lúdica interpretación, no era ninguna obra maestra, pero la gracia con la que Sakuno sacaba aquellas notas del piano, lograron convencer al reservado Kunimitsu, quien quedo muy sorprendido con su natural capacidad musical, pues no solo había heredado el apellido de sus padres sino también el indiscutible talento que estos profesaron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto en Seigaku, se encontraba Kikumaru realizando un trabajo pendiente, cuando ya estaba listo para retirarse, se topaba con un de sus maestros, que al verlo lo detuvo.

Usted es Kikumaru – con seriedad emitía.

Sí… necesita alguna cosa – alegre como de costumbre.

Sí… veras, la señorita Ryusaki olvido este libro y mañana es el examen – se quejaba el profesor.

Pero yo puedo llevárselo – saltaba de emoción – aunque no se donde vive – con mirada desilusionada.

Si ese es el problema… le preguntamos al director, como es un caso importante seguro nos los dirá – logrando que el pelirrojo le brillaran los ojitos.

Con una felicidad desbordante, Eiji se dirigía a la casa de su princesa, agradeciendo a cuanto dios se le ocurría por la gigantesca suerte que le habían dado. Desde que conoció a Sakuno, deseaba ir a visitarla, aunque lo que desconocía era la actual condición de la chica, pero su normal comportamiento no le permitió darse cuenta que la dirección a la cual se dirigía, era una que ya conocía hace muchos años.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que iba a la casa de los Echizen, no se dio por enterado cuando llegó a la residencia, solo observo que era una mansión bastante elegante con amplios jardines, pero nada se le hizo extraño, así que sin importa llegó a la puerta principal, pues ya había sido anunciado. Cuando la puerta fue abierta una chica de la servidumbre le dio la bienvenida.

Joven Kikumaru – sonriente saludaba la chica – la señora Sakuno baja en seguida, si gusta puede pasar a la sala.

No, gracias… prefiero esperarla aquí – con su habitual sonrisa, sin percatarse de la formalidad con que llamaron a Sakuno.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes que Sakuno se asomara por aquel umbral, al verla tan linda como de costumbre sonrío de alegría. La bella chica se sorprendió por la visita, sobretodo por que temía ser descubierta, pero le agrado la idea de recibirlo afuera. Se acerco nerviosa a Eiji, al saludarlo lo invitó a recorrer uno de los jardines, lo mejor era alejarse de la entrada, pues no estaba segura si Ryoma había llegado o no, si los encontraba allí el chico pelirrojo podría enterarse de todo.

Caminaron uno metros entre un pasillo de piedras, que los llevo a través de un arco que estaba cubierto por un esplendido rosal rojo, al cruzar aquella entrada un hermoso jardín de bellas e innumerables rosas se dejaba apreciar. Era un lugar ideal para una escena romántica, situación que Sakuno no se percató hasta que llegó y pudo observar detenidamente, esto la colocó un poco nerviosa, pues no quería que Eiji malinterpretara las cosas, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Que bello lugar Saku-chan – observando con detenimiento el jardín – ya había visto un jardín así… pero no recuerdo de donde – mirando pensativo.

Dime Eiji – captando la atención del chico – por que viniste.

Ahh… si, toma esto… se te quedo en la escuela – mostrándole un libro.

Gracias, pensé que lo había perdido – una aliviadora sonrisa se dejo ver.

Continuaron charlando amenamente durante unos minutos, este rato fue de gran agrado para estos chicos, principalmente, para Sakuno, quien se sentía muy a gusto con Eiji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por otro lado, en la mansión, hace unos instantes que Ryoma había llegado, al entrar lo que menos le importaba era saber si estaba o no su esposa, ya que mientras menos contacto tuvieran mejor, pues sus pensamientos hacia la chica lo dejaban intranquilo, por el momento no estaba seguro que era, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, más bien desecharlos.

Hola hijo – saluda su querida madre.

Madre – con su habitual seriedad.

Dime… el joven Kikumaru es tu amigo ¿cierto? – una pregunta extraña, pues su madre ya sabía eso.

Sí… por que preguntas – dudoso cuestionaba.

Por que nunca suele visitarte – interrumpía Nanjiro.

Y eso que – molesto al ver quien era.

Hoy vino… acaso no lo sabías – emitía su madre.

Vino… y que quería - extrañado, pues sus amigos nunca se aparecían por esos lados sin avisar.

Al parecer vino a ver a tu esposa – decía Nanjiro con cierto sarcasmo – y parece muy interesado – señalado hacia la ventana.

Aunque decía no importarle, en parte le molestaba la presencia de su amigo en su casa, pero más que viniese a ver a Sakuno, con reserva se acerco a la ventana, fue entonces cuando diviso a lo lejos a la pareja que se dirigía al jardín de rosas. Una cólera nació en su interior, no obstante, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero su cuerpo solo reaccionó para ir en busca de ellos. Aquel acto impropio de Ryoma, fue observado detenidamente por sus progenitores, quienes en forma cómplice sonrieron al ver esta escena.

Mientras el joven de ojos ámbar se dirigía al jardín, unos muy contentos chicos reían alegremente, ya que Eiji con su habitual humor lograba sacar aquella tan preciada sonrisa de la chica. Después de tan amena situación, al joven pelirrojo se le fueron acabando los temas de conversación. Comenzando un silencio un tanto incómodo, en donde ninguno de los dos emitía palabras.

Al ver que la conversación ya no daba para más, la chica de ojos carmesí decidió levantarse, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió como era detenida por el brazo…

Saku-chan, espera – sin dejar el agarre – yo quiero.

Eiji… debo irme – tratando de soltarse.

Por favor… escúchame – con una ternura habitual, que suavizaron a la chica.

Dime – pero sin voltearse.

Te quería… decir que tú… me… gusta – directamente antes de arrepentirse de hablar, lo que le ocasionó un leve sonrojo que no fue visto por Sakuno.

Eiji… yo – aquella declaración la atrapó desprevenida – lo que…

No pudo continuar, pues sintió como inesperadamente era girada hacia su captor, que por unos segundos la observo cariñosamente, colocándola mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a estas situaciones, así que sus posibilidades de reacción no podían ser muy inmediatas. No obstante, en cuanto se percató de las intenciones de Eiji trató de huir, pero su parálisis corporal se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que el joven se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, la inexperta chica pudo tomar conciencia del acto e inexplicablemente al notar que sería besada, en su mente lo único que pudo dilucidar fue el rostro de Ryoma cuando este la besó el día del matrimonio, desligándose apresuradamente de Eiji, quien al ver el notable rechazo se entristeció, pero no quería perder la amistad de Sakuno, así que intentó detenerla.

Saku… perdón… no quise asustarte – un poco apagado en la voz.

Tengo que irme – no estaba adiestrada en esto como para poder saber que decir.

Espera… Saku…

La aludida solo hizo caso omiso en lo escuchado, decidió marcharse inmediatamente, pero una barrera inesperada se lo impidió, al ver quien era se sobresalto, pues recordó sus anteriores pensamientos que la hicieron sonrojarse al instante, pero oculto bajando su rostro disimuladamente. A su vez, Ryoma solo logró sujetar a la chica, pero sin quitar su penetrante mirada de su amigo, razón por la cual no se percató de la reacción de Sakuno.

Ry… Ryoma, pero que haces aquí – extremadamente sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

Yo debería preguntar eso – con cierto desagrado – esta se mí casa.

Tu casa – comenzando a reconocer el lugar – jajaja… ya me parecía que había visto este lugar.

Te pregunte que haces aquí – fastidiado por la situación, pero no soltando el agarre que tenía en Sakuno.

Ah… es que traje algo para Saku-chan – señalando el libro – Espera… ustedes viven juntos – abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, al notar su descubrimiento.

NO – una rotunda respuesta por parte de ambos, mientras se separaban bruscamente.

Al ser descubiertos, no les quedo de otra que contarle a Eiji las razones por que vivían juntos. Así le relataron la vieja amistad de sus padres, y como los progenitores de Sakuno le habían pedido a los Echizen que cuidaran de ella hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos señaló nada del arreglo matrimonial, lo que si rogaron a Kikumaru fue que mantuviera todo esto en secreto, pues no querían problemas ni comentarios en la escuela, este accedió fácilmente pues ambos eran sus amigos.

Sin más que decir, Eiji se retiro tan alegre como llegó, a pesar del rechazo de la castaña, pero la última noticia recibida le había hecho olvidarse del mal rato, al menos por ahora. Por otro lado, la bella joven se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo guardaría el secreto, no obstante, Ryoma sabía perfectamente que eso era algo muy poco probable, pues Eiji era como un niño incapaz de estar callado, no tenía mala intención pero no podía contar con que no cometiera alguna infidencia.

Lo único en lo que podía confiar, era que se tardara un buen tiempo en hablar, para eso tendría que estar vigilándolo incesantemente, lo que se trasformaría en una tarea casi imposible, pues el pelirrojo era demasiado activo como para seguirle el paso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pequeñas nubes se paseaban por el cielo azul, arrastradas por una fresca brisa mañanera, quedaban solo escasos días para que el caluroso verano terminara. El tiempo cambiante hacia especial juego con la vida de Sakuno, ya que su vida en pocos días había sido transformada inesperadamente, entre claros de sol y fuertes vendavales, así como hoy que se pronosticaban lluvias al final de la tarde, con la lectura oficial de testamento.

Sin importar estos hechos, la chica decidió no pensar mucho en esto para no tener que estresarse antes de tiempo, además, aún estaba emocionada con volver a tocar el piano y con la ayuda de los padres de Ryoma esa misma tarde traerían su piano a la casa, ya hasta le habían designado un lugar en una sala con vista al jardín japonés de la parte trasera de la mansión, escenario ideal para relajarse y disfrutar de la música.

Como nunca antes, los chicos debieron irse juntos a la escuela, pues tuvieron una conversación con Nanjiro acerca de los sucesos que se llevarían a cabo en la tarde, así que les pidió que fueran puntuales en aparecerse después de las clases en el despacho de Oishi, abogado encargado de dar lectura al testamento, además, de una serie de recomendaciones por si asistía Sumire.

Al llegar a Seigaku, entraron levemente distanciados, pero al ir avanzando se lograron dar cuenta que sus pasos eran minuciosamente observados por los demás estudiantes, situación que puso inmediatamente nerviosa a la chica, a su vez, colocó en alerta a Ryoma quien ya estaba imaginando la causa, su amigo Eiji, pero no podía creer que la noticia se había expandido tan rápido.

Apúrate… sino llegaras tarde – decía Ryoma, obviando a los demás.

Sí, claro – casi topando su barbilla con el piso, pues sentía la presión al ser observada.

Te espero a la salida… no tardes – recalcaba el chico, Sakuno solo asintió con la cabeza.

Rápidamente, Sakuno apresuró el paso hasta lograr llegar a su salón, en donde se pudo percatar que todos con quienes se cruzaba la miraban de manera extraña o murmuraban a su espalda, no pudo dilucidar cual era el motivo, pues nunca imaginó que Eiji pudiera ser tan poco cuidadoso en guardar un secreto. Al entrar a la sala, vio como una ola humana se le veía encima, llámese Tomoka y Ann.

Sakuno… es verdad lo que escuchamos – con expectativa hablaba Ann.

Dime Saku… es cierto que vives con mi príncipe – casi gritando.

Eh… yo… bueno – no podía articular palabras, lo que le dio a sus amigas la respuesta.

Entonces es cierto – un poco seria decía Ann, solo noto como Sakuno asintió.

Ahhh… por que no nos contaste – interfería un poco molesta Tomoka – no se supone que somos amigas.

Es que… yo – sentía como un leve ardor subía por su cara, además de una pequeña tristeza en sus ojos.

Cállate Tomo-chan – al ver la angustia de Sakuno – debe haber tenido sus razones, y si somos sus amigas debemos entenderlas – la reprendía.

Tienes razón… disculpa Saku-chan – un poco avergonzada por su actitud – pero dinos como paso todo esto.

Los padres de Echizen son los amigos de tus padres, de los cuales nos hablaste – cuestionaba la castaña.

Sí, pero… yo no lo… sabía – aún cabizbaja.

Así fue como se enteraron, los detalles los fue relatando durante el transcurso del día, pues sus amigas insistían en saber todo, pero los recesos no eran muy prolongados para decirlo todo de una vez.

Que suerte tienes – ya una alegre Tomoka – como me gustaría vivir con mi príncipe.

No seas fastidiosa… solo a ti te gustaría eso – con molestia, pues Ann detestaba a Ryoma.

A mí y la mayoría de la escuela, sobretodo a Kurosawa… como me habría gustado ver su cara al enterarse – emitía con malicia.

A mí también – la seguía Ann.

Pero cuéntame Saku… como es nuestro príncipe cuando se levanta, como abre sus ojitos… como duerme, que usa para acostarse – comenzaba a divagar locuras en su cabeza.

Tomo-chan… - despertando a su amiga de sus sueños – como quieres que sepas esas cosas, el que vivan juntos no significa que duerman juntos – la reprendía por el atrevimiento.

Tienes razón – disculpándose.

Sin embargo, a medida que Tomoka le iba preguntando esa cosas, los nervios de Sakuno se iban incrementando, aunque lo que decía su amiga Ann era razonable, la chica de ojos carmesí tenía conocimiento de casi todas las respuestas, y su sonrojo fue mayúsculo con la última afirmación de la chica, sobre lo de dormir juntos, pero solo Ann se percató de todo esto, pero quiso callar para no incomodar mas a su amiga, que se veía muy abrumada al ser descubierto el secreto.

Simultáneamente en otra parte de Seigaku, el joven Echizen se veía sometido a una similar plática por parte de sus amigos, principalmente por Momo, quien quedo muy sorprendido por la noticia, pero poco a poco unos cuantos pensamientos empezaban a tomar forma en su cabeza. De todas manera la sola idea de que viva con Sakuno, era una suculenta información para tener suficientes motivos con los cuales fastidiar a Ryoma, una de sus diversiones predilectas.

Es increíble que te hallas guardado esto – un aparente molesto Momo, que gozaba con los gestos reprobatorios del aludido, que ya veía que pronto estallaría en cólera y donde el principal afectado sería el indiscreto Eiji.

Si… Ryoma… me podrías haber dicho aunque sea a mí – con cara infantil expresaba.

No tenía por que decirles nada – fastidiado por el interrogatorio.

Pero si somos tus amigos – lloriqueando el pelirrojo.

Entonces no molesten.

Oye… dinos algo… como se ve la hermosa Saku-chan en la mañana – en un claro tono para irritar a Ryoma.

Cierto Ryoma… como luce mi princesa, de seguro aun más linda que de costumbre… debe verse como un ángel… hay que envidia me das – lanzándose sobre el chico.

Ya quítate… y no me pregunten estupideces… que no les pienso decir nada – colocándose en evidencia, pero solo Momo capto el mensaje.

Jajaja… veo que si sabes algo – mirando divertido al chico.

No obstante, gracias a la pronta aparición del maestro de turno, se vio momentáneamente aliviado, al menos hasta el primer receso. Claro esta que intento infructuosamente escapar de sus acosadores, pero de todas formas no quiso hacer más comentarios, así que se escabulló a dormir en algún lugar deshabitado, aunque no tanto pues igual lo encontraron los chicos.

Luego durante el almuerzo, tuvieron que buscar un lugar apartado pues a donde se dirigían eran minuciosamente observadas, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, ya que tanto Tomoka como Ann actuaban como guardaespaldas de Sakuno, quien agradecía este gesto, que cada vez se sentía más intimidada por las hostigantes miradas, sobretodo de las admiradoras de Ryoma, que las carcomía la envidia.

Saku… dime algo – captando la atención de las chicas – como te tratan donde los Echizen – con cierta preocupación emitía.

No te preocupes Ann… ellos me tratan muy bien – sus palabras era suaves y positivas, logrando convencer a la chica.

Pero y ese arrogante de Echizen – con una seria mirada – por que si ese imbécil te trata mal… solo tienes que decírmelo y yo… - mientras empuñaba sus manos en forma amenazante.

Ante este gesto, la joven esposa no pudo más que sonreír con dulzura, pues en cada palabra de su amiga se denotaba una real preocupación por su persona, pero como no quería impacientarla le aclaro parte de los hechos, que la verdad era que ellos apenas y se saludaban, aunque tampoco tenían una mala relación, solo que se ignoraban, no obstante, estaba convencida que en el fondo Ryoma no era del todo desagradable.

Mientras escuchaba a su amiga, logró percibir un brillo inusual en los ojos de la chica, que en cierta forma la intranquilizo, no podía asegurar de que se trataba, pero solo cuando se expresaba de Ryoma aquel brillo parecía relucir. Así también, poniendo atención al relato lograba percatarse como había cosas que no calzaban, haciéndola ver que había sucesos que omitía o simplemente no deseaba revelarles.

Hay algo que me inquieta Sakuno – mirándola detenidamente.

A que te refieres Ann – interrumpía Tomoka.

No lo sé… pero creo que no nos has contado todo o sí – no sabiendo si era correcto decir esas cosas.

Eh… yo… no sé a que… te – su nerviosismo era evidente, solo pudo agachar su rostro, pues no podía y no quería mentirles, pero había cosas que aún no podía decir.

No te angusties – sonriendo con cariño – si hay algo que no nos puedes contar, te entendemos – mirando severamente a Tomoka antes que abriera su bocota.

Sí, Saku… pero recuerda que somos tus amigas.

Por supuesto… puedes confiar en nosotras… cuando te sientas lista para contarnos, nosotras te escucharemos.

Gracias, chicas – sintiendo un gran alivio.

Ahhh… miren ahí está mi príncipe – una alborotada Tomoka, que logró divisar a Ryoma en el patio, pues ellas se encontraban en la azotea.

Recostado bajo un frondoso árbol, simulaba que dormía profundamente, pero sus odiosas compañías no escatimaban en cometarios, incitados por Momo que le metía ideas cada vez más extravagantes en la cabeza del inocente Eiji, solo con la intención de hacer caer a Ryoma en la provocación. Pero aun así, este no reaccionaba, pero en eso recuerda lo que Eiji le comentó.

Eiji… como fue que me dijiste – mirando cada gesto de Ryoma – de que te declaraste a Sakuno.

Ahh… eso – con cierta tristeza – le dije que me gustaba… pero mi princesa parece que se asustó.

No te respondió nada… quizás le dio vergüenza…

Creo que sí… pues cuando se iba, la detuve y como no sabía muy bien que hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla.

Que hiciste que – se levantó Ryoma de improviso – la besaste – con tono algo exaltado, mientras Momo se divertía por la reacción de su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando su amigo pelirrojo estaba a punto de responder, una aguda voz femenina los interrumpió.

Ryoma – se logró oír una enfurecida chica.

Ahhh… que quieres Emiko – con exasperación, pues no pudo saber la respuesta de Eiji.

Qué que quiero – de pie colocaba sus manos en su delgada cintura – estas bromeando cierto – sin importarle el tono del chico.

Sino piensas decir nada… entonces lárgate – volviendo a Eiji a esperar la respuesta.

Quiero una explicación – sonaba disgustada – creo que me la merezco – decía como si realmente tuviese ese derecho – lo que dicen de que estás viviendo en la misma casa que Ryusaki es verdad.

Ja… explicación… yo no te debo nada – parándose para marcharse de allí.

Esta escena era observada por las chicas en la azotea, que al ver como Emiko fue al encuentro con Ryoma, la joven Sakuno se entristeció, por que en algún lugar de su corazón era ella quien quería ocupar ese lugar, pero aún no era conciente de estos hechos, a su vez Ann se dedicaba a prestar atención a las reacciones de su amiga, por si había alguna señal a sus dudas.

Ryoma… como que no… se supone que somos novios – aunque lo último lo dijo con cierta prudencia – no me dejarás en ridículo delante de todo el colegio.

Oye Kurosawa… si quedas en ridículo es tú culpa… por andar inventado tonterías – confirmaba Momo.

Jajajaja… es cierto, tú y Ryoma no son nada – corroboraba Eiji.

No te metas… engendro – burlonamente decía la morena, que miraba despectivamente a Eiji.

Mira Emiko… primero no insultes a uno de mis amigos – caminando desafiante a la chica – y segundo, nunca le he debido nada a nadie y mucho menos a ti – pasando a un lado de ella, con tal presencia que logró intimidarla.

Pero…Ryoma… - titubeaba pues nunca vio al chico tan serio.

Y por último… no te atrevas a volver hacer un escándalo como la otra vez – una advertencia severa se dejo oír.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la chica, pues se dio cuenta claramente a lo que Ryoma hacia mención o al menos eso es lo que creyó. Una cólera la invadió, principalmente hacia Sakuno, quien estaba segura que era la culpable de todo. Sin embargo, tenía que planificar muy bien cuales serían sus próximos pasos, pues no deseaba distanciarse aun más del chico.

Que piensas hacer, Emiko – cuestionaba una de sus amigas.

Esa mosca muerta de Ryusaki – apretando amenazadoramente los puños – me las va ha pagar.

Que le harás… si Ryoma-sama se entera…

Lo sé… lo sé… por eso no haré nada por el momento – sonriendo con malicia – pero tarde o temprano me la vas a pagar.

Quien también se pudo dar cuenta de lo que Ryoma intentó insinuar fue Momo, pero tenía certeza que ni el mismo Echizen sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, una camuflada declaración sobre sus ocultos pensamientos o, posibles, sentimientos que se estaban comenzando a generar, en un recóndito lugar de su corazón. Aunque para tener convicción de eso, debería estar atento a las futuras acciones de su amigo, que mientras no se diera cuenta de nada o no asumiera la realidad, continuaría colocándose en evidencia.

Al parecer una luz de esperanza comenzaba a surgir para esta disímil pareja, las circunstancias por las cuales se encuentran unidos poco a poco dejan de ser relevante, ya que ahora no vale la pena lamentarse por lo que esta hecho. Al menos ahora no tendrán esa persistente presión de mantenerse alejados, pues lo quieran o no están constantemente atentos a los pasos del otro, ya sea por sus propios pensamientos o por las habladurías de otros, siempre estarán informados.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ya todo el mundo sabe que esta parejita vive bajo el mismo techo. Ahora veremos que pasara con ellos, Avances: Eiji se disculpa, Lectura del testamento, unos cuantos momentos RyoSaku...  
Hasta aquí por hoy, no olviden comentar, veré si puedo subir el próximo capitulo a mediados de semana, claro si quedan muy intrigadas me lo dicen y hago un esfuerzo por subirlo cuanto antes, jajaja. Nos vemos.**


	5. Un Cálido Amanecer

**Hoy es un lindo día en mi ciudad, como nunca amaneció todo cubierto de nieve, aunque hace mucho frío pero el panorama es genial. **

**Bueno aqui lo que les interesa, nuevo capitulo, si, solo un poco antes, disfruten...**

**Gracias Lorean-30 por tu comentario, ojala las que habían comentado anteriormente vuelvan a plasmar sus rewies. **

* * *

5.- UN CALIDO AMANECER

Luego de estos esperados sucesos, las clases continuaron normalmente, considerando las noticias que circulaban por las aulas, que se veían invadidas de variadas especulaciones sobre la relación entre Ryoma y Sakuno. No obstante, no hubo mayores confrontaciones, así que al final de la jornada, la bella joven se preparaba para salir de toda esta confusión.

Sin embargo, en uno de los últimos recesos, el principal culpable que se hubiesen esparcidos todos estos rumores, debía al menos presentar una disculpa a quien sería la mayor afectada, habiendo evadido toda la jornada este asunto y luego de las recomendaciones de Momoshiro, Eiji decidió hablar con Sakuno, pues no quería que estuviese enojada con él.

Con prudencia se acerco a la chica, temeroso por su reacción, aunque en ningún caso recordaba la escena de la tarde anterior, cuando intentó besarla, solo veía los hechos presentes.

Saku-chan – mirándola con ojitos inofensivos – perdóname… no quise que todos se enteraran…pero es que…

Eiji… no te preocupes – la chica no estaba enojada, podía notar en Kikumaru que estaba arrepentido y que no lo había hecho con mala intención.

En serio – preguntando esperanzado.

Sí… tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder – encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver que Sakuno sonrió con ternura, dilucido que la chica no estaba enfadada con él, así que sin cuestionárselo mucho, salto sobre ella para entregarle unos de sus cálidos abrazos. Sin embargo, no pudo imaginar que esto resultaría un tanto incomodo, no solo para Sakuno sino también para él, ya que en ese preciso instante recordó lo sucedido anteriormente.

Ambos por reflejo se soltaron avergonzados, quedando al descubierto frente a las chicas, que observaban atentamente la escena, por tanto al ver cuales habían sido sus reacciones se miraron de manera cómplice, al percibir una suculenta información.

Perdón… pero que paso aquí – con cierto tono divertido emitía Ann.

Ahhh… no sé de que hablas – simulaba Eiji.

Como que de qué… vimos perfectamente como ambos se sonrojaron – señalando acusadoramente Tomoka.

Nosotros – insistía Eiji.

A pesar de los interrogatorios, los chicos no lograron convencer a Tomoka y Ann de nada, más bien crearon mayores dudas en ellas, no les quedo de otra que explicarse, pero en una actuación perfecta Eiji consiguió escapar de tan persistente interrogatorio, fingiendo que uno de sus compañeros lo necesitaba. Como solo importaba saber los hechos, con Sakuno bastaba, así que dejaron ir al pelirrojo.

Y bien Saku-chan… que paso entre ustedes – cuestionaba Tomoka.

Es que… ayer…bueno – intentaba explicar la chica.

Tratando de articular palabras, la joven interrogada no veía una manera de expresarse para que no se malinterpretara nada, aunque los sucesos eran más que obvios. Poco a poco sus ideas eran enunciadas, desde la visita de Eiji y la razón por la cual lo llevó al jardín, pasando por la breve declaración hasta la aparición de Ryoma, ambas interlocutoras estaban fascinadas con el relato, como si de una telenovela se tratara.

Pero Sakuno… por que no le dijiste nada a Eiji – interrumpía Tomoka.

Es que… no sabía que decirle – sonrojándose por sus palabras.

Podrías haber dejado que te besara – decía coquetamente Tomo – a lo mejor ahora y serían novios – deleitándose con su comentario, pues veía esa idea bastante bien para su amiga.

Ehhh… pero es… que yo… no puedo – bajando su mirada avergonzada, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

No puedes – interrogaba Ann – lo dices por que no te gusta… o es que hay otro motivo – dudosa decía.

Al ver el silencio que presentaba la chica, ambas se miraron interrogantes, de alguna forma lograron comprender que Sakuno les ocultaba algo, pero jamás podrían llegar a imaginar cual era la razón. Por otro lado, la joven de ojos carmesí, se sorprendió un poco de su respuesta, pero sentía que, al menos, mientras estuviese casada no podría actuar libremente, aunque ella y Ryoma hubiesen dicho que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, la conversación no prospero más, pues la última clase daba inicio y, además, las chicas no quisieron presionar más a su amiga.

Aunque Sakuno se encontraba un poco agotada y con claros deseos de marcharse a su casa, su agenda del día todavía no terminaba, pues aún le quedaba una labor más, tener que ir a escuchar la lectura del testamento, situación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pues solo le recordaban nuevamente, que sus queridos padres ya no se encontraban con ella, a pesar de haber pasado unos días de su fallecimiento, la tristeza permanecía arraigada en su ser, pero se esforzaba para que no la dominara.

Alistando sus cosas rápidamente pues debía juntarse con Ryoma en la entrada, una inesperada visita la sorprendió, no solo a ella sino a todos los compañeros que se encontraban aún en el aula.

Ryusaki… nos tenemos que ir – con su habitual tono indiferente.

Ryoma… que haces aquí – un sorprendido Eiji.

Nada que te importe – mirando por sobre su amigo, aún con molestia pues no estaba seguro si realmente había besado a "su esposa" - ya estas lista.

Sí – apenas audible, pues sentía una gran vergüenza con la presencia del chico.

Saku… no tienes por que ir sino quieres – interfería Ann, quien malinterpretaba la situación al ver la forma tan altanera con la que hablaba.

No te preocupes – sonriendo sinceramente – estoy bien… hasta mañana chicos – tratando de permanecer en calma.

Los presentes solo atinaron a gesticular una señal con sus manos en son de despedida, pues la rara aparición del chico indiferente en su aula los dejó atónitos, no era cosa de todos los días, pero este extraño hecho solo confirmaba los iniciales rumores, alguna relación había entre esos dos, aunque nadie tenía certeza de cual era.

Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios o miradas que se dejaban ver a su paso, los jóvenes se apresuraron a marcharse de allí. Mientras eran muy bien observados por un par de personas que pronto harían aparición, por un lado estaba Kurosawa que se mantenía expectante buscando con que arruinar a Sakuno o al menos fastidiarla lo suficiente para que no le quedaran ganas de acercarse a Ryoma, y por otro lado, una misteriosa mirada que sonreía con cierta malicia, sin que los aludidos se percataran de su presencia.

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a ensombrecerse, debido a la paulatina aparición de nubes por el norte, que amenazaban con bañar la ciudad con una inesperada lluvia. Al parecer el tiempo iba acorde con los sucesos del día, ya que pronto sería leído el testamento que podría convertirse en todo un alud en la vida de Sakuno, aunque también solo podía ser una débil llovizna.

A la espera de los jóvenes, los padres de Ryoma se hallaban al interior del despacho de Oishi, que a pesar de su apariencia un poco sumisa, era uno de los mejores abogados de Tokio, además, de muy buen amigo de la familia, charlaban seriamente de la posible presencia de Sumire y de cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta de los hechos.

Ustedes creen que haga algún escándalo – suavemente emitía Rinko.

Con ella todo es posible – contestaba su marido – pienso que ella ya sospecha que Taro no le dejaría nada… y si es astuta como creo… se quedará callada y planeara algo para conseguir algún beneficio.

Pero que puede conseguir – insistía la mujer.

Quien sabe… la que me preocupa es Sakuno… ella no sabe muy bien como es su abuela – expresaba con pesar – temo que esa vieja intente engañarla y la haga sufrir.

No podemos permitir eso – un poco asustada decía Rinko – tenemos que hacer algo.

Lo sé… espero el tonto de mi hijo sepa comportarse – observando por la ventana – si es necesario estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que me pida.

Bueno creo que no podemos hacer nada por ahora… será mejor esperar que pasará – interrumpía Oishi.

Unos momentos más, para que la habitación fuera ocupada por unos cuantos integrantes, entre ellos Ryoma y Sakuno, además de un misterioso hombre de cabellos canosos, quien sería el testigo de la lectura. El testamento debería ser abierto y leído a las cinco en punto, con los principales involucrados, en este caso la única beneficiaría era relevante.

Al tiempo que se cumplía la hora señalada, un golpe de alerta en la puerta los interrumpió, entraba la secretaria de Oishi anunciando la llegada de Sumire Ryusaki, quien al ver que era nombrada entró sin esperar invitación, con aires de mujer de sociedad saludaba fríamente a los presentes, se observaba una mujer de edad avanzada, que traía su cabello elegantemente recogido en un moño, sus ojos eran expresivos denotando experiencia y astucia en su mirar, a pesar de los años se dejaba ver una agilidad y destreza al caminar, aun no perdía su natural garbo y feminidad.

No obstante, al ver a su nieta corrió a saludarla, aunque no la conocía el parecido con su padre era indiscutible, aquellos ojos carmesí eran su principal característica. Imitando el papel de abuela preocupada por su nieta, la abrazo con brusquedad, emitiendo cuanto comentario de tristeza por la muerte de sus padres, incluso unas falsas lágrimas cayeron por sus arrugadas mejillas, situación que conmovió a la chica aceptando el cariño recibido. No obstante, Nanjiro sabía que todo esto era un grandísimo teatro de parte de la anciana, así que la observaba con reserva.

Sakuno… lo siento tanto… no pude llegar antes – sin dejar de abrazar a la chica.

No hay problema – intentado zafarse del agarre.

Pero no te preocupes… tu abuela ya esta aquí… yo te cuidare – simulando interés.

Luego de esta representación, Oishi dio inicio a la lectura del tan esperado documento, dirigiendo su mirada a la beneficiaría quien se encontraba frente a él, y que además, permanecía fuertemente agarrada de una de sus manos, por parte de su abuela, aunque Sakuno intentó zafarse esta no se lo permitió. Una larga y tediosa lectura, que tenía que ser dicha en su totalidad, cada punto pronunciado Sumire hacia una mueca desaprobatoria, pero cuidándose que su nieta no se percatara de eso.

Una vez concluido, un silencio agobiador irrumpió en el despacho, pues ahora quedaba la última parte, es decir, Sakuno debía asumir todos sus bienes, pero para eso alguien debía hacerse cargo por ella, un tutor legal o familiar cercano, ya que era menor de edad. A pesar que Oishi estaba al tanto de todo, él como abogado tenía que proseguir con todo los pasos, así no se malinterpretaban las cosas.

Bueno… en vista que la señorita es menor de edad – con voz tranquila y formal – es necesario un representante legal para velar por ella y sus intereses.

Creo que yo soy la única que puede – con voz triunfante emitía Sumire.

Por unos instantes, la anciana se regocijo silenciosamente, pues estaba convencida que su hijo era demasiado incapaz, como para haber prevenido su repentina muerte, así que poco o nada podría haber hecho para que ella no tomara el control de todo. Sin embargo, una voz desconocida la despertó de su adelantada alegría.

No lo creo – en eso la anciana ve quien osaba interrumpir.

Tú quien eres – tratando de permanecer en calma, pero en sus ojos se veía cierta intranquilidad.

Soy Echizen Ryoma… el esposo de Sakuno – sus palabras fueron tan elocuentes que hasta la chica se sobresalto.

Qué… de que esta hablando este mocoso – dirigiéndose al abogado.

Señor Oishi… aquí están los documentos que acreditan nuestro matrimonio – situándose a espalda de Sakuno, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica, causando un nerviosismo general en ella.

Eso debe ser falso, de seguro incluso ilegal… pues hasta donde yo sé mi nieta es menor de edad y sin autorización no puede casarse – con cierta vehemencia emitía.

Lamento decirte Sumire… pero tú hijo autorizo la unión – la voz de Nanjiro se dejo oír – ya que ellos estaban enamorados hace mucho – causando que un rosado ardor naciera en los aludidos.

Es cierto, Señora… aquí están los papeles que lo corroboran – un tranquilo Oishi.

Mentira… pero ese chiquillo no puede actuar de tutor… aún debe estar en preparatoria – intentando no perder el control, pero su ira estaba en aumento.

Ryoma es mayor de edad… ni siquiera necesito mi autorización para casarse – con una molesta sonrisa.

Entonces, donde tengo que firmar… pues mi esposa y yo estamos un poco cansados – actuando perfectamente – ha sido una larga jornada – tomando a su esposa por la mano, quien acepto nerviosa pero alegre, sus ojos lo reflejaban, asimismo, para el joven impasible fue todo un agrado hacer esta representación, aunque por solo una milésima de segundo, deseo que Eiji estuviese allí, para confirmarle que la mujer a la cual osó besar es su esposa.

Los procedimientos de rigor se hicieron efecto, mientras una enfurecida mujer intentaba a toda costa mantener la calma, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, sino conseguía apoderarse de todo, buscaría la manera de obtener algún suculento beneficio. Por tanto, lo mejor por el momento era conservar las apariencias, hasta encontrar una salida favorable, fue en ese instante donde se le ocurrió una inimaginable idea, pero esperaría para después efectuarla.

Bueno, en vista que ya no me necesitan, me retiro – decía la anciana levemente molesta – Saku querida, nos veremos pronto – simulando cariño.

Está bien – con respeto.

Los variados sucesos del día no fueron tan perturbadores, como hubiesen pronosticado en un principio, pero el mayor de los Echizen tenía sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de Sumire, estaba convencido que esta no sería la última vez que la vería, algo le decía que su aparente aceptación de los hechos era solo una más de sus manipulaciones.

Nanjiro estaba seguro que la anciana prontamente atacaría, y esta acometida iría dirigida a la inofensiva Sakuno, pues tiene las cualidades suficientes que demuestran que puede ser fácilmente engañada, su natural inocencia se lo decía, razón por la cual sus padres intentaron protegerla. Sin embargo, nadie podía tener claridad de lo que la joven podría llegar a ser capaz, aunque sea engañada, no significa que no logre aprender a superar estos obstáculos, eso es algo que deberá demostrarse a si misma y luego a los demás.

* * *

Una agotadora jornada que al fin llegaba ha termino, el cielo ya daba claras señales de eso, invitando a sus fatigados habitantes a descasar, luego de un largo día de trabajo. La familia Echizen era uno de ellos, posteriormente a la lectura, decidieron marcharse rápidamente a su casa, pues los más jóvenes denotaban en sus rostros gran cansancio, sobretodo Sakuno, que este día si había sido estresante.

Que bueno que todo resulto bien – platicaba Rinko.

Menos mal que te supiste comportar – decía Nanjiro a su hijo, quien lo miró con fastidio.

Bueno porque no vamos a cenar – acogedoramente la dueña de la casa – le diré a Kawamura que nos sirva.

Disculpen…prefiero no cenar – con cansancio emitía Sakuno.

Comprendo… debes estar muy cansada… no te preocupes, si necesitas alguna cosa, solo avísame – con ternura en sus palabras decía su suegra.

Gracias… con permiso – retirándose del lugar, ante la atenta mirada de Ryoma, que notó cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Una tranquila cena se dio en la residencia, mientras la joven esposa se excusaba de su presencia, pues su única intención era poder tomarse un rejuvenecedor baño, antes de dormir profundamente. Sin embargo, el cansancio era solo una justificación pues los verdaderos motivos estaban ligados a sus sentimientos, ya que luego de la lectura de testamento, una gran tristeza la invadió.

La última etapa estaba efectuada, ahora solo quedaba continuar viviendo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre, es decir, convertirse en una mujer feliz. El primer paso para eso ya estaba en marcha, se estaba esforzando por ser una gran pianista, pero aun faltan cosas por hacer, ya que para continuar avanzando tendrá que esperar que sucesos ocurran durante este largo año, su vida realmente tomara el verdadero curso, una vez que la separación sea consumada, aunque para eso falta mucho y las vueltas de la vida son miles.

No teniendo fuerzas para pensar mucho en su actual tristeza, se recostó en su lecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Momentos más tardes, Ryoma tomaba posición en su espacio, la chica yacía indefensa a su lado, no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento, algo que no se había atrevido a realizar las noches anteriores, pero aún había algo que le incomodaba, la intriga que le causaba el hecho de saber si Eiji había logrado besarla, esto le carcomía por dentro, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo iba ha investigar sin ser notorio su interés.

Todavía no tenía claro las razones de su constante molestia, se negaba ha pensar que pudiesen ser celos, pues era un sentimiento que jamás había profesado, mentira, solo una vez hace ya mucho tiempo, pero su orgullo le impedía volver a sentirse vulnerable con una mujer, así que durante estos años se había encargado de reprimir cualquier cosa que lo debilitara, aunque eso signifique que nunca llegue ha amar a nadie, al menos en su inmadurez juvenil era lo que pensaba.

"_Eiji tiene razón… pareces un ángel – decía en sus pensamientos, sin quitar su vista de la chica – dime pequeña… acaso ese tonto si te besó – _apunto de acariciar su cabello, pero se retracto al notar su intención_ – espero no lo hayas dejado… yo soy el único que tiene ese derecho – _riéndose de él mismo por pensar tan absurda situación_ – al menos creo haber sido el primero _– tiernamente rozaba con uno de sus dedos, los apetecibles labios de Sakuno_."_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, que tenía aquella mujer a su lado, porque sentía que de alguna forma era suya, porqué se cuestionaba esa remota posibilidad, era algo que insistentemente se le cruzaba en la mente, el solo hecho de saber que era su esposa, nacían en él sentimientos inesperados, pero se maldecía con solo imaginarlos. No tenía certeza hasta cuando su voluntad permanecería firme, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de mirarla, incluso deseaba protegerla.

"_No puedo dejar… que otro quiera tenerte – _susurraba para sí, sin apartar su vista del rostro dormido de Sakuno_ – pero… no me preguntes por qué razón… lo único que sé… es que aún no quiero que te vayas y mucho menos con otro, que no sea yo… sí, es cierto, soy patético… no podría decir que te amo… pero te aseguro que no me arrepiento, de haberme casado… pero me gustaría saber… que hechizo lanzaste sobre mí… por que no puedo actuar como siempre… no debería pensar en ti, ni siquiera deberías preocuparme… pero cada día se me hace más difícil, sobretodo si hay tantos idiotas que parecen fijarse en ti... eres solo mía – _volvía a reírse, ya que nunca pensó que podía actuar de manera tan posesiva_"_

Varios minutos habían transcurrido, pero un confundido joven no podía descansar tranquilamente, ya que sus ambarinos ojos se negaban ha abandonar aquella escena tan placentera. Sin embargo, el hermoso panorama comenzaba a cambiar, el angelical rostro de Sakuno se tornaba cada vez más inquieto, algo le indicaba que sus sueños empezaban a convertirse en pesadillas, lo terminó de comprobar cuando unas finas lágrimas se dejaban caer por aquel delicado perfil.

"_Que pasa pequeña, que te inquieta – _susurraba para sí_"_

No supo porque, pero tampoco se lo quiso cuestionar, deseaba consolarla, alejarla de aquel dolor que se apreciaba sentía, así que de forma delicada la acurrucó en sus brazos, con cierta prudencia para no despertarla, aunque no se espero la reacción de la chica, que al momento del contacto esta se aferró con firmeza a su ropa, una leve sonrisa nació en Ryoma, pues veía como su accionar había tenido efecto, ahora podría dormir placidamente, en brazos de la mujer que perturbaba su cabeza.

"_No te despiertes, porqué no podría explicarte por que te abrace – _pensaba mientras lograba acomodarse para dormir, respirando aquel perfume que emanaba del cabello de la chica_ – que bien hueles, creo que me embriagare contigo… no sé que voy hacer, si esto continúa mis fuerzas por alejarte se derrumbaran"_

Un nudo ciego se estaba generando en su mente, se debatía entre la razón y los sentimientos que comenzaban a invadirlo, cada una de las palabras profesadas, probablemente, nunca serían escuchadas por la interesada, aunque existe la posibilidad que en algún instante lleguen a ser de su conocimiento, pero no con dichos sino con acciones.

* * *

Un silencio agobiador la rodeaba, la joven Sakuno veía como un vacío espacio la atemorizaba, no sabía donde se encontraba, solo distinguía una amenazante oscuridad, se sentía sola, deseaba refugio, pero por más que buscaba no hallaba en que apoyarse, hasta que logró divisar una silueta a lo lejos, algo en eso se le hizo familiar, así que emprendió su camino hacía la figura.

No obstante, por mucho que intentaba moverse su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a sus mandatos, infructuosamente probaba caminar, pero nada, sus piernas parecían paralizadas, en esos momento percibió que la silueta comenzaba a tomar forma, cual fue su sorpresa al distinguir a sus padres, una creciente alegría la invadió, sus anhelos tomaban forma, por fin podía estar junto a ellos.

De improviso su alegría fue arrancada, quienes estaban frente a ella se despedían, para luego desvanecerse en la presente oscuridad. Qué estaba sucediendo, porqué no la llevaban con ella, quería gritar, porqué no la escuchaban, porqué su voz no salía, aunque ella sentía que hablaba, una creciente angustia se apoderaba de su persona, las lagrimas invadían tormentosamente su rostro, la soledad la comenzaba a consumir irremediablemente.

Sumida en una oscuridad total, su cuerpo se estremecía, ya que el gélido frío la rodeada sin compasión, estaba desamparada, sin energía se dejaba absorber por la implacable desolación, hasta que pudo diferenciar una, a penas, perceptible luz, no sabía que era, pero tenía la esperanza que eso la ayudaría ha salir de lo que la apresaba, no obstante, aún su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

Sin embargo, aquella extraña luz comenzó a moverse, inesperadamente fue bañada por aquel cálido rayo luminoso, aunque era débil se sintió reconfortada, como no queriendo perder ese calor, se aferró en un abrazo así misma, esperanzada que nunca se apagaría. Luego de unos minutos en su refugio, un ensordecedor ruido la alerto, observó para ubicar aquel sonido, pero fue segada por la luz.

Abriendo sus delicados parpados, logró darse cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero aún adormilada intentó levantarse, pero una fuerte prisión se lo impedía, entonces se dio cuenta quien la protegía, estaba rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Ryoma, no sabía como había llegado a eso, pero en realidad, no le importaba, pues estaba convencida que aquel agradable calor, había sido emitido por quien hacia llamarse su esposo.

De todas formas, la luz del día le anunciaba que ya era hora de levantarse, pues una nueva jornada escolar pronto daría comienzo. Sin embargo, su captor no tenía intenciones de soltarla, trataba de librarse con precaución, pues temía despertarlo y tener que explicar que hacía allí, ya que ignoraba por completo que había sido Ryoma quien la atrajo para sí, situación que se le habría hecho imposible imaginar.

Ryoma… Ryoma – susurraba la chica, quien ya se había dado por vencida de escapar.

mmmggg – refunfuñaba el aludido, mientras era fijamente observado por una sonriente chica.

Despierta – sin apartar sus bellos ojos de aquel hombre, que a su parecer lucia muy bien así.

Más… tarde… aun es… temprano – rezongaba, pero en eso se percato de la voz que le hablaba.

Al abrir aquellos impresionantes ojos ambarinos, se toparon con una mirada carmesí, que lo sorprendió por la cercanía de esta, aunque al instante recordó la noche anterior, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta en la posición en la cual se encontraban, ya que no imaginó que despertaría abrazado a ella, de todos modos no era algo que le molestara, pero tampoco lo reconocería.

Lo siento – se apresuró a decir, no deseaba que Sakuno pensará mal – no quise.

Está bien – un poco ruborizada – pero podrías soltarme.

Disculpa – liberándola al instante un tanto nervioso.

Por qué… estábamos – sentándose, a la vez que intentaba hablar.

Lo que pasó fue – comprendiendo que era lo que Sakuno deseaba saber.

Con breves palabras le informó de lo ocurrido, con una indiferencia tal que decepcionaron a la chica, al ver aquellos ojos entristecidos, trato de reparar en su tono de voz, aunque fue leve el cambio, ella se dio por satisfecha, agradeciendo con una cálida sonrisa, que por cierto confundieron todavía más a Ryoma, pues sus emociones estaban en un completo caos y ese gesto no ayudaba.

Por otro lado, la bella joven sentía una alegría inusual, pues vagos recuerdos de sus sueños venían a su mente, comprendiendo con indiscutible emoción que aquel suave rayo de luz, había sido el protector abrazo del impasible hombre que dormía a su lado, pero que en contados momentos, le había demostrado que no era tan insensible como decía ser.

Gracias – repitió alegre.

No fue nada – evadiendo la sonrisa – por cierto, el reloj sonó hace rato – señalando el aparato tirado en un rincón del cuarto.

Ahhh… pero que hora es – al verificar en su celular – es muy tarde… Ryoma, porque apagaste el despertador… llegaremos atrasados.

No exageres – con tono neutro, observando a una apresurada Sakuno, en parte lo encontraba gracioso, pero eso no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

En un inesperado despertar, ambos comenzaban a prepararse para asistir a un nuevo día de clases, mientras Ryoma de manera relajada permanecía aún recostado, pues estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a última hora, observaba divertido como una casi histérica chica corría de un lado a otro recolectando su ropa para vestirse.

Qué… tú no te vas a levantar – cuestionaba al ver que se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

A menos que quieras compartir el baño – su voz sonaba seria, no se percató de lo que realmente estaba diciendo - no veo como podría levantarme – provocando un sonrojo gigantesco en la chica.

Perdón – bajando su rostro avergonzada, se dirigía al baño, reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta al preguntar.

Será mejor que te apures – decía indiferente, ya no la estaba mirando.

Un poco más tarde, instalados en el comedor para desayunar, pues Rinko insistía que debían alimentarse antes de salir, comenzaban a comer rápidamente. Una actitud poco habitual en los chicos, llamó la atención de los adultos presentes, aun cuando ellos mismos no se percataban de ello, pero sus rostros mostraban una alegría inusitada a estas horas de la mañana.

Parece que llegó la primavera – burlonamente decía Nanjiro, siendo ignorado por su hijo, que le pareció incompresible lo escuchado, pues estaban comenzando el otoño.

Así parece – mirando cómplice a su marido – pero por favor no lo arruines.

Pero si no he dicho nada – aparentando inocencia – durmieron bien – dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Sí – asintieron a la vez, sin comprender lo que realmente Nanjiro les insinuaba.

Querido, toma un poco más de café – le servía presurosa, para silenciar a su marido.

Gracias, como decía – sin percatarse de las intenciones de su esposa – veo que esta mañana lucen muy descansados – con cierta ironía expresaba, los aludidos asintieron, pero aún desentendidos de lo que les decían – eso quiere decir que tuvieron una buena noche – una leve picardía en sus palabras.

Querido, quieres más pan – intentado a toda costa que no arruinara las cosas.

No, gracias – volteándose a los chicos - eso quiere decir que pronto tendremos nietos – logrando que Ryoma se atragantara y la pobre Sakuno alumbrara la mesa con sus mejillas que ya no podían estar más rojas.

No digas estupideces – le refutaba su hijo, quien ya había cambiado a su mirada habitual de frialdad– vamos se hace tarde – llamando a la chica.

Te dije que no lo arruinaras – le recriminaba su esposa – la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto, olvídate de tu colección – lo miraba con una furia que lo intimidó.

Ehhh… pero si no hice nada – asustado al ver la seriedad de su esposa.

Estas advertido.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la escuela, en compañía de Kaoru, y considerando que ahora todos sabían que vivían juntos, ya no existía razón para tratar de ocultarlo. Sin embargo, se fueron en completo silencio, pues aún estaban avergonzados por lo anterior, sobretodo Sakuno que todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrada al extraño humor de Nanjiro, quien siempre se dedicaba a insinuar cosas vergonzosas.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos se sentía a disgusto con lo sucedido, por supuesto, no era algo que fueran a reconocer o anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por el momento, este hecho lo mantendrían en reserva, cada uno a su manera, principalmente, porque todavía era incompresible lo que nació entre ellos, un leve sentimiento de confianza mutua, pero todavía era algo frágil, de lo único que podían estar seguros, era que desde que comenzaron a compartir la misma cama, esta era la primera vez que dormían tan plácidamente.

Continuara...

* * *

**Un poco meloso al final, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo salir, espero dejen comentarios, no se olviden que uno siempre necesita motivación para continuar, y sus comentarios son la mía.  
Avance: nuevo personaje para venir a revolver la vida de los casados¿Sumire en casa?, mas momentos RyoSAku, hasta la próxima...**


	6. Noche Estrellada

**_Un saludo especial de apoyo a todos los amigos peruanos, que están viviendo una terrible situación, _**

**_con cariño para ustedes les dedico este capitulo._  
**

**!Que tal a todos! muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre motivantes.  
Un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten, sin mucho que decir a leer. **

* * *

6.- NOCHE ESTRELLADA 

Las mañanas comenzaban a ser cada vez más frías, mientras los árboles anunciaban que el otoño estaba iniciando. Por tanto, el tiempo cada vez será más inestable, zigzagueando entre nubarrones amenazantes y lluvias tempestuosas, que darán un quiebre a la monotonía que insistentemente había traído el caluroso verano.

Una vez los jóvenes se marcharon, una inesperada persona visitaba la residencia de los Echizen, la presencia de Sumire era un hecho que se esperaba pronto sucediera, para sorpresa de los dueños esto ocurrió mucho antes de lo que imaginaron. Por una parte, agradecían que viniera en el horario en que sus hijos se hallaban en clases, claro a Sakuno la consideraban como tal.

No tardaste mucho en venir, Sumire – decía Nanjiro con ironía.

A mí también me da gusto verte… Nanjiro – con el mismo tono de voz.

A que ha venido – interrumpía Rinko, un poco preocupada.

A ver a mi nieta, por supuesto – sonreía burlona.

Si la conocieras, sabrías que ella se encuentra en la escuela – con molestia contestaba Nanjiro.

Lo sé.

Entonces – preguntaba dudosa la mujer.

Sin mucho preámbulo, la anciana les anunciaba que desde ese instante se hospedaría en la mansión, ambos quedaron estupefactos por semejante declaración sin poder emitir ninguna palabra, sabían que Sumire buscaría alguna manera de obtener beneficios, pero nunca imaginaron que tendría el atrevimiento de ir a invadir su hogar.

Después de unos tensos minutos, Nanjiro se levantó furioso dando un grito que retumbó en toda la casa, pero, esto no intimidó a la mujer, que permanecía impávida frente al hombre. Aun cuando se negaba a esto, el padre de Ryoma tuvo que ceder, luego que Sumire le recordará que su nieta, también era dueña de la casa, como no podía refutar esto y para evitar que la mujer sospechara alguna cosa, accedió de malagana. Ahora quedaba ver que iba a suceder cuando los recién casados regresaran a casa, de seguro los próximos días serían todavía mas estresantes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las clases se desarrollaron entre innumerables rumores que circulaban sobre la vida de Ryoma y Sakuno, no obstante, a medida que el día transcurría estos se iban tornando cada vez más escasos. Los principales involucrados intentaban no turbarse con ellos, haciendo esfuerzo por continuar con sus vidas ignorando en lo posible los comentarios que rondaban por toda la escuela.

A pesar que para Sakuno obviar las murmuraciones era una tarea difícil, con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas, esta labor se hacia un poco más llevadera. Además, que estaba muy emocionada por que hoy se darían inicio a sus clases con Tezuka, así que ponía todas sus energías en concentrarse para este esperado hecho.

Por otro lado, en uno de los pasillos de Seigaku se hallaba una furiosa chica, que se sentía completamente humillada por los descubrimientos hechos el día anterior. Emiko aún no podía comprender como había ocurrido todo esto, siempre supo que Sakuno era una peligrosa rival, pero nunca imaginó que le ganara esta partida tan triunfalmente, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan pronto.

Odio a esa estúpida – gritaba Kurosawa – pero ni crea que le voy a entregar a Ryoma así como así.

Emiko… por que no te olvidas de Ryoma-sama – intentando calmarla Mayu.

Olvidarme… estas locas, si hago eso tendré que aceptar que perdí con esa mosca muerta – sin disminuir su enojo.

No exageres… puedes tener a cualquier otro chico guapo – interfería otra chica.

No quiero… yo quiero a Ryoma… él es mío… me costo mucho conquistarlo como para que venga una don nadie y me lo quite – aseverando en sus dichos.

Pero si ustedes terminaron hace mucho – le decía su amiga.

Cierto… además, nadie ha dicho que ellos sean pareja – decía Mayu.

En vez de calmarla con estas palabras, la enfureció aun más, ya que le recordaban lo humillante que era tener que fingir que Ryoma era su novio, pues todos sus esfuerzos, en tan solo un día, habían sido derrumbados y ahora toda la escuela dudaba que ella tuviese algún tipo de relación con Echizen, en cierta forma había perdido su reinado, aunque solo fuera ella quien competía por esto.

Ya Emiko… no le pongas tanto – tratando de hacer entender a su amiga.

Como que no es para tanto – rabiando a más no poder.

Miren nada mas… Kurosawa Emiko, la reina de Seigaku – una masculina voz que le sacaba de su discusión.

Mmm… tú, que haces aquí – con un tono de sorpresa al ver quien era – cuando volviste.

Hace unas semanas, pero solo hoy me integró a clases – con tono amistoso – pero dime… por que estas tan enfadada… que ocurrió para que la reina de Seigaku este en este estado.

Juntémonos al almuerzo, allí te cuento – lo dijo al oír el anuncio de las clases – no vemos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una pacífica mañana se desarrollo en Seigaku, mientras una ansiosa chica esperaba que pronto la jornada terminara, ya que su único interés era comenzar lo antes posible sus clases de piano. Con toda emoción se alistaba, mientras sus amigos la observaban divertidos, pues como era habitual en ella, no tenía la habilidad de poder ocultar sus sentimientos.

Saku-chan se nota que te gusta el piano – llamando la atención de la chica.

Por qué lo dices, Ann – en tono inocente, pues no se daba cuenta que solía ser tan obvia.

Jajaja… Saku-chan siempre tan despistada – interfería Tomoka – lo tienes escrito en tu cara – causando un enorme sonrojo en ella.

Princesa… cuando podremos escucharte tocar – abalanzándose sobre ella.

Ehhh… Eiji, no lo sé – sin ocultar su vergüenza de que el pelirrojo la abrazara.

Kikumaru… suéltala o sino no podrá tocar nunca – lo reprendía Ann – cuando ella este lista nos dedicará una pieza… ¿cierto? – mirando de soslayo a Sakuno, quien asintió.

Debido a que las clases habían concluido, la futura pianista se dirigía con mucho entusiasmo al tercer piso, en donde se hallaba el salón de música. Un nuevo mundo daría comienzo una vez cruzara aquel umbral, al fin tendría algo que con solo su esfuerzo podría construir, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar los obstáculos que se le pusieran delante.

Con un poco de nerviosismo llegó, con delicadeza tocó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, una vez comprobó que no estaba su maestro paso tranquilamente…

Tú debes ser Ryusaki – una desconocida voz la espantó – perdón, no quise asustarte.

No se preocupe – volteándose hacia quien le hablaba – como sabe quien soy.

Porque Tezuka me lo dijo.

Y donde esta él – al comprobar que aún no llegaba.

Viene en seguida – sonriendo con alegría – tenía unos asuntos con el director.

Disculpe… pero usted quien es – sin dejar de observar al chico que tenía enfrente.

Pero que tonto… perdón, yo soy Fuji Syusuke – haciendo una reverencia de respeto – un gusto conocerte.

Igualmente – con igual formalismo - también viene a las clases.

Sí… soy violinista – mostrando su instrumento – pero no seas tan formal para llamarme – le sonrió con picardía.

Continuaron charlando por unos momentos, a la espera de que llegara su maestro. Fuji Syusuke un joven de apariencia agradable, de contextura delgada, era dueño de una misteriosa mirada, que en contadas ocasiones se dejaba ver a unos impresionantes ojos celestes, siendo su más destacada característica. Se le conocía como prodigio de la música, sus habilidades con el violín y el piano eran indiscutibles, habiendo conseguido múltiples premios en estas categorías, no solo en Japón sino también en Europa.

Veo que ya se conocieron – entrando a la sala Tezuka.

Hola Tezuka… no me dijiste que mi compañera fuera tan hermosa – abriendo aquellos misteriosos ojos, que causaron un gran sonrojo en la aludida.

No comiences, Fuji… será mejor que demos inició a las clases – ambos jóvenes asintieron.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sakuno, estaba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que ni cuenta se dio cuando las clases terminaron. Previo a esto, la chica pudo comprobar las habilidades de Fuji, quien no se reprimió en expresarlas, quedando maravillada con su forma de tocar, además, de emocionada pues le recordaban a su madre, quien era una genio con este instrumento.

Por otro lado, el prodigio estaba muy interesado en su compañera, él como buen conocedor de música, sabía perfectamente quien era Sakuno, pues era un ferviente admirador de sus padres, pero no quiso mencionarlo para no incomodarla. De todos modos, quedo impresionado al escucharla tocar el piano, aunque Tezuka ya le había informado de esto, no era lo mismo comprobarlo con sus propios oídos.

Con esto terminamos por hoy – el maestro señalaba la hora.

Sigues igual de exigente, Tezuka – sonriente emitía Fuji – no deberías tener un poco más de consideración con ella.

¡NO! – impulsivamente refutaba la aludida, para sorpresa de los varones – perdón, no quise gritar… pero por favor Fuji-san… no quiero ser tratada con privilegios – bajando su rostro avergonzada.

Ella tiene razón… yo nunca doy regalías a nadie… quien no tiene capacidades para enfrentar mis enseñanzas… entonces que busque en otro lado – con seriedad expresaba.

Está bien.

Bueno esto es para ustedes – pasándoles unos cuadernillos – son las partituras con las cuales trabajaremos… están en orden… estudien la primera para mañana – una orden que ni Fuji trataría de discutir – hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana – ambos se despidieron al salir.

Esta era la primera clase, solo un mero conocimiento entre los participantes. Además, de generarse una nueva relación entre los jóvenes estudiantes, se apreciaba un notable interés de parte de Syusuke hacia la bella Sakuno, quien no se percataba de nada, pero quien si estaba conciente era Tezuka que miraba con cierta suspicacia la actitud del prodigio, demasiado atento para su gusto.

Saku-chan – la llamaba con toda confianza – es muy tarde, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa.

Gracias, Fuji-san – un tanto nerviosa por la actitud tan directa del chico – pero no es necesario.

Como no… una linda chica como tú, no debe irse sola a su casa… si te sucede algo no me lo perdonaría – con aquella insinuante sonrisa.

Está bien – aunque dudosa, ya que no sabía como rechazarlo.

Una vez llegando a la entrada del colegio…

Bueno… por donde es tu casa.

Señora Sakuno – los interrumpía una voz masculina – la estaba esperando.

Kaoru – sorprendida que el chofer la viniera a buscar.

Vaya… vaya, el chofer de los Echizen en persona – decía, mientras abría sus misteriosos ojos.

Fuji-san… ¿usted conoce a los Echizen.?

¿Quien no los conoce? – una extraña sonrisa le dedico a Kaoru – bueno hermosa Sakuno, creo que no tendré el placer de acompañarla, así que nos vemos mañana – mientras depositaba un delicado beso en una de las manos de la chica.

Gracias de todas formas – sonriendo nerviosamente – nos vemos.

Al despedirse, Kaoru le abrió la puerta del auto, una vez dentro el chofer volteo hacia Syusuke, dedicándole una seria mirada de advertencia. El apuntado solo sonrió divertido, sin intimidarse por aquel aviso, después de todo él no era de los que se dejaba amedrentar así por que sí.

Dime Kaoru – habló cuando este subió al auto – por que viniste por mí, si no te dije a que hora saldría.

El joven Ryoma me ordeno venir por usted – serio y elocuente en sus dichos.

Ryoma – extrañada, pero a su vez levemente alegre, quien sabe, a lo mejor si se preocupaba por ella.

Señora, puedo hacerle una pregunta – al ver que esta asintió – ¿desde cuando conoce al joven Fuji?

Hoy nos conocimos… estamos juntos en las clases de música¿por qué?

Por nada… pero déjeme advertirle una cosa… cuídese de él… no me gusta su actitud – era tan serio en sus palabras, que no tuvo más que aceptar – una cosa más, vendré a buscarla todos los días, así que por favor espéreme.

Gracias Kaoru – sonriendo con alegría.

A pesar de la extraña conversación, la joven pianista no quiso indagar más, pues presintió que no se le informaría más de lo que se le había dicho, quizás con el tiempo termine comprendiéndolo, de todos modos era algo sin importancia, ahora lo único que deseaba era practicar su partitura, así que mientras más rápido llegaran a casa mejor, ya que aún tendría oportunidad de tocar el piano antes de la cena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En una amplia habitación se encontraba situado su piano, que para su sorpresa habían dos, supuso que el otro pertenecía a Nanjiro, pues había escuchado que también fue un buen músico, pero mucho no sabía de eso, además, que hasta este día ella nunca lo había oído tocar. Observó detenidamente el lugar, ya que este sitio se transformaría en su refugio, pues tendría muchas horas allí para practicar.

Los pianos se encontraban uno frente al otro, de tal manera que sus intérpretes no se vieran la cara. Ubicados perfectamente en el centro de la sala, acompañados con un fondo transparente generado por un inmenso ventanal, que dejaba ver el armónico jardín japonés. Por el lado opuesto a esto, se encontraban unos sillones de cuero negro, dispuesto para que sus ocupantes pudiesen deleitarse con quienes tocaran los instrumentos.

Con cierta emoción camino hacia su preciado tesoro, único objeto que ella consideraba indiscutiblemente valioso, ya que este fue el último regalo que le dieron sus progenitores una vez llegaron a Tokio, antes solía practicar en el piano de su padre. Tranquilamente se acomodo en la butaca, ordenando las partituras en su lugar, estaba tan concentrada en sus acciones que no se percató que sus movimientos eran atentamente vigilados.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, como si estuviese presentando algún tipo de examen o audición, es que era la primera vez que tocaba desde que murieron sus padres, bueno con excepción de sus clases anteriores, pero esta vez era más importante, pues era un regalo de ellos, por ende algo colmado de recuerdos, que la llenaban de melancolía.

Hasta cuando estarás allí sin tocar – despertándola de sus sueños.

Me asustaste, desde cuando estas ahí – volteándose hacia donde oía la voz.

Desde que llegaste – con molestia.

Y por que no hablaste.

Pensé que me habías visto, pero al parecer no – un poco irritado, pues Sakuno ni siquiera noto que se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y eso que miró detenidamente el lugar.

Lo siento – ruborizada, se percató de lo despistada que solía ser.

Bueno, vas ha tocar o no – impacientándose.

Te vas a quedar ahí – nerviosa, no esperaba público, menos alguien que la miraba tan fijamente.

Por supuesto, quiero escucharte tocar – obligándola a tomar posición.

Desde que supo que Sakuno pretendía participar en aquel concurso y, sobretodo, después de enterarse que Tezuka sería su maestro, estaba muy intrigado de las capacidades que podría tener, pues tenía certeza que una persona como Kunimitsu no aceptaba pupilos con un cierto nivel de habilidades, o sea, su bella esposa debía tener al menos un talento relevante, pero no bastaba con que se lo dijesen, él tenía que comprobarlo.

La sorprendida joven, no tuvo de otra que comenzar con sus prácticas, aunque hubiese deseado hacerlo sin compañía, pero al parecer Ryoma no tenía ninguna intención de irse, más bien parecía que estaba esperando este momento. Intentando concentrarse, ordenó la partitura que debía ensayar para mañana, era una pieza que realmente no conocía muy bien, pero no se dejaría intimidar por esto, aunque más nerviosa la ponía su observador.

Paso a paso las notas se dejaron escuchar, extendiéndose por toda la habitación, a simple vista era una buena interpretación, solo los conocedores de esto, podrían distinguir los posibles errores, por tanto, la bella chica sabía perfectamente que no estaba haciéndolo bien, se detuvo más de una vez, pero por mas que lo analizaba le era imposible saber que fallaba, atribuyendo su incapacidad a la presencia de Ryoma, que no la dejaba concentrarse.

La segunda estrofa – dijo el chico con indiferencia.

Que dices – mirando extrañada a Ryoma.

La segunda estrofa – insistió – la estás tocando muy rápido, es más pausado – hablando como todo un experto – inténtalo – en son de orden.

Aunque estaba insegura, se atrevió a probar lo que el hombre frente a ella le decía, cual fue su asombro cuando comprobó que si daba resultado, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar, pero en su rostro fácilmente se dejaba ver sus dudas.

Te preguntas por qué sé – sobresaltándola, pero asintió – bueno mi padre me enseño.

Tú sabes tocar – con precaución emitía.

Indudablemente – su tono arrogante salían a relucir. Sakuno lo miró con una leve desconfianza, aunque no tenía razón para no creerle, al ver la vacilación de la chica, decidió contarle por que estaba diciendo esto.

Todo lo que él sabía, era lo que sus padres le habían relatado durante estos años. Según Nanjiro, mucho antes que ellos hubiesen nacido, sus padres ya eran amigos, incluso tenían una especie de grupo juvenil en la escuela, posteriormente entraron a estudiar al mismo conservatorio, sin embargo, debido a la muerte del mayor de los Echizen , su único hijo decidió abandonar todo esto, con el propósito de hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia.

A pesar de eso, no abandonó por completo lo referente a la música, sino que lo terminó transformando en una actividad recreativa, que con el tiempo se la fue traspasando a sus dos hijos, quienes se destacaban en esto, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos tendría intenciones de hacer de la música una profesión, es más, Ryoma, hace ya unos años se mantenía alejado de cualquier cosa referente a esto, este era su primer acercamiento al piano.

Entiendo… pero – con interés decía la chica – por que dejaste de tocar.

Eso no te interesa – con frialdad – será mejor que continúes, a Tezuka no le gusta perder el tiempo.

Está bien – con una leve tristeza, el pequeño acercamiento que tuvieron, pareció desvanecerse con su sola pregunta.

Volviendo a tomar posición, empezó nuevamente a tocar, no obstante, esta vez sus errores eran claramente anunciados por Ryoma, quien al parecer se había tomado en serio sus acotaciones, auto imponiéndose el título de profesor personal de Sakuno, a pesar de ser tan estricto y poco delicado en sus instrucciones, la joven esposa no se dejó amedrentar, más bien se sentía feliz porque le estaba dedicando tiempo sola a ella.

Disculpen por interrumpir – los llamaba Kawamura.

Que es lo que quieres, ya esta lista la cena – preguntaba, al corroborar la hora.

Su padre solicita que los señores vayan a la sala – con su habitual formalismo.

Para qué – con cierto fastidio.

Lo siento joven, pero no lo sé – retirándose del lugar.

Será mejor que vayamos – una leve tristeza en su voz la acusaba, pues aun quería seguir compartiendo unos minutos más con su esposo.

Sí, vamos – inmutable, aunque se dio cuenta de la cara de ella – después continuamos.

Después – interrogaba dudosa.

Por supuesto, tenemos todos los días para ensayar – lo decía como si ese hubiese sido el acuerdo inicial – si vas a participar en ese concurso como buena Echizen tienes que ser la mejor – con una mirada que logró estremecerla – vamos.

Aquella última frase fue esperanzadora, el que la incluyera dentro de su familia la hacia sentirse segura, aunque recién comenzaba a dilucidar que en su interior, florecía un extraño sentimiento por aquel chico de ojos ámbar, no podía tener seguridad de que se trataba, pero ya sabía que Ryoma no le era indiferente, más bien pasaba a ser una persona importante en su vida.

Por otro lado, el joven esposo se sorprendía por su declaración, para él también era incomprensible, una cosa era estar constantemente pensándolo y otra muy distinta era decirlo abiertamente, de todas formas prefería ignorarlos por el momento. Aun así, tenía pensado cumplir lo dicho, es decir, ayudar a su esposa en las prácticas, según su parecer era una actitud razonable, pues él tenía los conocimientos suficientes en esta materia, en ningún caso pensaría que existe otro motivo para ayudarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto en la sala principal, a la espera de la llegada de los jóvenes, se encontraban charlando muy tensamente unos adultos, sobre las novedades del día que había traído Sumire. La reciente intromisión de la anciana en la vida de los Echizen, conllevaba nuevos cambios en la residencia, que prontamente deberían ser informados a los menores de la casa.

Espero no le traigas más problemas a Sakuno – con molestia decía Nanjiro.

Yo solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – decía sin perturbarse – el tiempo, que por cierto me quito mi hijo.

No quieras hacerte la victima ahora – refutaba – sabes perfectamente por que Taro te alejo de ella.

Son solo boberías – insinuaba la anciana.

Las llamas boberías – riendo con ironía – por tu culpa perdieron todo lo que tenían o acaso no recuerdas.

Eso es el pasado – sin inmutarse por aquel comentario.

Claro, por que te conviene – con fastidio – te estaré vigilando, Sakuno es como una hija, así que ten mucho cuidado con hacer cualquier cosa que la perjudique – sus palabras eran severas.

No te tengo miedo, además, estoy segura que este absurdo del matrimonio es un teatro y te aseguro que me voy a encargar de desenmascararlo – su mirada denotaba astucia.

Ya lo veremos – intentando no caer en el juego de la anciana – aunque no creo que logres comprobar nada, esos chicos se casaron por su voluntad, son jóvenes y están enamorados – aseverando en sus comentarios.

Eso esta por verse – riendo con malicia.

No pudieron continuar con esta disputa, pues en ese instante entraban los jóvenes llamados. Ambos ingresaron por aquel umbral transparente, una vez observaron a los presentes quedaron extrañados, ya que no esperaban ver muy bien acomodada a Sumire. Dirigieron su vista hacia el matrimonio presente en busca de respuestas, pero fue la anciana quien se las entregó.

Mi querida nieta – saludaba con alegría – desde hoy me hospedaré aquí.

Cómo… papá, que esta diciendo esta señora – un poco perturbado.

Lo que escuchaste, querido nieto – burlonamente emitía – quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero es necesario que se quede aquí, no puede buscar un hotel – fastidiado con esto.

Ryoma – lo llamaba Sakuno, jalándole la manga de la camisa – no te preocupes – con un tono muy bajo, que solo él pudo escuchar.

Hijo, recuerda que ella es la abuela de tu esposa, así que puede visitarnos cuando lo desee – interrumpía Rinko – por supuesto, si Sakuno no se opone.

No hay problema… pero si ustedes… no quieren – intentando ser escuchada.

Saku-chan… ésta, también es tú casa, así que puedes recibir a las personas que quieras – sonriendo con ternura.

Gracias.

Al ver que la mayor afectada con esta visita accedía, nadie más pudo rebatir lo contrario. Una vez conseguido lo que anhelaba la anciana sonrío con triunfo, ya que durante toda la conversación hizo lo posible por amedrentar a Nanjiro, insinuando lo que venía hacer, aunque ella misma ya sabía que la herencia nunca la podría obtener, cosa que se dio cuenta el mismo día de la lectura.

Sumire se caracterizaba por ser una mujer sumamente astuta, por tanto, ella percibió lo que seguro ninguno de los presentes, ese día de la lectura ni siquiera hoy, se habían dado cuenta, que su inocente nieta comenzaba albergar sentimientos hacia aquel joven de ojos ámbar. Por tanto, intentar convencerla para separarla de Ryoma, podría ser una tarea bastante difícil.

Por otro lado, urdir algún maquiavélico plan para arruinar aquel matrimonio, no estaba en sus planes, pues eso conllevaría mucho tiempo y trabajo, además, sería algo complicado de realizar bajo la estricta vigilancia de Nanjiro, asimismo, de los cuidados de Ryoma, que ya se había dado cuenta que la observaba con desconfianza, aunque no estaba segura si él profesaba algún sentimiento hacia la chica.

De todas formas, era más fácil tramar algo para conseguir una buena recompensa con tal de dejar tranquila a la chica, que intentar desarmar esa unión, bueno aún no desechaba del todo esa posibilidad, pero debía investigar que tan profunda era la relación entre esos jóvenes antes de hacer alguna cosa, ya que lo único que le importaba era obtener dinero, mientras más mejor.

La hora de la cena se desarrollo pacíficamente, principalmente, gracias a la buena disposición de la dueña de casa, aunque la conversación fue dirigida en su mayor parte por Sumire, quien se encargó de relatar sus innumerables aventuras realizadas a lo largo de su vida, obviando los malos momentos y evitando que Nanjiro se los insinuara.

Querida – decía Sumire a Rinko – te felicito por tu casa, realmente tienes muy buen gusto.

Muchas gracias – sonrió con alegría.

Es una casa muy elegante – sin escatimar en elogios a la mujer.

La conversación prosiguió por ese rumbo, situación que hacía que Nanjiro se pusiera cada vez de más mal humor, pero permanecía en silencio por órdenes de su esposa, que le hacía señas para que no interrumpiera. Rinko solía ser una mujer muy servicial y atenta con sus invitados, aun cuando no fueran de su agrado, debido a que pensaba que era mejor tener a sus enemigos bien cerca y vigilados.

Asunto que no comprendía bien su marido, pero aceptaba, pues confiaba en el criterio de su esposa, a pesar de tener un carácter muy similar al de Sakuno, sin embargo, ella ya era una mujer con experiencia en la vida a quien no engañarían fácilmente, sobretodo si era para defender lo que más quería, o sea a su hermosa familia.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes permanecieron durante toda la comida en el más absoluto silencio, con leves monosílabos que se dejaron oír ante preguntas efectuadas a ellos. Mientras cenaban Ryoma no apartó su rostro de Sakuno, por extraño que parezca él podía percibir una débil tristeza en los ojos carmesí, algo similar a la noche anterior, cuando tuvo aquella pesadilla.

Al ser conciente de la opacidad en la mirada de su esposa, en un impulso inexplicable, otro más de los tanto que ha tenido desde que conoció a Sakuno, el joven de aspecto impasible depositó suavemente su mano sobre los delicados dedos de la chica, consiguiendo que una muy nerviosa esposa alzara ruborizada la mirada hacia Ryoma.

Este sin comprender muy bien su reciente actitud e ignorando por completo a los presentes, solo la vio fijamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta, la joven aludida que sentía que su corazón comenzaba a bombear más sangre de la que podía administrar, comprendió por instinto la inquietud de Ryoma dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas llenas de calidez dándole a entender que estaba bien, ocasionando un revuelco mayor en la mente del chico.

Su constante preocupación le estaban desquiciando la cabeza, pero sentía que era su deber hacerlo, hechos que le molestaban todavía más, ya que se supone que su única participación en todo este teatro era firmar el acta de matrimonio y posteriormente fingir una relación frente a ciertas personas, cosa que estaba haciendo perfectamente. No obstante, sus cada vez más recurrentes inquietudes hacia la chica sentada a su lado, no le dejaban sosiego, ya que inconcientemente estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría con ella.

Debido a que se encontraba bastante inquietó con esta situación, una vez finalizada la comida, decidió excusarse, así poder retirarse, con el firme propósito de averiguar la que estaba pasando con su esposa o comprender su propia actuar.

Si nos disculpan – parándose de la silla – Sakuno y yo debemos retirarnos, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Pero hijo, aún es temprano – interfería su madre, sin comprender lo que Ryoma deseaba.

Mmm… que piensas hacerle a tu esposa – bufaba su padre, quien no perdía oportunidad de insinuaciones poco decorosas, pero que al ver el comportamiento de su hijo no pudo callar.

Por supuesto, esto irrito a Ryoma, logrando ganarse una mirada asesina de parte de su hijo, por otro lado, la joven mujer se sonrojo a más no poder, pero igualmente se levantó para seguir al chico, pues no estaba cómoda con la presencia de su abuela. Asimismo, Nanjiro consiguió ser reprendido por su esposa, que dio por hecho que su querida colección estaba arruinada. A su vez, esto molesto un poco a Sumire, pues al ver la escena tan familiar que se presentaba, solo confirmaban sus temores, que poco o nada podía hacer para interrumpir aquel matrimonio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luego de esta bochornosa situación, principalmente, para los jóvenes esposos, en pleno silencio se adentraron en sus aposentos, lugar que por increíble que parezca era una especie de refugio para ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Una vez tomaron posición, Sakuno en su lado de la cama, mientras Ryoma se situaba en un pequeño sillón, el chico de ojos ambarinos observo minuciosamente a la bella mujer enfrente.

Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, a pesar de estar rodeados por un mutismo constante, no parecía perturbarlos, más bien la nerviosa era Sakuno, que podía percibir como era detalladamente inspeccionada por aquellos penetrantes ojos, intentando controlarse al máximo para no quedar en evidencia, ya que aún no recuperaba el normal ritmo de su corazón y sería muy difícil hacerlo con aquella persistente mirada.

Estas bien – sobresaltándola, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ehhh… sí, claro – avergonzada – por qué.

No mientas, se que te pasa algo – logrando perturbarla – no me puedes ocultar eso.

Como sabes… que te oculto algo – sorprendida de que fuera verdad.

Por que eres obvia – mirándola divertido.

Obvia – le refutaba molesta, aunque sonreía.

Sí, no puedes esconder nada – inesperadamente suavizó su rostro impasible.

Entonces… si soy tan obvia como dices – en tono burlesco – por que no me dices que es lo que me pasa – lo desafiaba.

Así… bueno… si eso es lo que quieres – siguiendo el juego – estas así por que vino tu abuela y eso te recuerda a tus padres.

Al escuchar aquello sus bellos ojos se abrieron exuberantemente, ya que por unos instantes se sintió completamente desnuda frente a Ryoma, pues al ver la intensa mirada ámbar sobre ella, podía notar como este la descifraba perfectamente, aunque el hecho le daba inseguridad, no pudo evitar sentirse optimista, una creciente felicidad la invadía por dentro, al percibir que el hombre frente a ella en cierta forma se preocupaba de su ser.

Después de esta conversación o mejor dicho interrogatorio, los jóvenes decidieron dormir, ya que era muy noche y mañana era otro día más de escuela. Sin embargo, solo Sakuno se adentró en su cama, pues aún Ryoma permanecía lejos con cierta reserva, en parte temeroso por estar tan cerca de la chica, probablemente, comenzaba ha ser consciente que, no solo su cabeza sino también su cuerpo estaban presentando demasiado interés por aquella mujer.

No obstante, pasar la noche en vela tampoco era buena idea, así que intentó bloquear cualquier indicio de extrañas intenciones hacia su esposa. Con sigilo se recostó al lado de su karma, Sakuno ya se estaba transformando en eso, pero por mucho que anhelo indiferencia hacia ella no pudo omitir la intranquilidad que se dejaba ver en la chica. A pesar de parecer dormida, su semblante denotaba una leve inquietud.

Estás bien – con fastidio, pero logró que Sakuno abriera sus ojos.

Cuando la bella mujer lo miró, se dio cuenta que la tristeza bañaba aquellos ojos carmesí, entonces ella le confirmó que no estaba del todo bien, negando pausadamente con su cabeza. Aquella respuesta rompió, irremediablemente, la barrera que minutos antes había logrado colocar, sin más que hacer con una débil señal, le indicó que se apoyara en él, como había ocurrido la otra noche de la pesadilla.

No reprimiendo su alegría, pero con timidez se acomodó en los confortables brazos de Ryoma, logrando que este sintiera un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, sin embargo, tampoco estaba a disgusto con esto, más bien se dejo llevar por la situación, adormilándose con aquel seductor perfume que sin intención emitía Sakuno, nuevamente ambos se refugiaban en un abrazo de aparente inocencia, que se tornaría una tentadora situación, pero que por el momento era solo una reconfortable posición para conciliar el sueño, escenario que se volvería habitual las noches siguientes.

Hasta la próxima...

* * *

**Listo por hoy, que les pareció, que piensan que va a suceder...  
Avance: Fuji comienza a ser un personaje relevante, Sakuno por fin acepta sus sentimientos, que hará ahora. Nos vemos, Bye...**


	7. Inesperado Tornado

**Hola a todas, muchas gracias por cada una de sus palabras, estoy muy contenta e inspirada.  
Así que nuevamente les traigo un capitulo, que tiene muchas cosas emocionantes.  
Una aclaración, el tiempo transcurrido no es mucho, aprox casi dos meses. **

* * *

7.- INESPERADO TORNADO

Inesperadas lluvias invadían cada rincón de la ciudad, causando que los aún vestidos árboles, repentinamente comenzaran a desprenderse de sus rojizos ropajes. El otoño reinaba en todo su esplendor, las brisas mañaneras con cada día se hacían más y más frías, por tanto, quedarse cobijado bajo un cálido cobertor, era una tentación demasiado grande como para rechazarlo.

Varios días han trascurrido desde que Sumire llegó a hospedarse en la casa de los Echizen, con un comportamiento intachable, lograba formar una relación con su nieta, aún esperanzada en encontrar algún indicio para obtener beneficios, pero conservaba las apariencias para que todos los presentes se relajaran, así demostrarían su real persona.

De todos modos, la presencia de la anciana no era tan perturbadora como hubiesen creído en un principio, además, que sin intención había hecho que la relación entre Ryoma y Sakuno fuera más cercana, ya que el tener que fingir a diario, los había unido con mayor fuerza, aunque para ellos esto solamente se había transformado en una gran amistad.

La jornada escolar en Seigaku estaba casi terminada, mientras las lluvias daban un leve descanso, aunque el frío parecía no desvanecerse. No obstante, unos alegres estudiantes conversaban y reían tranquilamente en unos de los últimos recesos.

Ya quiero que esto acabe… tengo mucha hambre – rezongaba un pelirrojo.

Kikumaru, tú siempre tienes hambre – lo recalcaba Tomoka, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

Pero hoy tenga más – sonriendo con malicia – por que a Ryoma le toca pagar.

Las chicas solo rieron divertidas ante este comentario, pues Eiji ya les había comentado que entre ellos se turnaban para pagar las hamburguesas, explicándoles que cuando era otro quien pagaba podían comer cuanto quisieran, por el contrario, cuando era su turno tenía que reprimirse pues no le alcanzaría para costear lo de sus hambrientos amigos. Mientras continuaban charlando, una impensada persona hizo su aparición en el aula de los chicos.

Hola hermosa Sakuno – saludaba Fuji, alzando una de las manos de la chica para besarla, forma habitual con que solía presentarse ante ella.

Fuji-san… ¿pero qué hace aquí? – aunque sonreía, estaba sorprendida.

Vine a visitarte… espero no te moleste – sonriendo con su normal actitud.

No, claro que no – sonrojándose un poco.

¡Syusuke! – con sorpresa el pelirrojo, tan pálido como si hubiese visto una especie de fantasma – ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

Vaya… Eiji, no sabía que estuvieras en esta clase – dedicándole una disimulada sonrisa.

¿Ustedes se conocen? – interfería Sakuno.

Ambos asintieron, pero ninguno intento explicar como ni donde, y para evitar más cuestionamientos, Syusuke desvío la conversación hacia las amigas de Sakuno, quienes observaban atentas la escena, entre presentaciones y saludos, se olvidaron de lo ocurrido, aunque Ann logró percibir que había algo oculto entre esos dos.

Hermosa Sakuno, vengo a informarte de algo – llamando la atención de la pelirroja – hoy tendremos que ir al estudio.

¿En el centro? – pregunto dudosa.

Exactamente, así que a penas terminen las clases, nos podemos ir juntos – mirándola con una encantadora sonrisa – claro, si no te molesta.

Por supuesto que no – sonriendo con igual forma.

¡Esperen! – interrumpió Eiji, quien todavía no recuperaba su normal color – ¿de donde se conocen ustedes y adonde van? – con una seriedad poco usual en él, llamando la atención de las chicas.

Somos pareja y lo demás no te importa – abrazando sorpresivamente a la chica.

Unos segundos de total perplejidad entre los presentes. Por un lado, un pelirrojo que abrió sus ojos exageradamente sin comprender lo que sus oídos escuchaban y por otro, unas chicas que quedaron estupefactas con semejante noticia, preguntándose en que momento se cambiaron de escena como si hubiesen estado viendo alguna novela y de repente se hubiesen perdido unos cuantos capítulos.

Fuji-san, no diga esas cosas – una nerviosa chica emitía, que alejaba un poco a su acosador.

Disculpa… quise decir compañeros de clases – mirando a Eiji con cierta malicia – tomamos tutorías con Tezuka.

Al escuchar la aclaración, la tensa atmósfera que se había formado comenzaba a dilatarse, sobretodo el rostro de Eiji, que se había quedado rígido ante semejante declaración, quien aún tenía esperanzas con su princesa, pero muchas menos al enterarse que vivía con Ryoma. Así concluyo esta extraña aparición de Suysuke, quien guardaba celosamente sus reales intenciones con Sakuno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Momentos más tarde, cuando las clases comenzaban a finalizar, encontrándose en unos de los pasillos inferiores de Seigaku, estaban charlando misteriosamente dos personas.

¿Qué estas tramando? – una chica morena hablaba – y ¿por qué aún no has hecho nada? – con exasperación se oía.

Ya verás, ten paciencia – mirando tranquilamente decía Syusuke.

Espero me ayudes a recuperar a Ryoma – alzando una de sus manos para arreglar un mechón de cabello rebelde – recuerda, que solo por que me lo pediste, no he fastidiado a esa mosca muerta, pero no veo que hagas nada y cada día veo como esos dos están mas juntos.

Emiko, no te preocupes, nunca te he fallado – abriendo sus misteriosos ojos azules – hoy comienzo a mover mis fichas, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo – sonriendo suavemente.

No entiendo¿tiempo para qué? y ¿por qué tanto secreto? – un poco molesta – por que permaneces tan callado…

¡Cálmate!, por actuar así… es que perdiste a Ryoma… confía en mí – acariciando una de sus mejillas – una vez yo obtenga lo que quiero, ese estúpido arrogante será tuyo.

La conversación no prosiguió, ya que los pasillos comenzaron a ser invadidos por los cientos de estudiantes que raudamente salían de sus salones, para dirigirse a sus casas o clubes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al sonido del timbre, que anunciaba el final de las clase, un apresurado Eiji corrió lejos de su salón, dejando impresionadas a las chicas, pues era habitual en él despedirse un sin fin de veces de su querida princesa, pero es esta ocasión, un apenas audible "nos vemos" se dejo oír, solo divisaron a su compañero a los lejos, como si de una urgencia se tratase.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Eiji? – comentaba Tomoka – ¿estará enfermo?

Se veía bien – contestaba Ann – creo que es por otra razón – miraba con recelo la puerta del aula.

¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionaba la futura actriz o modelo. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, pues Ann solo tomo sus cosas y les indicó que era la hora de marcharse, dejando a sus amigas dudosas de esas palabras.

Mientras tanto, un ofuscado pelirrojo llegaba casi sin respiración al salón de sus amigos, entrando estrepitosamente observó con detalle el salón para localizar su objetivo, en ese instante logró divisar al moreno de ojos violeta, que ordenaba tranquilamente sus cosas, no percatándose del alboroto que había iniciado Eiji.

¡MOMO! – sobresaltando al aludido.

Pero que te pasa Eiji – mirando con sorpresa – ¿por qué gritas así?

¿Donde esta Ryoma? – al comprobar que no se hallaba – bueno, mejor así – empezaba a balbucear palabras ininteligibles para Momo.

¡Ahhh!… de qué rayos hablas, podrías calmarte un poco, haber respira – al notar que apenas e inhalaba aire – ven salgamos de aquí, Ryoma nos estará esperando abajo – agarrando a su amigo del brazo.

Una vez regaron al vestíbulo de la escuela, el exaltado Kikumaru ya comenzaba a respirar con un poco más de normalidad, entonces logró esbozar sus anteriores disparates.

Como ya respiras, me puedes explicar ¿qué pasa? – algo confundido hablaba Momo.

¡Syusuke! – logró emitir.

¿Qué pasa con él? – mirando a todos lados – sabes que no deberías nombrarlo, si Ryoma te escucha.

Lo sé… pero es que Syusuke – luego de inhalar oxígeno – esta en Seigaku – observo a su amigo, que al parecer le había pasmado en demasía la noticia, pues tenía los ojos casi desorbitados.

¿Volvió? – intentando centrarse – ¿a Seigaku¿Eiji estás seguro?

Absolutamente y eso no es todo.

¿Acaso hay algo peor? – el pelirrojo asintió – ¿qué puede ser peor que eso?, habla de una vez – zamarreando a su amigo.

Es el compañero de mi princesa… en las clases de música – mirando asustado al de ojos violetas.

Por unos instantes ambos chicos permanecieron silenciosos, como buscando alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Será mejor que no le digamos nada a Ryoma – retomaba la palabra Momo.

No creo que se demore mucho en averiguarlo – cruzándose de brazos.

De todos modos, mientras más tarde mejor, ya sabes como se pone con ese tema.

¿De qué tema están hablando? – una conocida voz a sus espaldas los asustó.

R-ry… oma – lograba emitir un pasmado pelirrojo.

¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? – con recelo preguntaba Momo.

Recién llegué¿de qué estaban hablando? – los miraba con desconfianza.

¡Nosotros! – se miraban entre los dos – nada.

El joven esposo ignoró el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, ellos siempre eran un poco exagerados en todo, aunque era obvio que le ocultaban alguna cosa, no se interesó por investigarla, ya que estaba convencido que el indiscreto pelirrojo tarde o temprano dejaría ver lo que sucedía. Al ver que Ryoma no insistiría en saber nada, ambos chicos bajaron la guardia.

Como no piensan contarme nada, ustedes pagan la comida – sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero hoy te tocaba a ti – con lágrimas decía Eiji.

Si me dices lo que me ocultan, te compró hasta un postre – sonriendo con astucia, pues sabía cual era la debilidad de su amigo.

Eso es chantaje – interfería Momo.

Llámalo como quieras… ¿qué dices Eiji?

Mmm… ahí viene mi princesa – zafándose del asunto, pues caminó hacia ella.

¿Qué hace aquí? no se supone que tiene clases – con cierta molestia, al ver como Eiji saltaba sobre Sakuno para abrazarla.

Momoshiro solo sonrío con diversión, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que nuevamente el tema intocable era desviado. En unos minutos más, todos estaba reunidos situación bastante poco usual, pero cierta. Mientras el de ojos violetas charlaba amenamente con Ann, casi apartados del grupo, el joven de mirada penetrante observaba minuciosamente a Sakuno como queriendo saber la razón de por que estaba allí.

Por otro lado, el alegre Eiji hacía reír a la joven pelirroja junto con Tomoka, así que no se percataba que era mirada con insistencia por Ryoma, quienes sí estaban consciente de esa situación eran los apartados del grupo, que se dedicaron una cómplice mirada. En vista que nadie preguntaba nada que fuera de su interés y que al parecer él, era él único que ignoraba el tema de Sakuno, decidió hablar.

Sakuno – con seriedad, captando su atención y por supuesto, la de los demás – no se supone que deberías estar en clases.

Es que – aún no perdía ese habitual nerviosismo, que se incrementaba cuando Ryoma le hablaba en público – serán en el centro.

¿Y como te irás? – pues ya era conocedor de la despistada chica.

Se irá conmigo – una voz irrumpía entre ellos.

Al escuchar aquella inconfundible voz, sintió como su cuerpo se paralizó repentinamente, solo sus bellos ojos lograron buscar detrás de Sakuno para corroborar que sus oídos no le engañaba. Una densa brisa los rodeaba, acompañada del gélido aire otoñal, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido nadie emitió palabra alguna, aunque las chicas eran ajenas a lo que realmente ocurría, presintieron que no era bueno, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir algo.

Hermosa Sakuno, ya nos vamos – posando un de sus manos en el hombre de la mencionada - recuerda que a Tezuka no le gusta esperar – mirando con una sonrisa siniestra – ¿cierto… Ryoma? – quien no respondió nada, pero le regalo una de esas desafiantes miradas.

Ehhh… claro, Fuji-san – un poco perturbada – hasta mañana chicos – despidiéndose con una leve reverencia.

Adiós – decía Fuji, quien paso rozando a Ryoma, el cual no se movió de su puesto – no te preocupes por ella… yo la cuidare – un murmullo malicioso, que solo el interesado escuchó.

A pesar que lo dicho solo fue oído por Echizen, sus amigos como si hubiesen sabido que había expresado se posaron uno a cada lado del chico, en forma de barrera para impedir que este se moviera. Por otro lado, las jóvenes presentes observaban impresionadas la escena ante sus ojos, no entendían absolutamente nada, pero comprendieron que una fuerte rivalidad existía entre esos sujetos.

Una vez los jóvenes músicos se perdieron de vista, Momoshiro se despidió de las chicas, anunciando que tenían mucha hambre, así que debían irse rápidamente. Nadie intentó cuestionar absolutamente nada, pues la situación, aunque desconocida, era obvia. Cada uno tomo su rumbo, mientras los chicos salían casi arrastrando a Ryoma del lugar, que aún permanecía ausente de todo.

¿Desde cuando saben que ese imbécil volvió? – con vehemencia emitía, mirando a sus amigos con furia, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa.

Cálmate Ryoma – anunciaba Momo – nosotros no sabíamos nada, Eiji solo supo hoy.

Si Ryoma, él fue a buscar a mi princesa, para…

Deja de llamarla "mi princesa" – extremadamente enojado – ella no es tuya, es mi mujer – con propiedad, estaba tan enrabiado con esta situación que no se percató de sus declaraciones.

Ambos chicos quedaron atónitos con estas palabras, inexplicables viniendo de Echizen, además, de no encontrarle el menor significado, a menos... Solo apreciaban la inmensa furia de su amigo, que con solo ver a sus ambarinos ojos podían percatarse del fuego en ellos, de seguro lo dicho fue un arrebato inesperado, que ni él mismo podría entender.

De qué hablas, acaso… tú y… Ryusaki tienen… alguna relación – inspeccionaba Momo con cuidado.

No digas estupideces – volviendo en sí, una vez analizó lo dicho.

Entonces por que dijiste esas cosas, de que mi… perdón, que Saku-chan era tu mujer – sus palabras eran expresada con prudencia.

Segundos de incertidumbre rodeaban a estos chicos, entre Eiji y Momo se miraban dudosos, intentando descifran en el rostro de Ryoma alguna respuesta, que al parecer no vendría. A su vez, el joven interrogado no podía canalizar su frustración, la sola presencia de Syusuke lo había dejado sin armas como si un torbellino lo estuviese atacando, que se intensificaba al ver la confianza con la que trataba a su esposa.

Y bien Echizen – decía el de ojos violeta, que solía llamarlo así cuando hablaba en serio – que esta pasando, sabemos que odias a Syusuke, pero creo que tu molestia no es solo por eso, que tiene que ver Ryusaki en esto.

Nada que les importe… estoy así por que me molesta ese sujeto – lo decía con cierta seguridad, intentando recobrar la cordura.

En realidad, el ver a Sakuno cerca de Syusuke lo descoló tanto que no pudo evitar declarar lo anterior, pero una vez su cabeza se fue enfriando, trato de retractarse en lo dicho. Sin embargo, al único que pudo convencer de esto fue al crédulo Eiji, ya que Momo no se trago ninguna de sus palabras, él podía darse cuenta que su rabia estaba muy ligada a la posible relación entre esos dos, nadie le quitaba eso de la cabeza.

Un encuentro que comenzaba a ser un fuerte golpe en la vida de Ryoma, el tipo de relación que tiene con el prodigio es un misterio, aunque el joven indiferente no suele dejarse llevar por sus emociones, la aparición de este hombre cambia cualquier comportamiento natural en él. Un mísero comentario causo estragos en su interior, pero no estaba dispuesto a explicar más halla de lo necesario o permitir que eso de alguna forma interrumpiera el normal funcionamiento de su vida, al menos por ahora, según su parecer era ideal mantener distancia, principalmente de la causante de todas sus dudas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquel extraño incidente no fue pronunciado nuevamente, durante los siguientes días Ryoma mantuvo un hermetismo tal que nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, incluso la despistada de Sakuno se percató del extraño comportamiento del chico, pero no encontraba explicación posible para esto, infructuosamente preguntó a Fuji si entre ellos existía algún problema, pero este solo sonrío con ternura, diciéndole que eran cosas de hombres, después de todo aquel simple comentario causo el efecto esperado.

En vista que nada podía hacer concentro sus energías en sus clases, vale decir, que Ryoma continúo ayudándola, pero su comportamiento era distante, simulando que casi no se conocían, y, por otro lado, se esforzó en mejorar su relación con su abuela, quien buscaba oportunidades para salir a solas con ella, así que cuando podía la iba a buscar a sus clases, siempre en compañía de Kaoru, ordenes de Ryoma.

Sin embargo, este tipo de acciones eran más favorables de lo que la anciana pensaba, pues sin proponérselo truncaba las opciones de Fuji por acercarse más a Sakuno, quien se esforzaba por fastidiar a Echizen, pero aunque deseaba compartir con ella más tiempo, los pocos momentos que tenían libres la chica los dedicaba al piano o a estar con su abuela.

Una de esas tardes, la vieja Sumire fue a buscar a su nieta, ya habían adquirido cierta confianza, de eso estaba segura la mujer, además, ya estaba harta con actuar tanto, quería irse lo más rápido posible para continuar con su vida, si conseguía una forma de obtener dinero de forma más sencilla, olvidaría esa tonta herencia y se marcharía, de todas formas su nieta no era algo que le importara.

Por tanto, esta era la ocasión para incitar a la chica a dejar de fingir sobre el matrimonio, debía ser muy sutil, para enterarse cuan real era la historia y haber que podía hacer con eso, tenía sus sospechas pues para ser un matrimonio de recién casados, no eran muy cercanos que digamos, menor estos últimos días, que Ryoma parecía tan indiferente de todo, aun cuando su padre le había advertido de esto, pues se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hijo, pero este no hacía caso, todavía no podía definir sus sentimientos y el regreso de Fuji le causaba más incertidumbre.

Ya te vas, hermosa Sakuno – con interés preguntaba Syusuke, que buscaba oportunidades para estar cerca de la pelirroja, de preferencia cuando Ryoma estuviese presente.

Sí, nos vemos mañana – decía con dulzura.

Espera… por que no te invito a tomar un chocolate caliente… así podemos conversar un rato, no digas que no, ya que aún es temprano – suplicas con aquella inconfundible mirada.

Es que – la chica dudaba, sobretodo después de ver la extraña actitud de Ryoma frente a él.

Si te preocupa Ryoma – abriendo sus bellos ojos – no tiene por que enterarse.

Ehhh… pero a mí no me preocupa – intentando mentir, pero sus facciones la delataban.

Saku-chan que relación tienen tú y Echizen – observando minuciosamente sus acciones.

Sakuno querida… he venido por ti – una anciana voz la salvo, quien no había escuchado nada de lo anterior.

¡Abuela! – entre sorprendida y aliviada – ¿a que viniste?

Para que vayamos a cenar juntas, una cena entre abuela y nieta – sonriendo con cierta ternura.

Otra oportunidad truncada para Syusuke, a pesar que un principio creyó que acercarse a la chica sería muy sencillo, el tiempo le dio razones suficientes que eso no sería así. Tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, siempre había algo o alguien quien interrumpía sus encuentros, llámese Tezuka, Tomoka, Ann o Sumire, además, del infaltable Kaoru, sin embargo, el único que deseaba que los interrumpiera no lo hacía.

A pesar del intenso frío, Sumire insistió que deberían cenar fuera, lejos de la casa de los Echizen, como ella decía un momento entre mujeres. Por tanto, se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes del centro, escogiendo un lugar ameno para una agradable conversación, debía ser todo muy bien hecho para que Sakuno se relajara y hablara con total confianza.

La comida esta muy buena aquí – decía con sinceridad la chica – ¿habías venido antes?

Sí, hace mucho tiempo – sonriendo – pero hablando de otra cosa.

Dime, abuela… ¿de que quieres hablar? – curiosa decía.

He notado que tú y Echizen… no están muy cercanos – tratando de ser lo más sutil posible.

La joven esposa intentó evadir la situación, fingiendo que deseaba uno de los postres que estaba repartiendo uno de los mozos.

Sakuno querida, puedes confiar en mí – decía pausadamente como para hipnotizar a su nieta.

Lo sé, pero no entiendo que quieres saber – ingenuamente preguntaba.

Sumire debía actuar con cuidado, así que para incentivar a su nieta, comenzó con afirmar que estaba arrepentida por el daño que una vez causo a su hijo, con una habilidad absoluta para representar este papel, logró en cierta forma conmover a Sakuno, no era de extrañar que la chica creyera toda esta farsa, pues desde que su abuela estaba viviendo con ella, había logrado ganarse su cariño, a pesar de las advertencia que le hacían los Echizen, incluso se había molestado con Ryoma cuando trato de prevenirla.

Sakuno, se que este asunto del matrimonio… bueno tu padre planeo todo esto para protegerte de mi – la miraba con dolor, pero no dejo que interfiriera – por favor, escucha… no culpo a Taro por su reacción, pues él tenía sus motivos… pero yo me rehabilite, no sabes lo que me costo todo esto, sobretodo estar lejos de ti, mi niña – acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

Abuela, yo sé que tu me quieres – sonreía con ternura.

Mi niña, estoy dispuesta a salvarte de todo esto… mi hijo no debió presionarte a esto, se me hace injusto que tengas que vivir atada a un hombre, solo por una tontería mía – presionando la mano de Sakuno, para evitar que esta interrumpiera – eres una mujer joven, que debe disfrutar esta etapa y casada como estas no podrás hacerlo.

Pero abuela, yo…

Querida, a tu edad estas cosas son una ilusión… deberías estar pensando en tu futuro, teniendo novios, salir con tus amigas, no preocupándote por un marido que… bueno que no parece quererte – como una afilada aguja en su pecho, llegaron las palabras de su abuela – Sakuno, tu mereces ser libre, sin preocuparte por tonterías, acepta mi ayuda – acariciando con suavidad el cabizbajo rostro de la chica.

Tú ayuda… ¿a qué te refieres? – no comprendiendo muy bien, la miraba con recelo.

A que termines de una vez por todas con todo esto, estar casada con un hombre que no te ama por una estúpida herencia, no crees que eso es una tontería, podrías estar divirtiéndote con tus amigas o conociendo chicos que realmente te valoren – nueva estocada en su interior.

Su abuela le volvía a recalcar que Ryoma no la quería, situación que le estaba causando una gran tristeza, aunque no comprendía porqué, ya que ella sabía esas cosas, además, se supone que tampoco sentía nada por aquel hombre de ojos ámbar, entonces porqué se veía invadida por tan inexplicable sentimiento, que le estaba sucediendo.

Sakuno, se que esto puede ser duro, pero piensa – sus palabrerías eran como una sutil droga que la envolvía – libérate de Echizen, no tienes ningún compromiso con él.

Espera… mi padre me dijo que me convirtiera en una mujer feliz – casi en un susurro, como intentando encontrar una excusa para no separarse de Ryoma.

Vez, si él quería eso, entonces deberías hacerle caso… estoy segura que si estuvieses sufriendo, el mismo te diría que abandones todo esto… pequeña Sakuno, piensa en ti, en lo que quieres, el mundo te espera para que seas una mujer libre y encuentres la felicidad, pero al lado de una hombre insensible como tu esposo¿crees que lo conseguirás? – la joven estaba aturdida, su abuela lo sabía, así que cada palabra emitida iba cargada de cizaña.

Intentando mantener la calma, la joven esposa se sumía en sus pensamientos, recordando cada palabra escuchada "no te quiere", "serás feliz con un hombre como ese", "si estas sufriendo deberías separarte", "conviértete en una mujer feliz", una y otra vez retumbaban en su cabeza, sin embargo, no encontraba una salida, es que acaso su abuela tenía razón, pero si fuese así, su padre estaría de acuerdo con que abandonara todo, la presión en su mente se intensificaba, mayores incertidumbres venían a ella.

Los pocos segundos transcurridos no le permitían pensar, hasta que una última frase escuchada vino a su cabeza "piensa en ti, en lo que quieres"¡exacto! debía descubrir eso, parecía tan sencillo, pero esto solo aumentaba el dilema. No obstante, un fuerte latido en su corazón la trajo a la realidad, todo lo anterior podía ser cierto, pero todavía no estaba dispuesta ha dejar esto, razones podían ser muchas, aunque una era más importante, y era el simple hecho que desde la muerte de sus padres, lo único que la había mantenido en pie, había sido la familia Echizen, principalmente Ryoma con todo e indiferencia.

Bueno Sakuno – la anciana había continuado hablando sin interrupción, dando por hecho que había convencido a su ingenua nieta – se que es difícil, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con ellos, si quieres hoy mismo nos podemos mudar – una satisfacción en su mirada era elocuente – déjamelo a mi, estoy segura que Taro…

Espera… no… quiero – su rostro gacho tratando de levantarlo – no voy… a separarme de nadie.

¿Qué estas hablando? – conteniéndose – ¿pero que dices?, debes divorciarte ahora, ese hombre no te quiere, que piensas que se enamorara de ti, por favor no seas ingenua – un poco exaltada al ver que su plan se desarmaba – metete esto en la cabeza, Ryoma Echizen no te ama y nunca lo hará.

No… im… por… ta – cálidas gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – por… que yo… ¡LO AMO!

Fueron las últimas palabras que la joven pudo pronunciar, ya que luego de hacerlo un fuerte llanto la invadió, no queriendo continuar, prefirió marcharse a lo que ahora es su hogar. La furia de la anciana era inmensa, pero aún era capaz de contenerla, esta situación había resultado casi como lo esperaba, aunque no pensó que la chica confesara sus sentimientos, ahora debería buscar otra forma para obtener lo que deseaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La noche era fría y oscura, más que otras veces, al menos, para la joven de ojos carmesí lo era. Cuando hubieron llegado a la residencia, subió raudamente hasta su cuarto, necesitaba estar sola, aunque era probable que Ryoma estuviese allí, para su fortuna no se encontraba y, en estos momentos, no deseaba saberlo, pues aún debía analizar aquellas últimas palabras salidas de sus labios, una confesión incluso para ella misma.

Con un movimiento casi ondulante se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con la esperanza que una ducha refrescaría sus ideas, algo así como un remedio a sus malestares. Pretendiendo hacer caso omiso a lo declarado, se introdujo en la tina que ya estaba bañada con una deliciosa agua caliente, resignándose a ser completamente rociada, con el propósito, que las huellas de sus lágrimas fueran borradas.

El vaho producido por la ducha cubría toda la habitación, mientras una joven mujer ya no tenía fuerzas para sostener el torrente de tristeza, pues aceptar los sentimientos que inútilmente trato de reprimir, no era nada simple, ya que ahora debería enfrentarlos y lograr decidir que hacer con ellos, situación complicada si se piensa que el causante de todo esto, duerme a diario con ella.

"_Porqué… porqué… porqué, no debí enamorarme de él _- sin poder contener su angustia – _pero como evitarlo, si cada vez que esta cerca de mí, siento como si mi corazón fuera a escapar, si solo no hubiese sido tan atento _– una leve sonrisa afloro en su rostro_ – que estoy diciendo, solo fue amable por que tenia lastima de mí, y yo lo sabía"_

Sus pensamientos eran un vaivén de esperanza y desolación, por un lado, anhelaba que ese hombre impasible llegara a quererla, pero por otra parte, sentía que eso era casi imposible, sobretodo al recordar que mantenía una relación con una mujer, totalmente opuesta a ella, veía un gran abismo que las diferenciaba a las dos, dando por hecho que su, ahora amado jamás tendría un interés hacía su persona.

"_Nunca pensé que decir te amo, fuese tan doloroso… soy tan tonta, ingenua, ojalá nunca hubiese dicho eso _– intentado encontrar un consuelo – _habría sido más fácil, pero ahora… como me gustaría que Ryoma… _- negaba con la cabeza –_ eso no sucederá, él tiene a Kurosawa… ella es una mujer muy linda, cualquier hombre gustaría de ella _– dejando que sus propios pensamientos fueran una gran presión –_ en cambio, yo… _- observándose minuciosamente – _nada en mí parece una mujer, una niña… eso soy"_

Los minutos que paso bajo el cálido contacto del agua, no fueron suficientes para apaciguar su constante tristeza, se hallaba impotente ante los acontecimientos, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo lo hubiese hecho, pero nada de eso era posible. Levemente aturdida por el largo baño, se paró frente al espejo, con una parsimonia esperada logró limpiar aquel vidrio que la reflejaría.

"_Sakuno Ryu… ya ni siquiera sé quien soy, si sé… soy una tonta, sabía que no debía enamorarme, soy tan estúpida, por eso mis padres hicieron esto, pero acaso no pensaron que podría suceder esto _– sin dejar de observarse_ – ya no importa… pero ahora que voy hacer, como se supone que lo miraré a la cara, que vergüenza… seguro y se da cuenta, no, quizás ya lo hizo, por eso me esta evitando _– al recordad que desde que apareció Fuji, él la estaba esquivando – _será mejor dormir, creo que me afecto un poco el calor"_

Así era, demasiado rato bajo el agua caliente, le había afectado, se encontraba un poco mareada, con mucho esfuerzo logró vestirse y salir del baño. Una vez en su cuarto, pretendió llegar a su cama solo que no podía enfocar el lugar, se veía nublado, sentía que sus ojos pesaban cada vez más, sus piernas comenzaban a desequilibrar su cuerpo, tenía que intentar avanzar.

Sakuno… te encuentras bien – una ronca voz masculina la llamaba – Sakuno – como un sonido lejano, medio confuso llego a sus oídos.

Recobrando la consciencia de a poco, sintió una suavidad bajo su delgado cuerpo, con reserva empezaba a reconocer en donde se hallaba, pero como había llegado allí.

Al fin despiertas – una leve preocupación en su voz.

R-ryoma – tratando de enfocar el rostro de la voz – ¿que haces aquí?

¿Cómo que hago aquí? – con cierto fastidio - ¿en qué pensabas?

¡Ah!... no… es que… me estaba bañando – logrando expresar sus ideas.

Sí, pero por qué pasaste tanto rato allí, no vez que te hace mal – una preocupación camuflada con molestia.

Lo siento – se dio valor para mirarlo con ternura.

No importa… pero no vuelvas hacerlo – desviando su mirada – pero dime ¿qué te sucede, y porqué tienes esa cara?

No se de que hablas… debe ser por que me desmaye – inventando una excusa creíble.

Entonces por que tienes los ojos llorosos – cuestionaba inquisidoramente con sus ojos ámbar.

Por unos momentos, pensó en inventar una respuesta aceptable, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, se decidió por contarle lo que había sucedido con su abuela, aunque omitió su declaración, acusó al recuerdo de sus padres la tristeza. A pesar de no estar muy convencido con todo, decidió no cuestionar nada más, pues su bella esposa debía descansar.

Mientras la joven se quedaba dormida, los pensamientos de Ryoma se intensificaban en su mente, cuando asimilo lo que la castaña le había informado, una creciente furia se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos, aunque había estado evitando acercarse más de lo requerido a ella, cuando se percató en la posibilidad que se la llevaran de su lado, no pudo contenerse, ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se la quitarán, no antes de descubrir lo que sentía por la chica de ojos carmesí. Sin razonarlo mas de lo debido, salió de su cuarto con el firme propósito de enfrentar a quien quisiera arrebatarle a su esposa, así que partió directo a donde Sumire.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Listo, Sakuno ya reconoció que esta enamorada de Ryoma, que hará ahora, además, que le dirá Ryoma a Sumire, aceptara sus sentimientos, que planeara Fuji, que problema tiene con Echizen y que tiene que ver Sakuno en esto, bueno esas interrogantes irán apareciendo el los próximo capítulos. ¿qué creen que sucederá?  
Adelanto: Ryoma-Sumire, un encuentro RyoSaku y... solo esperen y verán, hasta pronto.**


	8. Se Desata Un Vendaval

**Hola fieles lectoras, jajaja creo que copie esa frase de por ahí, es que me gusto. **

**Bueno a lo que vengo un nuevo capitulo**, **muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, son geniales e inspiradores, en agradecimiento a ustedes les dedico este capitulo, disfruten.**

* * *

8.- SE DESATA UN VENDAVAL

A medianoche, una fuerte tormenta se desató, vientos huracanados arremetían contra la ciudad, acompañados por una densa lluvia que no dejaba espacio sin inundar. Asimismo, en la residencia Echizen una tempestad llamada Ryoma se dejaba caer en el cuarto de la anciana Ryusaki, mientras una inocente esposa descansaba en su lecho, ajena a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

El gélido ambiente que presentaba el pequeño espacio, que circundaba al chico de ojos ámbar, se intensificaba a cada paso, cuanto más se acercaba a la habitación de la Sumire, el frío parecía aún más intenso, todo producto de la rabia que estaba invadiendo la mente de Ryoma, en forma impulsiva continuaba su recorrido, su único interés era conservar a Sakuno, aunque no tenía claro sus propios sentimientos.

A pesar de la furia que presentaba, se detuvo para golpear la puerta, aunque no se reprimió en el gesto, pues la fuerza con la que se anunció, denotaba una gran prepotencia. Segundos después, una senil voz le permitió entrar; ingresando con autoridad al cuarto, se detuvo en la entrada para buscar a la causante de sus problemas, quien se hallaba cómodamente sentada en un pequeño sillón, al parecer estaba leyendo, pues un grueso libro había sido depositado en una mesita ubicada a su lado.

Vaya… el joven Echizen – expresaba con cierto sarcasmo - ¿qué hace alguien como tú, en la habitación de una inocente anciana como yo?

No se haga la inocente en frente mío – decía con gran molestia – podrá engañar a Sakuno, pero a mí, no.

Como quieras – no tenía intención de rebatir eso – tú dirás¿qué es lo que quieres a estas horas?, por que supongo que no es una visita de cortesía – con total tranquilidad.

Solo he venido a decirle una cosa – endureciendo su mirada en son de intimidación – no vuelva a perturbar a mi esposa con sus estupideces.

No sé a que te refieres con eso – sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Su rostro era sereno, ya que estaba segura que su nieta jamás le contaría nada, pues se había dado cuenta que entre ellos no existía mucha comunicación, así que las insinuaciones de Ryoma, eran solo eso insinuaciones, de seguro el chico se percató de que algo le pasaba a Sakuno, quien no sabía ocultar sus emociones, pero como ella no le dijo nada, estaba intentando convencerla de que sí sabía, para que le contara lo ocurrido.

Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo – enojándose aún más, mientras Sumire permanecía calmada.

No, no sé… pero supongo que tú si – una sagaz sonrisa afloro – así que me dirás de que se trata¿Cierto? – provocativas palabras para perturbar al chico.

Al ver aquel gesto de triunfo en la mujer, por un instante su furia pareció crecer, pero notó que eso era lo que la anciana deseaba. Por tanto, contrario a todo pronóstico logró apaciguar un poco su rabia, cerrando levemente los parpados para permitirse respirar y retomar su objetivo, luego de inhalar profundo se preparó para seguir enfrentándola.

¿Pensó que Sakuno no me diría? – sonriendo con arrogancia.

No creas que me engañas – aún sin caer en el juego – sé que ella no te ha contado nada, por eso viniste a preguntarme que había pasado, además ustedes a penas y se saludan, creen que no me he dado cuenta, ustedes son una farsa.

Eso piensa, se equivoca, Sakuno es un libro abierto – con una severa mirada.

Entonces¿por qué no me dices, lo que te dijo? – insinuando una provocativa risa.

No estoy para sus juegos – cruzándose de brazos – solo le diré una cosa, Sakuno es mi esposa y ni usted ni nadie la va ha separar de mí, le quedo claro – enronqueciendo la voz en cada palabra.

Por unos momentos, un siniestro silencio cubrió la habitación, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba como si estuviesen esperando un ataque enemigo. Sin embargo, la primera en reaccionar fue Sumire, que manifestó una burlona carcajada, que irritaron realmente a Ryoma.

¿Se puede saber, qué encuentra tan gracioso? – casi mordiéndose los labios, a la vez que empuñaba las manos.

Tú – escueta respuesta, que lograron encender la mirada ámbar – y tus palabras de marido preocupado – esta vez la anciana se paró de su lugar, comenzaba ha caminar hacia su acechador, una vez parada ha un costado de la puerta, profesó – podrá ser tu esposa… pero dudo mucho que sea tu mujer.

Esta última afirmación lo descolocó, ya que era totalmente cierto, el papel podía decir muchas cosas, pero la realidad era muy diferente, situación que le llenaban de inseguridades, principalmente por que para cambiar esos hechos como primer paso debería aceptar aquellos sentimientos que tanto le disgustaban, además, de anunciárselos a la causante de ellos, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran demasiado trascendentales como para realizarlas, aún no estaba preparado para asumirlos ni siquiera para él mismo.

Por lo visto, no tienes nada más que decir – manifestando una burlona sonrisa – así que si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir – comenzando a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Realmente, el joven esposo estaba desarmando, tanto así, que no pudo refutar ninguna de las afirmaciones que la anciana le escupió a la cara. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada en su rostro, el leve golpe lo devolvió al mundo de los vivos, reaccionando de su letargo empuño su mano en forma amenazante para desahogarse de su frustración, pero se contuvo lo justo para no dejarse en evidencia, aunque para Sumire eso ya era claro.

Recuperando su buen juicio, se marchó a su cuarto con la esperanza de olvidar este mal rato, con sigilo se recostó al lado de su esposa. Respirando profundo se apoyo en el respaldo, titubeante observó a la bella joven que yacía dormida serenamente a su costado, a pesar que se negaba ha asumir lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía evitar desear acariciar suavemente el dócil cabello rojizo, un solo pensamiento cruzó su cabeza antes de dormir _"Nadie te apartará de mi lado"_.

* * *

La lluvia arreciaba con inclemencia las ventanas, interrumpiendo sin consideración el placido sueño de una joven esposa, que no tenía deseos aún de levantarse, pues hoy era un muy buen día para dormir hasta tarde. Intentando desperezarse, nuevamente, un cálido obstáculo se lo impidió, pero esta vez no dudo de quien era, pues el inconfundible aroma de Ryoma la embriagaba por completo, quien cariñosamente la abrazaba por la espalda.

Sin embargo, un leve ruido proveniente de su estomago la saco de su tranquilidad, hubiese deseado permanecer cobijada más tiempo, pero sabía que los padres de su esposo esperaban por ellos para desayunar. Con menos timidez que la primera vez que esto sucedió, hacía esfuerzos por liberarse de su opresor, que como era habitual no se daba por enterado.

Ryoma… despierta – intentaba voltearse.

No te muevas tanto – reclamaba con soltura – hoy es sábado, quiero dormir – acomodándose mejor, pero sin despegarse de su lado.

Pero tus papás, nos deben estar esperando – tratando de conciliar.

Ellos entenderán, si le decimos a mi papá que estamos haciendo nietos de seguro nos permite permanecer todo el día durmiendo – en su somnolencia no medía aquellas provocativas palabras.

¡Ryoma! – grito la joven avergonzada, que al mismo tiempo hizo un movimiento brusco dando de lleno en el abdomen relajado de su captor.

¡auch! – soltándola del agarre.

Perdón – se giraba una Sakuno sonrojada.

Eso merece un castigo – sonriendo con arrogancia.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de comprender aquella frase, pues su impredecible esposo dio inicio a una seguidilla de cosquillas, en el delicado cuerpo de Sakuno. Aquel cálido despertar se fue trasformando en un juego tentador, que ninguno de los involucrados realmente medía las posibles consecuencias, aunque seguramente tampoco les importaba. Entre risas y gemidos por estos hechos, de una u otra forma quedaron uno encima del otro.

Al quedar el joven de ojos ámbar sobre su delicada esposa, un cómplice silencio los bordeó, una atmósfera de total serenidad y excitación. Instantes de nerviosismo comenzaba ha invadirlos, sus miradas estaban conectadas por una fuerza invisible, ninguno de los dos parecía a disgusto con esta situación, más bien disfrutaban de este íntimo momento, mientras sentían sus respiraciones un tanto agitadas y sus corazones saltando de forma desvergonzada.

Aquella cercanía comenzaba ha ser insuficiente, sus cuerpos reclamaban por reconocerse, las miradas eran cada vez menos recatadas, sobretodo de parte de Ryoma que inspeccionaba descaradamente lo que tenía en frente, deseaba besar los tentadores labios de Sakuno, quien en forma inconsciente se los humedecía, haciendo que a los ojos de él fuera un acto demasiado incitante como para ignorarlo. A su vez, la inocente chica empezaba a sentir leves olas de calor que surgían de su interior, con el solo roce de sus cuerpos.

Si en algún momento Ryoma intento formar una barrera hacia Sakuno, en estos precisos instantes aquellos débiles obstáculos quedaban fuera de cualquier batalla, tanto su mente como su cuerpo lo habían derrumbado. Dejando reposar levemente su peso sobre ella, ambos sentían como sus cálidos alientos empezaban a fusionarse, agitando sus respiraciones que ha cada segundo podían sentirla mas cercana.

La hermosa chica empezaba a olvidar la tristeza anterior, cuando en un impulso confesó que amaba aquel hombre indiferente, ya que en estos momentos sus pensamientos se nublaban gradualmente, pronto su raciocino estaría descansando muy lejos de allí, sentía temor pero a la vez un gran deseo que no quería reprimir, realmente anhelaba experimentar lo que fuese a pasar ahora, sin comprenderlo cabalmente, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Ante aquella autorización, Ryoma no tuvo más armas para contenerse, pues su cordura hace mucho tiempo que le era ineficiente. Como una suave melodía que los rodeaba, pausadamente el joven fue rozando los sensuales labios de su esposa, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos joven se sobresaltaron ante este ruido, entonces el chico de ojos ámbar se volteo a ver que sucedía, aún sin abandonar aquel suave lugar.

¡Usted! – gritó con molestia el chico, mientras se acomodaba.

¡Abuela! – un poco avergonzada, pues apenas y se notaba su rostro debajo de su esposo.

Lo siento querida, no quise interrumpirlos – sin inmutarse, a pesar de percatarse de la situación.

¿Es que acaso no le enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar? – la ronca voz que provenía de Ryoma, apreciándose la rabia en sus ojos – sobretodo en el cuarto de unos recién casados – aquella última frase causo un gran sonrojo en la chica.

Tienes razón, me disculpo – con una leve reverencia. _"Interesante, creo que esto puede ser beneficiosos"._

¡Que fastidio! – abandonado su lecho, sin mirar a ninguna de las presentes de dirigió al cuarto de baño.

¡R-ryoma! – en un susurro, observó como se apartaba de su lado.

Bueno Sakuno, te espero abajo para que desayunemos juntas – hablaba con normalidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la chica solo asintió.

Cuando Sumire hubo abandonado la habitación, la frustrada muchacha se dejo caer en las suaves sabanas, a pesar de haber sido interrumpidos los intensos momentos que vivieron fueron reales, aún podía percibir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, como buscando consuelo volteo hacia donde dormía Ryoma, capturando su almohada para dejarse embriaga por el aroma que esta todavía poseía.

* * *

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño, intentó bloquear su indignación, se sentía ridículo por su reciente arrebato, definitivamente aquella anciana lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Aunque se preguntaba por la causa real de aquella rabia que dominaba su cabeza, aún no era una situación que podía definir, ya que no solo estaba enojado con Sumire, sino también con él mismo por su propia debilidad.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la tina de baño, de seguro un poco de agua fría le haría bien, algo inhumano considerando que afuera el tiempo empeoraba, bajando a cada instante la temperatura ambiental. Sin preocuparse de eso, se introdujo en el pequeño espacio, adornado por cuadritos cerámicos, dejando que la lluvia invadiera todo su esbelto cuerpo.

Apoyando ambas manos sobre la muralla frente a él, permitió que el agua corriera sin interrupción a través de su cabeza hacia su atlética espalda. Sus pensamientos comenzaban ha divagar dentro de un tortuoso laberinto sin salida, una y otra vez se maldecía por no controlar sus impulsos. Con el firme propósito de encontrar culpables, buscaba en su mente algún nombre a quien insultar.

"_¡Maldita sea!... ese estúpido de mi padre tiene la culpa _– una afirmación que deseaba creer – _y esa vieja, sino hubiese entrado _– golpeando con su puño el muro de cerámicas – _desde ahora pondré cerrojo… y tú _– observando la parte inferior de su cuerpo – _no deberías haber reaccionado, se supone que deberías controlarte… también tienes la culpa, como es posible que con tan poco hallas despertado _– sonreía levemente, con cierta ironía en su rostro_"_

Bajo el gélido chorro de agua, el inquieto chico de ojos ámbar comenzaba ha comprender que había muy poco que pudiese hacer respecto a sus deseos, sin proponérselo cada parte de su cuerpo adquiría vida propia cuando estaba frente a esa mujer. A pesar de la inocencia de Sakuno, lograba de manera inconsciente despertar sus instintos masculinos, que tanto le ha costado reprimir.

A la luz de los hechos, era claro que su esposa no le era indiferente, aunque ahora dudaba que tipo de sentimientos eran los que estaban generándose en él. Por un lado, su cuerpo reclamaba apoderarse de las cualidades desconocidas, que poseía la dueña de los ojos carmesí. Por otra parte, su mente estaba totalmente fuera de sintonía con su corazón, ya que cada vez que lo deseaba este saltaba inesperadamente ante cualquier, por mínimo que fuera, gesto proveniente de la chica que dormía a su lado.

"_Esto tiene que parar¿es que acaso me estoy enamorando de ella? _– el solo pensarlo era algo sumamente perturbador - _¡NO!... odio a todos los culpables de esto, incluida tú… mi Sakuno_ – cerrando sus ojos para dejarse bañar por la cálida llovizna, pues el agua fría ya no tuvo efecto_"_

El joven Echizen, todavía no estaba preparado mentalmente para asumir o reconocer a él mismo, que estaba más que interesado en la chica, provocando que aquellos sentimientos que permanecían celosamente guardados en su interior se fueran incrementado, probablemente llegará un momento en que ya no puedan ser retenidos.

* * *

Aquel suceso intimo no volvería ha repetirse, principalmente, por que el dueño de los ojos ámbar la evitaba, pasando el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ella, mas bien evadiendo los lugares donde la cercanía fuera demasiado tentadora, sin embargo, continúa apoyándola en sus clases, ya que lo había tomado como un deber que debía cumplir, pero manteniendo la distancia que un docente tendría con su pupila. 

Asimismo, durante las clases estaba al pendiente de la chica, aunque no hacia nada por demostrarlo, a pesar que los celos se iban acrecentando cada día por las acciones provocadas por Fuji, aunque estos hechos eran ajenos a la castaña, quien veía en el genio solamente una inocente amistad con un interés en común, o sea la música.

Para Echizen todavía era un completo misterio, cuales eran las reales intenciones que Syusuke tenía para con Sakuno, no obstante, estaba convencido que la idea era fastidiarlo de alguna manera. Ya que cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, el prodigio solía ser aun mas atento con su esposa, situación que ya le había alertado su hiperactivo amigo Eiji.

Recién había comenzado la semana, durante las clases de música se daba inicio a la etapa final hacia el esperado concurso.

Ok. Chicos, con esta pieza damos por terminado el día de hoy – con su habitual seriedad emitía Tezuka.

Al fin – contestaba el genio – dime algo Tezuka¿este año el concurso es igual que siempre? – cuestionaba interesado.

No, hay leves modificaciones – mientras se paraba a buscar unas carpetas que estaban en su bolso – tomen esto – dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes.

¿Qué es esto? – decía Fuji al recibir la carpeta.

Ahí se encuentra la ficha de inscripción y otros papeles que tendrán que llenar – señalando la hoja – es muy importante que completen todo perfectamente, sino lo hacen corren el riesgo de ser descalificados.

¿Por qué tanto? Hasta donde yo recuerdo no era necesario esto – mostrando una hoja de papel, que Sakuno se encargaba de buscar entre las suyas - ¿por qué ahora piden autorización de los padres? – al corroborar esto, la chica abrió enormemente sus ojos carmesí.

Por que el año pasado hubieron muchos problemas de competidores que no habían avisado a sus padres, los cuales hicieron un gran escándalo por esto… en fin no creo que sea un problema para ti ¿Cierto? – preguntaba a Fuji, quien asintió – como tampoco para ti, supongo que en tu caso un tutor a cargo bastará – aunque no sabía como, solo afirmó.

Al momento de leer los papeles sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aquella sola autorización comprendía un enorme reto, pues debía pedirle a Ryoma por ella, situación que le causaba mucho nerviosismo, ya que las cosa se han ido tensando entre ellos, desde aquel casi beso, y al igual que él, prefería evitar estar mucho a solas con su marido, pues sus pensamientos se intensificaban con su presencia, fantaseando infinitamente con lo sucedido, además, que temía ser descubierta por que como sus amigas decían, ella era un libro abierto.

Entiendo – respondía el genio, despertando a la chica de su ensueño – pero, explícame esto – señalando otra hoja de la carpeta.

Eso es un certificado que acredita quienes son, deben comprobar que su identidad es la que dicen – los chicos observaban con atención, pero sus rostros denotaban dudas – bueno el año pasado hubo una suplantación de identidad, causando un gran alboroto, así que para evitar esto se pide el certificado, lo pueden hacer timbrando con el sello familiar, la misma autorización.

Primero la autorización y ahora esto, no, definitivamente el destino se estaba confabulando contra ella. Para el común de la gente este sería un trámite sencillo, en cambio, para la joven pianista sería una tortura, ya que al presentar aquel certificado su actual estado civil podría quedar en evidencia, y aun cuando no fuera así, lo peor sería tener que dar muchas explicaciones por el sólo hecho de llevar el apellido Echizen.

Otra cosa – se paraba de su asiento – a más tardar el viernes necesito que me entreguen estos papeles, de otro modo no podrán participar – su tono de voz era serio y elocuente.

¡¿El viernes?! – sin intención alzo la voz.

¿Algún problema con eso, Sakuno? – interrogaba dudoso Tezuka.

¡Eh!... no… claro que no – agachando su rostro avergonzada.

Entonces, todo listo, mañana nos vemos – en el instantes los alumnos comenzaban salir – Espera Fuji, necesito hablar contigo – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Pero tengo que acompañar a Sakuno – volteándose – después hablamos.

Ella se puede ir sola, además, su chofer la espera – no dándole margen para rebatir.

La joven mujer no se dio por enterado de estos sucesos, pues ya se había marchado embargada por sus nuevos problemas, caminando por costumbre llego a donde habitualmente lo esperaba Kaoru, sin hallar aún solución se dirigió a su casa. Mientras tanto, una densa atmósfera comenzaba a invadir el salón de música, dos hombres esperaban a conversar cuando la chica de ojos carmesí ya no estuviese presente.

Y bien Tezuka ¿qué es lo que quieres? – seriamente cuestionaba.

No sé ni me interesa que planeas, pero no permitiré que arruines la vida de Ryusaki – acomodándose sus anteojos con reserva.

¿Desde cuando te importa la vida de tus alumnos? – abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

No me importa para nada, pero el concurso esta a unas semanas, así que no arruines las cosas, ahora deja tranquila a la chica – sin inmutarse con las insinuaciones del prodigio.

No te preocupes no pienso hacer nada para estropear el concurso, es más deseo que ella sea la ganadora – sonriendo con sutileza – se que el concurso anual se podrá participar en parejas ¿cierto?

Sí, y ¿qué piensas hacer? – interrogaba dudoso.

No es obvio, quiero que ella y yo compitamos juntos ¿es acaso eso un delito? – expresaba tranquilo.

Por supuesto que no, pero crees que ella quiera, además, no se supone que tú ya tienes a alguien – miraba serio.

Jajajaja… no se te escapa nada, bueno sí, pero en este momento estoy buscando algo nuevo – con cierto sarcasmo.

¿Y por qué ella? No la querrás utilizar por que es una Ryusaki ¿o sí? – con algo de molestia.

Nunca haría eso – entreabriendo los ojos – aunque tampoco es malo que ella sea quien es, podríamos ser la próxima pareja dorada – haciendo alusión a los padres de Sakuno.

Entonces, estoy seguro que hay muchos pianistas muy buenos en Europa, incluyéndola a ella – observaba con recelo – espero no tenga nada que ver con tus diferencias con Echizen.

Mmmm… pues no – entreabriendo sus ojos - creo que las habilidades de Sakuno son superiores, además, ella aún no tienen un estilo definido, así que la puedo amoldar a mi antojo – sonreía levemente.

Esta bien – contestaba como aceptando – pero estaré vigilándote.

Como quieras, nos vemos – saliendo del cuarto.

A pesar de ser un genio, aún no te das cuenta – decía para si Tezuka – ella ya tiene un estilo, de todos modos no voy a permitir que vuelvas ha cometer lo mismo que la otra vez.

* * *

El frío se intensificaba sobre la ciudad, los habitantes ya esperaban que pronto los primeros nevazones se dejaran caer, preparándolos para las festividades de fin de año. Situación que no se dejo esperar, ya que durante los siguientes días la ciudad fue cubierta por un bello manto blanco, entregándole a los ciudadanos un esplendido escenario con que deleitar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, la joven pianista permanecía ausente de todo esto, desde que recibió aquella carpeta, su silencio parecía cada vez mas molesto. Por lo cual, sus amigas observaban preocupadas la extraña condición de la chica, especulaban con muchas ideas, pero nada las convencía, de una descartaron que tuviese problemas con Ryoma o Fuji, pues su actitud con ellos continuaba sin variaciones.

Intentando encontrar un indicio a lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga, observaban minuciosamente cada detalle en ella, ya que aunque le preguntaban directamente que le sucedía, solo evadía las preguntas con otras sin sentidos. Mientras más analizaban los recientes hechos, más cuenta se daban que esa carpeta era la respuesta, ya que la actitud de Sakuno se los decía, que abría y cerraba el documento, para luego negar con su cabeza.

Debido a que estaban convencidas que con solo preguntarle a la chica no sacarían mucho. A la hora del almuerzo se la llevaron engañada a la azotea, fingiendo que Tomoka tenía un grandísimo dilema que comentar, así también, se libraban del curioso Eiji, sin causarle dudas u ofensas. Al llegar al lugar escogido se dieron cuenta que no fue una buena idea, pues conversar al aire libre con estas condiciones meteorológicas no era prudente, pero nada podían hacer, ya se encontraban allí, así que era mejor enfrentar el problema ahora.

Tomoka¿qué te sucede? – cuestionaba inocente la castaña.

¿A mí? – con cierta sorpresa.

Saku, en realidad, queríamos hablar contigo de otra cosa – interfería Ann.

¿Conmigo? – abriendo sus ojos con incertidumbre.

Hemos notado que estos días andas muy extraña – comenzaba Ann – y llegamos a la conclusión que esa carpeta tiene algo que ver – ante la gran sorpresa de Sakuno, que abrazo el documento con protección, ambas chicas se observaron.

Veo que estamos en lo correcto – intervino Tomoka.

¿Qué sucede con eso¿podemos verlo? – con suavidad se expresaba la joven.

Las jóvenes pudieron observar los titubeantes ojos carmesí de su amiga que se debatían por este asunto, lo que les indicó que debían actuar por su cuenta, ya que la muchacha no lo haría. Así que Tomoka en una hábil maniobra le arrebató la carpeta, dejándola muy sorprendida, aunque en parte comenzaba a sentir un leve alivio, en su interior deseaba que sus amigas la obligaran a contar lo que tanto ocultaba.

Sin reclamos por este hecho, la joven Sakuno solo miró a sus amigas quienes comenzaban a descifrar los papeles. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes ambas chicas se observaron desilusionadas, pues nada de lo que veían allí respondía sus preguntas, ya que ni siquiera estaban completados todos los espacios señalados, entonces ¿cuál era el problema?

Saku, no entiendo… no se supone que mañana debes entregar esto – cuestionaba Tachibana, la aludida solo asintió – entonces¿por qué aún no los has llenado?

Es que… creo que – vacilaba a cada frase – no creo que… participe.

¿Qué, QUEEEEÉ? – gritaba Osakada – pero ¿por qué? – sin disminuir su tono de voz.

Un aire helado las envolvió, haciendo que las muchachas tiritaran de frío, sus rostros ya daban cuenta de eso, pues sus labios comenzaban a tornarse azules y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Sakuno, te has esforzado mucho, no puedo creer que ahora nos digas esto – retomaba Ann - ¿cuál es el inconveniente?

Esta conversación parecía no avanzar, la dueña de los ojos carmesí permanecía con su rostro gacho sin emitir palabras. Mientras Tomoka observaba los documentos con atención.

Saku, no permitiremos que abandones ahora – con seriedad decía Ann – a menos que nos des una muy buena razón – hablaba como si tuviera esa autoridad, así como una madre a su hija.

Ann tiene razón – intervino Osakada – así que nosotras llenaremos los papeles por ti – comenzaba a buscar un lápiz - ¡listo! – anunciando su próxima acción.

¡Espera! – elevando por primera vez su delicada voz – no escribas – volviendo ha bajar su mirada.

¿Qué pasa? – decía Tachibana – no te preocupes solo iba a escribir tu apellido.

¡NO! – otro arrebato que sorprendió a las chicas.

Haber Sakuno – un poco molesta la chica del lunar – no vas a contar que es lo que sucede ¿o no?

Momentos de incertidumbre se dejaban caer en la mente de la joven interrogada, una parte de ella deseaba poder expresar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su introvertida personalidad le dificultaba poder decir esas palabras en forma audible, por inocente que parezca anhelaba que sus amigas pudiesen leer su pensamientos, así sería más fácil contarles lo que ocurría.

Dime¿tienes algún problema con los padres de Echizen? – decía Ann, mientras señalaba el papel de autorización – por que si es así, nosotras podemos ayudarte para hablar con ellos.

No me digas, que no quieren que participes, por eso no han firmado – interrumpía Osakada.

En realidad… ellos no… son mis… tutores – susurraba la castaña.

¿Cómo? Pero nos dijiste que – se detuvo Ann, al ver que Sakuno negaba.

Ry… Ryoma – con su rostro cabizbajo, levemente sonrojada.

¿Ryoma? – cuestionaba Ann – ¿qué tiene que ver Echizen? – no sabía porque, pero sus palabras denotaban enojo.

Él… es mi… tutor – apenas logro pronunciar esas palabras.

¿QUÉEEEEE? Mi príncipe es ¿qué? – con su tono habitual de voz.

Nuevamente, las chicas quedaron en completo silencio, una vez comprendieron lo que Sakuno les había expresado, ninguna de las dos sabía que preguntar para entender como había sucedido todo esto, es que definitivamente era un hecho inverosímil, ya que como podía ser posible que Echizen Ryoma "Príncipe de Seigaku" fuese el tutor legal de Ryusaki Sakuno, pero en que mundo paralelo estaban metidas y cuando fueron introducidas allí.

¡Explícate! – le espeto Tachibana.

Sí, Saku… necesitamos una aclaración – ambas observaban expectantes, aunque Tomoka lo encontraba divertido.

En realidad, la joven de ojos carmesí estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, era una situación un poco complicada, pero en el fondo veía una especie de luz al final del túnel, desde que todo este trastorno ocurrió en su vida, se había tenido que encerrar en si misma, necesitaba con toda sus fuerzas desahogarse, pues ya no tenía más espacio para guardar todas estas cosas, tenía que hablar o finalmente se volvería loca y que mejor oportunidad que esta, además, estaba segura que podía confiar en aquellas dos personas.

Bueno¿nos dirás? – la miraba con ternura la chica con el lunar.

Ahora… mi nombre es – respirando profundo para darse valor, sabía que una vez dijese esas palabras no podía volver atrás – E-echiz... Echizen Sakuno – terminó de pronunciar sonrojada.

Por unos segundos las chicas quedaron mudas, perplejas con la novedosa información, se supone que ellas sabían como se llamaba su amiga¡Esperen¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre? No, mejor dicho ¿cuál era su apellido¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

¡Ahhhhh! – gritaron las dos al unísono – ¿qué acaso los padres de Echizen te adoptaron? – lograba emitir Ann con sorpresa, era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría.

No… es eso – imposible no sonrojarse, en cuanto pensó lo que debía confesar.

Entonces¿por llevas ese apellido? – decía en tono divertido Osakada, al ver el notorio sonrojo de la chica, aunque no imaginó lo que veía después.

Es que… estamos – en su mente era difícil pronunciarlo ni sospechar lo que era decirlo – es que…

¡YA, Sakuno, dilo de una vez! – con impaciencia decía Tomoka.

¡ESTAMOS CASADOS! – había respirado profundo, así que casi escupió las palabras atragantadas en su garganta.

Solo una glacial brisa invernal se dejo notar entre las chicas, quedaron, al pie de la letra, completamente paralizadas, no solo por el frío sino también por la reciente declaración. A penas unos minutos después, sus cerebros comenzaron a recuperar el calor suficiente, como para hacerlo funcionar y procesar la noticia, aun así no era una información que pudiesen analizar claramente, necesitaban con urgencia una explicación.

Perdón, dijiste que ¿están casados? – interrogaba con duda la castaña.

Sí… – cabizbaja y completamente roja.

Pero ¿cómo, cuándo¡hayyyyy! Sakuno, dinos que sucede – afirmándose la cabeza con impaciencia expresaba Osakada.

La joven esposa ya no tenía nada que ocultarles a sus amigas, lo que la hacía sentirse aliviada, pues una vez les contara todo lo que había ocurrido durante este tiempo, tendría personas con las cuales desahogarse en sus momentos de angustia, como el que vivió la noche en que acepto que estaba enamorada de Ryoma. Se hallaba sumamente nerviosa, tampoco era que fuese fácil decirlo, pero se dio unos segundo para respirar tranquila y comenzar con el relato.

No fue mucho el tiempo que necesito para contar todo, además que ninguna de las oyentes se atrevió a interrumpir. Una vez concluyo su historia, la chicas comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas, claro que la más entusiasmada con esto era Tomoka que encontraba lo máximo que su amiga estuviese legalmente casada con el príncipe Ryoma, o sea que mejor noticia que esta, ahora por fin podría molestar a Kurosawa con esto.

No obstante, antes que pudiese comenzar a gritarlo, Sakuno les pidió que guardaran silencio, al menos hasta saber que pasaría con todo esto. Un gran paso en la vida de la joven Echizen, aunque todavía es pronto para conocer las consecuencias de esta noticia, de todos modos, cuando los secretos comienzan a ser conocidos, es muy difícil que permanezcan mucho tiempo ocultos, menos considerando el gran calibre de la información.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció, comienza a destaparse la olla de sorpresas, ahora que las chicas saben del matrimonio, cuanto tiempo durara oculto.**

**Avances???? solo uno por que aun no lo he escrito, Ann se encargara de los documentos... Que hará Ryoma cuando sepa que ellas saben que estan casados, se enteraran sus amigos, sabrán los demas, jajaja... Hasta pronto, Chao**


	9. Inestabilidad Post Vendaval

**Nuevamente yo por estos lados, espero aun deseen leer la conti, ok no ha pasado tanto tiempo, dejémoslo así. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me inspiro y continuo escribiendo, una grata presión para no tardar tanto, aunque no puedo actualizar mas seguido, pero hago el intento. Listo ahora pueden leer a gusto.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

9.- INESTABILIDAD POST VENDAVAL

El día comenzaba a menguar, una fría tarde se adueñaba de la ciudad, envolviendo con su glacial brisa a los ya entumecidos habitantes. Mientras las últimas horas de clases llegan a su término, en la azotea de Seigaku un grupo de jovencitas se batía contra el infernal frío, a la espera de concluir aquella increíble conversación, indagando en cuanto detalle se les ocurría, no obstante, la interrogada intentó omitir ciertos hechos, por vergüenza o prudencia no era claro, pero todavía no quería dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos, pues recién ella los comenzaba ha comprender, así que no había forma para explicarlos.

Debido a lo recientemente ocurrido, las chicas quedaron pasmadas con tal anuncio, no era para menos, no todos los días una de tus amigas te dice que esta casada, y sobretodo estando aún en el colegio. Luego de recobrar el control sobre si mismas, una determinada joven tomó una radical decisión, contrario a todo pronóstico la menor de los Tachibana, se puso de pie, tomando la carpeta entre sus manos, profesó:

¡Sakuno! No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de esto – señalando la carpeta.

No dejó tiempo para preguntar, así que salió raudamente de la azotea, dejando a sus amigas con una suma de interrogantes sin responder. A pesar de las dudas, la joven pianista, prefirió olvidarse un poco de todo lo sucedido, es que se hallaba tan aliviada que lo demás, había pasado a segundo plano. Así que sin mucha preocupación se dirigió ha sus clases de música.

En la salida de Seigaku se apreciaba como los estudiantes comenzaban a desalojar la escuela, fue entonces cuando la decidida Ann, logró divisar la solución de su problema, camino rápidamente hacia el chico de ojos violetas, al encontrarse lo único que dijo fue:

¿Dónde esta Echizen? – dejando sorprendido a Momo.

Estas segura que lo buscas a él – con una sonrisa coqueta, que Ann ignoró.

Sí – dijo sin mas – lo siento Momo, pero ahora debo hablar con él – trato de expresar con cariño para no desilusionar mas al chico, que por su cara se vio entristecido.

¿Qué se supones debes hablar con él? – con cierta tono molesto, al ver que su aún amiga no estaba allí por él.

Disculpa, pero es un asunto privado, si quieres saber, después le preguntas a tu amigo – emitió de forma seria, que asombraron a Takeshi.

Está bien, ahí viene – señalando al joven - ¡ey! Ryoma, te buscan – el aludido miró con desinterés, aunque luego se acercó al ver quien era.

¿Qué quieres? – con su habitual tono indiferente.

¡Toma! – le entregó la carpeta – no me caes nada bien, pero tú eres el único que la puede ayudar.

¿De qué hablas? – recibió el documento, abriéndolos para leer los papeles.

Unos instantes de silencio rodearon a los presentes, el joven Echizen comenzaba a percatarse que eran esos papeles, no obstante, aún no comprendía que debía hacer con eso o quizás no quería entenderlo públicamente. Además, porque era Ann quien se los entregaba y no ella, puede ser que eso era realmente lo que le molestaba.

¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? – emitió con fastidio.

¡Pensé que eras mas inteligente! – dijo irónica, pero al ver el rostro de enfado de Ryoma, emitió – sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer – mirándolo amenazante – si te importa, al menos, un poquito Sakuno, entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer – sus ojos eran seguros y le indicaban la confianza suficiente como para no rebatir.

Al ver que no sería contradecida, se despidió de los chicos con una leve reverencia, dejando a un Momoshiro en absoluta incertidumbre, aunque una vez alejada volteo para entregarle una coqueta sonrisa al joven de ojos violeta, quien recibió a gusto, no obstante, eso no quito la duda, ya que unas cuanta palabras de ella lograron hacer lo imposible, que Ryoma solo aceptara una orden sin chistar ni maldecir a nadie.

Una vez quedaron solos, el fiel amigo se aventuró a preguntar:

Dime Ryoma, ¿qué fue todo esto y que significa esa carpeta? – intentando cogerla.

¡Nada que te importe! – respondía con frialdad.

¡Te equivocas! – afirmaba serio – si Ann tiene que ver en esto, entonces si me interesa.

Bueno, pregúntale a tu noviecita – ironizaba el chico.

¡No es mi novia! – reclamaba Momo – aunque pronto lo será – bufaba con orgullo – ya dime.

Está bien – dijo con tono apacible, dejando a Takeshi con la boca abierta de asombro.

Quizás era el clima o el día, también puede ser que los planetas estén alineados o definitivamente a Ryoma se le congeló el cerebro producto del frío. En realidad, nadie podía afirmarlo, lo único cierto es que por primera vez, el joven indiferente aceptaba responder sin problemas las dudas de sus amigos.

¡Vamos! – emitió Echizen en son de orden - ¡tengo hambre! - expresó.

¡Eh! – pues aún no creía que fuera tan accesible – como digas.

¿Y Eiji? – al darse cuenta que nadie había saltado sobre él.

¡¿Eiji?! – cuestionaba - ¡Ahh! Se tenia que quedar a no se que – se encogía de hombros.

¡Mejor! – emitió serio, ya que sería un estorbo hablar frente a él.

Se marcharon lejos de Seigaku, rumbo a un lugar donde pudieran comer y conversar tranquilos. En completo silencio caminaban por las concurridas calles de Tokio, el intenso frío arremetía con fuerza sus desnudos rostros, otorgándoles un leve tono rojizo a sus mejillas, mientras un vaho se observaba salir difuso a través de sus bocas.

A pesar del prolongado mutismo, el joven Takeshi no se atrevió a emitir palabras, no comprendía realmente si su discreto amigo hablaría o no de lo ocurrido, pero prefirió no aventurarse ha decir algo, lo mejor era ser paciente hasta ver que haría Ryoma, si nada sucedía, entonces, quizás pronunciaría una pregunta, para evitar dudas se dedicaba a seguirlo y observarlo con detenimiento.

El dueño de los ojos ámbar estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos en donde la extraña conversación con Tachibana lo dejo ausente. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro como proceder, aunque una leve idea empezaba a surgir en su atribulada cabeza, una decisión que cambiaría su vida ¿estaba dispuesto a eso?

"_Creo que sí _– se respondió, una disimulada sonrisa asomo en aquel rostro impasible –_ ya quiero ver la cara de todos esos imbéciles, cuando sepan que mi… Sakuno es… solo mía _– su mirada brillo con intensidad_**"**_

Pensar en lo que sucedería, una vez esta noticia se anunciara, ya no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario, un fuerte deseo de que esto aconteciera lo invadía, causándole un inexplicable salto en el corazón, que de cierta forma lo sorprendió, pues ya se estaba haciendo habitual que esto pasara cuando la tenía cerca, hasta incluso cuando la veía, pero así no ¿es qué acaso…?

"_¿Realmente me estoy enamorando de ella? _– suspiró involuntariamente, aunque parecía resignado –_ ya no me importa, si es eso o no… de todas formas ella es mi esposa… y todos ustedes no son nada, jajaja _– se bufaba mas de si mismo, ya que sus pensamientos solo divagaban, pero se negaba ha reconocerlo_**"**_

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a una cafetería, zona que no acostumbraban visitar, no obstante, se adentró seguido por un sorprendido Momo, pues supuestamente irían a comer, al menos él si tenía hambre. Entrando por una sencilla puerta de vidrio, lograron divisar un lugar con pequeñas mesas repartidas armónicamente, con un decorado hogareño, se apreciaba que era de aspecto más familiar, incluso romántico, o sea ideal para parejas.

Sin embargo, Ryoma no le prestó el menor interés a eso, así que solo ingreso despreocupado, pues si realmente confesaría su nuevo estado civil, situación que sería de gran sorpresa para Takeshi, este sin duda era el lugar perfecto, pues ninguno de los de Seigaku asistiría a un local como este, a menos que fueran a una cita o algo similar, y si esa fuera el caso, no se molestarían en notarlos.

¡Oye Ryoma! – por primera vez hablaba - ¿qué hacemos aquí? – observaba con recelo la cafetería.

Tomaremos café – espetó sin mas.

¡Eh!... pero tengo hambre – rezongo infantil.

¿Quieres o no que te cuente? – lo desafiaba con la mirada – además, aquí venden pastelillos – señalaba el mostrador.

¡Eso es para chicas! – refutó molesto, pero se saboreo lo que veía - ¡está bien! Pero no le cuentes a nadie.

Después de llegar a un consenso, buscaron un lugar lo mas apartado posible, principalmente de las ventanas, por si pasaba alguien conocido. Luego de unos minutos, mientras esperaban que les trajeran sus órdenes, vale decir, que el dueño de los ojos violeta aprovecho la oportunidad, devorando cuanto pastel le ofrecían, de todos modos sería Ryoma quien costearía los gastos.

Una atmósfera de incertidumbre rodeó aquella pequeña mesa, el mutismo indeseable no daba tregua. Por un lado, el joven esposo comenzaba ha titubear, ya no se encontraba tan seguro de hablar o mejor dicho confesar lo que sucedía. Mientras un ansioso Momo se debatía en preguntar o comer, si erraba su sabrosa comida podría se arrebatada.

¡Y bien! – prefirió hablar - ¿me vas a contar que sucede? - lo desafiaba Takeshi, siendo fijamente observado.

Sí, pero no digas nada ni tampoco interrumpas hasta que termine – dijo amenazante, este asintió pues sabía que si no obedecía, su frío amigo acabaría la charla sin contarle nada.

El joven Momoshiro sorbió un poco de café, como para limpiarse la garganta y así poder tragar lo que Ryoma le fuera ha decir, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le diría, pero sabía que debía ser algo increíble como para que su amigo se tomara la molestia de haberlo traído aquí y más encima de pagar todo lo que él comiera, que como es sabido eso puede ser mucho.

Por otra parte, el joven de ojos ámbar se tomaba su tiempo, decir lo que fuera no era tan fácil, se cuestionaba su forma de expresarlo, ya que no deseaba ponerse en evidencia con Momo, quien solía ser muy perspicaz, por lo cual podría llegar a deducir que él tenía un interés real por la bella Sakuno, por muy cierto que eso pudiera ser, no estaba dispuesto ha admitirlo así como así, al menos no en este momento, suficiente tenía con lo otro.

Sakuno y yo estamos casados – escupió sin más, como si la noticia fuera nada, provocando que su amigo se atragantara con el bocado que recién ingería.

Mientras Momoshiro se encargaba de recuperar el aliento, pues ni siquiera pudo gritar por la impresión, cosa que agradeció Ryoma, este solo continuaba bebiendo de su café, sin prestarle atención al accidentado que tenía enfrente, de todos modos se apreciaba que comenzaba ha regresarle el color al rostro, no obstante, antes que lo colmara de preguntas prefirió hablar.

Como solía ser habitual en Echizen, solo en un breve discurso logró explicar como se hallaba enfrascado es esa inusual situación, además de advertirle que por el instante era conveniente que nadie se enterara, solo profirió que ha su debido tiempo la noticia sería revelada, esto último lo expreso con una casi malévola sonrisa, aunque también podría ser arrogancia.

¡Increíble! – logró esbozar Momo – Imagine cualquier cosa, menos esto, pero cuéntame algo – mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué quieres? – miró desconfiado.

Ustedes dos… ya han – hablaba mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos, para darse ha entender – tú sabes, eso – decía divertido, ante la desafiante mirada de su amigo – ya no seas egoísta y comparte con tu amigo, ¿hasta donde has llegado con Sakuno? – emitió directamente, al ver que no recibía respuesta.

¡Cállate, idiota!... además, eso a ti que te importa – refutó con furia.

Entonces aún no pasa nada – dijo desilusionado, al notar el leve sonrojo de su amigo, quien al escuchar lo dicho por Momo, no pudo evitar su reacción.

La conversación no perduró más, debido a los indiscretos comentarios de Takeshi, momento en que el joven esposo se arrepentía de haber hablado, pero ya nada podía hacer. De todos modos, agradeció que Eiji no estuviese, ahora que ya tenía la cabeza fría se percató que había sido lo mejor, ya con el tiempo le dirían, pero no por el instante, pues sino mañana todo su escuela sabría la noticia, situación que aún quería reservar para una ocasión específica, que se guardaba para él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Simultáneamente en Seigaku, se desarrollaban normalmente las clases de música, realizando los últimos preparativos para el concurso. Ensayando la partitura final, Tezuka observaba fijamente a la fémina del salón, quien interpretaba de forma casi perfecta la melodía, sino fuera por un leve detalle, que no paso desapercibido para su maestro y compañero.

Creo que esto, es todo por hoy – anunciaba Kunimitsu, una vez Sakuno concluyo su interpretación – solo hay que ver unos detalles – profirió con prudencia.

¡Toma Tezuka! – se adelanto Fuji pasándole la carpeta, quien recibió a gusto.

Dime Ryusaki ¿Dónde esta la tuya? – la aludida miró con temor, ella se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que Ann se la llevó y no le dijo ni adonde ni cuando se la traería.

¡Eh! Bueno… mañana en la mañana – dijo apenas, con una mirada suplicante para que nadie cuestionara.

¡Está bien! – comprendiendo la situación – entonces una cosa más… esta última partitura que han tocado es para la competición final, como hemos ensayado 4, tendrán que interpretarlas en ese orden – informaba el maestro.

Veo que tienes mucha fe en nosotros – insinuaba Fuji.

Por supuesto, estoy seguro que ambos llegaran a la final – afirmaba con seguridad – bueno a partir de ahora debemos ensayar las 4, ya que nos quedan apenas 2 semanas, recuerden que las preliminares estarán solo ustedes y los jueces, ningún otro participante verá sus actuaciones, solo en la competencia final habrá público presente – esto fue un gran alivio para Sakuno, ya que aún no se hacía la idea contraria.

¡Que lástima! – emitió el genio - y yo que quería ver a Saku-chan - decía en tono desilusionado.

Unos minutos de información general fueron dados a conocer por Tezuka, tales como los días y horarios de cada una de las presentaciones, además, de posibles eventos adicionales en los cuales deberán participar, aunque todo eso será si llegan a la competencia principal.

¿Tienen todo claro? – pronunció el maestro, ambos pupilos asintieron – Sakuno, necesito que ensayes mejor la última melodía – la chica observaba expectante – escucha, tu interpretación es técnicamente perfecta, pero aún le falta algo.

¿Algo? – cuestionó dudosa – ¿A qué se refiere?

Necesitas encontrar el sentimiento de la historia, así como Fuji – ante los ojos dubitativos de la castaña continuó – cuando escuchaste a Fuji ¿qué sentiste? – intentando darse ha entender.

Ehhhh… una gran pena, era como si alguien hubiera muerto – infería cabizbaja.

¡Exacto! Pues su melodía es eso, trata sobre la muerte de un ser querido y lo que eso conlleva – emitía con claridad - ¿sabes la historia de la tuya?

No, nunca la había oído antes – afirmaba temerosa como si estuviese siendo evaluada.

Te contaré – decía tranquilo – es sobre un soldado de guerra que se enamora de una mujer enemiga, resulta que su batallón debe destruir su poblado y no dejar a nadie con vida, pero antes que eso suceda logra rescatar a la joven sacándola ha escondidas en un camión de transporte, lo único que le pudo entregar como despedida fue un beso, en donde se transmiten todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, además que sabían que nunca más se volverían a ver – terminaba de contar ante la atenta mirada de Sakuno – bueno eso es mas o menos.

Entonces es una historia de amor – decía levemente avergonzada.

Pues sí, aunque el pick de la música es cuando se despiden, es donde se debe transmitir tanto amor como pasión y deseo, ya que supuestamente era la primera vez que se besaban, pero también la última – informaba a su discípula.

Todo esto logró confundir a la joven pianista, debido a la inminencia de tener que lograr expresar aquellos sentimientos que aún le eran desconocidos, si lo analizaba, entendía el concepto y lo que ellos provocaban en los afectados, pero no era algo que hubiese experimentado en carne propia, totalmente neófita en asuntos de este tipo.

Si tienes algún problema, yo te puedo ayudar con eso – emitía el genio con sus misterios y seductores ojos celestes, que al igual que Tezuka ya se había percatado de la inexperiencia de Sakuno.

¿Cómo puede ayudarme? – preguntó con toda inocencia.

No creo que sea preciso – miró con recelo a Fuji, quien sonrió divertido – Sakuno, es mejor que te vayas, deben estar esperándote, y encuentra por ti misma la fórmula, de seguro alguien de tu confianza pueda ayudarte, pero se precavida – intentado que comprendiera la situación.

Aunque el genio hubiese intentado seguir con sus insinuaciones, el reservado maestro no le habría permitido hacerlo, pues conocía de sobra las posibles ideas que este tenía en mente para ayudar a la ingenua alumna. Por otro lado, Syusuke tenía claro que su maestro no le dejaría avanzar más pero de todas formas podía continuar con el jueguito de seducción, aunque ya le estaba costando más de lo que pensó.

Desde que comenzó a merodear a la bella pianista, un sin fin de circunstancias le estaban impidiendo lograr su objetivo, a pesar de que ella era una chica ingenua, no era fácil convencerla de confiar plenamente en él, culpaba de esto a Ryoma aun sin conocer que relación había entre ellos, pero notaba que cierta influencia ejercía en Sakuno, de todas formas no se daría por vencido ya que hasta el momento ninguna chica se le resistía tanto tiempo, y esta no sería la primera vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La fría noche se hacía presente, así que debía dar solución a esto cuanto antes, principalmente, porque la fecha límite para la entrega de esos documentos era inminente, además que para él también era importante que Sakuno participara, no por nada la había estado ayudando todo este tiempo. Luego de despedirse de su fastidioso amigo, realizó una breve llamada y continúo su rumbo para encontrarse con cierta persona.

Llegando a un edificio del centro, subió tranquilamente hasta el tercer piso, con total desenvoltura entró sin problemas, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el cuarto en donde lo esperaban, golpeo para anunciarse, una vez recibido respuesta atravesó aquel umbral, logrando ver aquellos dos pianos que tantos recuerdos le proporcionaban, hasta que despertó de sus sueños para saludar a quien visitaba.

Tanto tiempo – reverenciando levemente - ¿Cómo has estado, Tezuka? – dijo con seriedad.

Bien, gracias – emitió - ¿Y que te trae por estos lados? No me digas que piensa volver a tocar – observo esperanzado.

Para nada, solo vengo a entregarte esto – pasándole una carpeta – y a pedirte un favor.

Tú dirás – mientras recibía la carpeta que ya reconocía.

Unos cuantos minutos fueron necesarios para que el joven músico expresara su solicitud, sin explicaciones extras o preguntas curiosas, como era de esperarse de ellos solo breves comentarios.

Comprendo – aceptó Tezuka – y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

¿Pero? – al notar la mirada dubitativa de su antiguo mentor.

Pero no quiero problemas, y menos que Sakuno salga dañada, ella es una excelente chica, además de pianista – decía con seriedad – supongo que tú opinas lo mismo, por eso la has estado ayudando ¿o me equivoco?

Veo que te diste cuenta – sonreía con displicencia.

Por supuesto, conozco perfectamente tu forma de tocar, aunque me gustaría verte nuevamente hacerlo – decía con solicitud.

Por el momento dejémoslo así – mirándolo con seriedad, al ver que asintió, emitió – en cuanto a tu preocupación por ella, no pienso hacer nada por lastimar a mi esposa – profesó con seguridad – solo quiero estar presente cuando él se entere que Sakuno es mi mujer – Tezuka solo negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo infantil que pueden ser estos chicos, tanto tiempo y las rivalidades no acaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Posteriormente de haber hablado con su ex maestro, el dueño de los ojos ámbar se dirigió pausadamente hacia su casa, si bien en un principio se negaba a divulgar su relación con Sakuno, el solo hecho de haberlo asumido, aunque solamente fuese en parte, le entregaba un inmenso y satisfactorio alivio. Así que la gran dicha de esos momentos solo se veía enfriada por la invernal brisa que lo cubría, pero eso no importaba, ahora quería regresar pronto para contarle a su esposa lo sucedido ¿Quién lo diría?

Ingresando tranquilamente por el umbral de su residencia, una conocida melodía llego a sus dotados oídos, la primera imagen que veía en su mente fue la hermosa vista de su esposa, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, una perturbadora figura cruzó su cabeza, ya que la forma de tocar aquel piano era indudablemente conocida para él, aunque esperanzado que sus habilidades estuviesen mal y así errar en su deducción.

Mientras Kawamura lo recibía como era habitual, decidió ir a comprobar por si mismo si su reciente pesadilla era real, no se molesto en preguntarle al mayordomo, pues quería dilatar al máximo la situación, como si esa acción fuese a impedir los hechos. De todos modos se negó a creerlo hasta corroborar sus miedos con sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba suficientemente cerca unas voces lo sacaron de su trance, como tal ladrón se aproximo con sigilo para no ser detectado, posando su oreja en la puerta intento escuchar de quienes se trataba, aunque la dulce voz que cada mañana lo despertaba lo convenció que uno de ellos era su linda esposa.

No obstante, esto no permitió calmarlo en lo absoluto, pues aquella otra persona se hallaba muy confiadamente relacionándose con su Sakuno, así que decidió abrir con cautela la puerta, quizás deseaba descubrirlos in fraganti en alguna cosa extraña, aunque solo fuesen sus ideas o celos absurdos por tal situación.

Al ingresar al salón, su molestia aumento considerablemente, ya que los presentes ignoraron por completo su presencia, su enfado fue mayor al corroborar de quien se trataba, algo que ya sabía, pero ilusamente quería negar. Estático en el umbral, observando como una desagradable intimidad parecía haber en la pareja, ya que se encontraban cómodamente sentados en la misma butaca ¿Qué acaso no había otro asiento?

¿Se puede saber que hacen? – con tono irascible, asustando a la pareja.

¡Ryoma! – emitió avergonzada la castaña.

Hermanito, hasta que al fin llegas – con un tono alegre expresaba – que clase de marido eres dejando tan sola ha tu esposa – bufaba para molestar a su pequeño hermano.

Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí? – espetó con enfado.

Esa es forma de saludar a tu hermano mayor – decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Echizen Ryoga, un joven sociable de expresión saludable y amistosa, su parecido físico con el más joven de la familia es indiscutible, aunque sus rasgos son un poco más varoniles y adultos, siendo levemente más alto y esbelto, dotado de la característica arrogancia heredada por su padre, pero el afecto afable de su madre.

Vino a pasar las festividades – interfirió la fémina, al ver que los jóvenes se enfrascaban en una infantil disputa.

Gracias linda cuñadita – entregándole un cariñoso abrazo, causando un leve sonrojo en ella y nuevamente despertando los celos de Ryoma.

El mayor de los hermanos permanecía casi todo el tiempo en el extranjero, perfeccionando sus estudios para en un futuro hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, así que era normal que se presentara en este tipo de fechas, a veces hasta durante las vacaciones de verano, pero no era recurrente. Por tanto, Ryoma ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, aunque siempre fingía que le molestaba la presencia de su hermano, no tenían una mala relación, solo que la llevaban a su modo, es decir, al modo Echizen.

No se como pudiste tener tanta suerte, de encontrar una mujer tan bella como tu esposa – sin soltar del agarre a la castaña, estrechando aún más la cercanía, logrando que la sangre de Ryoma hirviera de rabia – si fuera mi mujer no la dejaría sola, de seguro hay muchos interesados – miró a su hermano desafiante.

Déjate de estupideces – expulso colérico – y ¡suéltala de una vez!

Jajaja… no sabía que podías ser tan celoso ¡hermanito! – colocándose de pie se encaminó hacia su hermano – bueno hermosa Sakuno después si quieres te puedo seguir ayudando – volteo para guiñarle un ojo a la chica.

¡No es necesario! – dejó escuchar el ojos ámbar – soy yo quien le ayuda – expresó con severidad.

Entonces, deberías haberle ayudado con esto – pasándole la partitura que ensayaban – aunque si no puedes con gusto le enseño yo, tengo métodos infalibles para esto – la última frase la emitió con un tono lujurioso, mientras se saboreaba sus labios.

¿De qué hablas? – con cierto recelo vio la partitura, pero no comprendió las insinuaciones de su hermano.

Después pregúntale a ella, creo que ya es hora de cenar – saliendo tranquilo del salón, no sin antes emitir – si tú no le enseñas, estoy seguro que habrá más de un candidato para hacerlo, incluso yo – una seriedad absoluta en sus palabras.

Esperando que su hermano abandonara el lugar, comenzó a indagar en la obra musical, intentando comprender porque Sakuno necesitaba ayuda, además, de las insinuaciones de Ryoga que no entendía a que de debían, pues él solo veía un conjunto de notas que no requerían tanto trabajo para interpretarla. Alzo su vista para localizar a la chica, quien lo observaba con cierta timidez.

¿Por qué Ryoga dijo eso? – resolvió preguntar aunque el tono carmesí en las mejillas de su esposa lo descolocó.

Una gran duda lo envolvía al no tener certeza de la reacción de ella, ¿es qué acaso su hermano hizo algo? ¿Pero que le habrá hecho? ¿Por qué se preguntaba toda estas cosas? Sentía como una nubosidad oscura invadía su mente, aunque algo lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que Ryoga no era un pervertido como su padre ¿y si ahora lo era? Comenzaba ha formarse un nudo en su cabeza.

¿Por qué no tocas? – terminó por decir, era mejor escucharla para entender.

La bella chica se acomodó en la butaca, mientras agarraba su largo cabello para simular un moño. Cada gesto realizado era atentamente seguido por el menor de los Echizen, una especie de magnetismo provocaba ella en sus ojos, pues aunque lo hubiese querido no los podía haber apartado de la delicada figura que deleitaba su mirar.

Aquella fascinante escena que presenciaba, fue interrumpida por la lluvia de notas que comenzaron a surcar el salón, sus oídos dispuestos para atrapar cada una de las notas emitidas, sin embargo, a medida que se introducía en la música, un indicio de lo insinuado por su hermano lo alerto. Algo faltaba a esa interpretación y en su torturada mente una idea daba inicio.

¡Para! – dijo tranquilo - ¿qué te dijo Tezuka de esto? – ya formulaba una idea en su cabeza.

Que me falta el sentimiento – agacho su rostro avergonzada, pues Ryoga ya le había dicho como encontrar lo que necesitaba.

¡Sentimiento! – emitió afirmando al corroborar sus ideas - ¿Sabes de que se trata la historia? – su respuesta vino expresada en un nuevo sonrojo de la chica – veo que sí y ¿cuál fue el consejo de Tezuka? – preguntó dudoso.

Debo encontrar como… tocar con… amor… pasión y… deseo – intentando articular las palabras que tanto la intimidaban.

¡Entiendo! – afirmó Ryoma, quien comenzaba ha entender las alusiones de su hermano.

Obviamente jamás permitiría que Ryoga o ningún otro hombre le enseñaran a su esposa, el significado de esas palabras. ¡Stop! ¿Tendría que hacerlo él? Definitivamente, alguien estaba divirtiéndose ha costa suya, no sabía si los dioses estaban a su favor o en contra, ya que tener que ayudar a la causante de que sus hormonas estuviesen revolucionadas, podría tratarse de un juego muy peligroso, pues ¿quién iba a impedir que no quisiera más que un beso? ¿Ella estaría consciente de lo que provoca en él?

Realmente eran muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar, pero no estaba seguro si tenía el tiempo para eso, como dijo su hermano existe más de alguno que estaría dispuesto a colaborar en la tarea, enseñarle a su esposa lo que significan esas palabras. Pensándolo bien era mejor actuar ahora, aunque no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo abiertamente, así que se debatió entre dos opciones, ni la una ni la otra lo convencían del todo.

Por un lado, la forma más eficiente era besarla con todo lo que tenía, convencido que si lo hacía ella aprendería muy rápido, el solo imaginarlo le hacía vibrar por dentro, es decir algo tentador pero peligroso de asumir. Por otro parte, la segunda opción era que él mismo interpretara la melodía, situación que le complicaba, ya que hace unos años había decidido nunca más acercarse ha ese instrumento, pero que inexplicablemente la castaña lo había empujado ha eso, inconscientemente lo había obligado a volver a la música que tanto extrañaba.

Definitivamente, aquella mujer logró obtener una influencia real en su persona, no había caso intentar comprender por que, así que suspiró resignado para dirigirse al piano que tanto se negó a tocar, sorprendiendo incluso a su esposa, ya que en más de una ocasión le pidió que tocara algo, pero este fríamente le decía que nunca lo haría, decepcionándola en cada negativa.

Observado minuciosamente por los expresivos ojos carmesí, se acomodo en la butaca dando inicio rápidamente a la interpretación, como si no quisiera retardarlo más o arrepentirse de hacerlo. Un golpe en el corazón de Sakuno la sorprendió, cada nota emitida retumbaba en su cuerpo, además, de gozarse por tan grata escena, la figura masculina que a sus ojos se presentaba eran de total imponencia, como si de un reconocido maestro de la música se tratase.

Instintivamente cerró sus ojos logrando enfocar en su mente la varonil figura de Ryoma. Su mente comenzó a viajar en recuerdos pasados, principalmente cuado estuvo apunto de ser besada por aquel hombre que tantas emociones le inducía, sin poder explicarlo su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a esta música, una situación insólita que provocaba que su pecho se oprimiera por la presión, bombeando a tal velocidad que temía que en algún momento quedara paralizada por la excitación.

Súbitamente aquellas placenteras emociones le fueron arrebatadas de golpe, pues el renacido pianista había acabado su interpretación antes de tiempo, pues también se encontraba en similares condiciones que la castaña, no logrando canalizar los deseos que se formaban en su interior. Colocándose en pie frente a ella, la miró para ver si había entendido como debía tocar, ya que no veía como se lo podía explicar en palabras. Sin embargo, una sorprendente respuesta llegó a sus oídos, dejándolo totalmente paralizado.

Ryoma… ¿tú me besarías? – palabras que sin pensar emitió.

Sintió tal impresión que comprobó que la única forma de aprender era esa, aunque al momento de escucharse su corazón dejo de latir, ya que tan atrevida declaración no era normal en ella. Un silencio abrumador se dejó caer entre los jóvenes, solo el ruido lejano de los habitantes de la mansión podía ser oído. Las siguientes palabras dichas por Ryoma, no tenían explicación clara, podrían ser por celos o por sus propios temores, quien sabe.

No te importa quien te bese ¿verdad? – frialdad total en sus frases y mirar – ¿a quién más le pediste que te besara?... Syusuke, Eiji o mi hermano – ácidas palabras que no pudo evitar decir.

Lo… sien… to – un sollozo dejo escapar, para salir corriendo del lugar, no esperaba que Ryoma fuese a decirle tan hiriente comentario.

En el instante que la vio huir, reflexiono sus dichos, maldiciéndose por sus estúpidos comentarios, pero no pudo impedirlos, el solo hecho de imaginarse a Sakuno siendo besada por otro espécimen masculino, le hizo arder la sangre de celos, rabia e impotencia, por que él mismo no tenia el valor para reconocer que anhelaba ser el único privilegiado en probar aquellos tentadores labios.

Una dolida chica quería escapar, se sentía ridícula, no obstante, en los pocos segundos que pasaron un fuerte agarre la detuvo con brusquedad. Ambos quedaron estáticos sin poder saber como reaccionar, un sonido retumbante los envolvía, el acelerado latido de sus corazones se interponía entre ellos. Todavía sin expresar palabras, sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ambarinos ojos divisaron las enrojecidas orbes de la castaña, que encendieron sus instintos masculinos.

Arrepentido de sus comentarios, pero sin saber como disculparse, lo único que pudo hacer en su favor, fue capturar con posesión aquellos delicados y carnosos labios femeninos, al contacto de ellos una fuerte arremetida de emociones incandescentes, surgió del interior de sus cuerpos, bañados por un torrente de olas de calor, comenzaron a reconocerse torpemente, una avergonzada mujer inexperta, por instinto logró posicionar sus brazos alrededor del firme cuello de Ryoma.

Mientras las atrevidas manos masculinas buscaban una posición más íntima, delicadamente consiguió encontrar una abertura en la cintura de la fémina, con sus cálidos dedos dio inicio a unas suaves caricias en aquella piel tersa y desnuda de su espalda, estremeciendo entera a la joven mujer, sin querer separarse se aferró con fuerza ha su cuello, aventurándose a generar relajantes mimos, que erizaron por completo al joven esposo.

Un solo beso logró despertar el deseo entre ellos, con una osadía normal en el dueño de los ojos ámbar, mordió con ternura los labios de ella, en forma de solicitud para adentrarse en aquella virgen cavidad, un leve gemido le indicó la invitación que anhelaba, con una curiosa lengua paso a posicionarse de su interior, recorriendo con destreza los nuevos terrenos, dejando una indiscutible marca de propiedad.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones los embargaba, con una pasión que a cada caricia se intensificaba, abandono aquellos fogosos labios, para comenzar una desvergonzada travesía por el fino cuello de Sakuno, quien emitió un leve quejido de reclamo, que pronto fue callado por los húmedos besos que avanzaban por su piel, ambos se encontraban extasiados por tan exquisita actividad, sus mentes vagaban en un universo alterno, lejos de su actual realidad.

Apartados de cualquier suceso externo, se dejaban bañar por estos nuevos deseos, permitiéndose explorar sus ardientes bocas, sin preocupaciones futuras solo se dedicaron a disfrutar enteramente este preciado momento. Aquella simple acción los transporto a un ensueño placentero, sus fuertes deseos les impedían reaccionar con cordura, alocadas palpitaciones comenzaban a retumbar en sus cuerpos, que a cada instante entorpecían su respirar, los tímidos gemidos de la castaña excitaban peligrosamente a Ryoma, que nada podía hacer, solo continuar generando aquellos exquisitos sonidos en ella.

Un deleite para ambos, la cercanía era insuficiente, pero el lugar inapropiado, ya que en cualquier momento podían ser interrumpidos. Instintivamente se alejaron con esfuerzo, la joven no podía más con su vergüenza, sentía como su temperatura corporal le entregaba un resaltante tono carmesí ha su rostro, además, de notar varios cambios en su cuerpo, que nunca antes había tenido, se sintió expuesta al escrutinio penetrante de su esposo, así que tímidamente se cubrió su cuerpo como si hubiese estado desnuda, intentando poco a poco recuperar su respiración.

Por otro lado, el dueño de los ojos ámbar no estaba en mejores condiciones, pues un notorio efecto en su cuerpo se dejó asomar, agradecía que Sakuno fuera tan ingenua y no se diera cuenta de esto, aunque no tenía claro como calmaría sus deseos, pues una fiebre incandescente hervía en su interior, un solo beso basto para explotar un fuego que no sería apagado hasta probar todas las delicias que esa mujer tentadoramente exhibía frente a él ¡Demonios! ¡Se encontraba totalmente bajo el hechizo de su "inocente" esposa!

Acaban de ser rotas todas las barreras impuestas por ambos, luego de tan fogosa expresión no podrán volver atrás, que hacer con esto y como comportarse desde ahora, es algo que tendrán que averiguar, dejarlo pasar o enfrentar lo que sienten es algo que no podrán obviar. Considerando las circunstancias profesor y alumna practicaron fervientemente una novedosa metodología de aprendizaje, de seguro a Sakuno no le quedará duda de cómo deberá interpretar la obra musical… ¿A quién no le gustaría aprender de esta manera?

**Hasta la próxima…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Al fin terminó este capitulo, creo que me salió un poco más largo, es que me costo un poco entrelazar las ideas, pero son cosas que deben pasar para que la trama funcione, no me gustan los huecos en la historia, espero no haberlas aburrido, en todo caso continuaré esforzándome para que siempre halla algo interesante que leer, en cada capitulo.**

**Avances: ni idea, tengo varias cosas en mente, pero aun nada escrito, así que tendrán que esperar mientras ordeno lo que tengo, hasta otra, nos vemos la semana que viene, sorry para aquellas que esperan antes, pero es bueno mantener la expectativa ¿Cierto? Chao**


	10. Una Gélida Ventisca

**Hola a todos, primero gracias por sus comentarios...**

** Les cuento este capitulo casi no sale, es que me costo mucho escribirlo, tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, pero parece no querer escribirse, pense que este capitulos seria diferente pero resulto otra cosa, bueno espero les agrade, separación, celos, dudas, muchas cosas, lean. **

* * *

10.- UNA GÉLIDA VENTISCA

"_**¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas"**_

_Ingrid Bergman_

"_**La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición"**_

_Emil Ludwig_

Aquella demostración de afecto que ambos protagonizaron, es solo un preámbulo para llegar a reconocer cuales son realmente, los sentimientos que profesan el uno por el otro. Una vez lograron recuperar sus sentidos, lejos de tan desbordante pasión, una distancia explicable se interpuso entre los dos, inseguridades, miedos o simple timidez, muchas razones más para intentar comprender su reacción, aún son jóvenes como para canalizar tanta cantidad de emociones por un solo beso.

Le entregue los papeles a Tezuka – pronunció sin más, una forma diplomática de corta con fogosa escena anterior – él esta al tanto de todo, por el momento guardara silencio – termino de emitir ante de abandonar el lugar.

Bien – susurro – Gracias – completo, para seguir a su camino, uno que distaba lejos de la desbordante pasión anterior.

No obstante, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, probablemente las pasiones retenidas habrían sido expuestas en su totalidad, desafortunadamente ellos eran presos de una situación inusual para su corta edad, algo que en épocas pasadas sería una conducta normal y aceptada, hoy en día es solo un medio arcaico para comenzar una relación.

Sin palabras o explicaciones de por medio, abandonaron aquel salón que fue escenario de una secreta representación de "amor", bueno eso es algo que con el tiempo se podrá definir. Por un lado, la tímida chica se refugió en su creciente alegría, no cuestionando, por el momento, la actitud indiferente de Ryoma. Mientras el perturbado joven encerró aquel extraño sentimiento que retumbó en su ser, tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de asumir todo esto, sobretodo si pensaba dar inicio ha una relación.

¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas comienzan al revés¿Es normal empezar así? Probablemente no, ya que la manera natural de las cosas, en este caso, sería haberse conocido, no importa en que circunstancias, luego haber iniciado algún tipo de relación, llámese amistad, por decir algo, para así después comenzar a enamorarse, sin importar las razones por la cual se llega ha ese estado. Posteriormente se buscaría la manera de formalizar lo iniciado, pero hablando de Ryoma y Sakuno, esto es ya totalmente improbable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hace un tiempo que los árboles permanecían desnudos en la ciudad, sus vestimentas fueron arrebatas sin contemplación por la glacial brisa invernal. En estos instantes aquellas especies que se jactan de sus verdes ropajes estivales, solo pueden lucir con desgana una inmaculada cubierta nívea, sin embargo, su belleza es tal que es capaz de mostrarla con relumbrante orgullo.

A pocos días de las vacaciones debido a las festividades, muchas eran las actividades que debían enfrentar los alumnos de Seigaku, principalmente los tan aborrecido exámenes de fin de semestre. Asimismo, la joven Sakuno estaba en plena competencia, pues se esforzaba al máximo para obtener algún puesto en la final del concurso. Entre estas y otras tareas, ambos jóvenes tenían la excusa perfecta para evadir los hechos anteriores, aunque permanecían plenamente grabados en sus cabezas y quien sabe donde más.

Durante uno de los recesos, el trío disímil de amigas se encontraba en una de sus habituales conversaciones, que generalmente, eran dirigidas por Tomoka la más expresiva de las chicas. Varios días han transcurrido desde que se enteraron del matrimonio de Sakuno, así que las posibles charlas de esto eran cada vez más esporádicas, una que otra broma por parte de la chica del lunar, que siempre terminaba poniendo a la castaña en aprietos, pero que gracias a Ann lograba sortear sin problemas.

¿Supongo que ya están lista para la fiesta? – pronunciaba Osakada, pero al notar la cara interrogativa de sus amigas, supuso que no – ¿la fiesta que todos los años realizan los Kurosawa? – más dudas en el rostro de las chicas, que llegaron a pensar que su amiga estaba divariando en otro mundo – díganme ¿Qué acaso no saben nada?

Tomo-chan… no sabemos de que nos hablas – respondía Ann – en todo caso ¿Por qué iríamos a una fiesta de la familia de la zorrita? – expresaba con asombro.

¿por qué?... te diré por que – decía con total seguridad – pues Takeshi y mi príncipe Ryoma irán – aún lo llamaba de esa forma, a pesar de saber la realidad.

¿y qué con eso? – cuestionaba dudosa la chica – a nosotras no nos tiene por que importar.

¿Así? – miraba con picardía – no te importa que Takeshi asista ha una fiesta, que estará llena de niñitas de sociedad que buscan un futuro marido – la miraba directo a los ojos en señal de provocación – si es así, entonces no tienes que ir.

¡Explícate! – interpuso Tachibana – ¿que tiene esa fiesta y por que Momo va? – decía intentado no parecer preocupada, aunque su voz alzada la dejaba en evidencia.

¿tú también quieres saber? – apuntaba a Sakuno, que aún permanecía muda.

¿Yo? no tengo nada que ver con eso – emitía segura, raro pero cierto.

Sakuno no seas ingenua… el que estés casada con mi príncipe, no significa nada si lo mantienen oculto – expresaba con sabiduría – si nadie lo sabe, entonces esas desesperadas no escatimaran en sus actos para conquistar a Ryoma-sama, no digo que él se deje seducir, pero no subestimes a esas chicas, incluyendo a la zorrita.

En vista que sus amigas parecían accesibles a sus comentarios, decidió contarles de que trataba todo esto. Como es sabido la familia Kurosawa pertenece a un entorno privilegiado de la sociedad nipona, así que siempre están en constantes eventos que los resalte como tal. Debido a la cercanía de las festividades, además de la promocionada competencia musical, cada año realizan una fiesta con el propósito de invitar, a las mejores familias a este prestigioso evento, en donde se dan a conocer los nombres de los finalistas.

Asimismo, como se reúnen los mejores linajes de Tokio, es considerado una forma discreta para conocer a los sucesores de las familias, así llegar a entablar futuros lazos entre sus hijos, una manera sofisticada de concretar compromisos o acuerdos matrimoniales, que de otro modo podría convertirse en una situación vulgar y fuera de clase.

¿Ahora comprendieron? – las retaba ha cuestionarla.

Entendemos – se adelantaba ha responder Tachibana.

Perfecto, entonces debemos ir de compras – sonreía con entusiasmo.

¿De compras? – interfería Sakuno.

¡Obvio! – decía la chica del lunar – tenemos que comprarnos el vestido¿acaso piensan vestirse como siempre? – las miraba con horror imaginándose que le respondieran afirmativamente – antes que respondan, les diré… es una fiesta de la alta sociedad, las arpías lucirán sus mejores trajes y nosotras no podemos ser menos¿escucharon bien? – decía severa.

Las chicas no pudieron rebatir, a menos que desearan ser torturadas por las locuras de su amiga, además, que conocían a Osakada, quien estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de evento, por tanto, lo que decía debía ser cierto y ellas estaban dispuestas a obedecer, tampoco querían pasar vergüenza, así que lo mejor era ir preparada para la ocasión.

Dinos Tomo-chan ¿con quien vas a ir tú? – la interrogaba Ann, aunque al ver el rostro agrio de su amiga se arrepintió de preguntar.

Con mi prometido – dijo con desanimo.

¿Qué¿Desde cuándo tienes prometido? – impresionada por lo escuchado emitía la castaña.

Desde hace una semana, aún no lo veo, solo nos veremos el día de la fiesta – les informaba con tristeza, las chicas no creían que hablara con tanta resignación, habrían imaginado un escándalo de parte de ella, como era de esperarse de su carácter.

Pero ¿quién es, al menos lo sabes? – con preocupación decía Sakuno.

Sí, es un niño estúpido, lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años, pero luego se fue a vivir al extranjero, ahora que volvió, mis padres concertaron un encuentro – aunque sonaba con pesar, luego sonrió – ni intenten preocuparse, ya haré algo para deshacerme de este tonto, pero por el momento solo finjo que acepto – les guiño el ojo con picardía.

Si tú lo dices… pero si necesitas nuestra ayuda no olvides avisarnos – con certeza hablaba Tachibana, con el apoyo de Sakuno.

¡Gracias, chicas! – sonreía agradecía – pero ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo – cambiando su tono de voz a uno de autoridad – para evitar problemas, el día de la fiesta nos iremos a casa de Sakuno para arreglarnos – informaba con seguridad.

¿A mi casa? – cuestionaba dudosa.

Por supuesto, así "matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" – explicaba ansiosa – conocemos donde vives ahora y te ayudamos a verte espectacular, para dejar a mi príncipe con la boca abierta – reía con picardía, ocasionando que esto último causara un enorme sonrojo en Sakuno.

Otra vez nada que hacer, una de las habilidades de Tomoka era la gran persuasión que provocaba en la gente, sobretodo en sus amigas, que no hallaban argumentos con los cuales rebatir sus dictamines. De todos modos, en algún momento esto ocurriría, hace bastante tiempo que evitaba que esto sucediese, pero ahora que ya sabían, por completo, su situación, no había como convencerlas de lo contrario, podía ser una buena oportunidad para sentirse más a gusto, aceptando de una buen vez que esa casa también es de ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los días pasaron casi sin darse cuenta, entre exámenes y ensayos, no le quedo mucho tiempo para otras cosas, ya que la misma semana que se llevaron a cabo los finales, tenía por las tardes las pruebas preliminares del concurso. Así que sin más, llegaron al último día de clases, aprovechando esto para ir de compras con sus amigas, además de celebrar que estaba dentro de los escogidos para la competencia.

La joven pianista nunca imagino que salir de compras con sus amigas, terminaría siendo una actividad de lo más estresante y agotadora, luego de una ardua tarea para encontrar el "vestido perfecto" como le llamaba Osakada, pudo por fin relajarse, es que su amiga las llevo a recorrer cuanta tienda conocía especialista en esto, no dejándolas adquirir nada antes de revisarlas todas, pues que pasaba si después de comprar, resultaba que en otro negocio estaba uno mejor, o sea no se podían arriesgar en esto, para su exagerada amiga era algo casi de vida o muerte.

Agradecida que el día no tuviese más horas, pues sino quien sabe hasta cuando estarían caminando entre aparadores y vestidos de fiesta, por fin compraron lo que deseaban, se marchó tranquila hacia su casa, poder comer algo y relajarse de todo. No podía negarlo, su rostro estaba exhausto pero en el fondo se encontraba feliz, además, de ansiosa de ver a su abuela y mostrarle sus nuevos vestidos, ya que para la presentación final, también debería llevar ropa formal, así que aprovecho de comprar para esa ocasión.

Lo único que la mantenía con cierta tristeza, era la notable lejanía con Ryoma, aunque en un principio no se preocupo por ese asunto, ahora que ya estaba casi libre de todo, no podía fingir que nada le importaba, en realidad, no entendía ha ese hombre, que un día la besaba y al siguiente ni la miraba, aunque algo obtuvo de esta distancia la nueva amistad que había formado con Ryoga, quien se había transformado en su confidente, tanto en temas de su abuela como de su hermano.

Sin embargo, estaba inmensamente feliz que su abuela estuviese junto a ella, ya que ansiaba verla en la primera fila apoyándola en la competencia, pues era lo más cercano que tenía ha sus padres, contenta que le prometiera asistir, además que siempre le decía palabras de animo, que la motivaban a no darse por vencida, asimismo no volvió a mencionar nada con respecto a su matrimonio, al menos podía tener equilibrada sus emociones, tristeza y alegría, esperanzada que se balanceara hacia la última.

Una viento que le congelo hasta los tuétanos, le recordó que el crudo invierno estaba por llegar, pero no la intimido en su alegría, así deseosa entro en la residencia para buscar a su abuela, fue recibida por el fiel Kawamura que le ayudo con sus compras, además, de informarle que la persona que buscaba estaba en el despacho del señor Echizen.

En ese instante, no comprendió por que, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras recordó la fría ventisca que la había recibido, despejando sus ideas camino pausada ha su destino. Mientras se adentraba en aquel angosto pasillo, que en ese momento parecía más oscuro y desolado que de costumbre, unas conocidas voces retumbaron en sus oídos, que sin entender las sintió como afiladas agujas.

Sigilosamente continuó su andar, que a cada paso se tornaba más torturador, pues una lluvia de sentimientos perturbadores comenzaron a surgir en ella, una extraña brisa comenzaba ha bordearla, otorgándole inexplicables escalofríos en la médula espinal, se sacudió la cabeza en son de librarse de esas posibles ideas que comenzaba ha formular.

Detenidamente frente a la puerta, respiró profundo, para darse el valor de anunciarse, fue en ese entonces que no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación…

¿Es qué acaso lo único que te importa es el dinero?– la ronca voz de su suegro la alerto¿a quien le hablaba?

No vine ha que me juzgaras – aquella senil voz de su abuela se dejo escuchar – así que o aceptas mi trato o sino...

¡Vieja insoportable! Como puedes hacer esto, es que acaso piensas arruinar la vida de tu propia nieta – escuchaba con estupor cada unas de esas palabras.

¡No exageres! – expresaba displicente.

Que pretendes, que te pague para que no arruines la felicidad de tu nieta y si me niego ¿qué?... destruirás la vida de Sakuno, así sin más – cuestionaba duramente.

Ella es una mujer joven, recién comienza su vida así que podrá rehacerla sin problemas – emitía calculadoramente – después de un tiempo se recuperara, si es una Ryusaki tiene que ser fuerte.

¡Estás loca, desquiciada! No puedo creer que juegues así con los sentimientos de ella y no te importe en lo más mínimo – alzaba la voz con rabia – Sakuno es una joven frágil, sensible, es una buena mujer, por que quieres arrebatarle su inocencia, ella no se lo merece.

La vida nunca es justa, yo tampoco merezco lo que estoy pasando – hablaba con fehaciente claridad.

Tú mereces eso y más – emitía con furia – no voy a permitir que hagas eso, Sakuno es como una hija para nosotros – mientras se refregaba la cabeza, como intentando encontrar una solución.

Bueno, entonces págame lo que te pido y desaparezco de la vida de esa niña – decía sin la menor culpa – además, necesito irme lo antes posible.

¡Espera!... ¿acaso piensas marcharte antes de la competencia? – un fuerte golpe en su pecho retumbaba de dolor¿es que su abuela no era quien creía?

Lo siento, pero tengo asuntillos importantes la próxima semana, así que viajo en unos días hacia Hong Kong – lo que escuchaba era cierto, su abuela se iría – como no me gustan los melodramas te pido que le avises que me fui.

No le prometiste a tu nieta que estarías presente, al menos si vas a desaparecer ten la decencia de decírselo tú - ¿porqué? En realidad su abuela no la quería.

Esas cosas no me importan, nunca asistí a las competencia de Taro, esas cosas no son lo mío – hablaba con indiferencia, mientras poco a poco se amotinaban las lágrimas en los ojos carmesí.

Dime algo ¿no sientes nada por tu nieta? – una clavada en su pecho la paralizo, ella deseaba saber lo mismo, pero no quería escucharlo.

No te pongas sentimentalista ahora, lo que pasa es que tengo asuntos más importantes, que la absurda vida de una chiquilla que todavía cree en cuentos de hadas… todo habría sido más sencillo sino se hubiese enamorado del estúpido de tu hijo, pero es igual a su padre, tan tonta e ingenua – sus palabras eran hirientes, caía quemantes en su cuerpo, ya no quería seguir escuchando.

Durante meses, le habían advertido que Sumire no era una mujer de fiar, que lo único que buscaba era su propio beneficio, se lo dijeron de mil formas, pero ella se negaba ha creerlas, de todas maneras es su abuela, como pensar que aquella anciana era, en realidad, una mujer totalmente diferente. Desde que la conoció sentía cada vez más cercanía, así lo demostraba entregándole atención y por que no decirlo amor, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

Súbitamente, su imaginario universo junto a su querida abuela se derrumbo, al parecer ella tenía razón en algo, era una completa ilusa que soñaba con mundos color de rosa, en donde todo era feliz y armonioso. Sin poder contenerse más, un torrente de cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus tersas mejillas - ¡soy una estúpida! – pensó, no solo con su abuela sino también con Ryoma, ya que él no era el príncipe que vendría ha salvarla.

A pesar de no tener las fuerzas, intentó ponerse en pie, sintiendo como sus piernas apenas la sostenían, se tambaleaban, pero no quería verse derrocada, menos en frente de aquella extraña mujer, sí, su abuela ahora se había convertido en una absoluta desconocida, quería llorar lejos de esa oscuridad, necesitaba un refugio, se adentro en aquel camino que la sostenía, para llegar como pudo al único lugar que sentía suyo, el salón de música.

¿Llorar, era eso lo que debía hacer? Un tumultuoso cúmulo de sentimientos se agolpó en su pecho, rabia, tristeza, incertidumbre, miedo, miles de desagradables emociones que no comprendía como encauzar, mejor aún, como librarse de ellas para no sentir tan hiriente dolor, tanta desolación, por que nuevamente estaba sola, nadie en quien hallar un abrazo de consuelo, sonrió amargamente al verse desamparada.

Quería gritar, pero no podía, como desahogarse, miró en frente de ella allí se encontraba el único amigo que nunca la defraudaba, el preciado regalo de sus padres, sino podía gritar como deseaba, entonces tocaría hasta que sus pulmones estuviesen satisfecho, decidida camino hacia el piano, sentándose con seguridad frente ha el, por unos segundos titubeo, aun así prosiguió.

La estridente melodía que comenzó a invadir cada recoveco de la residencia, alarmó a quienes la oían, un sin fin de perturbadoras notas recorría todo el espacio que la rodeaba, sentía que chocaban estrepitosamente entre sí, como si las hubiese lanzado por un remolino, ensimismada en su propia angustia se dejo liberar por aquella inusual interpretación.

Aún con sus dedos arrancando a la fuerza notas del piano, un cálido toque en su hombro la despertó, instantáneamente abrió sus ojos en busca de quien limitaba sus acciones. Suavemente volteó para encontrarse con aquellos expresivos ojos miel, que con cierta ternura le acarició el delicado rostro en son de consuelo, no pudo resistir semejante señal de cariño, como quien abre inesperadamente un grifo, sus lágrimas fueron expulsadas a borbotones por sus ojos carmesí.

¿Qué pasa mi niñita? – mientras la recibía en sus brazos – acaso el estúpido de mi hermano te hizo algo – cuestionaba dudoso, pero ella negó cansinamente – entonces¿qué paso, para que llores de esta manera?

Sin embargo, la respuesta no tenía indicios de dar a luz, más bien, parecía que se veía interrumpido por el torrente que ahogaba cualquier suspiro. Sabía que no podía presionarla, con igual delicadeza que su madre la acurrucó entre sus brazos, esperando que pudiera restaurar su compostura una vez le trasmitiera un cariño reconfortante.

Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, es bueno que te desahogues – emitía en un susurro – no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí ¡Vale!

Gracias – apenas audible, pero se aferró en un llanto en el protector pecho de Ryoga.

Inmersos en un sereno silencio, la dueña de los ojos carmesí emitía sus últimos suspiros de angustia, varios minutos habían transcurrido en esa posición, sentados en la butaca frente al piano, acurrucados en un íntimo abrazo.

¿Ya estas bien? – le hablaba suavemente a su oído, ella asintió.

Gracias, Ryo-chan – le miró con ternura.

No hay de que – mientras con uno de sus dedos le golpeaba la nariz – ahora me dirás que sucedió.

Al ver los ensombrecidos ojos de la castaña, pensó en retractarse, pero ella esbozó una débil sonrisa, con escasas palabras le contó lo que había escuchado y del porque se sentía tan miserable. Sin embargo, antes de dar nuevamente inicio al llanto, su fiel consolador se lo impidió, con dulces y gratificantes palabras que cubrieron su entristecido corazón.

No quiero verte llorar por esa vieja – emitió toscamente – nos tienes a nosotros, ahora somos tu familia, no la necesitas a ella – aclaraba con total seguridad.

Pero… – intentó hablar, pero nuevamente Ryoga se lo impidió tapando su boca.

Ya te dije que no te preocupes, siempre serás parte de nuestra familia, mis padres nunca permitirán que te quedes sola… y olvídate del tonto de mi hermano, algún día se dará cuenta que te ama, claro si olvida su orgullo – palabras que causaron un revuelco en su interior – y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Ryo-chan, no diga eso – intentando parecer calmada – yo no…

¡Men… ti… ro… sa! – le sonreía con picardía – se lo que sientes por mi hermano – ella solo agacho su rostro avergonzada – no te asustes, no le voy ha decir nada, ese estúpido tendrá que descubrirlo por si mismo, aunque con lo torpe que es… jajajaja

Luego de esas palabras ambos rieron divertidos, hace un tiempo que ya mantenían charlas como estas, no eran muchos los días que se conocían pero el carácter de Ryoga, le permito ganarse la confianza de su joven cuñada. Sin embargo, cuando estaban de lo mas cómodos, una gélida mirada les recordó en que posición se hallaban, aunque Ryoga no hizo ningún intento por alejarse.

¡Hola, hermanito! – en tono afable decía Ryoga, que no se intimidaba con los ojos asesinos de su hermano – ¿Por qué esa cara? – emitió con burla.

¿Qué están haciendo? – tratando de no expresar molestia, aunque sus fieros ojos dijesen lo contrario – ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo sarcástico, pero empuño sus manos al notar que Sakuno ni siquiera lo miraba, generando mayor enojo en él.

Mmm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – emitía divertido – acaso no podemos conversar entre nosotros – sin tomarle interés al hecho de estar muy abrazados.

¿Conversar¿y es necesario tanta cercanía? – sus celos comenzaban a sucumbir su cordura, sobretodo al notar que no les molestaba haber sido descubiertos en tan íntima escena.

A veces las personas necesitan ser cariñosas – aunque sonreía, su tono era serio - ¡Ah! Perdón, tú no sabes lo que es eso – antes que Ryoma pudiese contestar, se alzo, ayudando a la chica.

Asimismo, la bella mujer no expresó ningún indicio de apartarse de su protector, no tenía intenciones de hacer enfadar a Ryoma, ya que en su mente eso era imposible, pero estaba a gusto y él fue el único que vino en su auxilio, que sin cuestionar nada le entrego consuelo. Aquella situación le había entregado el valor suficiente para no intimidarse por la acusadora mirada de su marido.

Ryo-chan, gracias – dijo con dulzura – creo que iré a dormir – cada palabra emitida retumbaban en su interior, el dueños de los ojos ámbar no comprendía porque lo ignoraba de esa manera.

Me parece bien, linda Saku – mientras cariñosamente despejaba su rostro de aquellos rebeldes cabellos – tienes que dormir mucho, haber si mañana nos vamos de paseo – la furia dentro de Ryoma se incrementaba, pues a los presentes parecía no importarles que él se encontrara escuchando.

No obstante, antes que aquellos ojos ámbar los destriparan, por semejantes insulto, ya que el comportarse como si fuera nadie, realmente le molestaba, además, por que Ryoga planeaba salidas con su esposa, es que acaso pretendían hacerlo pasar por tonto. El joven indiferente sentía como una devastadora distancia se había creado entre él y Sakuno, algo que jamás pensó que sucedería, mucho menos después de aquel beso.

Sus neuronas trabajando a mil, intentando encontrar un equilibrio para no lanzarse sobre su entrometido hermano, fue interrumpida por la inesperada visita de su padre y Sumire, quienes entraron con caras levemente distorsionadas, aunque pretendían estar a gusto el uno con el otro. Fuera de todo lo sucedido, el joven Echizen no alcanzó ha comprender que era aquella perturbadora atmósfera, que inesperadamente los cubrió.

Silencio total en el salón, solo miradas extrañas se repartían entre los presentes, aunque lo que más sorprendió a Ryoma, fue la notable indiferencia que presentaba su dulce esposa, quien al ver quien entraba su sombrío rostro se acentúo considerablemente. Realmente alguna cosa estaba sucediendo, aunque su principal molestia era saber que su hermano sabía más que él de todo esto.

Sakuno querida, quiero hablar contigo – ignorando la fría mirada de su nieta – por favor, podrían dejarnos a solas – miró a los varones.

Los presentes solo accedieron a salir sin cuestionar nada, sin embargo, antes que pudiesen alejarse demasiado, la perturbada joven jalo a Ryoga por el brazo, impidiéndole abandonar el lugar, con unos ojos suplicantes le pedía que no la dejara sola, si fue un simple reflejo por ser el mas cercano o no, era una dolorosa pregunta que se generaba en el dueño de los ojos ámbar, quien al ver tal acción sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior, como si les estuviesen arrebatando un órgano imprescindible para vivir.

No es necesario que se vayan – emitió temerosa – la escucho – dijo mirándola con rencor.

Está bien – asintió preocupada al ver esos ojos.

Hubiese deseado hablar a solas con su nieta, solamente por que era más fácil hacerse pasar por una inocente anciana, en cambio, con ellos presentes, sobretodo de Nanjiro, quien conocía de sobra sus intenciones, era un poco complicado. Sin embargo, esta sería su última actuación, pues ya había conseguido lo que deseada, no todo pero lo suficiente, de todas formas era mejor dejar las cosas bien, por si más adelante requería de los favores de Sakuno.

Hablando con total cinismo, emitió un discurso lleno de palabrerías que intentaban convencer a su nieta. Sin preocuparse de observar las reacciones de la chica, prosiguió con sus justificaciones, mientras que los jóvenes Echizen estaban al pendiente de los cambios de Sakuno. Por un lado, Ryoga notaba como la castaña se veía afectada por tanta mentira, al sentir que cada cierto rato la chica le apretaba con fuerza su brazo, un impulso normal a su enojo.

Asimismo, Ryoma no quitaba la vista de encima de su esposa, logrando percibir un leve cambio en el brillo de sus orbes carmesí, una delgada sombra de tristeza similar a la de otras veces, eran claras para los ojos ámbar, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que quien la consolara o diera fortaleza no fuera él, no comprendía como ni cuando esos dos se convirtieron en "amigos" o algo más, todas las hipótesis imaginables para una mente celosa.

Terminaste – expresó indiferente.

Sí – dijo un poco aturdida, al ver que no había provocada una reacción en su nieta.

Entonces que te vaya bien – dijo seria.

¿Qué te sucede? – emitió un poco sorprendida – eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, acaso no merezco una palabras cariñosas de mi querida nieta – decía con ternura, como imaginando que Sakuno había reaccionado de esa forma por su partida.

¿Quieres que te exprese palabras cariñosas? – dijo con cierta burla – pues bien, no las tendrás.

¿Qué dices? – sorprendida por aquella actitud tan diferente a la amable que solía ser.

Realmente eres como mi padre decía, una mujer llena de cinismo y mentiras, creíste que me engañarías toda la vida – cada gesto se endurecía con cada palabra, incluso los varones se sorprendieron – eres una mujer despreciable, si tanto te importa el dinero, entonces vete con lo que ya recibiste y desaparece como prometiste – sin titubear en lo más mínimo, aunque no soltaba del agarre a Ryoga como si ese fuese el pilar que la sostenía.

¡Vaya! Así que al fin te das cuenta, déjame decirte algo – cambiando su semblante drásticamente – eres la misma clase estúpida que tu padre…

Ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una discusión sin parámetros, entre insultos y difamaciones prosiguieron peleando, ninguna de las dos deseaba darse por perdedora, envueltas en un ambiente abismal que en cualquier momento dejaría algún herido agonizante, quienes observaban aquella estrepitosa escena no encontraban una manera de detenerlas, la furia contenida en ellas desbordaba por doquier.

No obstante, las acusaciones emitidas en cada segundo avivaban con mayor intensidad la candente disputa, una llama abrasadora se esparcía por cada frío espacio libre, ardiendo con un tumulto de sensaciones desgarrante en cada frase, no dándose tregua en ningún segundo. De no ser por la oportuna aparición de Rinko, aquella campal batalla no habría tenido un pronto desenlace, aún sin llegar al contacto físico, el daño provocado era descomunal.

Gracias a la dueña de la casa, las mujeres recobraron su postura, pero aún con un latente fuego que amenazaba por renacer, una pequeña chispa bastaría para recomenzar todo nuevamente. Sin embargo, la rápida acción de la señora Echizen, logró impedir un rebrote de la llamarada, quien tomo a Sumire del brazo para tranquilizarla, solicitándole diplomáticamente que abandonara la residencia.

Habiendo perdido toda esperanza en recuperar la confianza de Sakuno, la anciana prefirió alejarse de una vez, ya no tenía caso permanecer en ese lugar, pues si en un principio pensó irse con una excusa valedera para volver, con la reciente confrontación todo estaba perdido, sabía que lo había arruinado por completo, pero en su desesperación por verse descubierta, se enardeció sin considerar las consecuencias, mejor era marcharse ahora con lo que había conseguido de Nanjiro, a tener que irse sin nada.

Con igual desplante, como el día que se presentó aquella tarde en el despacho de Oishi, se retiraba con suma elegancia y orgullo, otorgándole a su nieta una fiera mirada de desprecio, anunciándole que sus lazos eran absolutamente desechos. Sin más abandono el salón, dejando con ello una extraña atmósfera glacial, que comenzaba, de a poco, ha tomar posesión del tembloroso cuerpo de Sakuno.

En la habitación solo quedaron los tres jóvenes, inmediatamente Sumire desalojo el lugar, una súbita debilidad se apodero de las piernas de la joven mujer, quien calló derrotada al frío suelo. Fue tanto el torrente de emociones, que su cansada mente y cuerpo ya no daban más, agotada por tan extenuante discusión, dejo liberar la lluvia de angustia que la consumía, no era para menos, acababa de finiquitar su relación con su abuela, lo quiera o no era su único familiar directo.

Embargada en su creciente desahogo, no se percató que Ryoga se había encaminado hacia la puerta, mientras se encontraba sumida en su tristeza, divaga en un mundo distante buscando una salida ha tan desdichada vida, no podía comprender porque su existencia parecía siempre estar rodeado de perturbadores momentos ¿Hallará en alguna etapa de su vida, una tranquilidad imperecedera? O ¿Siempre vagara por un mar lleno de infortunios?

Más te vale, comportante como un hombre – dijo cercano al oído de su hermano.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó molesto.

Ella no necesita de tus estupideces ahora – siguió ignorando a Ryoma – si te haces llamar su marido, entonces compórtate como tal – dictó severo, para luego abandonar el salón.

Al escuchar el tosco golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, un ambiente aletargado se hizo presente, cada uno en la posición en la cual estaban, continuaban sin dar señales de moverse. El joven de ojos ámbar, tenía una extraña parálisis corporal, su instinto le decía que debía ir por su esposa, que parecía ausente en su propia tempestad, pero su orgullo se negaba ha reaccionar razonablemente, aún permanecía fresca la nítida escena anterior, aquel íntimo abrazo con su hermano.

Imperturbable frente a quien sollozaba de dolor, dejo pasar un suspiro antes de lograr pensar con cordura, su insensible persona no podía ignorar a la desvalida mujer alicaída en aquel frío suelo, las acertadas palabras de su hermano retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza, como si fuera el mismo Ryoga quien lo jalaba bruscamente, se acerco indeciso a la chica.

Se aproximó a la castaña, por segundos la observó, pero al ver que no parecía notar su presencia emitió:

Te enfermaras ahí tirada – pronunció displicente– vamos – mostrando su mano para que la tomara.

Sin embargo, la sombra a sus pies parecía sin vida, no tenía la fortaleza para alzarse por si sola, menos para expresar una idea. Esto no podía ser cierto, ahora que haría con esto, bufó cansado, ya que él deseaba respuestas a sus dudas, no quería seguir envuelto en este mar de ansiedad, por que debía pasar por esto, en que momento se le ocurrió pensar en enamorarse de Sakuno ¿Qué dijo, desde cuando estoy enamorado de ella?

Quedarse allí esperando respuestas que nunca llegarían, no tenía caso. En vista, que su bella esposa no parecía despertar, aunque fastidiado, la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Instantáneamente sintió como ella se acunaba en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, pues saber que aún necesitaba de él, le invadía de orgullo ¿Pero, sabía que era él quien la llevaba?

Recogida en los fuertes brazos de su marido le entregaba un confort satisfactorio, al igual que cuando Eiji la abrazo, no pudo evitar comparar este cariño con el que fue efectuado anteriormente por su cuñado. A pesar de la distancia entre los dos, que en un leve instante la hizo dudar, con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el de los ojos ámbar, luego de esta caricia una renovación de su amor hacia él surgía desde su interior.

Por muy agradecida que estaba por el afecto fraternal que Ryoga le proporcionaba, nada se comparaba con la sensación que Ryoma le entregaba sin tener idea de eso. Extrañamente sentía que sus esperanzas volvían a su ser, que nuevamente podía comenzar a soñar que algún día, aquel impasible hombre que la cargaba tan cariñosamente, pudiera sentir una parte de lo que ella ya sentía por él.

Dejándose embriagar por aquel varonil perfume, cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, sin preocuparse de que aún estaba en sus brazos. Notando a su dormida esposa, la depositó suavemente en su lecho, con sumo cuidado la cubrió con el cobertor, observo por un momento para luego alejarse…

No quiero… estar sola – emitió adormilada – por favor… no te vayas – a penas audible, pero suficiente para que Ryoma escuchara.

Se desordenó sus cabellos en son de molestia¿porque se veía débil ante ella¿Porque acceder a esta petición? Si fuera Ryoga ¿se lo pediría a él? esa mujer lo exasperaba en demasía, estático al lado de su cama, se debatía entre aceptar y definitivamente dejarla sola.

Ryoma… abrázame – dijo en una suplica.

Imposible rechazar una petición de su esposa, pues él también quería reconfórtala, se recostó a su lado cuidadosamente, para luego atraerla para sí con posesión, Sakuno sumisa se dejo atraer en aquel cálido abrazo, abriendo con pesadez sus expresivos ojos, lo observó con ternura, esbozando una agradecida sonrisa, depositó un inesperado beso en los fríos labios de Ryoma, dejándolo desarmado de cualquier intento de disputa. Ya mañana será otro día…

"**Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"**

_Guy de Maupassant_

"_**El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, pero su eco dura mucho más"**_

_Oliver Wendell Holmes__**  
**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Antes que me maten por que aun nadie se entera que estan casados o por momentos mas intensos de RyoSaku, en un principio pense que así sería, pero la historia se alargo mas de lo que esperaba, debía terminar esta etapa, se que se ha demorado mucho, pero las palabras se escriben solas y cuando me doy cuenta ya no hay mas espacio, espero entiendan.  
Avisos: prometido el proximo capitulo sera oficialmente reconocido que estan casados, todos sabran, mas no puedo decir, por que todo se ve cuando escribo, paciencia, no es mi intencion, solo sale. Ok. nos vemos, la semana que viene, Chao  
**


	11. Lluvias de Fuego

**Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y también a quienes lo leen. Un día después de lo habitual, lo siento pero me fue imposible terminarlo antes, como recompensa es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, como resulto, bueno a mi me gusto, siempre se puede mejorar, pero es lo que hay... Ahora a leer  
**

* * *

11.- LLUVIAS DE FUEGO

Un manto azul gobernaba en el firmamento acompañado fielmente por suaves y relucientes rayos de sol, sino fuera por la nevazón de la noche anterior, caminar bajo aquella esperanzadora luz sería todo un placer, pero las glaciales ventoleras que circulaban por las calles, eran un enemigo acérrimo de cualquiera que osara pasear por la ciudad.

No obstante, son muchos quienes deben salir de sus cómodos y cálidos hogares, vidas que vivir, tareas que hacer, un sin fin de actividades que no pueden ser detenidas por la inestabilidad del tiempo. Hoy será un inusual día, se llevara a cabo una gran fiesta en el centro de eventos Shibuya, en donde muchos deberán asistir solo por obligaciones sociales y comerciales, quieran o no su concurrencia es prácticamente obligatoria.

Uno de los principales invitados era la familia Echizen, su presencia siempre es muy esperada, no solo por su importancia en los negocios, sino también, por poseer dos hijos solteros, en edad suficiente para comprometerse con alguna dama disponible, ambos hermanos son bastante cotizados en el ambiente. En estos momentos, el más solicitado es Ryoga, ya que será el próximo sucesor de su casa, además, de ser lo suficientemente adulto como para casarse lo antes posible.

Aunque Ryoma recién comienza su etapa adulta, los ojos de padres de familia ya están puestos en su persona, pues es mejor asegurarlo antes que escoja esposa, aun no siendo el primogénito es sabido que junto ha su hermano tendrán los mismo derechos en los negocios, solo que Ryoga los asumirá mucho antes, después de todo no deja de ser un Echizen.

Buen día, Sakuno – saluda con alegría Rinko, quien ya se encontraba desayunando.

Buen día – emitió tranquila – necesito… preguntarle algo – expresó con timidez.

Dime hija, que deseas – decía con amabilidad.

Es que hoy… bueno, Tomo y Ann – intentaba hablar, pero su garganta impedía emitir palabras seguidas.

Tus amigas vendrán hoy ¿Cierto? – dijo sonriendo, al ver el rostro sorprendido de la joven aclaró – lo que pasa es que Ryoga me contó y me parece una estupenda idea, hace mucho que quería conocer a tus amigas, me alegra que por fin las traigas – expresaba con tanta emoción que lograron tranquilizar a Sakuno.

Gracias…

Pero que dices, si esta es tú casa, puedes invitar a tus amigos cuando gustes, es lo mismo que le dijo a Ryoma, pero nunca lo hace – lo último lo dijo un tanto apenada – me encanta que nos visiten, sobre todo jóvenes tan guapos y simpáticos como ellos.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayor novedad, principalmente por que los varones de la casa no estuvieron presentes. De todos modos, el día avanzo rápidamente así que la hora para comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta llegó, inesperadamente la casa se trasformó de un apacible lugar a uno completamente alborotado, principalmente por las bulliciosas chicas que habían hecho aparición, hasta la mamá de Ryoma estaba entre ellas, ya que podía compartir con mujeres que entendieran sus demoras en arreglarse, siempre tan cuestionadas por su marido.

Guauaua Saku… así que es aquí donde duermes – con suma emoción comentaba Tomoka – es un cuarto muy lindo.

Tomo-chan compórtate, por favor – avergonzada decía Ann, aunque igual de encantada que su amiga.

Es que estoy muy feliz que Saku nos halla invitado – recorriendo cada rincón.

Pero si fuiste tú quien se invitó sola – le reclamaba Ann.

¡Ay! Eso es un detalle, ya estamos aquí… así que déjame disfrutarlo – ignorando a su amiga – solo me falta una cosa – mirando con emoción a la dueña de la casa.

¿Qué pasa Tomo-chan? – cuestionaba la chica.

¿Dónde duerme mi príncipe¿podrías mostrarnos su cuarto? – sus ojos brillan con intensidad - ¿se encuentra en casa?...

Oye Tomoka no crees que son muchas preguntas – la interrumpía Tachibana – además, no vinimos a eso.

Por unos minutos más, aquellas dos invitadas estuvieron en un divertido debate, hace mucho tiempo que la joven de ojos carmesí no disfrutaba tanto una de estas conversaciones, principalmente, por que ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultarles, así que las preguntas de su insistente amiga, aunque incómodas podía ser franca y contestarlas.

Chicas – las llamaba la castaña – gracias Ann por preocuparte, pero no es necesario, Tomo puedes preguntar lo que desees – les entregó una gratificante sonrisa.

Vez Ann, a Saku no le molesta – la miraba triunfante.

Como quieras – emitió resignada.

Entonces, me dirás lo que te pregunté – abriendo sus ojos dichosos.

Sí, primero parece que salió con Momo – mirando a Ann cómplice, pues ella ya sabía eso.

Perfecto, entonces llévanos a su cuarto, quiero ver donde mi príncipe duerme todas las noches, ayay que bien que traje mi cámara – empezando a buscarla entre sus ojos.

Estás loca, acaso no tienes respeto por su esposa – decía Tachibana divertida.

Lo siento, Saku… que… perdón – al percatarse de su atrevimiento – será mejor que no vayamos a su dormitorio – emitía con tristeza.

No te preocupes Tomo-chan – expresaba con sinceridad – en todo caso ya estamos… en su... cuarto – casi en un susurro por la vergüenza.

Ok… mejor comencemos a prepararnos – hablaba la chica del lunar, sorprendiendo a sus amigas por no escuchar un grito de asombro, hasta - ¿Qué, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – se dejo oír por toda la casa.

Se podría decir que este era el último de los secretos que tenía Sakuno con sus amigas, pues ella les contó la historia tal cual, entonces las chicas supusieron que como todo era un arreglo para engañar a Sumire, obviamente, vivir como normalmente viven los recién casados, no era algo que hubiesen asumido así por que sí, aunque Tomoka solía hacer sus comentarios, no le daba tiempo a la joven esposa de explicarse, pues Ann terminaba interrumpiendo, es decir, fin de la conversación.

No me lo creo, duermen juntitos en esta cama – atónita expresaba – pero aún no pasa nada entre ustedes – logrando sonrojar a su amiga – si fuera yo… – se reía de forma escandalosa Osakada.

Tomoka ya para, solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas cosas – decía Ann un tanto avergonzada por las insinuaciones de la chica.

¡No te hagas la santita, Ann! – mirando con picardía – apuesto que te gustaría estar en la situación de Saku, claro si tu marido fuese Momo.

¡No digas tonterías! – grito avergonzada – Momo y… yo recién… somos novios.

Lo que no quita que quieras estar con él, jajajaja – decía divertida – bueno será mejor que comencemos… ¿cómo sabes si esta noche tienes suerte? – dando una mirada insinuante a la joven esposa – creo que esta cama puede tener más de un uso – reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro de las jóvenes, quienes estaban completamente rojas.

Entre conversaciones y arreglos de fiesta llegó la hora en que debían partir, aunque para Tomoka fue una gran desilusión al no tener la oportunidad de ver a Ryoma, de todos modos estaba feliz, a pesar de todas sus diversas locuras se encontraba muy complacida, con que su inocente amiga estuviese casada con su príncipe, razón por la cual se esforzó al máximo, para que la bella chica realmente se viera hermosa.

Nadie podía negar que aquella chica extrovertida del lunar, realmente quería a sus amigas, sin ninguna pizca de envidia, se esmeraba por que ambas estuviesen, indiscutiblemente, lindas para impresionar a sus respectivos chicos, aunque ellas negaban el asunto, también estaban conformes con lo efectuado por Osakada, escogiendo los vestidos y maquillaje ideal para cada una.

Mientras ajustaban los últimos detalles, los varones esperaban ya con escasa paciencia, a quienes serían sus parejas, que deberían haber bajado hace, por lo menos, veinte minutos. En el salón principal, se encontraban conversando ansiosos, en algunos casos un poco molestos, pero quien podía culparlas, hasta ese entonces ninguno de los chicos, a conocido una mujer que este lista ha la hora correcta.

No puede creer que tú ya tengas novia – decía con asombro Ryoga – estoy deseoso de conocer aquel milagro – emitía con burla.

Ya verás, ella es preciosa – bufaba orgullo Takeshi.

Eso habrá que verlo… y ¿que hay de Eiji, no viene con ustedes? – cuestionaba dudoso.

No, él se iba directo – contestaba Momo.

Y tú hermanito, supongo que te irás a comportar – comentaba Ryoga divertido, pero el aludido ni señal dio de responder – pobre Sakuno, el hombre que tuvo que conseguir como marido, la compadezco, ojalá hubiese estado yo, pero si gustas te puedes divorciar y yo me caso con ella – mirando a Momo para burlarse de Ryoma.

Jajajaja… cierto ella es una mujer desafortunada…

Por que no se calla el par de imbéciles – con cierto fastidio, pues ya llevaban un buen rato divirtiendo a costa de él.

Luego de unos instantes más, al fin se daban indicios que las chicas estaban listas, al menos eso fue lo que les anunció Kawamura, ordenado expresamente por Osakada, quien quería hacer una aparición digna de sus vestimentas, no por nada se habían tardado tanto, lo mínimo era ser elogiada por tanto trabajo, más les valía ha ellos decir un halago.

Las jóvenes están a su disposición – siempre con su tono formal – primero la señorita Osakada Tomoka – abría la puerta.

¡Hola, chicos!– como tal princesa hizo una reverencia.

El trío de jóvenes saludo con respeto, a pesar de no ser cercanos a ella, pero ninguno era maleducado, sabían como debían comportarse en frente de una dama. Asimismo, ninguno pudo evitar fijarse en la belleza de mujer que observaban, como era de esperarse en la chica del lunar, lució espléndidamente su vestido negro con bordado blanco, levemente ajustado, resaltando de forma elegante sus féminas curvas, aunque lo más llamativo era aquel insinuante escote.

¡Guauuuu Osakada, te vez increíblemente hermosa! – decía un expresivo Ryoga y eso que apenas la conocía.

¡Muchas gracias! Echizen-san – sonriendo coqueta – también lucen todos muy guapos.

A pesar de no ser tan llamativos como las chicas, ellos también estaban finamente vestidos, no se diferenciaban mucho entre ellos, pues todos llevaban un traje oscuro, leve variedad en los tonos, lo único que les daba independencia era el color de la corbata y camisa que le hacían juego, de otra forma habrían parecido uniformados, sin embargo, nadie podía cuestionar que brillaban por si solo.

Ahora la señorita Tachibana Ann – anunciaba Kawamura.

Buenas noches – dijo un tanto tímida, sobretodo al sentirse tan fijamente observada.

¡ANN! – logró gritar Momo, quien casi babeaba mirando descarado a su novia – te vez… estás…

Ya Momo... tú debes ser la novia de este estúpido – se acercó Ryoga, depositando un beso en su manos, emitió - ¡estás muy hermosa!... supongo que eso lo que ese tonto quiere decirte – sonrojando a la chica.

¡Gr-gracias! – reverenció levemente, mientras su novio al fin respiraba para saludarla.

La joven Tachibana no estaba acostumbrada ha este tipo de cosas, ella provenía de una familia normal, lejos de todo lujo y excesos. Sin embargo, en este caso vestía como toda una dama de sociedad, desfilando un elegante vestido con variados tonos marrón, cayendo holgadamente por su cuerpo, entregándole un coqueto vaivén al caminar.

Con ustedes la señora Echizen – se escucho decir, llamando la atención del joven indiferente.

No obstante, a pesar de ser anunciada no había señales de ella, solo el silencio se logró percibir entre los espectadores. Fue entonces que Tomoka partió a buscar a la chica, ya suponía que no vendría de inmediato, sino fuera tan tímida, pero en fin, para eso estaba ella para lograr sacar lo mejor de su querida amiga, además, que se había propuesto ayudarla ha conquistar a Ryoma, aunque sin su consentimiento.

Sakuno, pero que haces ahí¡Ven! – desde la puerta la jaló, con algo de fuerza logro atraerla lo suficiente como para ser vista, así no le quedaba de otra que entrar - ¡listo! Aquí la traje.

¡Cuñadita! – expresó impresionado Ryoga – estas hermosísima… wow si te vez muy sexy con ese vestido – suficientes palabras para sonrojar a Sakuno y molestar a Ryoma.

Opino lo mismo… estas muy linda Sakuno – emitió con respeto Momo.

Gr-gracias – agachando su rostro avergonzada.

Al dar unos pasos para agradecer, sentía que su pulso comenzaba trabajar aceleradamente, es que ser observada con tanto detenimiento era como para intimidarla, no estaba acostumbrada ha ese tipo de atención, en su cabeza se maldecía por obedecer a Tomoka, si hubiese seguido sus instintos jamás se habría atrevido a llevar ese vestido.

Aunque ya nada podía hacer, devolverse a cambiar no era una opción, además, sus amigas no se lo permitirían. Escasos segundo transcurrieron, aún estática frente a todos, sentía como una atosigante mirada la recorría, al alzar levemente su vista, se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, que al parecer no perdían detalle de su vestimenta, rápidamente los colores subieron a su delicado rostro, pues nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma.

No era para menos, aquel vestido realmente la hacía verse impresionante, como seda se deslizaba por su tersa y curvada piel, un tono lavanda la cubría por completo, unas delgadas tiras le rodeaban su cuello como único sostén del traje, para cubrir grácilmente su abdomen, sin ajustarse dejaba entrever sus redondeados, aunque no voluptuosos pechos.

Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba de todo, era su desnuda espalda, pues como decía Tomoka "si adelante no tienes mucho que mostrar, guía la vista hacia atrás", no quiere decir que su frente era insignificante, pero al lado de Osakada o Kurosawa era apenas una niña, por tanto la parte posterior comenzaba su caída un poco más arriba de sus caderas, dejando una tentadora escena a quien osara mirarla.

Si el silencio fuera gobernante, tanto Ryoma como Sakuno quedarían al descubierto, por un lado el dueño de los ojos ámbar sentía como sus pulsaciones arrancaban velozmente ni que decir de su mente, que de no ser por los presentes, sus ya lujuriosas fantasías estarían siendo fielmente efectuadas ¿Es qué a quién se le ocurría ir vestida así? Si su intención era tentarlo, con esto de seguro lo logra. ¡No! ya lo logró.

Mientras tanto los retumbantes latidos del corazón de Sakuno, no le daban tregua, en el instante mismo que sus miradas se conectaron, la sangre se le subió al rostro, además, de comenzar a sentir que sus piernas le flaqueaban, es que aquellos insistentes ojos la debilitaban, aunque no comprendía bien que significaba esa mirada, pues las palabras deseos o lujuria, aun eran inexploradas para ella.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – despertando de su ensueño a la parejita – ustedes dos después pueden seguir con lo suyo – decía Ryoga divertido a los chicos.

¡Vamos, Ryoma! despierta – golpeando levemente la cabeza del aludido, recibiendo una fiera mirada asesina, no le quedo de otra que refugiarse tras Ann.

Luego de varias risas burlonas, los chicos al fin se encaminaron hacia la fiesta, esta vez se transportaron en la limusina de los Echizen, única forma que cupieran todos sin arruinar los vestidos de las chicas. Aunque a ellos, no les abría importado ir un poco apretados, después de todo sus bellas acompañantes estaban demasiado tentadoras como para rechazarlas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un gran bullicio se dejaba escuchar cercano al centro de eventos, en donde una entrada perfectamente adornada con arreglos florales rojos, enmarcaban el camino de bienvenida. Una vez atravesado el umbral cristalino, la grata temperatura lograba devolver el calor a los asistentes, entonces ya estaban listos para depositar sus ropajes invernales, en la recepción preparada para ese fin.

Al adentrarse por aquella espaciosa entrada, una suave melodía les indicaba el camino, asimismo un ensordecedor barullo les anunciaba que había una gran multitud presente, esto en cierta forma llenaba de inseguridades a la joven pianista, ya que al ser una de las finalistas seria muy bien observada e incluso más de alguno intentaría conocerla mejor, sin malas intenciones, pero si se corría el rumor de quien es hija, el asedio podría llegar a ser aun mayor.

Mientras ellos avanzaban, en la puerta principal estaban dispuestos los anfitriones del evento, quienes se encargaban de recibir a cada invitado. Se observaba a una dama de edad madura, distinguidamente vestida, acompañado por quien debería ser su marido, el cual parecía ausente de todo; por otro lado estaba una hermosa jovencita que lograba sacar mas de un suspiro, por parte de las lascivas miradas masculinas.

¡Aún no entiendo, Emiko! – con tono furioso – ¿por qué, si se supone que eres la novia de Ryoma, él no esta aquí contigo? – le espetaba ha la chica.

¡Ya para, mamá! – con un deje de nerviosismo – te dije que se vendría con su familia – intentaba convencer a la mujer, quien parecía más enojada, solo sonreía cínicamente a los invitados.

¡Más te vale!... ya le dije a tu padre que debía conversar con Nanjiro, debemos formalizar pronto esto, sino te lo van a quitar, mira ¿ya viste? – señalaba hacia uno de los costados – vinieron las hijas de Atobe, ellas también andan detrás de los Echizen…

¡Ya sé, mamá! – decía un tanto enfadada, pues su madre siempre la acosaba con estos asuntos, queriendo o no debía seguir la orden.

Así fue que al fin llegaron al salón principal, quienes primero entraron fueron los padres de Ryoma, la jerarquía siempre es importante, sobretodo en este tipo de eventos. Con total diplomacia avanzaron hacia quienes los esperaban.

¡Qué gusto verlos! – reverenciaba la madre de Kurosawa – Nanjiro, Rinko bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias, Itsuko – saludaban cortésmente.

¿Y tus hijos? Pensé que Ryoma vendría… – pero fue interrumpida por un codazo de su hija.

Aquí esta Ryoga – quien aparecía haciendo una leve reverencia.

Buenas noches, señora, señor – sonriendo amable.

Buenas noches querido, pero que apuesto que estas – le decía coquetamente – y dime aún sigues soltero – otro codazo recibió por parte de Emiko.

Si me disculpan, continuare saludando – se alejo sonriendo, para así escapar de la situación.

¿Y dónde esta Ryoma? – preguntó inquieta.

Ahí viene – emitió Nanjiro.

A pasos lentos se acercaban a quienes los observaban, fue entonces cuando Sakuno divisó ha Kurosawa allí de pie mirándola con un odio aberrante, logrando que sintiera un temor nacer en ella, pero no le quedo tiempo para huir, pues Ryoma quien la llevaba del brazo, prácticamente la jalo hacia ellos.

¡Hasta que llegaron! – los reprendió Nanjiro.

¡No fastidies! – profesó Ryoma.

¡Tanto tiempo Ryoma! – decía la mujer frente a él, este solo frunció el ceño, ya que no tenía idea quien era esa persona.

Ryoma, ella es la señora Kurosawa – emitía Rinko, quien se percató del desconocimiento de su hijo.

Aquel nombre retumbó en los oídos de la bella chica de ojos carmesí. No solo estaba aquella joven que tenía por diversión molestarla cada vez que la veía, sino también, toda su familia, sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban ante las chispas de rabia que expresaban esos azulados ojos. Si no fuese por que estaba fuertemente afirmada en uno de los brazos de Ryoma, ya estaría de rodillas por la presión que sentía frente a ella.

Por otro lado, el joven esposo ni cuenta se dio de quienes estaban allí, pues él solo buscaba ha una persona, agudizando su vista logró divisar a su presa. Muy cercanos a ellos, se hallaba el hombre de mirada misteriosa, quien al chocar con aquellas orbes ámbar, abrió desafiante sus bellos ojos azul cielo, si el contacto fuese visible, una destello ardiente anunciaría el contacto.

¿Quién es aquella jovencita? – preguntaba recelosa Itsuko – no será esa chica huérfana – espetó mordaz, si la lengua de Emiko era afilada, al lado de su madre apenas era un leve pinchazo - ¿acaso la adoptaste, ahora es tu hija? – mirando con desprecio a la joven.

Algo así – dijo Nanjiro un tanto molesto – ella es Sakuno, la esposa de mi hijo Ryoma – confirmó a los presentes, con una inmensa sonrisa de orgullo.

Como un balde de agua glacial cayó sobre ambas mujeres, silencio absoluto las rodeó, ninguna lograba emitir comentarios al respecto, sino fuera por que aquella mujer conocía de sobra el extraño humor de Echizen, habría continuado pasmada, sin moverse.

¡Qué gracioso! – dijo Itsuko – por un momento pensé que era cierto – esbozando una sonrisa aliviada.

Jamás mentiría con un asunto como este, Itsuko – expresaba divertido.

¿Desde cuándo? – intentó cuestionar – No me digas que ¿esta embarazada? – simulando discreción.

Jajaja… para nada, aunque siempre insisto con eso… - pero su mujer pellizco fuertemente su brazo, logrando que parara de hablar – cof… cof… perdón, creo que serán casi 3 meses – abrazando a los jóvenes, que permanecían estáticos en su puesto.

La joven castaña estaba que se desmayaba, nunca imagino que su atolondrado suegro tuviera el valor de anunciar su matrimonio tan livianamente. Mientras que el chico de ojos ámbar desprendía una mirada llena de arrogancia y triunfo hacia su fiel enemigo, quien logró escuchar aquella declaración, fuera de toda su imaginación, solo pudo llevar su pulgar a sus labios, para morderlo de rabia.

No solo ellos lograron escuchar el anuncio, sino también, quienes se hallaban lo suficientemente cerca del joven matrimonio. Como si de un efecto domino se tratara la primicia, a través de murmullos, cruzó imperturbable todo el salón, hasta el más recóndito lugar. Sin embargo, nadie tenía claridad absoluta que eso fuera cierto, así que inevitablemente todas las miradas indiscretas se posaron en ellos, como buscando respuestas, situación que se repitió a lo largo de la noche.

Gracias a que esta era la recepción, prontamente pudieron abandonar esa área de la fiesta, para mezclarse con los demás invitados. A pesar de divulgarse rápidamente la noticia, muchos eran los escépticos en esto, principalmente por que Sakuno no era una joven conocida dentro del círculo social, además, que la gran mayoría tenía conocimiento de lo burlesco que puede llegar a ser Nanjiro.

Hola chicos – se acercaba ha saludar Eiji, quien saltó como es habitual sobre Ryoma – ¿qué pasa? – al ver el rostro perturbado de los presentes, ya que desde que estaban allí sentía como una ola de murmullos iban dirigido a ellos.

Eiji¿Acaso no escuchaste nada? – pronunciaba incrédulo Momo, ya que habría sido natural que este hubiese llegando gritando luego de enterarse.

¿De qué hablas, sucedió alguna cosa? – todos los miraron asombrados.

Nada, son solo tonterías – expresó el de ojos violetas, era lo mejor por ahora – mañana te cuento, ok – dijo al ver la cara insatisfecha del pelirrojo, quien sonrió a gusto.

Tenían suficiente con que todos estuviesen pendientes de ellos, si le explicaban en esos momentos a Eiji, el griterío podría ser insoportable, además de vergonzoso. La fiesta transcurría como había sido presupuestado, invitados ilustres del ámbito musical hacían gala de sus habilidades, mientras los espectadores eran atendidos con delicias culinarias y bebidas por doquier.

Situada en la misma posición que Ryoma la había dejado, la bella esposa no movía ni un ápice, casi con su rostro a ras de piso, apenas y murmuraba cuando Ann le hablaba. Al parecer era la única ha la que realmente le había afectado el anuncio, pues paulatinamente los demás se fueron ambientando al lugar, disfrutando de la comida que se les ofrecía, principalmente Momoshiro, aunque sus amigos no se quedaban atrás.

Por otro lado, sus nervios eran tan intensos, que nada sólido podría haber cruzado su rígida garganta, con algo de esfuerzo lograba beber los diversos jugos que le servían. Claro esta, que luego de beber tanto líquido tendría de una que otra forma, liberarse de él, así que en contra de su voluntad, debía dirigirse al baño, situación que le causaba gran trastorno, pues a penas y estaba allí de pie, como para caminar apacible por todo el salón.

De todas maneras, en un susurro logró dispensarse con los presentes, aunque la única que la consideró fue su amiga Ann, ya que los chicos seguían discutiendo sus asuntos, indiferentes a todos, sobretodo Ryoma, que posterior al anunció pareció tornarse mas distante de lo normal, prácticamente ignorando a la bella chica a su lado.

Esquivando a la multitud, consiguieron localizar su destino, se adentraron por un angosto pasillo alfombrado, para llegar a una fina puerta de madera, que poseía una flor dorada como señal de femenino, pues contrario a esta estaba un sombrero de igual color, que indicaba el lugar de caballeros. Sin titubeos la dueña de ojos carmesí, atravesó aquel umbral, seguida por su fiel acompañante.

Instantes después, se encontraban acicalándose frente al inmenso espejo que cubría el ancho de la habitación, la joven esposa, intentaba con algo de nerviosismo refrescarse, pero al parecer no tendría efecto, por su lado, Ann trataba de calmarla, no comprendía bien por que se hallaba tan perturbada, si después de todo no era para tanto, ya que nadie se acerco para reprocharle alguna cosa, solo leves miradas de desconcierto, pero nada tan grave como para que estuviese así.

Logrando respirar con mayor serenidad, aceptó volver a la fiesta, no obstante, un fuerte golpe en la puerta las alerto, allí como un inmenso obstáculo se hallaba amenazante Kurosawa, su fiera mirada azul les indicaba un gran peligro, no era el lugar ni el momento para enfrentarse a ella, eso Ann lo sabía, pues la última vez que lo hicieron, las cosas no resultaron bien.

Saku, será mejor irnos – tomando a la chica por el brazo, pues había quedado estática al ver de quien se trataba.

Tú, insignificante huérfana – comenzaba ha esparcir su veneno – ¿cómo te atreviste¿quién crees que eres, para casarte con Ryoma? – espetaba furiosa, sus ojos ardían de furia.

¡Acéptalo, perdiste! – contestaba Ann.

¡Cállate! Nadie te habló a ti – mirando despectivamente – eres aún mas insignificante que esa mosca muerta.

No te permito que me hables así, zorra – en un arrebato expresaba.

Esta es mi fiesta y dijo lo que se me venga en gana, estúpida – alzando su barbilla en son de orgullo – no permitiré que te burles de mi, princesita… te juro que esta me las pagarás, te quitaré Ryoma… él es mío – escupiendo con desprecio cada palabra.

Eres muy mala perdedora, ya no puedes hacer nada por eso… sino escuchaste bien, ellos están… ¡CA… SA… DOS! – en forma burlona emitía Ann - ¿qué puedes hacer contra eso, zorrita?

¡Malditas! – logró gritar, mientras se impulsaba peligrosamente sobre ellas.

¡Ni te atrevas! – se oyó un grito a sus espaldas – será mejor que te comportes, zorra despechada – se pudo ver a Tomoka a sus espaldas – no querrás hacer un escándalo aquí, como crees que se vería en la portada de los diarios, mañana… "Heredera de los Kurosawa ataca vilmente a Señora de Echizen Ryoma" – burlescamente se dejo oír – no creo que a tu mamita le agrade la idea, ya estaba muy enojada con la noticia – mirándola con arrogancia.

¡Vamos, Saku! – jaló a su amiga lejos de la fiera.

¡Estúpida huérfana! Te juro que me las pagaras – lanzó impotente, pues sabía que Osakada tenía razón, si por algún motivo esto se sabía, su madre literalmente la mataría.

Recuperando la compostura, las jóvenes abandonaron el lugar, dejando atrás a una enfurecida Emiko, que una vez ellas cerraron la puerta, un fuerte golpe se dejó oír, de seguro la rabia que había contenido fue a parar al cristal que actuaba como espejo. Unos pasos más avanzaron, para encontrarse con un misteriosos conocido, allí casi a la salida del lugar estaba esperándolas Syusuke, con su natural sonrisa.

Aunque insegura accedió a quedarse con él, no por Ryoma sino por que pensaba que Fuji podría estar enojado con ella, al no contarle lo de su matrimonio. Posterior a los saludos, sus amigas accedieron a dejarla sola, cada una buscando a sus respectivas parejas, principalmente Tomoka que había quedado encantada con su prometido, ya que no era el mocoso insoportable que una vez conoció.

No había tenido oportunidad de saludarte – le sonrió tiernamente.

Hola Fuji-san – devolviendo la sonrisa.

Me sorprendió la noticia – le informaba con tristeza – ojalá me lo hubieses contado.

¡Lo siento! – haciendo una reverencia.

No importa bella Sakuno – alzando el rostro de la joven con su mano - ¿espero que seas feliz con Echizen? – emitió con preocupación.

Estoy seguro que lo es – interrumpió Ryoga – no sabía que habías vuelto, Fuji – mirándolo con reserva.

¡Vaya! El mayor de los Echizen – abriendo sus azulados ojos – tampoco sabía que tú andabas por estos lados.

Cuñadita, creo que tu marido esta buscándote – señalando hacia su derecha, que veía como Ryoma se acercaba serio hacia ellos – será mejor que vayas – impulsándola levemente, ella se despidió y camino hacia su destino.

¿Cuidando los asuntos de tu hermano? – dijo sarcástico.

¡Quizás! – expresó tranquilo, para luego agregar – parece ser que aún no abandonas viejas costumbres – alzando su barbilla – ¿todavía codicias las pertenencias de otros?

¡Quizás! – sonrió alegre – me retiro, adiós – alejándose entre la multitud, seguido por los inquisitivos ojos miel.

No lejos de allí, se encontraba el grupo de Ryoma, a pesar del anhelo de él por apartar a Fuji de Sakuno, fue su hermano quien impidió el contacto, frustrado un poco su intento, pero mejor así, ya que este no era un buen lugar como para enfrentarse abiertamente con ese despreciable sujeto. Posteriormente, la velada prosiguió sin muchos contratiempos, hasta que Ryoga se percató que su cuñadita no presentaba un buen rostro, se veía un tanto extraño.

Observó con más detenimiento, para luego acercarse a ella, pues sabía que el insensible de su hermano ni cuenta se daría si algo le pasará. Situado a un costado de la bella chica, captó su atención aquella extraña mirada, parecía un tanto desenfocada, además, de parecer que estaba afirmándose forzosamente en Ryoma, dando la impresión que si este se apartaba, ella inevitablemente caería al piso.

¡Ryoma! – llamó urgente – creo que deberemos irnos – señalando a Sakuno – parece que no se siente muy bien – intentando que comprendiera.

¡Es cierto! – dijo Ann – ¿Sakuno, te sientes mal? – quitándole un vaso de jugo que tenía apenas afirmado, para corroborar si no estaba afiebrada, pues tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Déjame ver – le indicó Momo, quien se llevo el vaso hacia su nariz – pero esto no es jugo – alertó el de ojos violeta, que luego bebió un poco – es licor y esta muy fuerte – hizo una señal con la boca.

¿Qué, pero como nadie se dio cuenta? – dijo Ryoga.

Creo que ahora es mejor llevarla a su casa, no sería bueno que la vieran así – señalando a la concurrencia, emitía Ann.

¡Pa… ren! – se dejó oír una voz melosa – yo… e-es… t-toy b-bi… en – intentaba articular palabras, pero fue acallada por un tirón en su brazo, ya que Ryoma la jaló para llevársela de allí, antes que comenzara ha complicarse la situación.

¡Llévala hacia el auto! – intervino Ryoga – yo iré por mis padres – se alejo en sentido contrario.

Seguido por sus amigos, logró llegar junto a Kaoru que los esperaba frente a la limusina, casi tomando a la chica por la cintura, que parecía más pesada de lo normal, ya que su estado etílico le impedía hacer funcionar sus piernas con normalidad. Entre el trayecto intentaron averiguar como es que Sakuno había ingerido tanto alcohol, lo poco que pudieron comprender fue que pensó que eran jugos ¡quizás! En un principio eran jugos, pero después ¿quién sabe?

En realidad, la procedencia ya no era importante, pues de lo que había que preocuparse era de la afectada, una vez llegaron los padres de Ryoma, la familia Echizen partió rumbo a la residencia. Como era de esperarse durante el recorrido, Nanjiro se encargó de reprender a su hijo por no cuidar a su esposa, avivado por las burlas de su hermano, cierto, todos estaban en su contra, incluso Sakuno.

Desde que subieron al vehículo, la joven esposa se acomodó confiadamente a su lado, demasiado cercano para su gusto, pues no quería verse en evidencia frente a su familia, ya que sentir la fragancia de sus cabellos tan próximo a sus fosas nasales, le estaba causando más de un estrago a su cuerpo, y las ya desvergonzadas burlas de su padre, le estaban incentivando las pervertidas fantasías que había formulado anteriormente.

No solo eso, la joven de ojos carmesí repentinamente emitía frases incoherentes entre sí, pero algo perturbadoras, entre ellas ya le había pedido perdón a sus suegros por cuanta cosa se le ocurría, además, de decirle unas mil veces a su cuñadito que lo quería por todo lo que la ayudaba, causando un creciente enojo en Ryoma, principalmente por que a pesar de la cercanía, a él era al único que no le decía nada, era como si lo estuviese ignorando.

Llegando a la residencia, luego de sus padres fue Ryoma quien bajo, sin considerar a Sakuno, estaba tan molesto por todo, que no quería verla, es que sus celos lo cegaban y no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos, menos enfrentarse con eso, que se supone haría… ¿una escena de celos? JAMAS ni aunque naciera de nuevo se comportaría de manera tan vergonzosa.

No obstante, por mucha rabia que tuviera no logró avanzar mucho, ya que un fuerte grito de su hermano se lo impidió…

¡Ryoma! – un ronco sonido se escuchó – que te pasa idiota, no piensas ayudarla – le reclamaba la poca delicadeza que mostraba, mientras él intentaba hacer que Sakuno se quedara en pie.

¡Lo estás haciendo tú, no! – expresó desinteresado – además, quien la manda ha beber – emitió disgustado.

¡Estúpido!... eso no importa ahora – le dijo ya con Sakuno en sus brazos – deberías ser un poco más atento, pero sino quieres, yo me encargo de ella – intentando provocarlo.

¡Has lo que quieras! – pronunció, mientras se volteaba dudoso, aunque no pudo evitar empuñar sus manos, pero no daría marcha atrás, si ella quería a su hermano entonces que se quedara con él.

Como quieras – sonrió triunfante, pues una idea cruzo su mente – entonces tendré que ayudarla a cambiarse – solo observó como su hermano no avanzó ni un paso más.

Suficientes palabras para hacer reaccionar a Ryoma, una cosa era ignorar a la chica, pero otra muy distinta era permitir que su hermano se aprovechara de la situación. Sin tener claro que hacer, solo se acerco a ellos y le arrebató a Sakuno de los brazos, terminando él cargando con la bella chica que parecía divertida con este asunto.

Recibir a su esposa no fue del todo desagradable, principalmente por que ella reconoció al instante su persona, mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió con infantilismo, para luego abrazarse a su cuello y comenzar a balbucear palabras incongruentes con el idioma. No obstante, esta cercanía solo aumento su deseo por la chica, pues cada frase rozaba provocadoramente con sus oídos, apenas un suspiro ingresaba cálido por su cuerpo, erizando la piel afectada… si segundos antes estaba enojado, ya comenzaba ha olvidarlo.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza, logró llegar directo a su cuarto, durante el corto viaje, sus pensamientos se desplazaban en un zigzag de incertidumbres. Por un lado, su cuerpo le exigía con gritos ardientes reconocer la tentadora figura que cargaba, mientras que su cordura le reprimía cualquier comportamiento incorrecto, sobretodo por que no estaba en él actuar como un canalla, arrebatándole la pureza ha una mujer que, probablemente, no recordaría nada de lo sucedido.

Al cuestionarse sobre este tema, un incremento en su enojo se dejaba ver a través de esos inconfundibles ojos ámbar, ya que después de tentarlo durante toda la fiesta, ahora inconscientemente le quitaba el placer de indagar en un posible contacto. Librándose de sus pensamientos, deposito a la chica a un costado de la cama, para luego voltear indiferente, mientras se despojaba de los estorbos de la vestimenta.

Un poco alejado de su vedada tentación, giro para comprobar donde estaba la dueña de sus pesadillas, pensando que ya había partido al cuarto de baño ha cambiarse, con asombro contemplo que yacía intacta donde la había dejado, al parecer no tenía intenciones de ir a ningún lado, solo observó como soltaba con torpeza su cabello, que caían dóciles enmarcando su rostro. Asimismo, veía como infructuosamente deseaba quitar el amarre, que momentos antes el quería cortar.

R-ry… ma – articuló con dificultad – ayu… dame… a s-sa… car… est… to – le señalaba el tirante que no podía desatar, mirándolo con unos cristalinos ojos carmesí que denotaban frustración.

Por unos instantes, su mente quedó vagando en lo profundo de un acantilado, es que acaso había escuchado bien, quería que la ayudara en algo que él deseaba imperiosamente hacer, pero que sabía que ahora no podía. Sin embargo, al ver la incapacidad visible que presentaba, asumió que sus oídos no lo engañaban, sin mucho que hacer, se acercó con reserva como si temiera ser atacado.

A cada paso, sentía como sus latidos trabajaban aceleradamente, sus pulsaciones se incrementaban mientras un sudor inesperado comenzó a invadir su frente. Aquellos segundos eran un total martirio, allí a espaldas de ella, miraba como se le facilitaba el camino, cuando con impericia quitaba sus castaños cabellos hacia un costado, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de su dorso, no pudo evitar recorrer todo aquel apetecible espacio, sin siquiera tocarla… ¡Demonios!

Como nunca antes, sus manos parecían llenarse de inseguridades, casi temblando lograron llegar a su destino, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no rozar nada de piel, pues temía que una explosión en sus hormonas socavaran cualquier rastro de caballerosidad. Instantes eternos que hicieron aún más difícil la tarea, consiguió soltar el amarre, que parecía tan hostil con su persona, instantáneamente cuando pensó que había triunfado, aquella sedal tela cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Una lluvia de ardorosas llamaradas invadió su cuerpo, presenciando en todo su esplendor una exquisita escena, completamente extasiado observaba aquella bella silueta que se impedía poseer, sin embargo, sus ojos se negaban a abandonar. Un rastro de cordura impulso su persona, debía escapar, pero la tambaleante figura de la chica se lo impidió.

Al tomarla entre sus brazos, fuertes choques eléctricos le recorrieron su ser, como quemantes chispazos retumbaban en su interior, la situación empeoro cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, una cándida sonrisa esbozo en su femenino rostro, mientras con leve pericia logró afirmarse en la camisa que aun traía puesto Ryoma, sin considerar las consecuencias, subió con sus manos abiertas por el casi desnudo torso de su marido.

G-gra… cias – susurró con un tono coqueto, se hallaba un tanto desinhibida debido al alcohol.

Impulsivamente la aferró a su cuerpo, para poder capturar estrepitosamente sus carnosos labios, bañados en un tumulto de candentes deseos, invadió sin consentimiento su boca, obteniendo gemidos ensordecedores en sus oídos. Abandonando sus anteriores reservas, comenzó a reconocer cada parte que se le mostraba, sus manos avanzaban con total seguridad, acariciando con ferviente anhelo las tentadoras curvas de su esposa.

No queriendo renunciar a sus labios, pero con la necesidad urgente de saborear aquel esplendido manjar, comenzó a viajar por su delicado cuello al son de los gemidos femeninos, que se intensificaban con sus caricias. Al fin alcanzaba la cúspide de sus fantasías, con una de sus manos masajeaba los vírgenes terrenos, que se encendían al leve roce de su húmeda marca.

Sensaciones que sucumbían sus pensamientos, se dejaba absorber por la embriagadora fragancia de Sakuno, quería más, requería de manera apremiante saciarse con las delicias femeninas, así se lo anunciaba forzosamente una fuerte presión en su entrepiernas, que le reclamaba a gritos disfrutar del placer que por tanto tiempo se le negó.

Sosteniéndola con posesión, estrechó todavía más el inexistente espacio de los cuerpos, induciendo a la chica a decir su nombre, entre deliciosos quejidos intentó llevarla a su lecho. Desafortunadamente, sintió como una brusca separación se lo impidió, empujado por los delgados brazos de su esposa, por unos segundos quedó inmóvil, hasta que se percató del real estado de ella.

¿Cómo y en qué momento? No podría responder con certeza, pero en un breve instante, las ardientes caricias le fueron arrebatadas, cortando cualquier intento de continuarlas, al menos, por esta noche. Ya que los siguientes minutos los pasó velando por la salud de su esposa, quien yacía despojada de cualquier rastro de orgullo en un costado del cuarto de baño, apenas cubierta por la cálida camisa de Ryoma.

Probablemente, esto sea lo mejor, fue lo que pensó una vez recuperó la respiración, realmente la deseaba. Asimismo, quería convertirla en su mujer, pero que caso tendría si ella no lo recordaba, después de todo él nunca se ha comportado como un canalla, podrán acusarlo de insensible y cuanta cosa más, pero jamás de aprovecharse de la debilidad de una persona, mucho menos de una mujer.

Hasta la próxima...

* * *

**Al fin la noticia de que estan casados se supo, ahora habrá que ver las consecuencias de esto, que harán Fuji y Kurosawa con eso, que misterio esconde Fuji, Ryoma y Sakuno podrán algun dia tener su noche de bodas, serán capaz de decir que se aman, son sucesos que desde ahora se irán viendo, haber como se desarrolla este matrimonio, bueno espero no haberlos decepcionado, sino me esforzare para que el próximo sea mejor, hasta la otra semana, Chao**


	12. ¿Un Tifón? ¿En Invierno?

**Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo... antes que me lancen cosas o intenten asesinarme por la tardanza, siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero muchas cosas sucedieron que impidieron que escribiera, además, de salir unos dias de vacaciones, pero lleve mi cuadernito para escribir, recien el martes llegue, así que por fin pude transcribir todo al pc... bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, como no quiero arruinarles la lectura no haré comentarios, solo lean y disfruten.**

* * *

12.- ¿UN TIFON¿EN INVIERNO?

Una extraña calidez la envolvía, con una pesadez inusual sentía todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, no profesó temor, pues estaba segura que esa sensación provenía de su marido. Aún con pereza de siquiera moverse yacía recostada en el suave y cómodo lecho. Una nebulosa cubría su mente, con su respiración acompasada levemente comenzaba a despertar, pero todavía sin efectuar movimientos.

Un ligero bostezo fue la partida a su avivar, no teniendo fuerzas para levantarse, se dejo embriagar por aquel enviciante aroma, sonrió en su interior al sentirse sumergida por aquella masculina fragancia, que la abrazaba en todo su ser, intentó girarse para hacer mas estrecho el contacto, pero una extraña dolencia la perturbaba.

Alzo su rostro de entre las sábanas, aún sin dejar asomar sus orbes carmín, cuando un fulgente haz de luz la cegó, volvió a cubrir su perfil en son de protección, comenzando a tomar conciencia que no estaba del todo bien, la anormal sequedad en su boca y un incipiente dolor de cabeza se lo anunciaban, pero todavía no se encontraba del todo despierta como para recordar alguna cosa que confirmara esto, inocentemente pensó que, quizás, comenzaba a enfermarse.

¡Hasta que despiertas! – una masculina voz la alerto.

Todavía cubierta por una densa neblina, no asimilaba muy bien quien le hablaba, aunque un brinco descarado en su pecho, le hacía suponer de quien se trataba. ¡Un momento¿Desde cuándo Ryoma, se levanta antes que ella? Intentando esbozar una pregunta, volvió ha oír aquella varonil voz.

¿Cómo te sientes? – escuchó…¿Qué extraño? Se dijo… ¿por qué parecía tan lejos? Si ella sentía que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

¿Qué hora es? – logró decir confundida, pero sin moverse.

Son las tres de la tarde – pronunció distante.

¿QUÉ? – se levantó de golpe, craso error, pues como si de un cristal se tratase, su cabeza se quebrajo, cayendo irremediablemente devuelta a su posición.

Será mejor que no te levantes – dijo en tono molesto.

¿Qué sucede, estoy enferma? – cuestionó, mientras se sobaba las sienes.

Eso te pasa por beber tanto¿en qué pensabas? – refutó con tono severo.

¡Ah! No entiendo¿de qué hablas? – decía confusa.

No recuerdas que sucedió anoche – aún más molesto que antes.

Aquella densa niebla que cubría su mente, lentamente le dejo observar vestigios de la noche anterior, cabizbaja en sus sábanas intentaba ser dueña de sus pensamientos, paulatinamente difusas imágenes aparecían ante sus ojos. Esforzándose por capturarlas, consiguió ver claramente hasta su encuentro con Fuji y posterior reunión con sus amigos… ¿pero luego, qué había?

Esa pregunta perturbó su cabeza, repasando cada suceso confusas escenas se intercalaban. Una vez que se libro de Kurosawa, un terrible miedo surgió en ella, los nervios pasaron a ser gobernantes de su persona y la indiferencia constante de Ryoma no era de gran ayuda, en esos momentos se sintió vulnerable, débil, pensando que en cualquier instante sucumbiría a la presión.

Fue entonces que las respuestas empezaron a surcar su agotada mente, recordando como equívocamente había aceptado un vaso de jugo o, al menos, eso creyó, no obstante, luego de beber un gran sorbo del contenido, se percató de lo que era, intentó retractarse, pero expulsarlo no era adecuado, así que solo lo trago¿qué podía causar un poco? Fue lo que pensó.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña cantidad fue suficiente para percibir un leve cambio en ella, comenzó a sentir un ligero relajo, pues su cuerpo parecía pesar un tanto menos, aunque no lo suficiente como para que todos sus nervios fueran consumidos. Así que optó por beber toda aquella extraña dosis, pero esperanzador brebaje.

Lamentablemente, se dejó seducir por aquel placentero relajo que nacía en su cuerpo, sin que sus amigos se percataran, fue aceptando los venideros vasos… ¿cuántos?… eso era, precisamente, lo que no recordaba, solo que se había sentido tan liberada, que no se detuvo a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de tomar licor desmedidamente.

Gradualmente, sus párpados fueron abriéndose, hasta que lograron conectarse con la inquisidora mirada ámbar, deseaba saber que había ocurrido, pero como preguntarle, además, que Ryoma parecía notablemente enojado - ¿es qué acaso había hecho algo malo? una duda que cruzó su cabeza, proporcionándole un arduo rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué sucedió… anoche? – tratando de hablar.

¿No recuerdas nada? – cuestionó molesto, al ver la negación de ella, prosiguió – no mucho, cuando nos dimos cuenta te sacamos de la fiesta, luego nos vinimos a la casa y ahora estas ahí – contestó sin mayores revelaciones, pues no todo era de su agrado ni de su conveniencia.

Un suspiro de alivio surgió de su garganta, agradecía que así fuera, aunque de todos modos debería disculparse con los padres de Ryoma, realmente era vergonzoso. Sin embargo, algo le extraño, a pesar de saber que su esposo estaba a una distancia considerable, todavía se sentía embriagada por aquel masculino perfume.

Debido a la duda de sus facultades, tuvo que verificar que en realidad Ryoma estuviese lejos y no ha su lado, al comprobarlo no hallaba explicación posible a eso, hasta que su vista carmesí reconocieron aquellas ropas que llevaba puesta, la camisa que supuestamente su esposo traía la noche anterior… ¡Un momento!... ¿por qué y cómo la llevaba ella? La evidente pregunta se leyó fácil en su rostro.

Llevas mi camisa, por que yo te la puse – contestó sin problemas.

Causando que su esposa abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión, además de la creciente vergüenza, ya que recordaba que bajo ese vestido no había nada de ropas, así que debió haberla visto desnuda, a menos que… ¿acaso había sucedido alguna cosa entre ellos? su ya agotada mente no podía comprender nada, si realmente había sucedido lo que creía ¡NO! Pero antes que explotara escuchó.

No paso nada de lo que puedas estar imaginando – espetó hastiado – solo te puse la camisa, por que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – afirmó certero, aunque lo último lo dijo desviando la mirada, al recordar cada detalle del esculpido cuerpo de Sakuno.

Posteriormente le explico, a su modo, dónde y cómo había terminado con su ropa, aunque eso la tranquilizaba no le quitó la vergüenza que sentía por esos hechos. Por otro lado, Ryoma continuaba enfadado, ya que desde que se levanto había estado recibiendo regaños y burlas por no cuidar a su esposa, aunque su mayor rabia se debía a la frustración de no concluir lo de anoche, y la culpaba de todo a ella, pues si no hubiese tomado, estaba seguro que en este instante podría llamarla con toda seguridad su mujer.

¡Toma estas pastillas! – le ordenó – Kawamura dijo que te ayudaran, otra cosa, será mejor que no te levantes hoy, o sino, no podrás recuperarte para la competencia, así que duerme – sentenció, sin dejar derecho a reclamo.

Luego de eso, el joven esposo abandonó la habitación, dejando descansar a una aturdida chica, que no alcanzó a comprender el enfado real de Ryoma, aunque la principal hipótesis era su estado etílico anterior. No volvió a verlo durante todo el día, aunque triste lo dejo pasar, pues su mente comenzaba ha ser invadida por la pronta competencia de música, que se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Casi en un parpadeo llegó el día del concurso, si antes se hallaba algo nerviosa, ahora definitivamente no controlaba sus miedos. Las preliminares fueron tortuosas, ya que tocaba frente a personas que estarían contabilizando cada una de sus fallas, le había causado mas de una dificultad, sin embargo, ahora tener que hacer frente a todo un auditorio, esto si que era infinitamente mas aterrador.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba tras bambalinas, a la espera de que llegara su turno. Agradecía la escasa iluminación del área, pues todo era un tanto caótico, viéndose gente caminando de un lado para otro, entre preparadores y concursantes que se estaban alistando para el posterior evento, al menos, nadie la percibía en esa locura.

Apoyada en una fría pared, observaba aquel descomunal movimiento, a cada segundo sentía como su diminuto control sobre si misma, se desvanecía sin remedio, sus pulsaciones se aceleraban en cada respiración, un suave sudor comenzó a surgir en su frente, intensificando sus inseguridades, terminado por bloquear por completo su mente, si debía participar en estos momentos no podría, ya que ningún músculo de su cuerpo parecía tener vida.

¡Hola linda Sakuno! – logró oír a la distancia una conocida voz. Alzando su vista para localizar a quien la llamaba, consiguió distinguir unos misteriosos ojos azules.

¡Fuji-san! – emitió con sorpresa, como si su aparición en ese lugar no fuera real.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, al ver la mirada insegura de la chica, ella solo negó con la cabeza - ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? – se ofreció gustoso.

¡Nadie puede! – contestó desanimada – se me olvido todo – dijo en un sollozo – no puedo tocar – bajando su mirada derrotada.

Pero que dices, solo te encuentras nerviosa – emitió con consuelo.

Con delicadeza se acercó a ella, alzando una mano comenzó ha entregar suaves caricias que revoloteaban en sus castaños cabellos. Sucumbida por sus propios nervios, no era capaz de rechazar aquel inusual contacto. Sin disminuir sus acciones, el joven de mirada misteriosa, alzo el rostro casi angelical de Sakuno, tomando entre sus manos la fina barbilla de la chica, mientras acariciaba sutilmente sus rosados labios.

Un leve nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo, pues era la primera vez que Fuji actuaba de esta manera tan cercana con ella. Levantó sus ojos carmín para encontrar aquella seductora sonrisa, paralizada por la impresión no logró ni siquiera oír lo que este le decía, solo veía como el genio articulaba palabras para ella, sin sonido alguno, lo único que pudo percibir fue la peligrosa proximidad de sus rostros, temiendo por el posible roce de sus labios.

¡Linda cuñadita! – una esperanzadora voz surcó sus detenidos sentidos.

¡Ryo-chan! – expresó con agradecimiento.

¡Echizen Ryoga! – espetó molesto – siempre interrumpiendo¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Por el momento no – dijo con sarcasmo – y tú¿no tienes respeto por las mujeres ajenas? – preguntó certero.

Bueno, bella Sakuno – ignorando el comentario anterior - creo que después podemos continuar conversando – entregando una leve caricia en los labios de ella, provocando un sonrojo notable en la joven – claro, sin que nadie nos moleste – mirando desafiante a Ryoga.

Una vez Syusuke se alejo, seguido atentamente por la inquisidora mirada de Echizen, volvió a prestarle atención a su cuñada.

Dime Saku-chan¿qué te sucede? – cuestionó con cariño.

No puedo tocar – logró articular nerviosa.

Unos cuantos minutos mas, pretendiendo que la chica expresara sus preocupaciones, así poder comprender como ayudarla, pero fue en vano, Sakuno estaba dominada por sus nervios, si existía una medicina para curarla rogaba descubrirla pronto, hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza, no era seguro que resultara, de todos modos no perdía nada intentándolo.

¡Espera un poco! – le indicó a su cuñada, mientras sacaba su celular - ¡Alo!... ven ahora mismo para acá¡Ah!... no me importa, te espero tras el escenario, y ni te atrevas a negarte – cortando inmediato la comunicación.

Sin tener certeza de que haría realmente, estrecho a su bella cuñada en sus brazos, con el propósito de reconfórtala un poco, aunque nada obtuvo con aquel gesto de cariño, pues sentía como Sakuno seguía un tanto ida y ligeramente alterada, sabía que debía hacer algo más, pero por ahora esperaría a que su llamado tuviera el efecto deseado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, en uno de los pasillos que daban a los camerinos, se confrontaba una inusual pareja. Cuando Syusuke estaba discutiendo con Ryoga o, al menos, eso intentó, diviso unos ojos azules que lo observaban con furia, para evitar arruinar sus planes, decidió abandonar el lugar. Dirigiéndose con precaución hacia la chica, para no tener que enfrentarla delante de todos, llegó donde lo esperaba, la jaló con brusquedad hacia el interior de uno de los camerinos, cerrando la puerta espetó…

¿Qué haces acá? – escupió con furia.

¿Qué crees? – respondió Emiko – hasta ahora he mantenido silencio, pero ya me harte – gritó con rabia.

¡Debes tener paciencia! – contestó con molestia.

¿Paciencia? – gritó, mirándolo desafiante - ¿hasta cuándo?... hasta que se les ocurra tener hijos – refutó alterada – no pienso esperar nada, si hubiese actuado antes esto…

Sin embargo, un violento golpe contra la pared la acalló, sin darse cuenta Fuji la acorraló contra aquel duro obstáculo, sujetándola con fuerza de su mandíbula, mientras la miraba de una forma amenazante, temiendo por su propia seguridad, se limitó a no reclamar por este acto, solo esperó impaciente por una explicación.

Te recomiendo que no hagas ninguna estupidez – expresaba con sutileza – se que todo esto no estaba planeado, pero aún no me doy por vencido – sin soltar el agarre – no te conviene tenerme de enemigo – le advirtió serio.

¿Sí? – se atrevió ha cuestionar – entonces dime – intentando zafarse de su captor - ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – mientras era liberada.

¡Ya verás! – se apartó con una sonrisa.

Eso no me sirve ¡explícame! – le exigió severa.

Por hoy, necesito que Sakuno gane – pensativo emitió – luego vine lo mejor – saliendo del lugar, pero antes pronunció – no te atrevas a destruir mis esfuerzos – le dijo con sus ojos abiertos en son de advertencia.

A estas alturas la joven Kurosawa no tenía claridad de nada, se reclamo así misma por haber aceptado confabular con Fuji, si lo pensaba bien, desde que se unió a él todo iba cuesta abajo. Lo único que realmente había obtenido con todo esto, era alejarse cada vez más de su objetivo, o sea de Ryoma Echizen, no obstante, ahora era tarde para reclamar, la última advertencia del prodigio le indicaban que podría ser sumamente peligroso traicionarlo, por el momento era mejor esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Posterior al llamado, no transcurrieron mas de cinco minutos, hasta que Ryoga diviso a quien obligó a venir a su encuentro. Con su impaciencia habitual, Ryoma se acercó a la pareja, al ver tan desagradable escena, pues su hermano abrazaba tiernamente a Sakuno, frunció el ceño. Además, de pensar en las razones de porque lo llamaban, si así estaban tan bien juntos.

¡Ryoma¿qué te trae por aquí? – le sonrió Ryoga.

¡Ah!... pero si tú me pediste que viniera – entre enojado y confuso, al no comprender las intenciones de su hermano.

¡Cierto! – mientras se rascaba la cabeza – bueno, entonces los dejo – concluyó para irse.

¡Espera¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó aturdido - ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – logró decir.

Mmm… ¡Ah! lo siento – dijo como recordando que no le había explicado lo del llamado – Sakuno no se siente bien, esta nerviosa… no sabe que hacer – pero al ver la cara de "y qué quieres que yo haga" que tenía el insensible de su hermano, continuó - ¡no es obvio!... es tu esposa, hazte cargo – golpeaba su hombro, marchándose sin dejar instante para responder.

Un tanto irritado, observó como su hermano los dejaba a solas, ahora frente a ella, su cabeza comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora, entre tantas preguntas y respuestas que no encontraba una que le ayudara en este nuevo dilema. Sin embargo, antes que su atribulada mente pudiese hallar una solución, vislumbró como la tímida chica se acercaba decidida hacia él.

Con una capacidad nula para reaccionar, solo logró darse cuenta de los propósitos de ella, cuando sintió la calidez que emitía su cuerpo, además, de la suave fragancia que llegaba a su interior. Una esposa presa del miedo se aferro a la única persona, en la cual su cuerpo anhelaba encontrar tranquilidad, a pesar de sus inseguridades, se atrevió a reposar su rostro en el fornido abdomen de Ryoma.

Al instante percibió como sus pulsaciones adquirían un ritmo normal, su respiración comenzaba a llenarla de un relajante estado de paz, comprobando que la única cura a sus males, era el mismo que alborotaba su cuerpo. A pesar de lo incomodo que le resultaba esto, el joven impasible no pudo pasar por alto aquel extraño, pero gratificante acto.

Tal como en otras ocasiones, surgió en él un sentimiento plagado de ternura hacia esa mujer, haciendo caso omiso al lugar y a las miradas curiosas que los rodeaban, bordeó con delicadeza y protección a su esposa, atrayéndola con firmeza ha su cuerpo. Solo un instante pudo permanecer así, ya que un deseo de acariciarla aparecía en él. Alzando la delicada barbilla de la chica, sin impedimentos le entregó un cariñoso y dulce beso.

Consientes absolutos del lugar en donde estaban, aquella caricia fue un acto de entera dulzura. Besándola con precaución como si de un cristal se tratase, sentía como su mente le insistía en hacer audible lo que su corazón le anunciaba, sin embargo, al no tener el valor para expresarlo, deseaba que a través de esta suave caricia, ella pudiese comprender los sentimientos que aún no podía emitir con palabras.

Disfrutando esta expresión de cariño. Ambos permanecían conectados por medio de sus labios, él pretendiendo decirle que la quería y ella esperando que lo que comenzaba a comprender fuera verdadero, aunque los sentimientos derrochados en este acto eran inaudibles, la pareja deseaba fervientemente que surcaran esa barrea y sus oídos pudiesen descifrar lo que estaban sintiendo.

A pesar de que solo fue un leve contacto, sus mentes se entrelazaban todavía sin saber que deseaban lo mismo, pero como se dice "un gesto vale más, que mil palabras". Debiendo abandonar aquella placentera actividad, se distanciaron a penas unos milímetros, ya que Ryoma cautivado por la situación pozo delicadamente su frente en la de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, para luego declarar.

Creo que me acostumbrare a esto – refiriéndose al beso, en un susurro solo para ella, generando el natural sonrojo en Sakuno.

¡Te… a… mo! – emitió casi inaudible, pero que el dueño de los ojos ámbar alcanzó a leer en sus labios.

Aquella revelación lo dejo paralizado, no solamente a él, sino también, a Sakuno, pues no supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir semejante verdad. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo retumbante de esas palabras, el joven impasible no fue capaz de expresarse de igual forma, su única respuesta fue entregarle otro cálido beso.

Retomando la posición anterior, volvieron a sumergirse en tan deliciosa acción, aunque lejos de la desbordante pasión de los besos pasados. No obstante, esta fue la mejor manera de enfrentar los dichos de ella, coqueteando con sus labios, saboreaba suavemente cada recoveco que se le permitía, pero con dulzura, logrando que el corazón de Sakuno desbordara de emoción, recibir semejante muestra de cariño era inimaginablemente esperanzador.

A su vez, para Ryoma no dejaba de ser menos, deseaba dejar a un lado todo su orgullo y aceptar en definitiva, que era dominado absolutamente por aquella inocente mujer, aunque no estaba ciento por ciento preparado para eso, solo se dejo envolver por aquel exquisito hecho, al menos esto era un gran paso para él, pues estaba convencido que este delicioso beso, era la seguidilla de muchos más, que con ansias deseaba robarle.

Un llamado los interrumpió, pues era el momento en que le tocaba ha Sakuno participar, rozando con delicadeza sus labios, se separarse de ella y pronunció.

¡Ya es hora! – emitió al notar la presencia de un hombre que la buscaba – será mejor que vayas – con su habitual tono neutro, pero un especial brillo en sus ojos, que Sakuno pudo contemplar con alegría.

Si bien, la respuesta no fue lo que anhelaba, la joven esposa había recuperado el control de si misma, así que decidió pensar luego, pues ahora debía demostrar que todos estos meses de ensayo no fueron en vano, además, de querer a través de la música transmitirle a Ryoma su agradecimiento y por que no decirlo el amor que nacía en ella hacia él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto en el auditorio, una gran concurrencia repletaba el recinto, distinguidas personalidades de sociedad mezclados con diversas personas de todos los ámbitos de Tokio. Uno a uno se iban presentando los participantes, intercalados entre pianistas y violinistas, que eran las categorías en competencia, el despliegue musical era gigantesco, cada participante se esforzaba al máximo para ser reconocido.

Asimismo, entre los presentes se hallaban los amigos de Ryoma junto con su hermano, entablando una interesante conversación.

¡Estoy preocupado! – anunció Ryoga.

¿Por Ryoma? – cuestionó Momo, este solo asintió.

¿Creen que Fuji, nuevamente, quiera perjudicar a Ryoma? – dijo con algo de temor Eiji.

Díganme… hasta ahora ¿Fuji ha hecho alguna cosa para fastidiar a mi hermano? – con un tono dudoso.

¡En realidad, no! – respondió Momo – y creo que eso es lo raro… ese sujeto algo escondido trae, no sé que pero algo quiere – expresaba inseguro.

¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! – complementaba Ryoga.

¿Pero que querrá? – decía dudoso Eiji – si ya obtuvo lo que deseaba ¿o no? – cuestionaba inseguro.

Puede ser… pero no olviden que Fuji siempre a envidiado a mi hermano y la vez que fueron amigos, solo fue para encontrar algo con que ganarle a Ryoma – afirmaba con seriedad.

¡Cosa que consiguió! – afirmaba el de ojos violetas – aunque no entiendo que quiere ahora, si Ryoma ya no compite en estos eventos, además no ha vuelto a tocar – confirmaba.

Más o menos – respondía Ryoga – desde que esta con mi cuñadita, es mi hermano quien la ayuda con el piano, creo que ella lo esta trayendo de vuelta – decía esperanzado – lo escuche tocar el otro día, y aún puedo sentir la emoción que trasmite cuando toca el piano.

¡Entonces! – dijo un confundido Eiji – no piensan que querrá impedir que vuelva ha tocar.

¡Dudo mucho que sea eso! – refutó Ryoga – pues no debe saber que Ryoma ha vuelto a tocar, además, no estoy seguro que lo haga, mas bien esta siendo el maestro de Sakuno, pero de ahí a volver, me parece que no – respondía certero.

Se me ocurre que sus intereses vayan por el lado de Sakuno – emitía intranquilo el de ojos violeta.

¿De mi princesa? – con horror decía el pelirrojo.

Será mejor que ni se te ocurra llamarla así, frente a Ryoma – le advertía Momo.

Yo también pienso lo mismo… y eso me preocupa, mi cuñadita es demasiado inocente y fácilmente puede caer en las trampas de Fuji, además, de lo inconstante que es el estúpido de mi hermano, al menos, si aceptara que esta enamorado de Sakuno, creo que sería un poco mas sencillo – dijo pensativo.

¿Ryoma esta enamorado de mi princesa? – dijo consternado, pero los chicos solo lo miraron resignados.

¡Ryoga! Esto esta complicado – concluyo Momo – no creo que se tan fácil que Ryoma haga eso, menos si es para pelear con Fuji – le dijo un tanto agobiado – y todos sabemos por que – mirando a los chicos para que recordaran los motivos, quienes asintieron en silencio.

Las presentaciones continuaron y mientras los jóvenes prosiguieron con la charla, la esperada aparición de Sakuno dio inicio, captando rápidamente el interés de los presentes, logró con su carisma atrapar por completo a la audiencia, dejando al auditorio sumido a su merced. Si bien interpretó aquella partitura increíblemente, no consiguió reencontrarse con la pasión que desplegó cuando Ryoma la hubo besado tiempo atrás.

Más bien, la melodía fue un despliegue de romanticismo puro e infantil, al menos eso fue la opinión del jurado. No obstante, sus méritos lograron conseguir un muy aceptable segundo lugar, suficiente para entrar directo a la competencia nacional y, por supuesto, para los desconocidos planes que formulaba Fuji Syusuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una vez la ceremonia de premiación fue efectuada, la concurrencia comenzó a retirarse hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, los participantes eran invadidos por quienes deseaban una entrevista o solo para ser felicitados por sus conocidos. En ese ámbito se hallaba Sakuno, siendo asediada por quienes pretendían conocer su verdad, ya que los rumores de quien es hija ya había hecho eco en el evento, asimismo de su ya confirmado matrimonio, con quien fue en su momento catalogado como la joven promesa del piano, el solo hecho de haber sido presentada como Echizen causó un gran revuelo.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la pronta aparición de sus amigos, pudo escapar ilesa del acoso en el que estaba. Por fin pudo dirigirse hacia los camerinos para cambiarse, en este caso fue Ryoma quien decidió acompañarla, esperándola en los pasillos, así evitar que algún intruso la perturbara. Un poco más alejados se encontraban los demás, que mantenían a raya al insistente gentío.

Ocupados con esto, ninguno se percató de la presencia del prodigio, quien había estado esperando el instante justo para acercarse a Ryoma, sin la interrupción de terceros. Con la parsimonia acostumbrada, se dirigió hacia su victima, envuelto en una atmósfera llena de incertidumbre, sigiloso como siempre, logró captar la mirada ámbar.

¡Echizen! – se acercó el genio – la hermosa Sakuno esta aquí – señalando la puerta del camerino.

¡Desaparece! – espetó indignado al verlo.

Vengo a felicitar a mi compañera – contestó con una sonrisa.

¡Aléjate de mi mujer! – le ordenó furioso.

¿Quién lo va ha impedir? – contestó desafiante, sabía que podía provocar a Ryoma.

No quiero que te aproximes a ella – insistió, tratando de no caer en las provocaciones de Fuji.

Lo que tú quieras me tiene sin cuidado – respondió mordaz – me interesa lo que ella quiera y hasta donde yo sé, no le molesta mi compañía – sonrió con burla.

Por unos segundos, solo sus miradas fueron dueñas de esta batalla, principalmente, porque el dueño de los ojos ámbar no hallaba una manera de rebatir lo anterior, aunque no quería caer en el juego del prodigio, su tambaleante paciencia podía decaer en cualquier instante.

¡Estupideces! – emitió fastidiado – te prohíbo acercarte a ella – le decía con vehemencia.

¿Quién eres tú, para prohibirme algo? – bufó sin problemas – además, que derechos tienes sobre ella, para impedirle aproximarse a mi… acaso si Sakuno me busca la vas a encerrar o algo similar – concluyó irónico.

No permitiré que le hagas daño – comenzando ha enredarse en la tela de araña de Fuji – así que no te acerques a ella.

Eso ya lo dijiste, no sabes decir otra cosa – se burló – lástima que no puedas hacer nada para impedirlo – abriendo sus misteriosos ojos - ¿a qué le tienes miedo, Echizen? – expresó divertido.

¿Miedo? – dijo sonriendo con altivez – por favor, no digas idioteces, yo no le temo a nada.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo mordaz – si es así, que importa que me acerque a ella – prosiguió tranquilo - ¡Ah! Una cosa más… Sakuno se convertirá en mi pareja, así que será mejor que termines con este matrimonio – anunció seguro.

¿De qué rayos hablas? – pronunció confuso, pues no esperaba aquellas palabras.

Con Sakuno seremos la próxima pareja dorada, así como lo fueron sus padres – contestó – por tanto, tendremos que viajar mucho y es mejor que nada le ate aquí – finalizó como si fuera una realidad indiscutible.

¡Eso jamás! – refutó en un grito – no permitiré que lo hagas…

¿Tú, no permitirás?, déjame decirte que es ella quien decide, no tú – contesto triunfante – no podrás separarnos – decía seguro, causando un leve titubeo en los ojos ámbar – ambos compartimos el mismo sueño.

La bulla que los rodeaba, no alcanzaba a interferir en la disputa, Syusuke sabía lo que podía causar en Ryoma, podía ver como sus palabras hacían estrados en él, su mirada confusa se lo afirmaba. Asimismo, el joven impasible sentía como sus inseguridades comenzaban a tomar forma, ya que cada frase que emitía el prodigio, venían cargadas de veracidad.

¿De qué sueños hablas? – logró preguntar - ¿qué sabes tú, de ella? – insistió.

Quien no sabe nada eres tú… y te haces llamar su marido – pronunció en un bufido – Sakuno y yo deseamos lo mismo, convertirnos en los mejores músicos jamás vistos… llegar a ser tan o más reconocidos de los que fueron sus padres.

Nuevamente, el genio acertaba, era cierto él nunca se preocupo de investigar nada de su esposa, la ayudaba en sus clases y otras cosas, pero jamás se interesó en preguntar sobre cuales eran sus motivos para no darse por vencida, hacia donde quería llegar o simplemente que soñaba cada noche. En esos precisos instantes se sintió completamente derrotado, ya que Fuji Syusuke, a quien detestaba más que a todos, tenía la confianza suficiente como para asegurar que él, conocía mejor que todos a Sakuno, que irónicamente es su esposa.

Veo que ya comprendiste – trayéndolo a la realidad – así que porque no te apartas del camino y me dejas llevarme a Sakuno.

"Llevarme a Sakuno" fueron las palabras que encendieron en su interior el despertar. Claramente él no era el marido perfecto, pero apartar aquella mujer de su lado, justo ahora que comenzaba a tomar forma sus sentimientos… ¡ESO NO! Y mucho menos en manos de aquel siniestro sujeto.

¡Jamás permitiré eso! – consiguió rebatir – Sakuno es mi mujer y no te necesita a ti para lograr lo que quiere – concluyó en una sonrisa, pero Fuji no se da por derrotado fácilmente.

¡Qué gracioso eres, Echizen! – turbando un poco a Ryoma – la llamas tu mujer, cuando sabes que eso es imposible – emitió certero – estoy seguro que ni siquiera la has tocado ¿o me equivoco? – bufó, comprobando en el rostro confundido de Ryoma que sus suposiciones eran ciertas – pero no te preocupes, en poco tiempo ella se convertirá en mi mujer, ya verás como caerá en mis brazos… ya quiero probar aquel virginal cuerpo, sus carnosos y sensuales labios, aquellos tersos pechos…

Suficiente provocación para Ryoma, escucharlo hablar tan lascivamente de su esposa rompió con su autocontrol, sin darse tiempo para pensar se lanzó sobre el genio, azotándolo contra la pared, mientras lo sujetaba con rabia desde el cuello, maquinando en su cabeza la infinidad de posibilidades para deshacerse de aquel hombre, que osaba con querer aparta a su dulce esposa de su persona.

¡Maldito imbécil! – consiguió pronunciar, con toda la combinación de rabia, odio e impotencia que generaba ese sujeto en él.

¿Qué vas hacer, Echizen¿matarme? – emitió con una risa burlona.

Si es necesario – contestó con rudeza.

¿Desde cuándo tan valiente?... hace unos años no hiciste nada – logrando que su opresor soltara levemente el agarre – todavía recuerdas ¿cierto? – zafándose un tanto mas – tú ni nadie podrá impedir que te arrebate a Sakuno… te gané una vez ¿Qué impedirá que lo haga de nuevo? – decir esto solo provoco volver a ser preso de la rabia de Ryoma.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese hacer algo contra Fuji, sus amigos alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo, liberando a su presa y exigiéndole que se marchara, en vista que sus planes ya daban inicio optó por retirarse, ya que esta era su primera batalla, en la cual se sintió triunfante, al lograr descontrolar a Ryoma, ahora solo bastaba continuar con lo planeado.

Un silencio surco a los presentes, ninguno de los chicos intento pronunciar palabras, el solo observar el rostro desencajado de Ryoma, era suficiente como para saber que el mutismo era la mejor forma de apoyo, además, que en esos instantes hacia presencia Sakuno quien miro a los chicos dubitativa, pues sus semblantes se veían algo turbados, pero antes que pudiese cuestionar, su alegre cuñadito se abalanzó sobre ella para felicitarla.

De todas maneras, la joven pianista intuyo que algo no andaba bien, pues repentinamente la indiferencia de Ryoma se acrecentó exponencialmente, dejándola un tanto agobiada, más aún al ver los esfuerzos de Ryoga por distraerla de esto. Aunque deseaba conocer las razones, no tenía la menor idea como averiguarlas, sus instintos le decían que ninguno de ellos le informaría algo, además, de no tener el menor indicio de lo que había sucedido.

Demasiados sucesos ocurrieron en una sola tarde, a medida que se avanzaba en la relación, fuerzas invisibles insisten en truncar cualquier cercanía. De un instante a otro, la joven esposa esta en las nubes soñando con ser correspondida, al siguiente segundo, todas sus ilusiones le son arrebatadas trayéndola de vuelta a la tierra, es más que seguro, que necesitara mucho más paciencia y perseverancia si realmente quiere conseguir el amor de Ryoma.

Solo esta en ella seguir adelante con este propósito, ateniéndose a las posibles e innumerables consecuencias, con la única certeza que tiene, o sea el sentimiento de amor que nació en su interior por aquel orgulloso hombre o, definitivamente, declararse incapacitada para enfrentar esta travesía, con el grave riesgo de nunca saber si Ryoma alguna vez sintió o sentirá algo por ella.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Listo, ya terminaron de leer, que les pareció, ya se comienza a ver las intenciones de Fuji, cuales seran sus propositos, por que contra Ryoma... ademas por fin Sakuno en un arranque le dijo que lo ama, pero que hara en definitiva Ryoma con esto... Sakuno intentara conquistarlo o su timidez se lo impedira... Ok es todo por hoy, intentare no volver a tardarme mucho, hare mi mayor esfuerzo, cualquier duda, opinion o lo que sea me lo escriben yo gustosa respondere. Hasta la próxima **


	13. Sin Clemencia Arremete El Tifón

**Saludos a todos, inmensamente agradecida por sus motivadores comentarios, estoy feliz por esto.**

**En son de agradecimientos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ya que me tarde tanto en el otro, espero retribuirlos ahora por eso, es tan largo como los anteriores o quizas un poco más, son muchas ideas y poco espacio, pero espero que les guste como quedo, en serio me esforcé, bueno a ver que les parece.**

* * *

13.- SIN CLEMENCIA ARREMETE EL TIFON 

_**La **__**distancia**__** es la piedra de toque de los verdaderos afectos.**_

_Lacordaire_

Tejados teñidos de nívea cubierta, abrazando cada rincón posible de las residencias de Tokio, vientos glaciales que danzaban sobre las techumbres sin remordimiento, derrumbando hasta la esperanza más fogosa de los inciertos corazones humanos, que zigzaguean entre aciertos y errores, entre amor y odio, un sin fin de sentimientos que nos permiten vivir una vida de completa incertidumbre… ¿no es eso lo divertido de vivir cada día?

El tiempo transcurrió sin mayores novedades, la notable indiferencia de Ryoma se preveía luego de la confrontación con Fuji, aunque solo para sus amigos, no para la joven Sakuno, que nada podía comprender con el inestable comportamiento de su marido. Lo único que ocurrió con estos hechos fue que la creciente inseguridad de la chica, se tornara más fehaciente y palpable.

Asimismo, terminaron las vacaciones y dieron inicio las clases, en donde a penas cruzaron el umbral del colegio fueron abordados por una interminable seguidilla de miradas curiosas, aunque por unos instantes no supieron la razón, pasados los minutos lograron entender todo esto. Era claro que una vez regresado a Seigaku, todos estarían pendientes de ellos, pues la noticia de su matrimonio hacia eco en cada rincón de Tokio.

Es así como los estudiantes debían comprobar la realidad de esa afirmación, el problema esta en como, ya que nadie tendría el valor de preguntarle directamente a Echizen, además, si esa pareja era cierta, tampoco les convenía perturbar a Sakuno, a menos que quisieran convertirse en enemigos del dueño de los ojos ámbar, pues como nadie sabía que tipo de relación llevaban, lo mejor era buscar otra alternativa.

Sin embargo, al pasar los días las personas fueron asumiendo que todo era una realidad, a pesar de la distancia con que ellos se trataban, pero muchos ya habían confirmado, a través de sus amigos que los rumores eran cierto, además, que la joven esposa ya asumía que su nuevo apellido era Echizen, bueno no amablemente, pero como participo con ese nombre y sus papeles así lo confirman, el director mando a cambiar todo, para que ella fuera llamada por quien es ahora.

La dueña de los ojos carmesí, permanecía en calma al ver que no fue tan turbador el anuncio, aunque puede ser por que todo explotó cuando estaban en vacaciones, suceso que favoreció que la noticia se dilatara lo suficiente como para no ser tan impactante en sus compañeros. No obstante, un suave manto cubría el normal brillo en su mirar, que solo era percibido por sus amigas.

Estando en uno de los recreos, las chicas se dirigieron al baño, deseaban preguntarle a Sakuno por los motivos de su reciente tristeza, considerando que el clima era inapropiado para charlar al aire libre, buena opción fue este lugar, ya que era uno de los pocos sitios que no estaba atestado de gente.

¡Saku! – llamó Ann – ¿Te sucede algo? – mirándola con ternura, pero ella solo negó.

¿Tienes algún problema con el príncipe Ryoma? – complemento su otra amiga, otra negativa – entonces ¿por qué estas así?

No es nada – intentó esbozar una sonrisa – en serio.

Has estado rara estos últimos días – retomaba Ann – estoy segura que tu problema tiene que ver con Echizen – la observaba fijamente, al ver titubeante su mirada no pudo callar - ¿qué fue lo que ese imbécil te hizo? – emitió indignada, todavía no lograba aceptarlo, a pesar de saber lo que su amiga sentía por él.

¡Nada! – expresó con decepción, pero al darse cuenta de su tono, volteo la mirada avergonzada.

Aquella palabra que sonaba como una total desilusión, confundió a las chicas, dubitativas miradas se cruzaban entre ellas, intentando descifrar lo dicho por su inocente amiga, además, lo que ellas no sabían era que Sakuno se había declarado y que este en respuesta, solo le otorgó un débil, pero tierno beso, que con el pasar de los días no fue suficiente para calmar la ansiedad de la joven pianista.

¿Por qué no te explicas? – intervino Tomoka – ¿qué significa esa cara? – le señalaba girando su mano en el rostro de la muchacha.

Es que… yo le – atragantadas en su garganta, no salían las palabras, mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez más rojiza.

Sakuno, no entendemos… ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos? – pronunció Ann, al no comprender los balbuceos de la chica.

Le dije… a Ryoma – trataba de decir, a su vez que se refregaba las manos, demostrando su nerviosismo – que lo… a-amo – esto último en un susurro.

¿Qué?, no escuche lo que dijiste – emitió Osakada.

¡Ya entiendo! – afirmó la castaña, al notar el inmenso sonrojo de su amiga – si entendí bien, te declaraste ¿verdad? – miró a la chica quien asentía por lo bajo.

¿En serio?, pero Saku eso es grandioso – gritaba Tomoka, saltando sobre ella – y que te dijo mi príncipe – la negativa en la aludida fue notoria.

¡Ese estúpido! – bufó Tachibana - ¿así que por eso estas así? – ella confirmó, aunque una leve duda asomo en su rostro.

¿A qué viene eso? – cuestionó la chica del lunar - ¿qué más paso entre ustedes?

¡Na… da! – expresó con tristeza.

¿Y qué quieres que pase? – le sonrío coqueta Tomoka.

La posible respuesta llegó al darse cuenta del sobresalto y rubor intenso que se dejo asomar en la cuestionada, ambas chicas rieron divertidas, al percatarse de ello.

¿Quieres que diga, por que Ryoma nunca te ha tocado? – una conocida voz las interrumpió.

Esto no podía estar pasando, que hacia ella aquí, por que tenía que ser justo ella la que escuchó la conversación. Preguntas que las presentes se hicieron, lo que no sabían era que Emiko, las había estado siguiendo desde el principio, buscando una oportunidad para confrontar a la "princesita" como ella llamaba ha Sakuno, aunque deseaba hacerlo a solas fue algo imposible, ya que su guardia personal nunca se apartaba.

¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó Tomoka – nadie te llamó, Zorrita.

Nada que te importe – contestó en un bufido – y dime princesita ¿quieres saber por que Ryoma es así contigo? – emitió con malicia.

¡Vámonos Saku! – le indicó Ann, sabía que si se quedaban a oír, la única lastimada sería Sakuno.

¡No se vayan! – pronunció Kurosawa con firmeza – no sin antes decirles lo que la princesita quiere saber – se rió - durante todo este tiempo Ryoma nunca te ha tocado ¿cierto? – pronunció triunfante, pues luego de hablar con Fuji, se enteró de esas cosas, y ahora que la observaba, se percató que era cierto.

No tenemos por que quedarnos a escuchar tus estupideces – intervino Ann.

¿Sabes por qué? – ignorando por completo esas palabras - por que a Ryoma le gustan las mujeres no las niñas – habló mirándola despectivamente de pies a cabeza.

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – refutó Tachibana.

Entonces explícame ¿por que hasta hoy, Ryoma nunca ha querido tocar a la princesita? – dijo mordaz, pero prosiguió al no ver respuesta en las chicas – mejor aún¿conocen algún hombre que viva con una mujer y nunca halla intentado algo con ella?, sobretodo considerando que ellos están casados¿Qué creen que significa eso? – las interrogaba firmemente – les diré… es tan sencillo – expresó con sabiduría - Ryoma no siente nada por la princesita, se vio obligado a casarse… ¡sabes me das lástima! – exclamó, mirando con maldad en sus ojos azules – ni siquiera eres capaz de provocar deseos en él, aunque no te quisiera, al menos deberías satisfacerlo, pero ni eso puedes lograr, pobrecito de mi Ryoma, es por eso que siempre me busca…

¡Mentirosa! – escupió Osakada – eso lo dices por despecho, como mi príncipe no quiere nada contigo, vienes a envenenar la cabeza de Sakuno, pero no lo conseguirás.

¡Di lo que quieras! – respondió la chica – pero no puedes negar que tengo razón en algo – cuestionó segura – Ryoma no siente deseos por ella, dime que me equivoco – las reto a contestar – si se ha acercado a ella de seguro ha sido por lástima, no hay otro motivo – certera, directo al desvalido corazón de la joven esposa.

¡Te equivocas! – se atrevió a decir Ann.

Bueno dime ¿por que aún no se acuesta con ella? – fuertes palabras que retumbaron en la chica aludida, que hasta ese entonces no se había preguntado eso, su inocencia no se lo permitía – jajaja… vez, hasta tú sabes la razón, un hombre que pasa tanto tiempo a solas con una mujer no puede reprimirse por tanto… claro, a menos, que esa mujer no le provoque nada y esta a la vista por que – señalando con su dedo a Sakuno, indicando sus falencias – como te lo dije antes, el necesita una verdadera mujer no una niñita como tú – al verse triunfante abandono el lugar, sin dejarles momento para rebatirla.

Con este enfrentamiento daba inicio el plan de Fuji, socavar la seguridad de Sakuno poco a poco, al punto que la joven necesite el consuelo de alguien que la valore y la considere una mujer, o sea él mismo. Por tanto, esta era solo una seguidilla de persecuciones de parte de Emiko, acompañada de escenas que fácilmente se pueden malinterpretar, para así lograr la derrota total de su máxima enemiga.

Ambos involucrados, sabían que la joven acosada era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer en cada una de esas trampas, solo era necesaria una pizca de cizaña para despertar la inseguridad de una ingenua joven. Asimismo, el prodigio se encargaba de envenenar la mente de Ryoma, con una dosis mayor de maldad y por supuesto, tormento de antaño, sabía cuales era los posibles puntos débiles de su victima, solo era cosa de avivar sus miedos.

¡Sakuno! – con voz fuerte llamó Tomoka – no se te ocurra creer ni por un instante todo lo que esa zorra dijo – le advertía segura la chica.

¡Exacto! – mencionó Ann – ya que es eso justamente lo que quiere.

Todo… lo que… ella dijo – en sollozos lograba hablar – es verdad.

¡No, Saku! – intervenía Tomoka – no puedes dejar que te convenza, ella solo lo dice por que esta celosa.

Entonces… díganme ¿por… que nunca… me ha to… cado? – conseguía decir, además, que no recordaba que Ryoma si la deseaba, claro por estar alcoholizada.

A pesar de querer confortar a su querida amiga, ninguna de las dos muchachas pudo responder sinceramente esas preguntas, pues para ellas también era un completo misterio el comportamiento distante de Echizen. Siendo un poco más experimentadas que Sakuno, con respecto al sexo masculino, tenían claro que lo dicho por Kurosawa era verdad, pues ellas mismas no conocían a ningún chico que no estuviese bajo la influencia de sus hormonas.

¡Ven! – expresó derrotada.

¡Ya basta, Sakuno! – gritó Tomoka, sobresaltando a las chicas – no tenemos la menor idea de por que Ryoma-sama actúa así, pero no permitiré que tú te desanimes – expresó con firmeza.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella – interfirió la castaña – ¿pero que podemos hacer? – interrogó dudosa.

¡Fácil! – dijo emocionada – Sakuno, quieras o no tú eres la esposa del príncipe, así que tienes ventaja sobre cualquiera – al ver que sería confrontada, se apresuro a seguir – mira… no sé ni tampoco me interesa, si lo que dijo la zorrita es cierto, solo creo que no puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote por eso.

¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – cuestionó Tachibana.

No es obvio, luchar – refutó sonriente.

¿Contra ella? – emitió con sarcasmo Sakuno.

Sí – respondió segura Osakada – contra la zorrita y cualquier otra que se interponga – sentenció seria.

No veo como – negó con suavidad la joven aludida.

Solo tienes que conquistarlo – dijo como si eso fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Pronto la conversación se transformó en un monólogo de la chica del lunar, ya que no dejo que ninguna de sus amigas interfiriera en sus planes. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió que la bella esposa se entusiasmara mucho con ello, pues por más que esta le explicaba como debería comportarse, para Sakuno eran cosas irrealizables, pero solo por el hecho que ella aún no tenía el valor o la experiencia para actuar así.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Así transcurrieron varios días, en donde cada momento que pasaba la mente de Sakuno era atormentada por los hirientes y certeros comentarios de Kurosawa, que no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo. Los planes efectuados estaban dando sus frutos, al menos con la más débil de las victimas, su caminar trastornado, sus ojos opacados y su nula sonrisa eran clara evidencia que todo marchaba perfecto. Aunque su fortaleza todavía no era totalmente socavada, gracias a las instrucciones de Tomoka, que continuó exigiendo que acatara sus planes, al menos si la agotaba, terminaría cediendo.

Por otro lado, bastaba ser un poco mas astutos para hacer caer a Echizen, situación complicada, ya que este a pesar de todo, parecía igual de impasible que de costumbre, ni más ni menos indiferente solo él mismo, para ellos no era señal de nada, pero para la joven pianista era la más clara de todas, Ryoma la había besado por lástima o por cualquier otra razón que no fuera amor hacia ella, como llegó ha esta conclusión, fácil… todas las veces que la había besado, fueron en situaciones especiales, cuando ella se encontraba más vulnerable.

Una día más de clases llegaba a su fin, lo único que le permitía aislarse de sus problemas era conectarse absolutamente con su música, así que con un caminar pusilánime, arrastro pausadamente su humanidad por los pasillos que la llevarían al salón correspondiente, en su recorrido se encontró con el siempre dispuesto Fuji, que con su dulce sonrisa la saludo.

¡Hola, linda Sakuno! – ella solo esbozó una fingida sonrisa – te veo algo preocupada – mientras acariciaba ligeramente las hebras carmesí.

No es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió con desgano, intentando convencerse más a sí que al genio.

Sakuno ¿si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí? – la miró para dejar ver sus bellos ojos cielo.

Gracias – escueta en su respuesta.

¿Tienes problemas con Echizen? – directo en el clavo, fue lo que divisó en su rostro – lo siento, no te preguntaré más, pero no vale la pena amargarse por quien no te valora – cizaño en su mente, al ver que la bella chica alzo su rostro sorprendida, le respondió – disculpa mi sinceridad, pequeña Sakuno… pero yo veo las cosas desde afuera y antes que supiese que estaban casados… yo pensaba que Echizen salía con Emiko, al menos eso era lo que ella me contaba – abrió sus ojos en son de triunfo, al notar la tristeza en la mirada femenina.

¿Ella dijo eso? – preguntó confusa, una parte de ella le decía que todo era mentira, pero su lado inocente le afirmaba sus dudas, además, que motivos podía tener Fuji para inventar semejante cosa.

Lo siento… no quería perturbarte – pero ella solo negó sin importancia – dejemos esto así, ahora enfoquémonos en las clases ¿te parece? – anunció con una siniestra sonrisa, que la joven no vio, pues su rostro se arrastraba por el mar de inseguridades.

Pequeñas dosis de malévolo veneno, que gota a gota se derramaban en su corazón, mientras que con el mismo brebaje preparaba el antídoto para curarla una vez fuese necesario. Al pasar las horas su persona se veía ha cada instante más y más desmoralizada, durante varios días le habían estado administrando aquellas tóxicas palabras, demasiado para su poco inmunizado cuerpo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hastiado de todo, lo único que deseaba era que el día terminara, mejor aún la semana completa, ya que tener que soportar aquellas exasperantes escenas, en donde Fuji se esmeraba por mostrárselas, aun sabiendo que no era nada, que solo eran burdas actuaciones del prodigio con el propósito de fastidiarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, sus celos no cesaban.

Además, no entendía que le había dado a Emiko por seguirlo a todas parte no lo dejaba en paz, pensó que se había resignado luego que supiera que vivía con Sakuno, más aún ahora que conocía su relación con ella, en realidad bastante tenía con sus problemas como para intentar entender a esa mujer. Por otra parte, lo que Echizen no sabía era la cercanía que esta presentaba con el prodigio.

Lo bueno es que ahora se encontraba en su casa, a pesar de lo molesto de algunos integrantes, era mejor soportar al pervertido de su padre y al fastidioso de su hermano, a cualquier otra cosa. Una vez relajado con una cálida ducha, bajo para ver si encontraba algo con que satisfacer su apetito, no obstante, cuando logró llegar a la planta inferior, se encontró con el desagradable de Ryoga, que al parecer lo esperaba.

¡Ryoma! – llamó al ver que este lo ignoraba – ¿a dónde crees que vas?... ¿no vez que te estoy esperando? – alzando una ceja en son de molestia.

No molestes – contestó con una mueca en su rostro – no estoy para tus estupideces – retomando su camino.

Bueno, de todas formas me tendrás que escuchar – sentencio el mayor de los hermanos.

No me interesa – respondió cortante.

Se puede saber ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? – con un tono fuerte, logrando captar la mirada ámbar.

Nada – expresó sin más.

Entonces¿por qué estas ignorando a Sakuno? – cuestionó sin rodeos.

¿Ella te dijo algo? – esbozó con una ligera preocupación, para luego maldecirse por hablar demás.

Acaso es necesario, todos nos hemos dado cuenta que estas mas anormal que de costumbre – emitió sincero – vas a dejar que ese sádico de Fuji afecte tu vida – sin titubear en sus palabras, incluso al notar la desagradable mirada de su hermano – ¿no vas a responder?... no importa, si no haces nada, entonces yo lo haré – afirmó seguro – toma esto – alzó sus brazos para pasarle una pequeña bola de pelos, al menos eso fue lo primero que vio.

¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó precavido, no estaba seguro si quería saber.

Que no vez, es un gato y se llama Karupin – lo aproximó a su hermano.

Ya sé que es un gato – bufó molesto - ¿para qué me lo pasas? – intentado zafarse, pero tarde ya estaba acomodado en sus brazos, el pequeño Himalaya de pelaje claro, con sus patas, orejas y parte de su cara de color café, se acurrucó en él como si reconociera aquel cálido espacio.

Es un regalo para Sakuno – contestó divertido al ver aquel espectáculo, su insensible hermano con un tierno gato en sus brazos – tienes que dárselo a ella – le afirmó.

¿Qué, por qué yo? – anunció molesto – tú lo trajiste, hazlo tú – intentó pasárselo pero su torpeza incomodo a Karupin, quien cayó decepcionado para situarse en el sofá.

Pero que bruto que eres, esto lo hago para que te acerques a ella, es que acaso no lo vez – espetó serio – ¿hasta cuando vas a continuar con esto¿por que no reconoces de una buena vez que estas enamorado de Sakuno? – le reto a responder, pero este solo corrió la mirada – escucha bien y mírame cuando te hablo – su voz sonaba tan dura que no se atrevió a rebatir, de todos modos le guardaba respeto a su hermano mayor – si llegas a perder a Sakuno, no será por que Fuji te la quite, sino por tu estúpido orgullo, si es eso lo que quieres que pase, entonces sigue comportándote como el imbécil de ahora, no cambies nada – emitió con ironía.

¡Me voy! – refutó molesto, dejando a su hermano sin tiempo para hablar.

Como quieras – contestó al aire – Karupin ¿quieres comer algo?, si ya sé tu papi es un tanto torpe, pero no te preocupes de seguro te gusta tu mami – alzando al gato que solo maulló al sentirse privado del confortable sillón.

Observó una vez más por donde se había ido su hermano, para luego negar con la cabeza, esperanzado que el testarudo de Ryoma lograra aceptar sus sentimientos, mientras él estuviese cerca, buscaría la manera de provocarlo, con tal de que este reaccionara, por eso este obsequio, que era solo el comienzo, para Ryoga era como el pequeño retoño que ellos deberían cuidar.

_**Cuando el **__**orgullo**__** grita, es que el amor calla.**_

_F. Gerfant_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día comenzaba a declinar, las luces de las calles prontamente se encendían al paso de los minutos, a pesar que aún no era muy tarde, el frío invierno no permitía que la luz disfrutara mucho rondando la ciudad, así que con rapidez la misteriosa noche reinaba el inmenso manto celestial. Asimismo, la temperatura ambiental comenzaba sin tregua a congelar el caminar de los ciudadanos.

Conociendo las condiciones del tiempo, que auguraban nuevas nevazones, las clases de música terminaron un poco antes. Ambos estudiantes se alistaron para marcharse, aunque sus ánimos eran dispares, pues una alicaída chica aun se desplazaba con la misma parsimonia del comienzo. Mientras que el prodigio, veía como sus posibilidades de éxito crecían gradualmente.

Sakuno, que te parece si nos vamos a beber un café – invitó deseoso el genio.

Es que… no creo – quería excusarse, aunque no entendía muy bien por que.

Pero que problema hay – insistió, acariciando sus cabellos rojizos – esta bien no persistiré más, pero déjame acompañarte hasta que llegue tu chofer – mientras se ponían en marcha.

Trivialidades fueron las oraciones que intercambiaron cuando recorrían su camino hacia la salida, hasta que el prodigio, volvió a tocar el delicado tema de Ryoma.

Que bueno que sonrías – expresó alegre – no me gusta verte triste, menos por ese estúpido, que no sabe lo que tiene al lado – nuevamente osaba con acariciar su rostro.

Por favor… Fuji-san – trató de esquivar la caricia, a pesar de ser un tanto ingenua, ya había percibido que la cercanía no era tan inocente.

Principalmente, por que las palabras de Ann la habían alertado _"Sakuno, no confíes mucho en Fuji, tú le gustas como mujer no como simple amiga"_ fue en una de sus tantas conversaciones, cuando el prodigio insistía en ir a buscar a la joven pianista, aunque ella se negaba a creerlo, pero ahora estaba más alerta a cada actuar de Suysuke.

Perdóname, pero no puedo callarme si te veo sufriendo por ese tipo – afirmó certero – si me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte…

Espera¿qué esta diciendo? – formuló confusa – yo estoy… casada – lo último lo dijo insegura.

Pues no lo parece – estrechando el espacio entre ellos – Sakuno, tú me gustas – emitió confiado – y voy hacer cualquier cosa por conquistarte.

Aquella frase retumbó en su interior, realmente lidiar con esto era sumamente complicado, una nebulosa cubría su mente entregándole borrosas escenas de Ryoma, como si de una película se tratase, veía infinidad de veces los mismos sucesos desde que se conocieron, lo cual la llenaba de una desgarradora tristeza, en todo este tiempo jamás escuchó esas avivadoras palabras de quien más anhelaba oírlas.

Debilitada en su punto máximo, después de los feroces ataques contra ella, parecía que el veneno antes dado comenzaba ha sucumbir su cuerpo, no solo eso, cada parte de sus sentidos titubeaba, enredada en una firme tela de araña, que no la dejaba actuar con libertad. Al darse cuenta de esto, una fugaz idea cruzo su desalentada cabeza, mejor era escapar, su instinto se lo decía.

Sakuno – logró oír a través de una distorsionada señal, ya que su mente estaba viajando hacia una lejana galaxia.

Sin embargo, antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, por una atracción superior a sus disminuidas fuerzas, una ajena fricción rozo sus delicados labios, abriendo en son de alerta sus expresivos ojos, diviso como el dueño de esa caricia era su compañero de clases, una súbita decepción atravesó su cabeza, al comprobar que no era Ryoma.

Escasos segundos necesitó para protestar, aunque paralizada por el actuar intrépido de Fuji, intentó zafarse del agarre al reconocer que nada en ella reaccionaba a ese beso, solo las ganas de huir y alejarse de aquello que no podía enfrentar. Al notar que no fue correspondido, se distanció ligeramente para mirar directo a los ojos de su victima.

¿Por qué? – interrogó algo dolida.

Ya te lo dije, tú me gustas – contestó suave, pero sin soltarla del abrazo en que la mantenía cautiva.

Antes que pudiesen continuar, una extraña presencia les anunciaba que no estaban solos, la inquisidora mirada ámbar los observaba fríamente. Una siniestra sonrisa de victoria nació en el prodigio, pues nunca imaginó que Ryoma haría acto de presencia en el instante justo, había planeado asediar a la chica por el beso, pero esto era infinitamente superior.

La dueña de los ojos carmín sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba con esto, sabía que su marido había visto todo, ya que la mirada de desprecio que le entregaba no era para evadirla, sintiendo como una gélida corriente atravesaba todo su ser, no aguantando más, finas hileras de lluvia invadían su pálido rostro, marcando el camino de su nueva tristeza.

Ignorando el manto de angustia que presentaba su esposa, volteo indolente hacia la salida, sin expresar palabras o sentimientos de disgusto, dejando despojada de toda esperanza a la sensible y dolida joven, pues aquella reacción carente de amor solo confirmaba sus ya crecientes temores, en realidad, Ryoma no siente nada por ella.

¡Ryoma! – emitió en un ahogado llanto, alistándose para seguirlo.

Espera – fue detenida por Fuji, quien le sujeto el antebrazo – Sakuno, no debes seguirlo – intentó convencerla.

¡Suéltame! – gritó sin retenerse, mientras con toda su fuerza se libraba del agarre.

Una silueta a la distancia fue todo lo que vio Syusuke, aunque levemente decepcionado por la reacción de Sakuno, tenía la ilusión que esa actitud insensible de Ryoma, le permitiera consolarla a gusto. Sin embargo, sonrió satisfecho al ver el quiebre en la confianza de la relación, sabía que aún faltaba, pero definitivamente con esto, los mantendría alejados para concluir triunfante sus planes.

Una nueva noche de tempestad en su corta vida, en silencio rotundo retornó a su casa, ni los débiles sollozos pudieron romper el mutismo de Ryoma, quien una vez llegado se encerró en una habitación, distinta a la habitual, dejando absolutamente desolada a su esposa, que ni tiempo le dio para encontrar una solución a los recientes hechos, solo se limitó a ignorarla por completo.

Por primera vez, desde que compartían el mismo cuarto, durmieron distanciados, demasiados sucesos que no pudieron manejar, coartando sus posibilidades de acción a nada, incapaces de lograr entenderse, pues ni ellos mismos podían comprender sus actos. Un hombre dominado por su orgullo herido, no encontraba armas con que luchar, en cambio, una mujer derrotada no hallaba el camino para llegar hacia el corazón insondable de aquel impertérrito hombre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los pronósticos fueron acertados, nuevas nevazones revistieron a la ciudad, un viento danzante azotaba con vehemencia cada recoveco disponible. Asimismo, era cubierto el corazón devastado de Sakuno, que ya no podía regalar cristales de tristeza, pues todos fueron consumidos durante la extensa y atribulada noche, un rostro demacrado cubría la siempre angelical sonrisa.

Agradecía que fuese el último día de la semana, pues sus gastadas fuerzas ya no la sostendrían por mucho más tiempo, deseaba no asistir, pero los ineludibles compromisos escolares se lo impedían, además, de no tener la menor intención de explicar sus ausencias, mejor era buscar una fiel representación que resguardara su estado hasta el final del día.

Las horas deberían transcurrir de prisa, al menos ese era el anhelo de Sakuno, lamentablemente el tiempo estaba en su contra, los minutos cada vez parecían más lentos y desagradables. Sobretodo al tener que presenciar la perturbable escena de su marido acosado por Emiko, aunque para una joven descorazonada como estaba ella, era solo la confirmación de la realidad, una relación existente hace mucho, que su persona no había deseado aceptar.

Sakuno – percibió su nombre – Sakuno¿podemos hablar? – reconociendo de quien se trataba.

¡Fuji-san! – expresó molesta – con permiso – intentando alejarse, a pesar de no culparlo de todo, no aceptaba aquel acto anterior.

Por favor – rogó cabizbajo, logrando convencer a la inexperta jovencita – por que no vamos hacia otro lado – señalaba una zona apartada, principalmente de sus amigas, que miraban desconfiadas al ver el malestar de Sakuno.

Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, ellas pueden escuchar – emitió segura, ya que estar acompañada por las chicas, era una forma de protegerse de las acciones desconcertantes de Suysuke.

¡Está bien! – aceptó con resignación – solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer – su voz sonaba angustiada – no quise causarte problemas, por favor perdóname – dijo con el rostro gacho.

Las presentes estaban sorprendidas con esta declaración, por un lado Ann y Tomoka no entendían nada, por otro lado, Sakuno era demasiado ingenua como para ver que todo era una simple actuación del prodigio, además, de ser excesivamente condescendiente con las personas, así que aceptó las disculpas "sinceras" de su compañero de música, pero con cierto recelo, que pudieron captar tanto Fuji como las chicas.

No queriendo ocasionar un quiebre total con ella, prefirió retirarse al ver que no estaba del todo dispuesta para él, un fallo en sus cálculos, ahora pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que Ryoma no hubiese presenciado nada, por el solo hecho de que la bella chica no reaccionó como esperaba, en vez de conseguir acercarla hacia él, terminó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, toda la confianza ganada, perdida por no prever todos los sucesos.

Al fin todo acababa, sin desear estar más en ese lugar y poder ir a refugiarse lejos de sus tormentos, se despidió rápidamente de las chicas, para que nadie cuestionara sus recientes acciones. Desgraciadamente cuando se dirigía hacía la salida, una perturbadora acción se llevaba a cabo, frente al umbral principal se hallaban Ryoma y Kurosawa, esta última muy afirmada del brazo de él.

Al menos eso era lo que podía observar Sakuno, indignada camino firme e indiferente hacia ellos, pasando por su lado, no tomando en cuenta a la parejita, desconcertando por entero al de mirada ámbar, que soltó sin mayor esfuerzo a su captora, para ir tras la chica, fingiendo que había visto a Kaoru quien los esperaba en el auto.

_**En la mujer, el **__**orgullo**__** es a menudo el móvil del amor.**_

_Jorge Sand_

¿No tuviste clases? – cuestionó serio, mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

No quise ir – respondió cortante, sin mirarlo, esto le molestaba realmente, se suponía que era él quien estaba disgustado, por que entonces ella actuaba ofendida.

¿Y a tú noviecito no le molesta? – osó decir.

Para nada – respondió serena – pensé que te quedarías con tu novia, los vi tan juntitos – intentó expresarse con sarcasmo, pero su frase se debilito al final.

No digas estupideces – espetó con enfado.

Por un momento, la dueña de los ojos fuego quiso parecer indiferente, no obstante, no pudo mantener ese juego por mucho, ya que actuar de esta manera no encajaba con su personalidad, además, de no tener las herramientas como para proteger su corazón de las posibles palabras cargadas de desprecio de Ryoma, que no tardaron en venir.

Por suerte el viaje era corto, así que pronto llegaron a la casa, sin poder resistir más, se encaminó rápidamente hacia su cuarto, ya que no tenía las fuerzas como para enfrentarse a él. A medida que se aproximaba ha su destino, un ardor en sus ojos le anunciaba el inminente llanto, que tanto había estado reprimiendo durante el día, pero no deseaba llorar frente a nadie, menos delante de su marido.

¿A dónde vas? – sintió como fue jalada del brazo – no piensas decirme nada – cuestionó en un bufido, no sabía por que o no quería saber la razón de su arrebato, pero necesitaba que le explicara lo que había entre ella y ese sujeto.

¡Suéltame! – espetó herida, logrando entrar a su cuarto.

Encerrados en lo que debería ser un lugar cálido y reconfortante, se había transformado por esos instantes en una prisión oscura, llena de perturbadoras sensaciones, saber que él la estaba observando con esa inquisidora mirada, le hacía sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban innegablemente.

¿Desde cuándo que estas con Fuji? – inquirió indignado, su nula paciencia hacia eco en su interior – ¿hasta cuándo pensabas engañarme con eso? – cuestionó dominado por sus celos, todo tiene un límite, y estaba claro que él suyo había sido sobrepasado.

¿Es que acaso eso era lo que pensaba?, no sabía que responder realmente, no lograba comprender como es que Ryoma siquiera imaginaba tal situación, es que no se había dado cuenta que ella solo lo amaba ha él. Se suponía que se le había declarado hace un par de días¿estaba sordo o que?, bueno casi susurro un te amo, pero si no escucho nada entonces por que ¡Rayos! La había besado, si su propósito era volverla loca, lo estaba consiguiendo.

A pesar de no saber muy bien que hacer, a veces el orgullo puede ser más fuerte…

¡Idiota! – gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Eres un completo estúpido! – estaba enrabiada, descolocada por todo - ¿y que me dices tú, no andas con Kurosawa? – inquirió furiosa, demasiadas lágrimas desbordaron en ira, su tristeza se fue transformando en rabia por el actuar inexplicable de Ryoma.

Pero que fue eso, jamás imagino que aquella dulce y angelical mujer, que hasta este instante le parecía indefensa, tuviera tanto coraje. Todavía sumido en su análisis, no comprendía que la enfadaba tanto, además, era él quien debía estar indignado, pues era ella quien se andaba besando con otro.

No sé de que hablas – respondió confuso¿de dónde había sacado eso? es lo que se preguntaba, pero eso no era lo importante.

Crees que soy una tonta – habló segura, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella, además después de los sabios consejos de su amiga, no se daría por vencida "confróntalo" – sé que tú y Kurosawa son novios – le afirmó – no quieras engañarme.

No digas tonterías – decía desconcertado¡dale con lo mismo! – eres tú quien se anda besando con otro – sentenció con dureza.

¡No mientas! – explotó por la impotencia – sé que te gusta ella¡reconócelo!... no te culpo es una mujer linda y… yo… soy… una niña – susurro por lo bajo, si él lo afirmaba, entonces ella debía aceptarlo.

Podrías para con eso… no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas – ya que casi no oyó lo que Sakuno le estaba reclamando – solo quiero saber una cosa ¿te gusta Fuji? – recibir aquella respuesta no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero si ella respondía que sí, entonces se daría media vuelta y no volvería mirarla.

_**Las **__**heridas**__** más crueles que recibimos son infligidas por aquellos que amamos más y de quienes más somos amados.**_

_Maurice Baring_

Realmente no conseguía comprender lo que Ryoma le preguntaba, de donde sacaba eso, está bien, después de verla besándose con Fuji, cualquiera, pero acaso creía que ella era ese tipo de persona, jugar con los sentimientos de otros; bañada por sus dudas no hallaba como responder o reaccionar, aunque su cuerpo lo hizo por si solo, dejando derramar una corriente de angustia que enmarcaban sus pálidas mejillas.

¡Te… amo! – intentó articular – a ti… es eso… tan difícil de… entender – sollozo cabizbaja, ya cansada de discutir.

¿Qué hacer ante eso?... la nítida imagen del beso lo perturbaba, al punto de no poder apártala de su mente, como demostrarle que también la amaba, las palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su interior _"si llegas a perder a Sakuno, no será por que Fuji te la quite, sino por tu estúpido orgullo"_… escasa voluntad, trató de acercarse a ella, casi rozando sus cabellos, que se enredaban en sus dedos…

No lo… hagas – suplicó con tristeza – no quiero tu lástima – recordando cada palabra malévola que le incrustaron en su corazón.

No es lástima – infirió con un tono indefinido – lo hago por que quiero – sentenció seguro, pero para ella eso ya no tenía validez.

Sé que… no es así – emitía resignada – tú no sientes nada por mi – alzando su vista para enfrentar aquella mirada, al notar que este hablaría, continuo – tú no me deseas… no te culpo, se que soy una niña… por eso la pre… prefieres a… ella – concluyó sin fuerzas, era mejor aceptarlo.

Definitivamente, no podía hacer lo que Tomoka le decía, luchar por él, con que energía si este año las había consumido todas, ya estaba en deuda con su cuerpo, de tanto llorar y sufrir, ahora no podía enfrentar ninguna guerra ni siquiera una mísera batalla.

Por otra parte, el dueño de los ojos ámbar no alcanzaba ha relacionar esas palabras¿lástima?, quizás en un principio, si es que fue así, pero ahora... ¿qué no sentía nada por ella?, es que no se daba cuenta de lo que se preocupaba por ella… ¿qué no la deseo?, acaso estaba ciega, no sabía todo lo que se había reprimido todo este tiempo y ahora le sale con esto… todo esto era por que… ¿no la había hecho suya?... no, debe ser su imaginación.

Sakuno – escuchó decir – nunca me ha interesado Emiko – afirmó – la única… que me importa...

Déjalo no sigas – no lo dejo hablar, pues sus oídos solo lograron percibir el nombre femenino, nada más, así que buscó un escape para no escuchar, pero antes que su cuerpo se apartara...

El fuerte agarre de Ryoma se lo impidió, la atrajo a él con tanto ímpetu que no pudo reclamar, aunque no se daría por vencida, no ahora, intentó con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba huir, hasta que la debilidad rozo sus labios, derretida por la calidez de su boca, sucumbida nuevamente a la merced de los besos de su esposo, estaba claro, mientras estuviese enamorada de él, nunca tendría el valor para escapar.

Solo una caricia para calmarla, ligeramente la despojo del contacto de sus labios, para encaminarse a uno de sus oídos y poder susurrarle, solo a ella…

Yo… te amo.

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

* * *

**Creo que me van a matar por terminarla así, yo lo haría, pero paciencia no es el final, solo el comienzo, soy un poco cruel pero les gusto leerlo, si es así entonces todo saldado. Supongo que desean adelantos, bueno no hay ninguno los dejos a su imaginación, a ver que sucederá con esta declaración de Ryoma, al menos ya hizo audible lo que siente hacia Saku, gran paso...**

**Un saludo especial a MiekoSakuraChan!!!! cierto soy mala, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, cariños a todos, siempre es motivante escribir para quienes aprecian el trabajo, Chao**


	14. Calentamiento Global

**Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias por dejarme tantos comentarios, como recompensa a todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar anteriormente, bueno tambien a los personajes, aunque no me arrepiento en lo mas minimo, les prometo que este capitulo tambien van sufrir, jajajaja pero de una forma totalmente distinta, tengo la leve impresión que les gustara sufrir así, jajajaja... Ok pueden comenzar a leer. **

* * *

14.- CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL

"Yo… te amo"

Un susurro que retumbó en sus sentidos, despojándola de toda defensa y con capacidad nula para efectuar algún movimiento, sintió como su debilitado cuerpo era reclamado por la gravedad, deslizándose sin impedimentos hacia el piso, con una rapidez tal que ni siquiera Ryoma alcanzó a sostenerla. Sobre sus piernas, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cerró sus decaídos ojos en son de cansancio.

Una leve preocupación al verla decaer, posándose junto a ella, alzó su rostro buscando indicios de su persona, al comprobar que solo dormía la estabilidad volvió a su cuerpo. Levantándola con delicadeza, la acurruco en sus brazos, para llevarla hacia la cama, dejándola reposar apaciblemente, la arropó con el cobertor, para luego depositar un ligero beso en los rosados labios de su esposa.

Tanto para ella como para él, aquellas palabras fueron trascendentales en sus vidas, aun cuando los resultados no estaban a la vista, más temprano que tarde se dejarían asomar. A pesar de todo, una tranquilidad lo envolvió como si de un peligro se hubiese liberado, quien sabe, a lo mejor su hermano tenía razón, aunque eso nunca estaría dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Se alejó del cuarto para dejar descansar a su bella esposa, al parecer quien más había sido afectado con todo este vaivén, había sido ella, y seguramente él único que no se percató de esto, había sido él, o sea un "mada mada dane" para si mismo. No solo había permitido que su orgullo la lastimara sino también su propio egoísmo, al pensar solo en lo que su persona estaba viviendo.

Un tanto más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba despedirse, al menos los rayos que lograban surcar aquel nebuloso muro, la desvalida joven entregaba señales de avivar. Previo a permitir que sus expresivos carmín se vieran, suspiró profundo como para comprobar que sus fuerzas eran recuperadas, estirándose en señal de satisfacción, suavemente asomaba su mirar, aún ausente de los hechos vividos.

Una placentera siesta concluía para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, sentándose suavemente en su lecho, dio inicio al reconocimiento de su cuarto, parpadeando unos segundos una avalancha de imágenes atravesaron por sus ojos, logrando que paulatinamente los recuerdos hicieran presencia. Extrañamente sentía un relajo que la invadía por entero, a pesar de los malos momentos pasados.

Al notar lo tarde que era, se incorporó rápidamente para bajar a cenar, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie con su entristecido comportamiento. Mientras se alistaba, intentaba recuperar sus memorias, pues un plácido sentimiento era incoherente con sus problemas, ya que sentía como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo enferma y ahora luego de una milagrosa medicina estaba recuperada, al menos en parte.

Analizando cada escena que era rescatada de sus recuerdos, un súbito golpe en la puerta la alerto…

¿Señora Sakuno? – escuchó decir desde la puerta.

Kawa, puedes pasar – respondía cordialmente, así entró al cuarto con respeto.

Los señores preguntan si bajara ha cenar con ellos – le anunció aquel amable hombre.

Sí, por favor… avísales que bajo en seguida – entregando una cariñosa sonrisa.

Como usted diga – asintió con una reverencia – me alegra mucho verla mejor, no me gusta verla triste – decía con ternura Kawamura, mientras salía del cuarto.

Termino de arreglarse para ir al encuentro de la familia, a cada paso que daba las imágenes atravesaban su mente, una necesidad imperiosa de querer saber por que se sentía tan relajada, tantas confusas escenas de dolor, no la angustiaban como antes, algo le decía que sus recuerdos todavía no estaban completos, ya que tanto sufrimiento, no podía hacerla sentir tan bien como ahora, casi podría afirmar que estaba plenamente feliz.

Se dejo llevar por las voces del salón, pues su mente permanecía ocupada en la lejanía de sus pensamientos, aún dudosa de que era esa gratificante sensación se mostró con los presentes, que la saludaron con gran alegría, al percibir nuevamente aquel semblante lleno de vida que la caracterizaba. Observó el lugar fijándose en todos, hasta que su vista chocó directamente con una mirada ámbar.

En ese instante no supo por que, pero su corazón salto descaradamente, incluido su cuerpo que se estremeció por completo, llegando imprevistamente a sus sentidos la última frase que escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos "Yo… te amo", sin poder controlar sus impulsos, un inmenso rubor cubrió su rostro, teniendo que desviar la vista para no verse en evidencia.

Sakuno, que bueno que hallas bajado a comer con nosotros – con sumo cariño se expresaba Rinko – espero que ya te sientas mejor.

Sí, muchas gracias – contestó con el rostro gacho.

Ven cuñadita, toma asiento que la comida esta servida – sonreía alegre Ryoga – y dime te gusto mi regalo – cuestionaba con emoción.

¿Regalo? – interrogó dudosa, al ver que aun no conocía su obsequio miró inquisitivamente a su hermano.

No te preocupes ya te lo mostrare – le respondió, ya que Ryoma no se dio por enterado – estoy seguro que te gustara, a mi hermano le encantó mi regalo de bodas para ustedes – emitió con sarcasmo, para ganarse una mirada asesina del aludido.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores novedades, entre risas y comentarios cómicos dedicados, principalmente, hacia el menor de los Echizen, auspiciados por Nanjiro y Ryoga, que no perdían oportunidad de divertirse a costa del joven de ojos ámbar. Una vez finalizada la comida, la señora de la casa hablo…

Querida – llamó con delicadeza a su nuera – tengo un obsequio para ti – le sonrió tranquila.

Gracias… pero no debió… molestarse – contestó avergonzada, por todas las atenciones que solía tener la mujer con ella.

No es molestia – se levantaba de la mesa – ven conmigo, creo que sería bueno que te dieras un baño, para relajarte y recuperar fuerzas – parada a un costado de la chica, tomo su brazo para llevársela.

Ahhh… claro – acepto insegura.

Con su permiso – se despidió de los varones, quienes no entendieron absolutamente nada de las intenciones de ella.

Oye viejo¿tú sabes que tiene mi madre para ella? – expresó Ryoga curioso.

Ni idea, tu madre nunca me informa de nada – emitió con resentimiento – espera, a quien le llamas viejo, hijo insolente – contestó molesto.

Siguiendo con nerviosismo a la señora Echizen, no comprendía por que insistía acompañarla hasta el cuarto, mirándola de reojo para dilucidar que tramaba, solo veía como la mujer sonría feliz, esto la desconcertaba, además, de no decirle nada de lo que quería, en fin mejor era obedecerle, después de todo ella siempre era muy buena con su persona, así que solo podía ser algo bueno.

Una vez llegaron a la recamara de Sakuno, la mujer se introdujo en el cuarto de baño seguida por Kawamura, que ni cuenta se dio la joven esposa cuando apareció, de lo único que estaba segura era que todo esto ya estaba planeado desde antes, pues el mayordomo traía consigo unos artículos de lavado, que Rinko agradeció gustosa por ayudarla.

En un par de minutos, la bañera estaba repleta de agua caliente, acompañada con una suave fragancia a flores silvestres, supuso que le habían echado algo como sales minerales con ese aroma, lo que no entendía era por que se tomaba tanta molestia, pero en fin no le vendría mal disfrutar de aquel placentero baño; de un momento a otro quedaron solas, así que su suegra emitió…

Sakuno querida – la llamó para que se acercara – tienes que relajarte y recuperar energías – le decía con urgencia, desconcertándola aun mas.

Está bien – asintió, sin atreverse a preguntar alguna cosa.

Cuando termines, te colocas lo que deje encima de la cama, es un regalo – otro más, pensó.

G-gracias – contestó un tanto nerviosa.

Bueno… ahora me voy, disfruta el baño, aquí te dejo todas estas cosas, se que le encontraras utilidad – emitió con picardía, mientras se encaminó a la puerta – una cosa más – volteando sonriente – es bueno estar perfumada, no solo puedes conquistar a un hombre por la comida – le dijo guiñando un ojo – sino también embriagándolo con tu aroma… cuando despierte se le hará adicción el perfume – dijo coqueta, sonrojando por completo a Sakuno.

Apenas una luz de lo dicho por la mujer llegó a comprender la joven, pero no estaba muy segura que era lo que debía hacer con esto. Suspiró resignada, no tenía intenciones de arruinar este momento, pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades, así que rápidamente se metió en el agua, que tenía la temperatura justa, es cierto con esto podría aliviarse de cualquier mal.

Aquella suave esencia penetraba en su olfato, liberándola de todos sus inquietudes, casi en un estado de somnolencia se dejo llevar por la atmósfera que invadía el lugar. Su mente comenzaba a viajar a un mundo de ensueños, envuelta en todo este ambiente, una suave y agradable melodía atravesaba sus oídos, con sus párpados cerrados, intentó reconocer lo que estaba escuchando.

Un palpitar agitado y un estremecimiento completo de su cuerpo, le avivaron los sentidos, percatándose que aquella música provenía del piano, reconociendo casi en un instante al interprete que lograba despertar en ella los sentimientos más intensos que hubiese percibido antes. Quería escucharlo de cerca, deseaba deleitarse con aquella esquiva escena, sin analizarlo mucho, salió para ir a su encuentro.

Vestida con lo que Rinko le había dejado previamente, se apresuro a colocarse una bata que la cubriera, así raudamente logró dar con su destino. Con sigilo abrió la puerta, para entrar con nerviosismo al salón, pues sus sentidos estaban aflorando con cada nota emitida, era como si el mismismo Ryoma le estuviese susurrando al oído.

Sus orbes carmín titilaron de emoción, al ver tan imponente pianista, parecía ajeno a todo mundo, estaba él y el piano envueltos en un ambiente lejano a la realidad. Anhelaba que este día llegara, pues nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo de esta forma, además, que ni cuenta se daba de su presencia, entonces podía gozar de tan esplendida escena.

Las emociones danzaban a su alrededor, incrustándose en cada poro disponible de su tersa piel, aunque ansiaba no perderse aquella visual, sus ojos se cerraron para dejar volar su imaginación, hundida en sus pensamientos no se percató que la música había concluido, pues todavía su mente viajaba lejos en donde solo ella podía llegar.

¿Ya estas bien? – escuchó decir a lo lejos.

¡Ahhh! – sonrojándose por su despiste – claro... – al notar el nerviosismo en ella, sonrió con arrogancia, ya que era conciente que se debía ha él.

¿Conoces esta melodía? – cuestionó impasible con su habitual tono serio, solo negó con su cabeza – acércate – ordenó con autoridad.

Como cual niña obediente se aproximó a Ryoma, sentía como sus piernas temblaban ante tan penetrante mirada. Mientras él solo se deleitaba con aquella bella silueta femenina, a simple vista un ángel con ropajes blancos, en contraste con sus rebeldes rizos que caían desordenados por sus hombros, sinuosos por sus mejillas, que estaban sonrosadas por el reciente baño.

Sin duda era una apetecible delicia, embelesado por la fémina que inocentemente de desplazaba hacia su apresador, aunque ignoraba el riesgo de acercarse más. Al estar a un paso de su esposo, él le señaló que se sentara a su lado, súbitamente sus piernas temblaron y su corazón retumbó como si hubiesen presentido el inminente el peligro, aunque una ligera cosquilla en su vientre la incitaba a no detenerse.

Escucha, luego sígueme – fue lo que dijo, sabía que ella podía hacerlo bien, por algo la había instruido porque reconocía sus capacidades.

Pero – quiso refutar, ya que se sentía insegura de poder hacerlo, no quería decepcionarlo, pero antes de que pudiese ser oída, comenzó con la melodía.

Instantes en que observó detenidamente las manos masculinas, pudo percatarse de aquellos largos dedos que se desplazaban diestramente por cada una de las teclas tocadas, nunca se había fijado en sus manos, y ahora ya comenzaba a delirar con que exploraran su cuerpo… ¿pero qué estaba pesando? Se ruborizo a más no poder.

Toca – escuchó decir, al darse cuenta que estaba completamente ida.

Ehhh… claro – intentando no equivocarse.

Solo déjate llevar – emitió, mientras la miraba de reojo.

A pesar de su aparente normalidad, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la pelirroja, pues había logrado percibir aquella fragancia, que intrusamente atravesó sus fosas nasales, circulando desmedidamente por todo su ser, embriagándose en cada respirar volteó ligeramente hacia ella, mientras como buena alumna Sakuno continuaba tocando, aun sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Aquellos ámbares encendían en deseo, brillando fulgentes con cada nota emitida, deslizó sus dedos por los rizos de su esposa, para despejar el camino a su piel más expuesta, un níveo y largo cuello, que a su mirar le exigía ser devorado, no paso mucho antes que estuviese saboreando sin vergüenza aquel tentador espacio, que rápidamente logró que reaccionara, al sentir que drásticamente la música fue cortada.

¿Por qué paraste? – le regaño de lo más natural – continúa – decía rozando su cuello… ja como si eso fuese posible pensó la chica.

Prácticamente estaba inmóvil, sus músculos se tensaron al primer roce, mientras su corazón casi desborda por la boca, un hilo de vida la sostenía en este mundo, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, su instinto le anunciaba que esto estaba lejos de ser una simple caricia, ya que cada vez que humedecía su piel, más rápido despertaban sus sentidos.

Hueles bien – con un tono seductor, sintió como se erizaban por entera, sonriendo engreídamente.

Esto solo lo provocó más, hipnotizado, comenzaba ha ser conciente que sus instintos masculinos prontamente tomarían control absoluto de su persona. Electrizantes caricias efectuadas por su ágil lengua, recorrían sutilmente aquella suave piel, un sabor femenino que lo estaba enloqueciendo, despojado de sus impedimentos para hacerla suya, jalo la frágil silueta para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

Sumisa e indefensa se dejaba llevar, ya que aunque quisiera negarse su cuerpo era incapaz de responder, más bien parecía estar dispuesto para la invasión, cerrando sus ojos permitía que sus sentidos despertaran gradualmente con cada roce que su piel sentía. Una varonil mano sujeto su barbilla, para girarla hacia su apresador, enfrentando una lujuriosa mirada que la hicieron temblar.

Si previo aviso capturó esos apetecibles labios, generando un débil pero incitador gemido, atrayéndola aún más hacia su persona, acariciaba poderosamente sus ya desnudas piernas, deslizándose hacia lugares jamás antes explorados, aunque lejos todavía de llevar a los recónditos espacios donde se escondía el tesoro más preciado.

Una ardiente danza se llevaba a cabo en sus bocas, bañados en una atmósfera que comenzaba ha cegar sus mentes, entregados a las nacientes pasiones que dominaban sus corduras…

Ryoma – articuló entrecortado, una vez fue liberada – estamos… aquí...

Un instante de luz llegó a su cabeza, deseaba tanto apoderarse de esa mujer, que no había tomado en cuenta que este no era el mejor lugar. Sin embargo, no permitiría que esto arruinara su esperada aventura hacia los virginales terrenos que Sakuno le ofrecía, mucho tiempo analizando este posible viaje como para ahora, una vez emprendido, tuviese que abandonarlo.

Vamos – un ronco sonido surtió de sus labios, parándose con ella en sus brazos, cuidando su presa para que no le fuese quitada de las manos.

Dejando que la escasa conciencia aun presente actuara, levanto a la hermosa criatura que era su esposa, para dirigirse hacia un lugar donde nadie pudiese interrumpir sus lascivas intensiones hacia ella. Nuevamente, al ser cargada por él, se aferró a su pecho absorbiendo una masculina fragancia, que debilitaban sus piernas y despertaban sus instintos.

Un tortuoso instante para alcanzar su refugio, entrando a su cuarto, esta vez se aseguro que la puerta estuviese con cerrojo, no estaba dispuesto a verse sometido a mas interrupciones, esta vez ¡NO!... la depositó en el lecho con ternura, pero sin apartar su penetrante mirada como vigilando que su presa no le fuese arrebatada.

Un seductor silencio recorría la habitación, solo sus respiraciones algo agitadas daban señales de vida, encontrándose en sus miradas, unos ámbares ardían por retomar la actividad, mientras los carmín brillaban con expectación, a pesar de la premura de él por avanzar, se tomaría su tiempo para deleitarse con la imagen cándida de la fémina, pues sería la última vez que observaría aquella indefensa niña, ya después pasaría ha ser "Su Mujer".

Dominada por un exquisito nerviosismo, mordió su labio inferior con inocencia, mientras dubitativamente cubría su pecho con sus brazos, un ingenuo juego que provocaban a Ryoma ha querer arrebatar esa pureza. Levemente posó su cuerpo sobre ella, despejando su rostro de aquellos estorbos que insistían con cubrir su mirar, con suavidad rozo sus labios, pero esta vez los humedeció con su lengua en forma sugerente.

Un temblor en su pecho, para inmediatamente dejarse atrapar por esos labios, osando atraerlo para si, sujeto su cuello entre sus delgados dedos, que arrebataron al fin las barreras impuestas que les impedían avanzar. Entregados a sus deseos sus lenguas comenzaron una fogosa actividad, que incitaba otras partes de su cuerpo a participar.

Si antes soñaba con ser acariciada por las masculinas manos de su esposo, ahora el deseo era imperioso, una conexión que daba inició, prontamente fue invadida por los intrépidos dedos de Ryoma, que se estaba dando el gusto de recorrer sin delicadeza su cuerpo. Privándola de sus labios, empezó a reconocer cada espacio de piel que permanecía a la vista, un tanto molesto por lo que aún estaba cubierto.

Ligeras mordidas se abrían el camino para despejar los hombros de Sakuno, marcando la vía desde el cuello hasta el naciente de sus pechos, con húmedas lamidas que erizaban instantáneamente la piel, generando ahogados gemidos con su nombre. Absorto en su candente labor, acarició tentativamente sus redondeados pechos, que le eran negados en algo, pues continuaban protegidos por la sedal tela.

Intentando no descontrolarse, por los estorbos que se le presentaban, comenzó un recorrido por los suaves muslos de Sakuno, despejando el camino a la cúspides de sus fantasías, solo un tanto más para convertirse en el dueño de esos terrenos, marcando con sensuales besos cada espacio de piel que sus dedos acariciaban, como pago a sus esfuerzos intensos gemidos surcaban sus oídos, aun cuando ella intentaba reprimirlos, por la timidez de su inocencia.

Eres hermosa – un ronquido cerca de sus pechos, que la hicieron vibrar – no sabes cuanto te deseo – logró pronunciar antes de besar sus pezones con posesión.

Una sensación turbadora la invadía, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba ha hervir desde su vientre, mientras más era besada más percibía que su temperatura ya no era normal, un extraño cosquilleo con sutiles palpitaciones en su femineidad, la hacia desear algo más, acaso ¿eso era lo que Ryoma sentía? Un pregunta que se perdió en su mente, al apreciar una nueva caricia recorrerla peligrosamente entre sus piernas.

Sin mucha destreza intentó liberar las prendas masculinas, un instante que él se privó de tocarla, para observar fijamente hasta donde llegaría, pero la paciencia no es su fuerte, así que le arrebató el placer quitándose lo que estorbaba, solo una ligera barrera quedaba entre ellos, no apresurando las cosas para no asustarla, volvió a posarse sobre ella, pero esta vez con más presión para que sintiera los cambios en su cuerpo.

Un respingo en su esposa, le anunció que reconocía la diferencia, con ondulantes movimientos pélvicos rozaba su intimidad con la de ella, logrando arquear a la fémina. Embelesado por lo que sentía, una lluvia de fogosas caricias masculinas dio comienzo al término del preámbulo, dejando atrás la ternura inicial, pues la tortura ya era demasiada, una vibrante palpitación de su miembro le reclamaba que ya era suficiente, debía hacerla suya.

Completamente expuestos, inmersos en un mar de incandescentes caricias, susurraba sensualmente sonidos en los lóbulos femeninos, haciéndola temblar bajo su pecho. Preparándola para el contacto definitivo, unos atrevidos dedos empezaban una ardiente intromisión en su más apetecido tesoro, presionado su lado más sensible lograba estremecerla, respondiendo agónica con su nombre.

Como una fogosa melodía que atravesaban sus oídos, en excitantes gemidos femeninos que rogaba por sus caricias, una inocencia que a cada segundo se desvanecía, despertando a una fogosa amante en su lugar. Observarla retorcerse bajo su piel lo incitaban más a provocarla, quería verla llegar a su límite y disfrutar su rostro perdido por sus besos y masajes indecorosas.

Posesionándose de las turgentes vanidades de Sakunos, que parecían hincharse con los roces de su lengua, succionaba con pasión la cúspide de los terrenos ofrecidos, mientras sin compasión frotaba la entrada hacia el desborde de todos sus deseos, confusa por las emociones que le eran arrebatadas de su cuerpo, que afirmaba su mano en la de él, no sabiendo si quitarla o rogándole que no parara, el fuego en su interior se inflamaba inimaginablemente transportándola hacia la locura y perdida de la razón.

Un ahogado grito y descontrol de si misma le confirmaban que había llegado a su máximo, excitándose con solo verla curvarse, sabía que estaba preparada para recibirlo por completo, que su invasión no sería dolorosa, quizás una leve molestia pues ella aún estaba extasiada por el desborde de placer. A penas estaba recuperando su respiración, cuando una nueva ola de placer la golpeo.

Abrió sus ojos para buscar al culpable, seducida por esos ardientes ámbares se dejo guiar hacia una devastadora arremetida, con el aliento agonizante las llamaradas internas recobraron fuerzas inexplicables para ella. Apoderándose de sus carnosos labios, entrelazaba provocativamente su lengua con la de su ensimismada esposa, quien había sucumbido a sus caricias.

Al sentir como ella se aferraba con urgencia a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas provocativamente, comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas, enseñándole a seguirle el ritmo, una buena alumna que rogaba por más entre gemidos y jadeos, su placer fue torturarla al disminuir el compás, deseaba escucharla suplicar por él, aunque no era del todo sencillo, pues sentía como su virilidad le exigía que terminara con la actividad.

Subyugado por sus ardientes deseos, permitió que su empinada masculinidad dominara por completo su adquisición, los campos virginales que su hermosa Sakuno le había entregado. Embestidas que comenzaron a derrumbar cualquier rastro de cordura, solo una candente llamarada que en cada arremetida parecía encenderse con urgencia, el seductor sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos, era rápidamente esparcido por los fervientes besos de Ryoma, que no podía dejar de saborear aquel enviciante manjar.

Una última acometida en el delirio de la femineidad para dar paso a la explosión de guturales sonidos y espasmos de placer, que socavaron sus fuerzas al límite de sus cuerpos, extasiados en tan fogosa labor, un derrame de deseos contenidos concluyó en un suave y posesivo beso masculino, cayendo irremediablemente a sus brazos.

R-ryoma-kun…Te… amo – suspiró la joven, todavía intentado recobrar la respiración.

Yo también – la miró con ternura – también te amo – dijo al ver el ruego en sus ojos carmín, era lo único que deseaba escuchar, para asegurarse que no había sido un sueño la vez anterior.

Buscando acomodarse un tanto, pero sin desligarse del abrazo, pues aun era invadido por sentimientos de posesión hacia ella, la atrajo con mayor confianza para sí…

Tienes sueño – afirmó al verla parpadear repetidas veces – será mejor que duermas – besando suavemente la sudorosa frente.

Al ver que ella frunció el ceño en son de molestia, sonrió con arrogancia, alzo su barbilla para deleitarse con esos rosados labios, mordiéndolos sensualmente acariciaba su boca, terminando por aprisionarlos sutilmente contra los suyos, para luego liberarlos, sino no respondía.

Ahora duerme – pronunció con autoridad – después podemos seguir – emitió con una seductora sonrisa, que la estremecieron entera.

¿Seguir?... significa ¿que lo harían más de una vez?... un fuerte rubor invadió su rostro, provocando una nueva sonrisa en Ryoma, que leía a la perfección la mente de Sakuno, además de sentirse a gusto con que ella aún conservara aquella deliciosa inocencia, que con mucho placer se encargaría de borrar. Embobado observaba como en escasos minutos su mujer, se dejo derrumbar por el cansancio, logrando cubrirse con las suaves sábanas se embarcó en el mismo camino que su esposa.

_**"El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males"  
**__Leonard Cohen_

Arrebatados por la desbordante entrega de sentimientos, durante la fiel representación de amor, los jóvenes amantes se hallaban hundidos en un profundo sueño, mientras los rayos de luz de una nueva esperanza atravesaban los cristales para entorpecer el cálido descanso. Por estar más expuesta ha la luminosidad, sus ojos avivaron sutilmente.

Entreabriendo su mirar carmín, se le anunciaba que el día comenzaba y que el placido sueño debía concluir, intentado moverse extrañas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, un agotamiento y malestar desconocido surcaba en ella, cuestionándose las razones, de golpe las imágenes de su actividad nocturna le trajo las respuestas que necesitaba.

Un revuelo en su pecho la hizo temblar, poco a poco era conciente que su relación con Ryoma había dejado de ser lo que era, ahora realmente se había convertido en su esposa, una felicidad la embargó súbitamente, luego de tanto tiempo derramando dolor por cuanta cosa le había sucedido al fin podía sonreír con veracidad.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza atravesó su cándida mente recordándole que se hallaba completamente desnuda, los colores se le subieron al rostro y comprobando que su marido aún dormía, se preparó para abandonar el lecho, intentando localizar en donde había ido a parar su ropa, sentada al borde de la cama, trataba de cubrirse a penas con la sábana, haciendo lo posible para que Ryoma no se despertara.

¿A dónde vas? – con voz somnolienta decía.

Yo – esbozando sus ideas – voy a… bañarme – casi lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¿Por qué tanto apuro? – emitió serio, pero una ligera sonrisa dibujo en sus labios, pues notaba el nerviosismo en ella.

Tus padres… nos estarán… esperando – justo la excusa perfecta, pensó Sakuno, aunque ahora como se supone que saldría de allí, ya que sentía una penetrante mirada en su espalda.

¡Que fastidio! – rezongó molesto.

Todavía analizando sus opciones, no se percató que Ryoma ya había abandonado su lugar, hasta que lo vio atravesársele frente a ella absolutamente desnudo. Un impacto a su inocencia la bañaron en rubor por entera, ver tan espléndida escena caminado apaciblemente sin el menor recato, luciéndose sin pudor alguno ante sus ojos.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, los escasos segundos del trayecto le sirvieron para admirar la figura masculina, logró grabar en su cabeza cada parte interesante que sus carmines vieron, no obstante un inmenso sonrojo la cubrió al verse descubierta en semejante actividad, ya que fue conciente que sus sentidos parecían reaccionar ante la descarada forma de mirar a su marido, quien sonrió lleno de orgullo al provocar el deseo en ella.

Demasiada avergonzada como para alzar la vista, anhelaba que el dueño de su persona hubiese desaparecido, para enterrar su cabeza en alguna parte, pues no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y no temblar por sus besos, sus sentidos a flor de piel insistían en recordarle el placer que le fue enseñado, por tanto, verlo desnudo ante ella hacía que su cuerpo reclamara por más.

¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar ahí? – escuchó decir – no estabas apresurada en bañarte – emitió divertido, al ver a su mujer en semejante estado de timidez.

S-sí – apenas logró pronunciar, mientras intentaba localizar su ropa más cercana.

Entonces ven y apúrate – dijo con tono serio, para luego agregar – buscas esto – señaló indiferente, una prenda que estaba casi a sus pies – si te vas a bañar ¿para qué la quieres? – con un sensual tono, haciéndola estremecer – de todos modos te la voy a quitar – una mueca varonil que le atravesó los sentidos.

Con una actitud segura, parado en el marco de la entrada al baño, se apoyo sensualmente en uno de los pilares, cruzándose de brazos a disfrutar de las reacciones inocentes de Sakuno, aunque sus reales intenciones eran poder deleitarse con la desnudez de ella a plena luz del día, sabía que para llegar a su ropa debería liberarse de lo que la cubría, extremadamente excitante como para perdérselo.

Quiero verte – afirmó con cierta lujuria en sus palabras.

¿Verme?... esas eran sus intenciones, no se imaginaba que Ryoma tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a su suegro decir frases pervertidas, pero a él, esto la descolocaba, su incauta mente aún no comprendía que todos los hombres tienen ese tipo de ideas, una cosa es que no la digas a viva voz, son situaciones que pronto ira descubriendo, al ir despertando los instintos de su esposo, claro que ella todavía no se daba cuenta del potencial deseo que él tenía hacia ella.

Piensas hacer esperar a mis padres – cuestionó al verla dudosa.

Ehh… n-no – contestó muy bajo.

¡Ven! – llamó con autoridad, haciéndola temblar.

Sentía que sus piernas no serían capaz de sostenerla, sus pulsaciones aceleradas la colocaban cada vez más nerviosa, esforzándose por abandonar la vergüenza alzó su mirada para encontrarse con Ryoma, quien la observaba sin perder detalle de ella, un extraño brillo en los ámbares hicieron que su cuerpo percibiera el peligro, mientras él solo disfrutaba la delicia de su desnudez, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior.

Camino pausadamente, vigilada por una ardiente mirada masculina que parecía devorarla con sus ojos, no podía sentirse más desnuda de lo que estaba, aunque más ansiosa se ponía al percibir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso, pues leves palpitaciones nacían en su femineidad, comenzaba a notar que deseaba ser capturada por él, que anhelaba fervientemente que la siguiera observando así, un mar de exquisitas sensaciones empezaban a gobernar su cuerpo.

Con el rostro gacho, el joven de mirada fogosa la atrapo en sus brazos, aferrándola con firmeza a su pecho, para comérsela a besos que recorrían sin pudor la piel femenina, alzándola levemente la llevó hacia el interior, así se adentraron en el pequeño espacio de la tina de baño, dejándose rociar por la lluvia cálida que cubría su cuerpo.

¿Me tallas la espalda? – propuso con sensuales palabras.

Sakuno que era invadida por los nervios, además de los propios deseos que la desconcertaban, busco torpemente algo con que tallar la espalda de Ryoma. Encontrando lo que quería, vio como él ya estaba dispuesto ha ser masajeado, dejando que el agua cayera ligera por sus hombros. Con mucha delicadeza apoyo la esponja en él, comenzando a subir lentamente para retornar con mayor seguridad, no estaba acostumbrada ha eso, pero tenía la leve impresión que no le tomaría mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

En cada segundo sentía como su mente emprendía un viaje al mundo de las fantasías, mientras sus ojos grababan con fuego la silueta masculina, una espalda ancha y fornida, que terminaban en unas caderas sensuales con glúteos tersos y turgentes, ensimismada por presenciar aquella escena, sus carmines bajaron hasta sus largas y fuertes piernas.

Sakuno – escuchó que la llamaba, debía despertar de sus sueños, claro el sonrojo fue su respuesta al verse nuevamente descubierta.

Satisfecho de las acciones de la pelirroja, le arrebato la esponja para ofrecerse amablemente a tallar su delicada espalda, el solo hecho de pensarlo la hicieron estremecerse, ya que volver a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo era lo que deseaba. Giro con timidez, pero un ardor en su vientre le decían que la temperatura interior comenzaba a subir.

En un instante la acerco a él, con una de sus manos la afirmó por la cintura, mientras que con la otra frotaba con suavidad la piel que se le ofrecía, con sutileza dio inicio a su labor, deslizando la esponja en ella, generando que las fantasías de Sakuno se intensificaran al volver a sentir las fuertes manos de Ryoma viajando por ella.

Olvidándose de los reales motivos del baño, abandono la esponja para agolpar inesperadamente a su esposa contra él, logrando que sintiera su incipiente virilidad que estaba deseosa por saborear los manjares de su intimidad, sin alejarla dio inicio a sensuales masajes acompañados por húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta la naciente de sus hombros.

Una nueva danza dio inicio, deslizando sus manos con autoridad recorría hábilmente el cuerpo de la chica, que en forma acelerada sentía que su emociones pronto explotarían, entre gemidos y jadeos femeninos rogaba por su nombre, mientras un nuevo grito atravesó sus oídos al sentir como frotaba con destreza la entrada al lugar más recóndito de ella.

Extasiados por las apasionadas caricias, Ryoma fue guiando a su mujer para poder llevarla al límite, en una posición justa masajeando su espalda, le arrancó un fuerte gemido con una brusca embestida, entregados al vaivén del acto, sus mentes comenzaban a perderse en sus emociones, afirmando fuertemente las delicadas y redondeadas caderas arremetía si contemplación sobre ella, generando fogosas olas de placer en ambos.

De un momento a otro un cúmulo de sensaciones estallaron libremente, envueltos entre en una jadeante respiración y entrecortados espasmos, pausadamente recuperaban la compostura, volteándola con sutileza la abrazó con firmeza, mientras besaba suavemente su frente, a su vez tomaba el rostro de su mujer para deleitarse con sus finas y excitadas facciones, logrando ver el fuego de sus ojos, que aún permanecían encendidos.

Será mejor terminar – emitió serio, refiriéndose al baño.

Ryoma – lo miró esperanzada, como esperando una declaración de sus labios.

Por unos segundos, la observó embelesado, no sabiendo si resistiría apartarse de ella, debía responder rápidamente antes que deseara volver a tomarla sin consideración. Aquellos ojos carmín le rogaban unas palabras que no comprendía, pero el brillo de inocencia le indicaba el camino¿por qué deseaba escucharlo¿Es qué acaso no le había quedado claro? Además, no se lo había dicho ya, entonces.

R-ry… Ryoma – volvió a llamarlo, al notar que este parecía ido, hasta que se conectó con esos ámbares que dominaban su persona, un tanto resignado ante la angelical mirada de ella, intentó pronunciar.

Mi pequeña… te a… mo – besando suavemente sus labios.

Al ver el rostro plagado de felicidad que se dibujaba en cada facción de Sakuno, supuso que le había atinado a la respuesta, aunque de todos modos no deducía la urgencia de escuchar eso, además de la necesidad de volver a decirlo¿por qué? si con una sola vez basta y otra cosa, desde su parecer, él se estaba esforzando en demostrárselo.

Probablemente sea cierto, pero así como Sakuno deberá aprender que los hombres no son tan expresivos y emotivos, principalmente su insensible marido, asimismo Ryoma tendrá que darse cuenta que, para una mujer enamorada y sensible como lo es su esposa, es necesario que sus sentimientos sean audibles, no excesos, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que su relación sea fortalecida y las palabras se conviertan en un simple adorno, pues sus miradas serán oíbles.

Bajamos – oyó que una varonil voz le hablaba.

Claro – volteó a ver a Ryoma con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Qué veías? – interrogó, acercándose a ella, que observaba por la ventana.

El cielo… es un día hermoso – suspiró, al ser abrazada por él – aunque parece que pronto lloverá – emitió resignada.

Una cálida luz se filtraba por el cristal, bañándolos con su esperanzador calor, un invierno que estaba pronto por terminar, unas cuantas semanas más para dar paso al romanticismo primaveral. Solo a lo lejos se observaban unos amenazantes nubarrones, que desafiaban con opacar el bello día que amanecía, cubriendo con sus oscuras intenciones los rayos solares que caían indistintamente por la ciudad.

Aun cuando el tifón azote sobre ellos, estos jóvenes amantes tendrán que estar preparados para enfrentar, las probabilidades de tormenta que se avecinan por el horizonte. Principalmente, si desean observan juntos el porvenir de sus vidas, deberán atravesar airosos las futuras tempestades que aun quedan para terminar el crudo invierno.

**Continuara... **

* * *

** Al fin he terminado este capitulo, ya queria ver ha esta pareja juntita, ahora veremos que pasara en sus vidas y que haran los malvados de la pelicula, jajajaja... bueno espero lo hallan disfrutado, ahora ire a remojar mis neuronitas para pensar en el siguiente capitulo, así que esten bien y nos vemos la proxima semana. Chao **


	15. Anuncian Nuevas Tempestades

**Hola a todos, mil perdones por el retraso, pero la falta de tiempo y escaces de inspiración invadieron estos dias, no se como resulto este capitulo, pero para mi va bien, un paso para avanzar en la historia, espero no decepcionarlos tanto, solo tengan paciencia. **

* * *

15.- ANUNCIAN NUEVAS TEMPESTADES

El tiempo comenzaba a ser cada día más agradable, dejando atrás las fuertes nevazones y los glaciales vientos que azotaban inclementes la ciudad. Unos cuantas semanas han transcurrido desde que Ryoma y Sakuno han consumado su relación, momentos en que se fue apreciando un distintivo cambio entre ellos, suficiente como para que la gran mayoría percibiera la diferencia.

Por un lado, la más evidente era ella, emitiendo una radiante felicidad incapaz de ser omitida, todo en la bella esposa denotaba alegría, sus facciones tan expresivas como siempre, una risueña sonrisa, que hacia alegrarse a cualquiera. Aun cuando en él, no era una situación muy relevante, se podían percibir leves cosas que llamaban la atención de los desconocidos.

Destacando que llegaban juntos tomados de las manos, principalmente por que Ryoma deseaba dejar en claro, que Sakuno es su mujer, así que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarla, sin embargo, no existían otros gestos que pudiesen detonar un mayor romance entre ellos, con excepción si, el hecho de que a diario almorzaban juntos, claro está, que él culpaba ha Momoshiro de esto, que insistía en estar junto a su novia, que coincidentemente era amiga de su esposa.

Por fin, es la hora del almuerzo – pronunciaba Momo – veré a mi linda Ann – decía con orgullo.

¿A ella o a su comida? – emitía Ryoma en son de burla.

Por supuesto que a ella – respondía ofendido – y tú que hablas, crees que no me he dado cuenta – mirándolo de reojo, para observar algún cambio en él – solo me acompañas por que Sakuno esta allá – el aludido no emitió palabras, solo lo ignoraba – no dices nada por que es cierto, claro como ahora también te preparan el almuerzo – decía sarcástico, pero por más que intentaba fastidiar a su amigo, este ni se inmutaba.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia el salón de las chicas, que últimamente se había transformado en el lugar de reunión para almorzar, principalmente por que era unos de los pocos espacios que no se saturaba de gente, además, que contaba con calefacción.

¡Qué bueno que llegaron! – gritaba con impaciencia Eiji – ya tenemos mucha hambre.

Hola mi linda Ann – saludaba con ternura a su novia – ¿qué vamos a comer hoy? – preguntaba con entusiasmo.

¡Hola Momo!... Toma esto – le acerco una cajita a Momo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Mmm… que rico se ve, muchas gracias Ann – besando suavemente su frente, sonrojando a la chica.

Ya dejen de hacer eso – alegó Eiji – no saben que no es bueno contar dinero frente a los pobres – se quejaba el pelirrojo, que era el único que permanecía soltero.

Eso te pasa por mirar donde no debes – le decía Tomoka, refiriéndose a Sakuno.

La joven esposa no se percató de que hablaban, pues ella estaba concentrada intentando pasarle el almuerzo a Ryoma, quien recién se acercaba a su lado. Ambos sin palabras intercambiaban sentimientos, ella feliz por tener algo para él, mientras el joven esposo a su modo, agradecía las atenciones que Sakuno tenía hacia su persona, al menos en público el silencio era una manera audible de comunicación entre ellos.

Princesa ¿también trajiste mi almuerzo? – interrumpiendo como era habitual en Eiji.

Claro, Eiji… toma esto – alcanzando una cajita para él.

A pesar de no ser del agrado total de Ryoma, su bella esposa solía ser muy bondadosa con las personas, mucho más considerando su cercana amistad con el pelirrojo, además, de sentir un poco de pena por que era el único de los chicos que no recibía una comida por parte de una novia.

Gracias princesa – abalanzándose sobre ella para agradecerle con un abrazo – eres la mejor.

Yo que tú no haría eso – insinuaba preocupado Momo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – con inocencia preguntaba, su amigo solo respondió con un gesto señalando al dueño de los ojos ámbar, que le entregaba una mirada asesina – Princesa, mira tu marido me quiere matar – decía asustado, escondiéndose tras la chica.

No te preocupes Eiji – acariciando su cabello como si fuera un indefenso animalito – Ryoma no te hará daño – volteando hacia el aludido - ¿verdad, Ryoma? – mirándolo con dulzura, este solo esquivo la mirada dándose derrotado.

Una gran carcajada de Takeshi se escucho entre ellos, pocas veces se podía observar a su viejo amigo siendo vencido tan triunfalmente, aunque poco le duró la alegría al recibir un pellizco de parte de Ann, quien siempre lo reprendía por molestar demás a Ryoma. De todos modos, estos sucesos estaban siendo algo común en el grupo, sin darse cuenta habían formado una firme amistad. En donde las riendas de la conversación variaban entre las locuras de Eiji o las descaradas de Tomoka, que los aturdía con información de su prometido.

Permiso – se adelantó a decir Ann – iré a lavar esto – señalando las cajas de comida.

Yo voy contigo, mi linda Ann – decía con cariño Momo.

No es necesario, mejor ve a comprar unos jugos y nos juntamos luego – sonriendo con dulzura, su novio solo asintió para salir con ella.

Así quedaron los chicos en el salón aguardando que sus amigos volvieran, si es que volvían, ya que, últimamente, tenían la costumbre de desaparecer largo tiempo, una vez regresaban inventaban absurdas excusas, que con mucha suerte él único quien las creía era Eiji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En uno de los pasillos de la escuela, específicamente en las escaleras entre dos pisos, estaban platicando los siempre controversiales Fuji y Kurosawa, a pesar de estar de acuerdo en separar al matrimonio Echizen, todas sus artimañas hasta este momento habían resultado infructuosas, más bien causaron el efecto contrario, logrando que ellos se unieran realmente como esposos.

Supongo que ya lo sabes – interrogó Fuji – tus estupideces no sirvieron de nada – le reclamaba con enojo.

¿Mis estupideces?... ¿y qué hay de las tuyas? – respondía ofendida – ni siquiera conseguiste algo cuando besaste a la princesita – emitía molesta.

Pero se supone que tú dejarías el camino libre, eres una tonta que es incapaz de seducir a un hombre – rebatía el genio – tantos atributo para nada – le señalaba el cuerpo dotado de la chica.

Y que querías, que me ofreciera como una cualquiera – se defendía con vehemencia – hago lo que esta a mi alcance, no esperes que me rebaje más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

No sirves para nada – emitió frustrado – tanto te costaba mantener a Echizen ocupado, estaba a un paso de conquistar a Sakuno, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia, si solo hubieses logrado que ese imbécil cayera una vez, nada de esto habría ocurrido – su tono de voz era cada vez más furioso.

No es mi culpa que la tontorrona de Ryusaki no te crea, tú no fuiste capaz de conquistarla, no vengas ahora a culparme a mi – respondió con reproche – desde hoy haré las cosas a mi manera, pues tus ideas no funcionaron, ya verás como recupero a Ryoma – decía casi triunfante, como si la carta justa estuviese en sus manos.

Hazlo que quieras – refutó sin importancia – espero ahora logres algo.

"_De todos modos, yo haré lo propio, tendré que hacer mi última jugada, con esto conseguiré lo que quiero, quieras o no terminarás haciendo lo que yo quiera"_

Una mueca de fastidio fue su despedida, realmente todo este asunto lo había dejado descolocado, al menos pensó que al besar a Sakuno, habría causado una distancia mayor entre ellos, pero nada de sus posibles expectativas se había hecho realidad, es más ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Para ambos era evidente el cambio en la pareja, así que cualquier cosa que hiciesen debía ser muy directa. Por tanto, el genio que tantos misterios traía consigo, maquinaba sus posibilidades de triunfo, sin importar que parte de sus intenciones estaban pronto ha ser descubiertas. Pensado como llevar a cabo sus opciones, un llamado lo alerto.

¡Hola, soy yo! – pronunció intranquilo – sucedió lo que temías… si también lo creo, tenías razón, Emiko es una buena para nada – emitía con desprecio, mientras se sacudía el cabello molesto – no ella no tiene idea, dijo que haría las cosas a su modo… si, si, le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, dudo que consiga algo, Echizen nunca la ha mirado… nunca te he fallado, pero creo que deberíamos cambiar de táctica, será mejor que adelantes tu viaje… mmm… ok ¿cuándo vuelves?... perfecto, entonces nos vemos para esa fecha… estaré listo, adiós.

La conversación fue finalizada, ante la atenta mirada de una persona. El retorno de alguien estaba próximo para revolver la apacible vida del joven matrimonio, quienes aún permanecían en una alegre luna de miel, que seguramente se verá afectada por numerosos cambios.

¿Así que esas eran tus intenciones? – una suave voz que lo sorprendió.

¿Tú, que haces aquí? – aún confuso.

No mucho, solo pasaba – respondió Ann – ¿Con quién hablabas? – espetó intrigada.

Mi hermana – respondió con cinismo - ¿qué hacías escuchando? – cuestiono molesto.

Sabía que tú y la zorrita no eran de fiar – aseveró la chica - ¿qué están planeando?

Absolutamente nada – dijo con una sonrisa, no convenciendo a Tachibaba.

¡Si, claro!... hace tiempo que quería preguntarte ¿Por qué odias tanto a Echizen? – inquirió curiosa, recordando el primer encuentro entre ellos y la tensa situación que se formó entonces.

Eso no te importa – dijo con tono misterioso – deberías preocuparte por tu amiga, si sigue al lado de Echizen, terminará sufriendo – aseveró, desviando la conversación.

¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó dudosa.

Echizen no es una buena persona – emitía con seguridad – es un hombre que hará sufrir a tu amiga – al ver el rostro incrédulo en ella, afirmó – veo que no me crees, cuando halla que consolarla te darás cuenta de lo que digo.

El único que la hará sufrir aquí eres tú – confirmó molesta – déjalos tranquilos, ellos están casados, no puedes hacer nada con eso.

Te equivocas – respondió – ese arreglo es una farsa, cuando se aburra de ella, te aseguró que Echizen abandonara a Sakuno¿crees que él realmente pueda estar enamorado de ella?, mejor aún ¿piensas que él, es la clase de hombre que permanece mucho tiempo al lado de una sola mujer? – instigando en lo profundo de Ann – cuando eso pase ella necesitara alguien en quien apoyarse.

¡No me digas! – exclamó con sorpresa y burla – y tú te ofreces amablemente a consolarla ¿cierto? – emitió con un gesto de molestia.

Por supuesto – haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Tachibana – si tú te preocuparas un poco por ella, me ayudarías a separarla de ese estorbo – pronunciaba seguro, intentando convencer a una posible aliada – no sabes quien es Echizen, yo lo conozco muy bien, y estoy seguro que él la hará sufrir. Es un hombre que se interesa por si mismo, solo esta jugando con ella, la ve como un trofeo. Él sabía que a mi me gustaba Sakuno, por eso nos peleamos en la competencia, por que le dije que haría cualquier cosa para conquistarla y como no le gusta perder, se aprovecho de la ingenuidad de ella – decía con total convencimiento, tenía entera confianza en su capacidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a las personas, sabía que Ann quería mucho a la joven y buscaría la forma de protegerla – dime¿me ayudaras a que Sakuno se de cuenta de la clase de hombre que es su marido?

Crees que soy tan ingenua, que voy a caer en tu juego, se lo que quieres – contestó con firmeza – si te gusta o no Sakuno no sé, pero si sé que tu problema es con Echizen, no voy a permitir que la metas a ella en tus sórdidos asuntos con él – refutaba con total severidad.

Veo que eres una chica inteligente – al ver que no conseguiría engañarla – entonces será mejor que no te involucres en esto, no es de tu incumbencia – decía en son de amenaza, abriendo sus ojos cielo.

Claro que me interesa, Sakuno es mi amiga y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño – respondía con autoridad.

Déjame darte un consejo – anunció con sutileza, mientras estrechaba la distancia – no se te ocurra inmiscuirte en esto, te lo advierto, no te metas – decía serio cerca de su rostro, logrando acariciar sus hebras castañas.

¿Me estas amenazando? – expresó un tanto nerviosa.

Lo puedes tomar como que quieras – sonrío con misterio – pero si intentas hacer algo para impedir que me aproxime a Sakuno, créeme lo lamentaras – terminó de decir con seriedad.

No te tengo miedo – respondió tajante – no permitiré que…

Tú – agarrando su rostro con fuerza – te comportaras como una buena niña, quedándote tranquilita sin hacer nada – mientras Ann intentaba soltarse – sino quieres que tu relación con Takeshi sufra alguna ruptura inesperada – profesaba duramente.

¡Suéltala! – escuchó decir, antes de que le arrebataran a la chica de sus manos - ¿qué esta sucediendo acá? – preguntó incomodo.

El fiel perro guardián – emitió en son de burla – nada que te importe, solo teníamos una platica amistosa con tu hermosa novia – decía irónico.

No me vengas con estupideces – contestó Momo – Ann¿este sujeto te hizo algo? – preguntó preocupado, pero ella solo negó.

Ves, nada pasó – decía para marcharse – una cosa Takeshi – dijo al voltearse – te recomiendo que le aconsejes a tu noviecita, que no se meta en donde no la llaman, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar – sonrío con sus ojos abiertos, despidiéndose tranquilamente.

Cuando el genio se alejo de su vista, Momoshiro se encargó de averiguar lo sucedido.

Ann – acariciando su rostro con dulzura – ¿Ahora, me dirás que paso? – cuestionó serio.

No mucho – respondió nerviosa.

Sin embargo, el rostro plagado de inconformidad de su novio, le indicaba que callar no sería una respuesta que aceptaría sin más, leves segundos para contarle la realidad de lo que había escuchado entre la platica de Fuji y Kurosawa, omitiendo por el momento la llamada telefónica, que todavía no le encontraba sentido.

Momo ¿quiero saber que pasa entre él y Echizen? – cuestionó firme, enfrentando los violetas de su novio – y no me digas que nada.

No te preocupes por eso – intentó responder – son cosas sin importancia, nada que te afecte – sonrío suavemente.

Takeshi Momoshiro – refutó impaciente – no digas que no me afecta, por que Sakuno esta en medio, así que dime que sucede – espetó severa.

Tonterías – aventuró a decir – será mejor que nos vayamos, deben estar esperándonos.

Tan grave es, que no quieres contarme – profesó intranquila.

Para nada, deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos, nosotros nada tenemos que ver con eso – mientras abrazaba a su novia conciliadoramente.

Lo siento – alejándolo de él – quiero que me cuentes ahora – colocando sus manos afirmadas en sus caderas, este solo suspiró resignado.

Perdóname – exclamó cabizbajo – pero ese es un problema de Ryoma, yo no puedo decirte nada – respondió con precaución.

¡Te equivocas¡ - dijo para sorpresa de él – ya no solo es un problema de Echizen, pues Sakuno esta en medio – afirmó certera – y ella es mi amiga, no quiero verla sufrir por rivalidades entre ellos.

¿No me dejaras tranquilo hasta que te diga? – preguntó dudoso, al ver el rostro decidido de ella la pregunta fue respondida - ¡Está bien!... pero solo te diré esto – ella asintió – Fuji y Ryoma se conocen desde siempre, en un principio ellos eran los mejores amigos – escuchó decir con sorpresa – se conocieron cuando ambos comenzaron a practicar piano, aunque solo por diversión, en ese entonces ninguno había competido en esto, pero su maestro o sea Tezuka, reconoció el innato talento de ambos, así que los convenció para que empezaran a participar en cuanto concurso existía… creo que tenían como doce años cuando iniciaron las competencias – se refregaba la cabeza como para recordar.

Y… que sucedió – preguntaba impaciente la castaña – ¿tú y Eiji también conocían a Fuji?

Sí, pero no éramos muy cercanos, creo que nunca nos llevamos bien – suspiró – para él nosotros éramos inservibles o una molestia, supongo que se dio cuenta que, al menos, yo no le creía su pose de niño bueno frente a Ryoma, no era que fuese malo, pero tenía la certeza que Fuji, en cierta forma, envidiaba a Echizen y creo que no me equivoque.

¿Envidiar¿por qué? – decía un tanto confusa - ¿qué tenía Echizen, que Fuji no tuviese? – indagaba preocupada.

No mucho – respondió – pero desde que comenzaron a competir, las cosas se complicaron, principalmente por las exigencias de los padres de Fuji, quienes insistían en que fuera el mejor en todo, sin embargo, a pesar de ser catalogado como genio, nunca logró superar a Ryoma, ambos se llevaron cuanto trofeo había, pero siempre terminaba relegado al segundo puesto – comentaba con nostalgia - aunque decía que no le importaba, por que era su amigo quien ganaba. Ryoga y yo sabíamos que no era así, poco a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta que Fuji se estaba dejando dominar por los celos, que gradualmente fueron creciendo con el desprecio de sus padres – suspiró cansado – ya en el último año la relación estaba deteriorada, pues la competencia traspaso la música, abarcando todo en la vida de ellos, aunque para Ryoma era como un juego o un desafío que ganar, creo que aún no se daba por enterado que Fuji lo odiaba, cuando se percató de eso ya era tarde… bueno esa es la historia – finalizó esperando convencer a su novia.

Me queda claro como nació la rivalidad – cuestionaba mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios en son interrogativa – aunque eso no explica por que se odian – afirmaba segura, para temor de Momo - ¿qué fue lo que hizo Fuji, para romper con la amistad? – dijo certera.

No te rindes – esbozando una tierna sonrisa – digamos que uso sus habilidades para perjudicar a Ryoma con lo que más le dolía, suficiente como para quebrar su amistad y de paso lograr que abandonara la música – contestó esquivo.

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – indagaba curiosa.

Creo que ya te he dicho suficiente, los detalles no te los puedo contar – emitía seguro, pero al ver la cara decepcionada de la chica, agregó – Ann, no te enojes conmigo, pero si fuera un secreto de Sakuno y ella te pide que no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿qué harías?... acaso ¿me contarías si yo insistiera? – preguntó esperanzado.

¡Está bien! - respondió resignada – una pregunta más – anunció para temor de su novio - ¿todo esto, tiene que ver con la hermana de Fuji? – preguntó para sorpresa de Momo.

¿La hermana? – respondió sin entender - ¿a qué te refieres¿de dónde sacaste eso? – cuestionó.

Bueno, cuando escuche hablar a Fuji, me dijo que era su hermana – confesó, pero al pensar un poco, agregó – aunque puede que no halla sido cierto, solo logré entender que hablaban de Ryoma y Kurosawa.

Creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso – instó impaciente – de seguro hablaba con su hermana, no le busques más asunto a esto – intentando cambiar el tema.

Entonces el problema de ellos tiene que ver con su hermana – se aventuro a decir, al ver las evasivas de Momo – Echizen ¿le hizo algo a la hermana de Fuji?

No inventes historias donde no las hay – respondió divertido – hasta donde yo sé, Ryoma ni conoce a la hermana de Fuji, creo incluso que ella se caso antes que esos dos se conocieran y vive en Londres – contestó seguro.

Pero entonces¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – insistía para desgracia de Takeshi – no me digas que nada – antes de poder continuar.

Ya, ya – se acercó con cariño hacía ella – te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, son tonterías de ellos, ya vamos que nos deben estar esperando – arrastrándola por el pasillo.

La castaña no insistió más, resignándose a no seguir preguntando, pocas dudas fueron resueltas, pero ya se encargaría de averiguar lo que realmente había ocurrido con esos dos. Le dio ha entender a Momo, que aceptaba la idea y que no se involucraría, claro a menos que viera que Sakuno estaba en problemas, de todos modos, sabía con quien hablar para averiguar más, sin que su novio se enterara, debería hablar con Tomoka, quien es una experta en temas de investigación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unos días más pasaban, las cosas parecían en relativa calma, paulatinamente el implacable invierno dejaba paso a la templada primavera, pero solo leves indicios se dejaban observar. A penas unas cuantas flores y hojas comenzaban a revestir los desnudos árboles de la ciudad, entregando un novedoso paisaje para observar.

El día estaba propicio para descansar, quizás una buena tarde para ensayar junto a Sakuno en el piano, no podía permitir que su esposa declinara en esto, debía estar preparada para enfrentar futuras presentaciones. Además, ya sabía que ella deseaba perfeccionarse en esto y él no sería quien se lo impediría.

Señora Sakuno, el joven Ryoma la espera en el salón de música – le avisaba cordialmente Kawamura.

Muchas gracias – contestó con una sonrisa – dime una cosa, es cierto lo que me dijo Ryoga – cuestionaba con duda.

Sí, tenemos todo preparado para recibir a sus amigos – informaba el hombre – aunque al parecer el joven Ryoga, no desea que su hermano se entere – comentó preocupado.

Cierto, es que esta seguro que si lo sabe, no querrá participar – emitió con una sonrisa; a pesar de eran sus amigos, Ryoma no era muy accesible a compartir con ellos en su casa, mucho menos considerando que su hermano también estaría presente.

Instantes más tarde, la joven de los ojos fuego hacia presencia frente a su marido, quien esperaba impaciente por su llegada. Especialmente, por que él deseaba con ahínco tocar en el piano, aunque usaba como excusa que debía ayudar a Sakuno en esto, negando que fuera él más que nadie que ansiaba retornar a la música.

¿Me llamaste? – se anunció con inocencia.

Acércate – pronunció serio – debes practicar.

¿Ahora? – preguntó dudosa, pues sabía que tendrían visitas.

¿Por qué, algún problema? – interrogó indiferente.

No, comencemos – aceptó al comprobar la hora, aún tendría tiempo suficiente para ensayar.

¿Te pasa algo? – dijo al ver la inquietud en sus ojos, al comprobar la negativa, agregó – entonces empecemos… cuales son las partituras que Tezuka te paso.

En unos segundo más, la joven se hallaba sentada frente al piano interpretando las partituras seleccionadas, en cada ensayo junto a Ryoma se sentía más cómoda, a pesar de estar vigilada por esos inquisidores ojos ámbar. No obstante, la complicidad entre ellos se había intensificado con el pasar de los días, así que la vergüenza ya no era dominante.

Concentrada absoluta en su melodía, una lluvia de emociones la embargó al escuchar una intensa música que la seguía, casi un complemento perfecto, que la llenaba de alegría al ver que sin practicar mucho estuviesen tan sincronizados, cada nota emitida le recordaba la forma como sus padres tocaban, siempre tan unidos y armonizados.

En ese momento se preguntó si ella y Ryoma podrían llegar a ser una pareja así, como lo fueron sus progenitores, un nuevo sueño comenzaba ha nacer en Sakuno, antes solo deseaba ser la mejor pianista, sin embargo, ahora eso no tendría el mismo valor, que si lo hace junto a su esposo, convirtiéndose en la nueva pareja dorada.

Sakuno – escucho que una ronca voz le hablaba en sus oídos.

¡Ryoma! – expresó en suave grito, sonrojándose al ser descubierta en sus pensamientos.

¿En qué pensabas, pequeña? – emitió con dulzura, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Nada – respondió avergonzada – ¿ya terminamos? – cuestionó para corroborar la hora.

De tocar, sí – pronunció en un soplido en su oído, que lograron estremecerla.

¿Qué haces? – cuestionó nerviosa, debatiéndose en si aceptar continuar con lo que ya sabía que Ryoma deseaba o parar ahora, pues pronto llegarían sus amigos, habían adquirido la costumbre de relajarse juntos luego de los ensayos.

Antes que su mente pudiese formular una respuesta racional, una neblina cubrió su cabeza logrando despertar placenteras emociones en todo su cuerpo. Mientras el dueño de los ojos ámbar, se preocupaba de besar el suave cuello de Sakuno, embelesado con las sensaciones que avivaba en ella y él, la acercaba con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo.

Invadidos por los sentimientos que se profesaban, los carnosos labios de su esposa se encontraron con los deseosos de él, arrebatándole con fuerza un leve gemido que lo erizo por completo, compartir el día con ella siempre era una gratificante actividad, con una ternura que solo Sakuno podía provocar en él, la envolvía en sus brazos para protegerla.

R-Ryoma – logró articular en un suspiró de cordura, este solo ignoró el reclamo – hoy… vienen… los chicos – expresó entrecortada.

Sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo escuchado, prosiguió con su labor de arrancar suspiros o gemidos de su bella esposa, una tarea que no se cansaba de realizar una vez terminaban las clases de piano. No obstante, en una fuga de sensatez las palabras de Sakuno se hicieron presentes en su mente, pero antes que pudiese refutar eso…

Disculpen señores – un llamado desde la entrada los alerto – los invitados ya están presentes.

¿Invitados? – cuestionó mirando a Sakuno, quien solo sonrió.

Si señor, el joven Ryoga organizo una reunión con sus amigos – le confirmó su temor a Ryoma – me pidió que le avisara que los esperan en la sala – retirándose de la habitación.

Tú – abrazando con fuerza a su esposa – ¿sabías de esto? – la joven solo asintió nerviosa, mientras los labios de Ryoma capturaban los de ella con posesión.

Ryoma – expresó con duda al ser soltada - ¿estás enojado? – esbozo con temor, pero él solo sonrió levemente, la beso con delicadeza en la frente y la ayudo a levantarse.

¡Ven, vamos! – anunció resignado.

Sabía que Sakuno no tenía la culpa, si debía enojarse con alguien, ese sería su queridísimo hermano, que pensándolo bien, se preguntaba que hacia todavía en Japón, si se suponía que terminado las vacaciones retornaría a la universidad. Aunque si se trataba de Ryoga cualquier cosa puede ser posible, por supuesto, lo que Ryoma no sabía era que su hermano se quedaba por él, pues estaba convencido que Fuji planeaba algo contra el menor de los Echizen.

Mientras la pareja se encaminaba al salón, los invitados disfrutaban de las atenciones que el sociable anfitrión tenía para con ellos.

Gracias Echizen-san, por invitarnos – con respeto pronunciaba Ann.

¡Qué linda eres! – con tono divertido decía el aludido, al escuchar tanta formalidad – pero por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, solo díganme Ryoga – anunció.

¿Y dónde se encuentran los tortolitos? – pronunció con picardía Momo.

Kawa los debe haber ido a buscar, creo que estaban ensayando – dijo con un deje de maldad, mirando a Momoshiro para que comprendiera, quien solo rió.

En unos minutos, apartados de todos, el joven de los ojos violeta conversaba con el mayor de los Echizen, antes que su hermano hiciese presencia.

De que querías hablar – pronunciaba Ryoga.

Ann, escuchó a Fuji hablar con alguien – anunció, pero al ver que no pareció tener efecto en su oyente siguió, relatándole lo que su novia le había contado – entiendes lo que te quiero decir – el mayor de los Echizen, sorbió un trago de bebida, sin comprender lo que Takeshi le informaba.

¡Ahora entiendo! – golpeando la frente de Momo, quien rezongó por el hecho - ¿tú crees que sea eso? – observando con suspicacia a su amigo, quien dio ha entender que suponía lo mismo.

Si lo que pensamos es cierto, pronto lo sabremos – afirmó con preocupación.

Espero que sean solo falsas ideas – dijo con esperanza – ahora que lo pienso, puede ser posible, no puedo creer que ese sujeto no se de por vencido – emitía con malestar – no entiendo que quiere conseguir, pensara fastidiarle la vida a mi hermano el resto de su vida.

Así parece, creí que nunca más lo veríamos – contestó preocupado – no después de todo lo que paso – decía con rabia - ¿has sabido algo? – mirándolo con sigilo, sin atreverse a ser más concreto, pues sabía que Ann los observaba desconfiada.

Será mejor no decir nada más, creo que tu novia esta muy interesada en esto – emitía tranquilo - ¿ella sabe algo?

No, pero segura seguirá interrogándome – expresaba con pesar – ya le advertí a Eiji que no dijese nada – al ver el rostro incrédulo de Ryoga anunció – no te preocupes, esta amenazado, además, sabe que si abre la boca Ryoma lo mata – ambos rieron al unísono.

Asimismo, conversaban con sutileza las chicas, atentas a cualquier palabra que les permitiera resolver sus dudas.

¿Lograste oír algo? – emitía silenciosa Tomoka.

No, deben saber que estamos escuchando – respondía un tanto molesta – ¿pero tú no has averiguado nada? – cuestionó esperanzada.

Absolutamente nada – anunció – estoy tratando de recordar que paso en esa época, pero ninguna cosa que recuerdo me dice algo – comentaba pensativa – en ese tiempo no sabía mucho de ellos, casi lo mismo que Momo te contó – sorbiendo un poco de jugo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción – ya sé quien puede saber algo.

¿Quién? – se apresuró a preguntar, al ver una clara posibilidad.

Kurosawa – respondió para decepción de la chica – ella estaba en esa época, aunque no era tan cercana a ellos como ahora, pero de seguro sabe algo. Recuerda que la zorrita es amiga de Fuji, estoy convencida que conoce los motivos de la pelea entre ellos.

¡Tomo-chan! – exclamó en un suspiro – ¡estás loca! por mucho que ella sepa algo, crees que nos lo dirá así como así. Además, piensas ir a preguntarle tú, por que lo que es yo, ni muerta le pido un favor a la zorrita – emitió fastidiada al comprobar que no habría una forma fácil de averiguar.

Antes que pudiesen continuar la joven pareja apareció en el salón, que para disgusto de Ryoma estaban todos, por un lado veía al hiperquinético Eiji hablando con Horio, el prometido de la chica del lunar, quien se veía algo afligido con los disparates que seguro pronunciaba el pelirrojo, quien no paraban de mover la boca, emitiendo una cantidad barbarie de frases.

En una esquina apartada se encontraba Momo conversando con su hermano, situación que le preocupaba, pues entre esas charlas él terminaba lesionado de alguna forma, ya que ese par siempre creaba alguna estupidez para fastidiarlo. Bueno, al menos, esperaba que Ann fuera una ayuda en caso necesario, pues veía intranquila a su novio, aunque no por las razones que este pensaba.

Al fin aparecieron – pronunciaba Momo.

No fastidies – respondió indiferente, al único que saludo cordial fue Horio, pero solo por que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Hola Saku – señalaba Tachibana, para se acercara a ella.

Así se reunieron las chicas ha platicar a gusto, mientras los hombres se juntaban para inventar alguna actividad que ellos pudiesen encontrar divertida, considerando que estaba Ryoga de seguro los muchos adornos de la casa correrían peligro. De todos modos, fue una tarde tranquila para compartir entre amigos, mientras las amigas de Sakuno observaban cuidadosas cualquier indicio que les permitiera resolver sus dudas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En una zona muy alejada de la residencia Echizen, un retorno inesperado, que traería consigo vientos de cambios para la vida de varias personas. Con la gélida brisa que golpeaba su misterioso rostro, el genio de Seigaku caminaba impasible a su encuentro, en una de las puertas de acceso al aeropuerto de Tokio.

Una zona atestada de gente, impedía la normal circulación por el lugar, abriéndose paso entre el gentío, esperaba con cierta impaciencia al viajero, verificado los arribos anunciados respiró pausado, mientras sus azules orbes buscaban a la persona esperada, no tardo mucho en hallar con su objetivo, una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo surcó sus labios.

Por fin has llegado – pronunció gustoso.

A mi también me alegra verte, Fuji – contestó sin emoción en su rostro.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – anunció el genio – supongo que el viaje fue agotador, vamos te dejaré en tu casa – se ofreció despreocupado.

¡Gracias! – comenzando a caminar hacia su destino – podremos conversar durante el viaje, quiero que me informes bien que ha sucedido por acá.

Por supuesto – siguiendo su recorrido – ahora si estoy confiado en que todo va ha resultar como deseamos – expresó satisfecho.

Ambos abandonaron el aeropuerto rumbo a sus casas, indagando en todos los sucesos que se han ido generando durante estos meses. Para Syusuke la llegada de esta persona significaba su "as bajo la manga" un apoyo infalible, tenía una confianza absoluta en que volvería a vencer a Ryoma una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión la forma seria diferente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para alegría de Ryoma los invitados de su hermano ya se habían ido hace un par de minutos, realmente recibir a sus amigos en casa era una verdadera tortura, principalmente si todo era auspiciado por su hermano. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado, aunque solo expresaba malestar por esto.

Ahora por fin podría descansar sin interrupciones molestas, como ya estaba avanzada la noche, la joven pareja se retiro a descansar a su cuarto. Mientras se alistaban para dormir, el dueño de los ojos ámbar, podía percatarse de cierta intranquilidad que presentaba su esposa en sus orbes rubí, los cuales sin intención evadían su mirada.

Pequeña – la llamó con ternura - ¿te sucede algo? – cuestionó directo a sus ojos.

No… es que – trataba de expresar con nerviosismo – quería decirte – sentándose arrodillada frente a su esposo, cabizbaja intentaba hablar.

Saku, si quieres decir algo dilo – pronunció fríamente.

Fuji-san – logró emitir, ante una leve exasperación de Ryoma con solo escuchar ese nombre – me pidió… que fuese… su pareja – consiguió hablar.

¿Y tú que le dijiste? – preguntó indiferente, como intentado controlar su molestia.

Me dijo que lo pensara – dijo más segura.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – prosiguió sin inmutarse.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pensando que quizás él solo se negaría a dejarla participar, pues sabía que no le agradaba Syusuke, además, que todavía tenía poder sobre ella, siendo su tutor.

Si quieres hacerlo, por mi esta bien – respondió con seguridad, asombrando más a su esposa - ¿creíste que me negaría? – preguntó al ver la confusión en ella – Saku, confió en ti y por mucho que me desagrade ese idiota, no permitiré ser un obstáculo en tus sueños.

Aquellas palabras fueron toda una revelación, el joven impasible no pensaba caer en el juego de Fuji, estaba convencido que esto era una provocación, que las reales intenciones del genio era que él, de una u otra manera se negara, alguna cosa que le facilitara las cosas, para que se distanciara de Sakuno, aun cuando no tenía absoluta certeza de esto, no permitiría que sus celos perjudicaran a su esposa.

Ryoma… a mi… me gustaría, que fueras tú – expresó con una leve tristeza – yo quiero… que toquemos… juntos – esbozó débil.

Lo siento – respondió distante – ya no participo de esas competencias – dijo, observando como su esposa se entristecía con aquel comentario.

Tú y Fuji-san – se aventuró a decir - ¿qué problema… tienen? – mirando directamente a los ámbares de Ryoma, que se sorprendieron con la pregunta.

Para el joven Echizen estaba claro, que tarde o temprano, Sakuno se atrevería ha cuestionarle sus problemas con Syusuke, ya que era más que evidente que entre ellos existía una cierta rivalidad, que les impedía cruzar palabras amistosas. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado como para revolver el pasado en estos momentos, quizás más adelante, pero no ahora, menos si era para darle el gusto al genio de Seigaku.

Pequeña – la jalo suavemente de una de sus manos, para atraerla hacia su pecho – nada de importancia paso entre nosotros – abrazándola con protección - al menos, nada que pueda afectar nuestra relación, te lo aseguro – acarició su rostro, para calmar la inquietud de la castaña.

¿Pero… algún día… me dirás? – pronunció curiosa, para asombro de Ryoma que no imaginaba que Sakuno pudiese ser osada.

Algún día – afirmó sincero – te lo prometo – al ver una sonrisa conforme en ella, la beso suavemente.

Una intranquilidad que lo invadía por tener que recordar su pasado, sin avisos surcó su mente, pero dejando esas preocupaciones a un lado, se recostó abrazado de su bella esposa, no estaba de ganas para empezar a rememorar los sucesos que de cierta manera le perturbaban, mucho tiempo había transcurrido como para temer ahora por esos fantasmas, menos considerando que en estos momentos Sakuno es su presente, esperando que siempre sea parte de su futuro.

"_Probabilidad de nuevas tempestades se anuncian en el presente,_

_Vientos inesperados que arrastran un casi olvidado pasado,_

_Intentando alterar el futuro que recién comenzaba ha construirse._

_Sin embargo, si se conoce el puerto de destino, _

_Ninguna tormenta será destructora, más bien fortalecedora"_

**Continuara...**_  
_

* * *

**Bueno esto es por hoy, intentare no retrasarme mucho, pero no se impaciente no dejare la historia a medias, prometo terminarla. Ok... que les parecio, me esforzare para que la proxima vez sea mejor, nuevo personaje, el pasado entre Ryoma y Fuji, varias cosas más, que dan el trascurso de la historia. Gracias por leer y por supuesto por comentar, nos vemos.**_  
_


	16. Comienzan Las Tormentas

**He retornado un poco más anticipada, quería que fuese mucho antes para redimir la demora del capítulo anterior, pero en fin, espero contentarlas con este nuevo, que me salió mucho más fluido, por eso la rapidez, jijijiji**

**Ahora quedara claro quien es el nuevo personaje, creo incluso que muchos suponen quien es, pienso que hasta puede ser obvio, de todos formas es la última tormenta en la vida de los personajes, algo que les permita madurar la relación. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy feliz de haber superado los 100, jajaja ok... disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

16.- COMIENZAN LAS TORMENTAS

El avanzar del tiempo es inevitable, nadie tiene el poder para detener o retrasar las estaciones, sin importar los deseos que se tenga de esto, irrevocablemente el transcurso de la vida seguirá, para llevarnos en forma irremediable al futuro. La naturaleza es una clara señal de esto, que cada época se encarga de recordarnos que siempre existirá un cambio que no podremos eludir.

Un paisaje que comenzaba ha expresar una paulatina modificación, novedosos verdes gradualmente revestían los desnudos árboles, mientras en otros, tímidos botones se dejaban asomar para demostrar sus coloridos pétalos, prontamente se transformarían en bellas y coquetas flores primaverales. Época de renovación se avecinaba en la ciudad, vientos de esperanzas con repentinas turbulencias que perturbaran a la ciudad.

Debido a la alegría que significaba el cambio de estación, numerosas celebraciones comienzan a llevarse a cabo. Seigaku no es la excepción, para conmemorar esto se realizará durante los próximos días el "Festival Anual de Primavera" organizados conjuntamente por todos los estudiantes de la escuela. Como es habitual en este tipo de eventos, cada clase se encargará de preparar alguna actividad.

En el salón 3ºB, clase en que se encuentran Sakuno y sus amigos, habían decidido entablar una cafetería, principalmente, por que sus alumnos son en su mayoría mujeres, así que tenían la esperanza que las chicas prepararan deliciosos bocadillos. De todos modos, por ser un gran trabajo organizar este tipo de acontecimientos, todos estaban muy ocupados, para lograr ser el mejor de las clases.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos, estaba entusiasmado con esto, participando activamente en las labores acordadas. Asimismo para otros era una excusa perfecta para descansar, dentro de este grupo se encontraba Ryoma, quien aprovechaba estos momentos para ir a dormir en algún rincón desocupado, cabe decir, que ni idea tenía que trabajo le tocaba a su clase, además, de que nadie se atrevería ha pedirle que colaborara, así que solo ignoraban su ausencia.

Estoy cansada – expresó agotada Tomoka – pero al fin terminamos los preparativos – emitía gustosa.

Al fin, pensé que nunca acabaríamos – complementaba Ann – mañana es el gran día, espero las ventas vayan bien – pronunciaba seria.

No hay de que preocuparse – contestaba tranquila Sakuno – creo que hemos hecho todo muy bien, además, con los carteles de Eiji y los chicos, seguro que llegan muchos clientes – aseveraba alegre.

Es cierto, Eiji se encargará se promocionar los ricos pasteles que prepara Ann – dijo con mucho entusiasmo, que incomodaron a la chica – ya le avise a Horio que tenía que venir – pronunciaba con un tono amenazante, que logró hacer reír a las chicas.

Dime Saku¿Ryoma vendrá? – cuestionó curiosa.

Por supuesto que sí – aseguraba Tomoka – además, si Takeshi viene, lo más seguro que él también – emitía con una sonrisa pícara, para molestar a su amiga – ahora que lo pienso, no he visto muy seguido al príncipe por estos lados – pronunciaba esperando respuesta.

Es cierto, ahora que lo dices – agregaba inquieta la castaña – Saku¿no será que tienen algún problema? – preguntó con sigilo, para no perturban a la chica, pero esta solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida - ¿por qué te ríes?

Lo siento, no se preocupen, no tenemos ningún problema – expresó segura – lo que pasa es que a Ryoma no le gustan estas cosas, así que se va ha dormir a la azotea – afirmaba.

Entonces, por eso te desapareces a la hora del almuerzo – comentó Tomoka con malicia – ¿pero se juntan solo a comer?

¡Tomoka! – espetó la castaña – por supuesto que se juntan solo a comer¿qué crees que puedan estar haciendo en un lugar público? – cuestionó enfadada por las impertinencias de la chica.

No te enojes Ann – expresó riéndose – solo estaba diciendo, pero al parecer algo más deben hacer – dijo señalando a una Sakuno un tanto sonrojada.

N-no… solo… c-comemos – intentó defenderse.

Te creemos Saku – indicó Tomoka con un brillo en sus ojos - ¿pero que comen? – preguntó divertida.

¡Tomoka! – alegó nuevamente Ann – será mejor que ordenemos esto, ya se hace tarde – logrando rescatar a la joven esposa de las descaradas insinuaciones de su amiga.

Último día para los preparativos, por ser una semana especial, ninguna actividad extra programática se había realizado. Así que la joven de ojos fuego, no tenía clases de piano, aunque debía preparar de igual forma las partituras que Tezuka les había encargado, principalmente la que correspondía al dueto con Fuji, pues ya había aceptado participar con él, aunque aún faltaba la aprobación final de su maestro.

Lamentablemente para Ryoma, debía soportar que su querida esposa fuese la pareja de Fuji en esto, aun cuando deseaba que eso no sucediese, no quería caer en las provocaciones del genio. Lo único bueno era que, al menos, después del festival comenzarían a practicar juntos, no obstante, si fuese necesario permitiría que ensayaran en su propia casa, con tal de que no estuviese demasiado tiempo solos, así vigilaba muy de cerca al generador de sus pesadillas.

Hola, linda Sakuno – saludaba como es normal en él – Tezuka me acaba de pasar la segunda parte de la partitura – entregándole una carpeta.

Muchas gracias, Fuji-san – emitía con respeto, intentando mantener las distancias – no debió haberse molestado – anunció nerviosa.

Cierto, no debiste haberte molestado – pronunció con seriedad Ann, quien apareció tras el genio, este solo la ignoró.

No es molestia – sonrió con dulzura – bueno, luego nos vemos – dijo para despedirse, no quería confrontarse con la chica, no deseaba hacer nada para crear dudas en Sakuno.

No soporto a ese sujeto – espetó con rabia.

Ann¿tienes algún problema con Fuji-san? – cuestionó dudosa. Las chicas habían decidido no contarle nada a Sakuno, no querían que se preocupara por eso, estaba muy feliz como para arruinarle las cosas ahora.

No, como crees – se adelantó a responder Tomoka, mirando molesta a Tachibana – es solo que le molesta que sea tan cariñoso contigo, sabiendo que eres una mujer casada, no quiere que las personas comiencen a murmurar – pronunció sonriente, dejando tranquila a la joven.

Princesa – llamó desde la puerta el pelirrojo - ¿Syusuke te esta molestando? – preguntó asustado.

Para nada – sonrió al ver la preocupación del chico – solo vino a entregarme esto.

¡Ah!... bueno, si intenta hacerte algo me avisas – le advirtió serio – ¡Ahhh! se me olvidaba, Ryoma te espera en la entrada.

Gracias, será mejor que me vaya – se despidió de todos para alejarse por los pasillos.

Al fin este ajetreado día terminaba, todos los preparativos estaban listos, lo mejor ahora sería descansar mucho, pues mañana de seguro sería un día agotador, aunque estarían divididos en turnos para así disfrutar las otras actividades del festival. Caminando apresurada para no hacer esperar a Ryoma, logró divisarlo en la puerta, junto al auto que siempre los recogía.

Lo siento¿esperaste mucho rato? – respondía un tanto agitada por correr.

No tienes para que correr – emitió displicente – de todos modos te voy a esperar.

Lo siento – emitió cabizbaja.

Tampoco tienes que disculparte – respondió acariciando su rostro, aún le era difícil comprender por que debía justificarse por todo, situación que poco a poco intentaba entender como algo que era parte de su personalidad.

Ambos subieron al vehículo, seguidos fijamente por una siniestra mirada azul, que sonreía triunfante al verlos marchar. Observó el cielo pensativo, convencido que mañana sería un día increíble, de seguro el sol brillaría con mayor intensidad y el viento soplaría a su favor. Perdiendo de vista a la pareja, se preparó para irse a su casa, también necesitaría descansar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tal como se había pronosticado, el astro rey emergió para deslumbrar con sus rayos fulgentes, entregando una grata temperatura para el desarrollo del festival. Gradualmente los alumnos iniciaban su invasión a la escuela, la mayoría llegaba más temprano de lo que comúnmente lo hacían, pero es que estaban muy emocionados por las actividades, especialmente, por que significaba que no habría clases, al menos un desahogo antes de los exámenes.

Así prontamente se dio inicio al festival de primavera, innumerables personas invitadas comenzaron a repletar la escuela, debido a la inmensa cantidad de eventos que se llevarían a cabo durante el día. Durante la mañana las chicas estuvieron sumamente ocupadas organizando la cafetería, casi al finalizar el turno de Ann y Tomoka, los chicos hicieron presencia.

Principalmente, por que Momo deseaba ver a su novia en esos lindos trajes de sirvienta, que Osakada se había encargado de preparar. Asimismo, el dueño de los ojos ámbar quería deleitarse viendo a su esposa, ya conocía el uniforme, pero no logró convencer a Sakuno para que lo usara, ella consiguió desafiar a Ryoma, así que si deseaba verla debería asistir a la cafetería, dicho y hecho.

Momentos antes que las chicas abandonaran su puesto, los interesados llegaron al lugar, en ese instante la bella chica de ojos fuego iniciaba su turno, así que lamentablemente para Echizen no podría verla, pues se encontraba en la cocina preparando los bocadillos, esa sería su labor durante la primera parte, pues todos conocían sus grandes dotes de cocinera y estaban seguros que atraerían mayor cantidad de clientes, gracias a las promociones de Eiji.

Hola, chicas – saludaba animadamente Momo, ambas sonrieron como buenas anfitrionas.

Te lo advierto Takeshi – dijo directamente Tomoka – no puedes comer mucho, esto no es un restaurante, así que contente – le advirtió la chica, para risa de los presentes y sonrojo de este.

Ya Tomo-chan – expresó Ann – no te aflijas, yo ya se lo advertí – aseguró la castaña, en esos momento el aludido, no sabía si lo estaba defendiendo o derrotando más.

Todo el salón estaba decorado como una acogedora cafetería, los pupitres adornados con femeninos manteles, además, de un sencillo arreglo floral en el centro. El lugar estaba plagado de gente, tanto de la escuela como invitados de ellos. Una vez se acomodaron en una de las mesas, las chicas les ofrecieron la carta del menú.

Se ve todo muy rico – anunció emocionado Momo, atentamente mirado por Tomoka – no me mires así, solo pediré lo normal – afirmó ofendido.

Me parece – respondió la chica – y tú príncipe – despertando al chico, quien aún observaba distraído por la ventana.

No te preocupes por eso – aventuró a responder Momo – pregúntale a Sakuno, seguro ella sabe que desea su marido – emitió con tono burlesco, solo una fría mirada de su amigo como respuesta, aunque no reclamo por el pedido.

Yo le preguntaré a mi princesa – partió Eiji gustoso, para enfado de Ryoma.

Instantes más tarde, sus órdenes ya estaban en su mesa, mientras las chicas continuaban sirviendo a los demás clientes. Un gran bullicio recorría todo el lugar, cada quien disfrutaba los deliciosos bocadillos que se les ofrecía. Desafortunadamente, para los chicos una visita impensada retorno de improvisto a Seigaku, solo los antiguos alumnos reconocieron de quien se trataba, por tanto al entrar la algarabía fue acallada para transformarse en sigilosos murmullos.

Aún ausentes del cambio en la atmósfera, los chicos disfrutaban de la comida. Mientras las jóvenes anfitrionas buscaban el causante del inesperado silencio, indagando en la entrada del salón, lograron divisar al genio caminando confiadamente hacia la mesa de Ryoma, una siniestra sonrisa cruzó sus labios, alertando a las chicas de posibles problemas.

Buen día, Ryoma – un molesto tono de voz llegó a sus oídos, como reconoció de quien se trataba decidió ignorar – ¿no piensas saludar?, y yo que me moleste en traerte un regalo – expresó ofendido.

¿Cómo has estado, Ryo-chan? – una dulce voz femenina atravesó su espina dorsal como gélido hielo.

Al reconocer de quien se trataba, el chico de ojos violetas se atraganto con la comida, sintiendo como su garganta se aprisionaba rápidamente. A su vez, el dueño de la mirada ámbar, giró su vista intentando confirmar si lo oído era real y no una mala jugada de sus sentidos. Indagando hacia aquella perturbadora frecuencia, se topó con una turquesa mirada, sin verificar lo demás, volteó levemente hacia el prodigio como para asegurarse que era cierto, al ver esa molesta sonrisa en sus labios, comprobó lo inevitable.

Después de tanto tiempo, su pasado regresaba drásticamente a su presente, para convencerse que su vista no le engañaba, observó a la bella chica de pie ante sus ojos, una larga cabellera dorada caía ondulada por sus hombros, un semblante angelical completaban la escena, finos rasgos femeninos que eran casi inevitable eludir, sobretodo considerando aquella dulce sonrisa.

¿Miyoshi?– emitió incrédulo Momo, al ver a la chica frente a ellos.

Buen día, Takeshi-san – sonrió dulcemente, la joven de esbelta figura.

Buen día – atinó a responder.

Antes que los saludos continuaran, un rostro inalterable, a simple vista, recorrió nuevamente la imagen que perturbaba sus ojos, instantáneamente se paró de su lugar para salir sin rumbo fijo de allí. Reaccionando al gesto de su amigo, Momoshiro se apresuró a seguirlo, acompañado por Eiji, quien se apreciaba conmocionado con la visita de la chica.

Syu – llamó la chica con rostro cabizbajo – ¿parece que… a Ryo-chan… no le agrado… verme? – expresó con tristeza en sus palabras, con un leve tartamudeo que les recordó a una persona.

No te preocupes, Sachi – con voz cariñosa, acariciaba el cabello ondulante de la chica, como si fuere una niña pequeña – ya sabes como es Echizen, créeme no ha cambiando – aseguró, la chica solo abrió sus turquesas complacida.

¡Que bueno! – exclamó alegre sonrojándose ligeramente.

Un suceso que transcurrió como una película frente a ellas, sin comprender que fue lo que realmente había ocurrido, al menos para la joven Tachibana. Sin embargo, al buscar respuestas en su amiga, se sorprendió al ver el rostro levemente alterado y pasmado que presentaba. Casi como una pregunta al viento pronunció.

¿Quién es ella? – cuestionó Ann, más para sí que para otros.

Miyoshi Sachiko, la ex - novia del príncipe – contestó incrédula la chica de coletas, dejando a su amiga sin palabras para rebatir, aunque luego de unos leves minutos.

¿No crees que se parece ha alguien? – analizó al escuchar la suavidad y delicadeza con la cual se expresaba la extraña.

Absolutamente – respondió como recordando quien era – su carácter es muy similar a nuestra Sakuno – afirmó.

¿Sakuno? – dijo sorprendida, aunque para ella también era algo obvio – de todos modos, no sabía que hubiese tenido novia, claro, aparte de la zorrita – pero antes que Tomoka pudiese confirmar.

¿Qué les sucede? – escucharon decir a sus espaldas, asustándose por la interrupción.

¡Sakuno! – gritó espantada Tomoka - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa, aunque sorprendida por lo dicho, emitió.

Vine a ver que sucedía, parece que todos quedaron mudos – pronunció, buscando entre la gente a Ryoma, al ver que ya no estaba - ¿dónde están los chicos?

¡Momo! – exclamó Ann con un ligero grito – Momo se atragantó con comida y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería – inventaba la chica.

¿Pero está bien? – averiguaba preocupada.

Sí, solo fue un susto – se atrevió a mentir Tomoka.

Intentando desviar la conversación, inventaron lo de Momoshiro, sería demasiado complicado explicarle la reacción de Ryoma al ver a la chica nueva. Además, de no comprenderla del todo, más bien no tener ni la menor idea de por que actuó así, para ellas solo se paró de su asiento y salió del lugar sin ningún tipo de expresión clara en su rostro.

Hermosa Sakuno – se oyó decir a sus espaldas, las chicas que sabían quien era temieron por eso.

Fuji-san – sonrió la aludida – ¿vino a comer pasteles? – sin darse cuenta que estaba acompañado.

Algo así – respondió alegre, generando una mueca de duda en los ojos carmesí.

Hola, tú debes ser Ryusaki – una desconocida voz femenina llegó a sus oídos – yo soy Miyoshi Sachiko, mucho gusto – haciendo una leve reverencia.

Mucho gusto – reverenciando apresurada al ver a la chica, sin entender quien era.

Linda Sakuno, ella es la ex – novia de Echizen – emitió en una sonrisa con cierta malicia, que solo Ann se percato, esto sobresaltando a la joven esposa.

Hola, soy Tachibana Ann – salió en defensa la castaña – y ella es Echizen Sakuno, la esposa de Ryoma, ya no lleva el apellido Ryusaki – confirmó seria, recalcando el nuevo nombre de su amiga.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ann al escuchar la forma de llamar a Sakuno, por parte de esa nueva chica, le alerto que algo medio raro traía consigo, quedando convencida que esa carita de ángel que mostraba no era tan así, aunque realmente no tenía pruebas de ello.

Lo… siento – se excuso avergonzada Miyoshi – n-no quise… importunarte – mirando apenada a Sakuno.

No te preocupes – respondió igual de avergonzada.

Que bueno – sonrió más tranquila – pero puedo… llamarte Sakuno – aventuró a decir, pescando desprevenida a la joven – lo siento… es que no podría llamarte Echizen… por que pensaría que es Ryo-chan – se justificó.

No hay problema – respondió, como no pudiendo negarse a la sonrisa de ella, aunque se sintió incomoda con la forma tan cercana como llamaba a su marido.

Que bien – emitió, juntando sus manos en son de aplauso – entonces, tú puedes llamarme Sachiko – anunció alegre, Sakuno solo asintió – bueno, Syu… creo que debemos irnos.

Claro – respondió – aún hay cosas que debemos hacer – excusándose de las presentes.

Sakuno, me encantó conocerte – esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa – otro día podríamos conversar más a gusto – propuso, sorprendiendo a la aludida – bueno, entonces nos vemos.

La pareja se alejo del salón, sin mayores problemas, seguidos atentamente por todos los que se hallaban en la cafetería. Prontamente las cosas volvieron a su sitio, menos el trío de chicas que estaban anonadadas con la visita, sin atreverse a emitir algún comentario.

Tomoka – pronunció Ann apresurada – nuestro turno ya terminó, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a los chicos para saber como se encuentran – anunció suplicante la castaña.

Cierto, será mejor que vayamos – continuó la chica del lunar – Sakuno, perdónanos pero te dejaremos sola un rato.

No se preocupen, si paso algo me avisan, nos vemos luego – no dejándole tiempo para decir o preguntar nada.

Al ver como se marchaban sus amigas, no tuvo de otra que volver a su tarea en la cocina, aunque una duda cruzaba su cabeza, mas bien un temor al ver aquella bella chica aparecer improvistamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El dueño de los ojos ámbar solo decidió abandonar el lugar, por que aún no tenía certeza como reaccionar ante esto, además, de no querer someter a Sakuno ha una situación que se podría tornar un tanto desagradable, considerando que era Fuji quien había traído a Sachiko, estaba más que claro que algo sórdido planeaba con su llegada.

Caminando apresurado por los pasillos, intentando encontrar un lugar desocupado para estar tranquilo, pensando en una buena siesta para olvidar lo recién ocurrido. Mientras avanzaba era escoltado fielmente por sus sinceros amigos, a una distancia prudente para que sus vidas no corriesen algún peligro, pues todavía no sabían cual había sido la reacción de Echizen.

Así llegaron a la azotea de uno de los edificios, entrando pausado, logró sentir el refrescante aire que se colaba por la entrada, despeinado levemente sus negros cabellos. Se adentró un tanto hasta llegar a la reja protectora, una vista panorámica de Seigaku, inevitablemente los recuerdos vendrían a su mente, pero haría lo posible por que no lo perturbaran.

Ryoma – escuchó que lo llamaban a su espalda.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pronunció confuso, pues no se había percatado que lo seguían.

¿Estás bien? – osó preguntar el pelirrojo.

¿Por qué no lo estaría? – respondió displicente.

Bueno… por que ella… volvió – indagó con precaución Momo – Moyoshi.

¿y, qué con eso? – dijo sin expresión.

Es que saliste tan rápido del salón – contestó nervioso Eiji – pensamos que su llegada te molesto.

No digan estupideces – emitió con cierto enfado – solo salí a tomar aire, ese lugar estaba atestado de gente – una excusa ciertamente creíble, viniendo de él, eso sí, si las circunstancias fueran distintas.

Como tú digas – pronunció Momo, al ver que Eiji iba ha continuar lo paro tapándole la boca – entonces nosotros nos vamos – al ver que eran ignorados como siempre, comenzaron a salir.

Una vez fuera el pelirrojo intentó reclamar, pero Takeshi no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que preparaba su teléfono para llamar a Ryoga, sin escuchar los chillidos de su amigo.

Aló… cállate Eiji, no me dejas escuchar – emitió intranquilo – hola Ryoga… apareció quien creíamos… obvio, Fuji la trajo… igual que siempre, la misma cara… está bien, eso creo, tú sabes como es, nunca demuestra nada… ¿cómo?... explícate… para que me dices eso, si después no me contarás… pero adelanta algo¿qué averiguaste con respecto a Moyoshi?... o sea que no era tan así la historia, ok… después me cuentas todo lo que supiste… no te preocupes estaré atentó, me encargaré que Sakuno no sea afectada, nos vemos – cortando la comunicación.

¿Y, que dijo Ryoga? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Que después nos contaría – respondió frustrado – al parecer contactó con un viejo amigo de Moyoshi, creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar – suspiró cansado – vamos, veamos que ha pasado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por otra parte, en unos de los jardines de la escuela, bajo un floreciente árbol de cerezo, se sentaron a platicar las chicas. Habían salido presurosas del salón, queriendo intercambiar las ideas que se formularon con la visita de Moyoshi, al parecer su llegada despertó los recuerdos en Tomoka, quien ya la conocía, por tanto al verla, sus memorias recobraban fuerzas.

Ya… Tomo-chan – pronunció al comprobar que estaban solas – cuéntame que sabes de esa chica y su relación con Echizen – reclamó directa.

Cuando la vi, fue como volver a secundaria – anunció en tono preocupante – veamos, por donde empiezo – se refregaba los cabellos impaciente.

Por favor, deja de tramitar – objetó la castaña – no importa por donde, solo habla.

Está bien – afirmó la chica – como primero, ellos comenzaron a salir en el verano del último año, en poco tiempo ellos fueron denominados como la "pareja perfecta" – hechos que no sorprendieron mucho a Tachibana – bueno eso era algo normal, considerando quienes eran. Ambos en forma individual brillaban con luz propia, siempre tuvieron seguidores, además de ser destacados músicos – afirmaba la chica del lunar.

¿Ella, también es músico? – preguntó asombrada.

Y de las mejores – aseguró – junto con Fuji, se destacaba por sus emocionantes interpretaciones en violín, además, creo que tiene una voz privilegiada de soprano. Aunque en ese tiempo, Fuji participaba más con piano – clarificó la chica – bueno cuando se convirtieron en pareja, no podían ser más populares de lo que ya eran, incluso tenían una especie de club de fans – rió divertida Tomoka.

Con Fuji¿todavía eran amigos? – cuestionó dudosa.

Sí, eran un gran trío, no se veía conflicto en ellos – decía pensativa – creo que los problemas empezaron después, casi al finalizar el año, aunque es solo una suposición – recordaba frunciendo el ceño – sí, creo que sí… no sé por que, pero a finales de semestre, Fuji y Moyoshi comenzaron a practicar juntos – decía dubitativa – ahora que lo pienso, igual como Sakuno con Fuji – emitió con temor.

Entonces eso puede haber causado la pelea con entre ellos – indagaba la castaña.

¡Quizás! – exclamó su amiga – pero no creo, por que ellos continuaron juntos, siempre se les veía en los descansos amenamente, al menos, nada que anunciara algún problema, solo quienes seguíamos la historia, pensamos que cuando ellos comenzaron a tocar juntos, habría problemas, pero no. En realidad, nadie sabe la razones por las cuales Moyoshi y el príncipe terminaron – afirmó dudosa.

¿Cómo es eso? – espetó la castaña - ¿cuándo terminaron la relación?

Ni idea – expresó con dudas en sus ojos – ahora que lo dices, al año siguiente Ryoma-sama apareció soltero y Moyoshi, simplemente no estaba – aseguraba pensativa – un tiempo después se supo, que ella había obtenido una beca para estudiar en Londres, creo que fue luego de la competencia nacional que se fue – le contaba a su amiga.

No habrá sido que Fuji y esa chica se hubiesen ido juntos – preguntó como adivinando los hechos.

Para nada, Fuji se cambio a la Hyotei – afirmó convencida de eso – creo que eso ya lo tenía planeado de antes, por que esa escuela es un famoso conservatorio para promesas de la música y sus padres tienen negocios con esa familia.

Entonces, puede que solo se hallan separado por que ella se fue – deducía con decepción Tachibana – tengo una duda, si Echizen también tocaba ¿por qué ella, se unió a Fuji? – interrogó impaciente.

Creo que esa fue una decisión de Tezuka-san – contestó Osakada – a todos nos sorprendió, incluso muchos pensaron que este era el fin de la pareja perfecta, a tal punto que dejaron de llamarlos así. Bueno supongo que como no podían tocar juntos, significaba que no eran tan perfectos como aparentaban, ya que en ese tiempo eran comparados con los Ryusaki – expresaba segura, recordando a los padres de Sakuno – pero cuando esto sucedió, eso terminó.

Antes me dijiste, que Kurosawa podía saber algo¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – preguntó incrédula.

La zorrita es o era la mejor amiga de Moyoshi – contestó para asombro de su amiga.

¿Amigas? – intentó corroborar, al ser afirmativa la respuesta, agregó – ¿cómo es posible que ellas puedan ser amigas?... o sea en que mundo ¿ángel y demonio, pueden ser amigas? – haciendo clara referencia a las personalidades dispares de las chicas.

Aunque parezca increíble, es cierto – confirmó – es más, en esa época Kurosawa no era ni la mitad de lo que es ahora, ella era la sombra de Moyoshi – comentaba segura.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – no logrando comprender que Emiko, no fuera la reina que es, algo casi imposible de creer.

No sabría decirte, pero Moyoshi era la idol de la escuela, era considerada una especie de ángel, con decirte que la zorrita apenas y se le veía, por que la estrella era Moyoshi Sachiko – confirmó la chica del lunar.

Me parece increíble, pero no crees que hay algo raro en esto – cuestionó curiosa.

¿Raro, a qué te refieres? – preguntó sin entender.

Al hecho que Fuji y Kurosawa planean acabar con el matrimonio de Sakuno – relataba pensativa – bueno, si ese es realmente lo que quieren¿Qué papel pinta aquí esa chica? – pronunció interrogativa, pero al ver que no era entendida, agregó – se supone que ella es la antigua novia de Echizen y Kurosawa, lo único que quiere es ser la verdadera novia, entonces¿cuál sería el propósito que esa tal Moyoshi aparezca? – concluía Ann.

¡Explícate! – emitía confusa.

¿Cuál de las dos se quedara con él? – expresaba dubitativa – si Fuji trajo de vuelta a esa niñita, no crees que es por que, en cierta forma, ella puede hacer algo para separar a Echizen de Sakuno – emitía intranquila – todo esto es muy extraño, a menos que durante este tiempo Kurosawa halla estado actuando.

No tenemos otra alternativa – mirando seria a su amiga – tendremos que obligar a los chicos, tendrán que decirnos que paso. Ya sabemos que Fuji trama algo y seguro Moyoshi tiene que ver, no podemos permitir que hagan sufrir a Sakuno – afirmó autoritaria Tomoka.

Tienes razón, me encargaré de que Momo me diga que sucedió y tú ve que puedes conseguir con Eiji – propuso la castaña.

Paulatinamente iban retornando las memorias del pasado, no obstante, innumerables sucesos estaban aún fuera de su alcance. Averiguar realmente lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, sería una tarea más complicada de lo que pensaron, pues al parecer lo únicos que sabían algo eran los más cercanos al joven de ojos ámbar, o sea casi nulas posibilidades de éxito, pero no se darían por vencidas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día transcurría en completo orden, al menos en lo referente al festival. Todavía ignorante de los acontecimientos recientes, una chica de ojos azules continuaba sus labores escolares. Realizando los últimos preparativos, para una presentación que su salón llevaría a cabo, ayudaba con el maquillaje a una de sus amigas.

Emiko – llamaba Mayu - ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer, para conquistar a Ryoma? – interrogaba con prudencia.

Tengo algunas cosas en mente – emitió con cierta frustración en sus palabras.

No pareces muy convencida – se aventuró a decir, esta solo frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Las chicas continuaron hablando y preparándose para la actuación, cuando la llegada de Moyoshi sorprendió a la chica de hermosa mirada azul.

Hola, Emi-chan – escuchó a sus espalda – tanto tiempo sin vernos – pronunció pasiva. Un leve giro para buscar esa conocida voz, abriendo en forma exorbitante sus ojos contestó.

Sa… chi… ko – expresó anonadada, para luego enfrentar la siniestra mirada cielo – ¿qué haces aquí¿cuándo volviste? – intentando articular frases, quienes observaban les llamó la atención la inseguridad que presentaba la reina de Seigaku.

No es obvio, vine a buscar lo que me pertenece – anunció en tono infantil – y por supuesto, a recordar viejos tiempos – sonrió amablemente, mientras la aludida sonreía con una ligero tic en sus labios.

Que bueno que regresaste – anunció con ironía.

Se me hace tarde, solo pase a saludar – expresó en una reverencia – debo irme, pero sin duda luego hablaremos de todo lo que ha sucedido – pronunció suavemente, como si una advertencia estuviese haciendo.

Por supuesto – aceptó intranquila.

Te acompaño – se ofreció el genio.

No es necesario, ya sé el camino – afirmó con dulzura – no vemos, más tarde.

Así la chica salió del lugar, dejando solos a sus amigos, que parecían estar preparados para una pronta confrontación. Una vez no había señales de Moyoshi, la joven de cabellera negra, tomo por el brazo a Fuji, arrastrándolo por los pasillos hacía un espacio deshabitado. Con rudeza abrió una de las puertas que daba al salón de biología, obligando al genio a que entrase, cerró con rabia la puerta tras de sí.

¡Explícate! – gritó furiosa - ¿qué significa esto?

¿No te alegra ver, a tu antigua amiga? – expresó sarcástico.

No me vengas con estupideces – anunció sin disminuir su enojo - ¿tú sabías que ella vendría?

Por supuesto – respondió alegre – ¿es qué acaso, no te lo mencioné? – cuestionaba con cinismo.

Siempre supiste que ella vendría ¿cierto? – interrogaba afligida, al ver la molesta sonrisa del prodigio, confirmó sus temores – ¡me traicionaste! – espetó con rabia.

No digas eso – dijo en tono conciliador – pensé que ya sabías que Sachi volvería – contestó cínicamente.

¡Hipócrita! – gritó indignada – por eso no me dejabas actuar, inventando que había que ser cautelosos, eran puras mentiras tuyas, solo querías hacer tiempo para que Sachiko volviese – afirmaba defraudada.

No es mi culpa, que seas tan mediocre – contestó desvergonzadamente – creo que tuviste mucho tiempo para conquistar a Echizen, ahora no vengas a decirme que no pudiste por que yo no te deje – pronunció abriendo sus orbes azules - ¿cuánto tiempo fue? – decía rememorando, mientras apoyaba su mano de manera pensativa – creo que casi tres años, durante todo este tiempo no fuiste capaz de quedarte con ese idiota, sí quieres culpar a alguien, entonces empieza por ti – aseguró seriamente – tu incompetencia es la única causa – terminó de decir con tono burlesco.

Solo me usaste – emitió derrotada - ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiese logrado conquistar a Ryoma? – cuestionó desafiante – tus planes se habrían arruinado – anunció riendo.

¡Qué ingenua eres! – pronunció para asombró de ella – sabíamos que jamás lograrías eso, solo eres una tonta¿realmente creíste que Echizen, se fijaría en ti? – decía despectivamente – solo fuiste una herramienta, nada más, no habría sido necesario, si Sakuno no hubiese estado en medio. Nunca pensamos que esto pasaría, déjame decirte que me sorprendió ese hecho, sobretodo después que se descubrió lo del matrimonio, así que necesitábamos a alguien que impidiera que esos dos se unieran de verdad, ese era tu trabajo, pero no fuiste capaz de cumplir – afirmó en tono decepcionante.

¡Eres un…! – intentando hallar palabras para insultarlo - ¡bastardo, infeliz, desgraciado…! – comenzó a vociferar por doquier, abalanzándose sobre el genio con la intención de golpearlo, pero este la detuvo, para expresar.

Acéptalo, perdiste – empujándola al suelo – nunca tuviste posibilidades y mucho menos ahora – afirmó certero – una cosa más, desde ahora, ya no te necesitamos, así que no estorbes - concluyó para dejarla sola con su rabia.

¡Maldito! – emitió entre dientes – ni pienses que me quedaré callada, aunque no consiga lo que quiero, arruinaré tus planes – dando golpazos al frío suelo, intentando acallar su frustración.

El salón de biología, fue el testigo silencioso del final de una alianza, desde este instante la bella chica de ojos azules, terminaba su acuerdo amistoso, con el prodigio de mirada misteriosa. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolpó en su interior, recriminándose insistentemente por lo ingenua que había sido, siempre sospecho que Fuji no era de fiar, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que no le hizo caso a su intuición.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al fin concluía su turno, así que la joven esposa preparaba sus cosas para ir en busca de su marido, sabía que él la debería estar esperando, pues ella tenía los almuerzos. Salió gustosa del salón, sin acordarse de que sus amigas habían desaparecido ni de los problemas que se habían generado. Conociendo las costumbres de Ryoma, se dirigió directamente hacia la azotea, convencida que estaba durmiendo por esos lados.

Llegando al lugar, abrió sigilosa la puerta dejando pasar una suave brisa primaveral, entrando con calma sus orbes de fuego escudriñaban su objetivo, por unos instantes dudo encontrarlo y pareció levemente decepcionada, hasta que una leve sombra escondida tras un muro le indicó el camino. A paso pausado se aventuró hacia quien pensaba que era su marido.

Con cierta cautela observó tras el muro, sus ojos carmín brillaron intensamente al ver semejante escena, su corazón palpito rápidamente, mientras una suave luz titilaba por sobre un Ryoma dormido, que a simple vista parecía una inocente criatura, al menos, para la soñadora mirada de Sakuno. Si había algo que le gustaba a esta joven esposa, era deleitarse viendo como él dormía placidamente.

¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? – emitió con tono indescifrable, logrando sobresaltarla.

No quería… despertarte – expresó avergonzada – lo siento.

No lo hiciste, te sentí llegar desde el principio – afirmó sonriendo, mientras se enderezaba.

Una vez logró posicionarse bien, dirigió su mirada ámbar para reencontrarse con su esposa. Cual fue su asombro al presenciar tan bella imagen, Sakuno aún traía puesto el traje de la cafetería, un vestido como de sirvienta antigua, además de llevar el pelo peinado en dos largas trenzas, que le daban un aspecto infantil y misterioso entre tanta ropa que la cubría, obviamente demasiadas fantasías cruzaron por la mente de Ryoma.

Traje el almuerzo – esbozo con timidez, al verse inspeccionada tan detenidamente.

Claro, siéntate – dijo, señalando un espacio a su lado.

Mientras comían, el silencio circulaba por todo el lugar, un ambiente normal entre ellos que no les incomodaba en lo absoluto. A pesar de estar placidamente comiendo, el joven impasible no podía dejar de observar embelesado a su dulce esposa, disfrutando con los rayos de sol que la bañaban difusamente, logrando aumentar el deseo en los ojos ámbar.

Te vez hermosa con ese vestido – señaló sin apartar su mirada, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

G-gracias – respondió avergonzada, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

Pequeña, por favor no hagas eso – menciono controlando sus instinto, para el cada gesto de su esposa era una real provocación.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó con aparente inocencia, para Ryoma era una constante interrogante saber si ella, hacía las cosas a propósito o no.

Morder tus labios – pronunció, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Antes que Sakuno se percatara de lo que su esposo le reclamara, sus carnosos labios fueron capturados en un apasionante beso, que sin consentimiento se apoderó de toda su boca, recorriendo autoritariamente cada espacio que se le permitía. Liberándola levemente, se acomodó para quedar frente a ella, observándose por unos instantes, le acarició el cabello como si fuese una indefensa criatura, mirándola con ternura, pronunció.

Pequeña¿sabes que te amo, cierto? – expresó de improviso con algo de incertidumbre en sus palabras, desconcertando un poco a Sakuno.

Yo también te amo – complementó, todavía sin comprender la declaración, pues no era normal en Ryoma ese tipo de comportamiento.

Entonces, nunca dudes de eso – solicitó con seriedad.

En esos instantes esas palabras no tuvieron tanta relevancia, por un lado, el joven impasible por una necesidad desconocida dejo fluir ese mensaje, sin comprender a cabalidad su real significado. A su vez, la chica de ojos carmín recibió aquella petición sin cuestionar nada, pues a su entender no tenía mayor explicación, a pesar de la extraña actitud de su marido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El descanso llegaba a su término, las chicas tenían que retornar a su salón para reemplazar a sus compañeros, resignadas por el momento, ya que no podrían averiguar nada más. Antes de volver, decidieron entrar al baño para refrescarse, sin suponer que acabarían encontrándose con una desagradable persona.

Sabes una cosa, Tomo-chan – dijo con cierta esperanza – creo que no debemos preocuparnos tanto – expresó aliviada.

¿Te refieres a Moyoshi? – expresó dubitativa.

Sí, sobre eso mismo – contestó segura – por lo que me contaste, ella es una buena chica, al menos eso parece. Quizás, Fuji la esta engañando – intentó decir convencida.

Puede ser, yo tampoco creo que Moyoshi sea una mala persona – mencionó la chica del lunar – nunca supe que halla hecho algo de que preocuparse. Se parece mucho a Sakuno, así que creo que no debemos preocuparnos demasiado – aseveró más tranquila, siendo apoyada por su amiga.

Sabía que el ambiente olía a perdedoras – anunció una voz salida de uno de los cubículos.

Pero miren que salió de la cloaca, la zorrita apestosa – emitía despectiva Ann – ¿qué, viniste a visitar a tus parientes? – sonrió burlesca.

Por este instante ignoraré tus burlas – dijo seria, para desconcierto de las chicas – las escuché hablando de Sachiko, veo que ya la conocieron.

¿Y qué con eso? – contestó curiosa la castaña.

Déjenme decirles algo – mencionó – Sachiko, no es lo que parece, esa carita de ángel que tiene es solo una máscara que usa para engañar a la gente – confesó maliciosa.

¿No se supone que ustedes son amigas? – preguntó extrañada Osakada.

Sí, por eso mismo se quien es – afirmó segura – será mejor que tengan cuidado con ella, por que vino a recuperar lo que es suyo – informó sincera, no porque quisiera ayudarlas, sino por venganza.

¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó dudosa Tachibana, pero al mirar la vista insinuadora de la chica, agregó – acaso ¿hablas de Echizen? – la aludida solo esbozo un gesto de afirmación – eso será imposible, además, dudo mucho que esa chica tenga esas intenciones. Sabes una cosa zorrita, no todas las mujeres son tan arrastradas como tú – expresó sonriente.

Piensen lo que quieran – mencionó sin ofenderse – luego no vengan a pedirme ayuda – emitió, para salir del baño.

¿De qué hablas? – exigió respuestas - ¿qué están planeando tú y Fuji? – expresó dudosa.

No tengo nada que ver con ese traidor – espetó molesta – pero les diré algo, Sachiko viene a recuperar a Ryoma y ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere – aseguró sin titubear, abandonando el lugar.

Ambas jóvenes quedaron absortas por lo escuchado, si antes estaban invadidas por las dudas, ahora definitivamente, habían sido sobrepasadas. La confesión de Kurosawa no tenía fundamentos para ellas, era imposible imaginar que les estuviese ayudando o facilitando información, demasiado inverosímil como para creerlo, sin embargo, era mejor mantenerse alertas por cualquier cosa.

**Hasta la próxima...**

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, espero lo hallan disfrutado y no sea tan decepsionante, es muy díficil complacer a todos los lectores, de todos modos, seguiré buscando inspiración y concluir la historia de la mejor forma posible. Hasta pronto, nos vemos**


	17. Huracán Moyoshi Arrecia

Primero que todo agradezco todos los lindos comentarios. Luego decirles que las demoras son inevitables, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en cumplir una vez por semana, pero no siempre se puede. Como recompensa a la tardanza, les traigo este nuevo capitulo, mucho mas largo que lo habitual, espero no les moleste tener que leer un poco más, pero dense su tiempo, por que nunca se sabe cuanto tardaré en el próximo, jijiji espero no tanto, pero por si acaso.

Ya no las interrumpo más, comiencen a leer y sabrán del pasado de Ryoma con Moyoshi, algo de lemon, cambios...

* * *

17.- HURACAN MOYOSHI ARRECIA

Paulatinamente el tiempo se iba tornando más benevolente con la ciudad. Suaves brisas refrescaban dócilmente a los fatigados habitantes, con cada día los árboles adquirían un intenso color verdoso, con diversas texturas y formas, en algunos las flores reinaban en todo su esplendor, entregando un ambiente más romántico y femenino al paisaje.

Nuevamente las clases retornaban a su ritmo, muchos comenzaban a prepararse para los ingresos a la educación superior, así que una ventolera de nerviosismo socavaba cada recoveco de los últimos años de Seigaku. Asimismo habían otros que no se veían afectados por esto, aunque de todos modos debían estudiar, estaban más relajados por que sus futuros estaban asegurados, pues seguirían en los negocios de sus familias, en este caso estaban Momoshiro y Eiji.

Por otra parte, las amigas de Sakuno recorrían vías dispares. La alocada Tomoka había decidido aceptar casarse con su novio Horio y luego se irían a vivir a Seul, donde él tenía las principales empresas, a su vez podría iniciar su propia carrera, quizás se convertiría en diseñadora o algo similar, pues ser modelo no era compatible con su futuro esposo. Mientras tanto la única que estudiaba seriamente era Ann, haciendo lo imposible para conseguir alguna beca.

Hasta este momento, la joven de ojos fuego tenía la certeza que su camino era la música, así que estaba en busca de algún conservatorio en Tokio. Aun teniendo los medios para emigrar al extranjero, separarse de su amado no era una opción. Sin embargo, del único que no se tenía claridad que es lo que haría era Echizen, pues no emitía comentario de ello. No obstante, su bella esposa, soñaba con que tomara su mismo destino, aunque nunca se lo había mencionada a nadie.

Un día en Seigaku, cada quien haciendo lo suyo, invadidos por una extraña atmósfera, que les anunciaba que pronto un inesperado cambio trastornaría sus vidas. Lamentablemente, para la joven pianista, sus amigas continuaban dejándola ignorante de todos los sucesos referente a Moyoshi, justificándose con que no deseaban perturbarla, simplemente querían protegerla.

Sin embargo, este exceso de preocupación por ella, la inquietaba más, imaginado que sus queridas amigas la estaban apartando. Aunque todavía era un débil sentimiento, solo los sucesos futuros confirmarían o derrumbarían esto. El ocaso del día estaba a unos pasos, asimismo las clases de música.

Tezuka – llamó el genio – llevamos un par de días ensayando, no crees que ya deberías decidir si participamos juntos – anunciaba, observado fijamente por los presentes.

No veo el apuro – contestó displicente – todavía falta un tiempo para eso.

Sí, pero no crees que sería bueno que intensificáramos los ensayos, así podemos complementarnos mejor – propuso sonriente.

Ninguno de los dos ha logrado perfeccionar su parte, mientras eso no ocurra, no tomaré ninguna decisión – confirmó con autoridad.

Esta respuesta no satisfacía al prodigio, que intuía que su demora era por un motivo distinto al que emitía, ya que conocía la forma de trabajo de Tezuka, y así como en el pasado, la primera vez que los escuchó tocar juntos a él y a Moyoshi, instantáneamente había decidido que esa era la mejor combinación, descartando de lleno a Echizen.

En vista que la insistencia era agobiante, el maestro había preferido que interpretaran la primera parte de la partitura, así pudiesen notar por ellos mismo que no estaban listos. Mientras la música invadía el lugar, una visita de cabellos dorados los sorprendió, deteniendo al instante el ensayo.

Lo siento – se excuso avergonzada – no quise importunarlos, pero es que escuche la música y no pude evitar acercarme.

¿Moyoshi, qué haces acá? – cuestionó fríamente Tezuka.

Hola, Tezuka-sensei – saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios – solo quise comprobar los rumores – afirmó – deseaba saber que tan buena era la descendiente de los Ryusaki y veo que eran ciertos – sonriendo cálidamente a Sakuno.

Muchas gracias – retribuyó avergonzada.

Veo que ya están muy unidos con Fuji – haciendo referencia al piano - ¿Así qué tocaran juntos?

Sachi, aún Tezuka no se decide¿quizás, tú puedas convencerlo? – propuso con esa misteriosa mirada.

Creo que ya te dije mis razones – refutó impasible el aludido, mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

Instantes que lograron modificar el ambiente, incluso Sakuno consiguió percibir la inquietud entre ellos. Observando con detenimiento alcanzó a comprender el leve ánimo de sus pares, al escuchar la respuesta tan directa de Tezuka. Intuyó que tenían alguna diferencia, pero no pudo averiguar los verdaderos motivos, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, sorprendiendo al grupo, al ver entrar al dueño de los ojos ámbar.

¡Ryo-chan! – expresó con alegría Moyoshi – que bueno verte – sonrió cálidamente.

¡Buenas tardes! – saludó indiferente a todos, ignorando la emoción de la chica, que lo observó con tristeza.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa la frialdad con la que Ryoma se anunciaba, sin embargo, para su querida esposa una leve opacidad en la mirada de él, le causó cierta intranquilidad, pues logró percibir ese cambio cuando enfrentó a Moyoshi, no sabiendo si era desprecio o quizás, algo más.

Saku¿estás lista? – logrando despertarla de sus dudas, al ver que ella asintió – entonces vamos.

Sí, buenas noches – se despidió con una reverencia para salir tras su marido.

Al encontrarse caminando por los pasillos desiertos de Seigaku, intentó afinar todos sus sentidos para conseguir dilucidar, aunque sea en parte, que era lo que Ryoma había sentido al ver a esa chica. Observando de reojo, ansiando no perder ni el más mínimo gesto, aunque fuera una tarea infructuosa, ya que nada en él denotaba algún cambio. Sin embargo, para el joven Echizen la intranquilidad de Sakuno era notable, sus bellos ojos fuego no podían ocultar lo que sentía.

¿Te sucede algo, qué no te atreves a preguntarme? – esbozó con suavidad, mientras le tomaba la mano.

N-no – intentó responder.

No te preocupes por cosas innecesarias – anunció, tratando de imaginar su problema. Aunque un leve cambio en ella, dibujó una sonrisa complacida.

Así que sin más dudas se encaminaron hacia el auto que los esperaba, al menos por este momento parecía todo bien. Mientras ellos se alejaban, en el salón continuaban con las distancias.

Otra vez, ustedes dos están planeando algo – afirmó seriamente, para sorpresa de ellos.

¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó sin inmutarse el prodigio.

Crees que no sé lo que hicieron años atrás – espetó impasible, no logrando intimidar al prodigio, que presentía que solo era una treta para hacerlos caer.

Por favor, Tezuka – se adelantó a responder – tus insinuaciones son invalidas¿qué pudimos haber hecho?

Sé mucho más de lo que imaginas – confirmó con agudeza, consiguiendo que titubearan levemente.

Tezuka-sensei – llamó débilmente la chica - ¿qué piensa hacer?

Por el momento nada – contestó tranquilo – pero si me obligan, no me callaré, dejen a esos dos en paz y vivan sus vidas – propuso con autoridad.

Continuar hablando sería una perdida de tiempo, además de ser una real posibilidad de arruinar sus planes, para el prodigio no era seguro que Tezuka realmente supiese algo, pero por el momento fingiría que aceptaba eso. Aunque conociéndolo, sabría que debían ser precavidos pues cualquier paso en falso, les comprobaría si es verdad o no lo que su maestro decía.

* * *

El trayecto hacia la residencia fue más perturbador de lo que imaginaron, ya que el normal silencio al que estaban acostumbrados, se parecía más a una densa nube que los separaba, rodeados por sentimientos similares, pero que no los relacionaban, confusas ideas circulaban por la inexperta mente de la chica, que intuía que los cambios de humor de Ryoma eran debido a Moyoshi, sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer saber que estaba sintiendo su marido.

Un completo mutismo que los acompañó sin interrupción, no obstante, solo al llegar a su destino, el dueño de la mirada ámbar se percató de la situación, ya que se había enfrascado en sus propias sensaciones, intentando obviar a su pasado. Desde hace unos días cuando volvió a ver a Moyoshi en Seigaku, se negaba a pensar cualquier cosa referente a ella, pues encontraba innecesario revolver lo olvidado.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que sí, le afectaba ya que él no solía retraerse tanto, menos desde que estaba con Sakuno, que parecía estar siempre más pendiente de todo, en constante alerta, pero inexplicablemente desde la aparición de esa chica su mente se distanciaba de la realidad, eso sí, sin expresar claramente algún tipo de sentimiento, era como si vagará en una dimensión vacía.

Cuando logró ingresar unas peludas patas felinas le interrumpieron el paso, maullando a su dueño por atención, esto lo alarmó, pues siempre era su esposa quien se encargaba de mimar a Karupin, que por otro lado estaba al pendiente de cuando ellos regresaban. Bufó por lo bajo, para luego tomar al gato, quien aceptó complacido ser llevado en sus brazos.

Sabiendo que Sakuno se dirigía al cuarto, siguió sus pasos tranquilamente, sin imaginar lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de ella. Al entrar a la habitación un silencio lo recibió, buscando inquisitivamente la silueta de su esposa, no logró divisarla, hasta que la puerta del baño se entreabrió dejándola asomar pausadamente. Al enfrentar sus miradas, ella esquivó sus ojos sin querer, para dirigirlos al minino.

Karupin – expresó con ternura, acercándose para tomarlo – perdón por no saludarte – decía, para recibir un suave maullido.

Saku¿pasa algo? – cuestionó confuso, al notar la distancia con la cual lo trataba.

Nada¿por qué? – respondió sin fijarse en el tono frío que había utilizado.

Al escuchar esa respuesta tan anormal en ella, lo descoló un poco, intentando pensar en si había hecho alguna cosa para molestarla, pero por más que imaginaba, nada cruzaba por su mente. Incluso llego a creer que era por Moyoshi, pero descartó la hipótesis al saber que no había hecho nada más que ignorarla, si darse cuenta que era precisamente esa actitud indiferente la que generaba dudas en ella.

Segundos que se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad al ver que su bella esposa se alejaba sin considerarlo. Abrazando a Karupin, se encaminaba hacia la puerta no tomando en cuenta la presencia de Ryoma, aunque ella tampoco era muy conciente de su actitud. Un tanto desconcertado, la tomó del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

¡Espera! – emitió con premura – quiero saber que te sucede¿por qué te comportas así? – ella lo miró un instante sin entender que le decía.

Nada, no sé por que insistes en eso – respondió a la defensiva.

¿Y por qué ese tono? – refutó molesto.

No sé a que te refieres – contestó despreocupada, todavía sin darse cuenta que estaba molesta o insegura con la actitud de Ryoma.

¿Estás así por Sachi… por Moyoshi? – rectificó al instante.

Pero fue tarde, aquella familiaridad con la cual trató a la chica fue suficiente para incrementar o afirmar las dudas de su esposa. No queriendo confrontarlo, pues no deseaba indagar en los verdaderos sucesos, intentó huir, sin embargo, fue detenida por Ryoma, haciéndola soltar al minino, que presintiendo la inestabilidad emocional de sus amos, escapó a refugiarse bajo la cama.

El silencio en la bella chica, lo inquietaba, no por que sintiera culpabilidad sino por que le molestaba esa actitud indecisa en ella, guardándose todo y no expresando con claridad lo que realmente sentía, preferiría que explotara de rabia o tristeza, pero que se comportara con la misma frialdad, que él solía usar, no lo toleraba.

¡Espera! – emitió molesto - ¿quiero saber que te sucede? – interrogó severo, como si el culpable no fuese él.

¿A mí… o a… Sachiko-san? – intentó articular de corrido, pero titubeo en cada palabra.

Por supuesto que a ti – aseguro indignado, sin comprender las inseguridades de Sakuno.

El brillo intenso en la mirada ámbar, la hacían temblar aunque sin entender esa actitud irritable de Ryoma. Para ella era incomprensible que su marido no se diese cuenta que le afectaba su actuar tan distante, no es que siempre fuese un dulce de miel, o sea jamás lo era, no obstante, desde que aquella extraña había aparecido, su normal indiferencia se había tornado exasperante.

Segundos que se transformaron en una batalla de silencio, solos sus miradas se enfrentaban en una lucha que ninguno comprendía el significado. Con cierto desconcierto el dueño de la mirada impasible, esperaba descubrir el malestar en su esposa, situación que para su pensar era inverosímil, es que acaso no había sido lo suficientemente explicito en sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Qué más quería¿Por qué reaccionaba así?, si él no había hecho nada… impropio… ¿O sí?

¡Y bien! – expresó serio - ¿por qué actúas así? – cuestionó, mientras se refregaba el cabello con rudeza.

Por… nada – respondió cabizbaja, logrando que su esposo la observara aún mas enojado.

Si tienes algo que decir, entonces dilo – pronunció desafiante – o piensas quedarte callada – emitió con un tono brusco, encerrándola entre la pared y él, afirmando fuertemente sus muñecas.

Sin escapatoria posible, pues la fuerza de Ryoma era indiscutiblemente superior a la de ella, solo consiguió bajar su rostro asustada, no por temor a que él le hiciese daño, sino por que pensaba que era su culpa que se enojara, que todo lo que había imaginado eran tonterías suyas, acusándose de inmadura e infantil por su comportamiento.

Aun cuando las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, hacia lo imposible por retenerlas en su interior. Esforzándose por no demostrar su habitual debilidad, empuño sus manos con fuerza en son de valor y con el coraje que pudo reunir, en escasos segundos logró esbozar.

¿Tú… aún la… quieres? – expresó en un susurro.

¿Qué? – respondió desconcertado – que estupideces dices¿quién te dijo eso? – cuestionando duramente, al ver la negación en sus ojos, refutó – entonces¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Es que… tú – intentando darse a entender.

Fugaces ideas se formulaban en su mente, imaginando que esta extraña actitud de Sakuno era posiblemente producto de los celos. Aun cuando él, no hallaba motivo de ello, sonrió con arrogancia al sentirse importante, su esposa tenía dudas de lo que sentía, entonces se encargaría de arrebatarle cualquier sentimiento perturbador, por supuesto a su manera.

Al verlo sonreír con esa altivez, la joven esposa se sintió una estúpida niña, ofendida por ser tratada así intentó alejarse, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar una gratificante humedad capturaba sus labios, arrebatándole un salto inesperado en su pecho. A pesar de fingir molestia, sin intención ayudo a generar un pequeño juego de resistencia, ella tratando de ser liberada y su captor impidiendo que su presa le fuera quitada.

Por cada tentativa de escape, sus cuerpos se acoplaban más el uno al otro, otorgando un seductor roce entre ellos. Siendo devorada por los deseos lujuriosos de su marido, la fingida resistencia era derrumbada por cada beso y caricia que recorría desvergonzadamente su tersa piel, erizándose exquisitamente en cada contacto.

Dejándose capturar por su único opresor, sus brazos fueron liberados, llevándolos inmediatamente hacia aquel sedoso cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para que la cercanía fuera definitiva. Volviendo a revivir aquellas embriagadoras sensaciones tomó una de las piernas femeninas para aferrarla a su cadera y que lograra percibir la incipiente erección, que reclamaba aceleradamente ocupar sus dominios.

Saboreando con ardorosa pasión los labios de su esposa, la alzó por la cintura para sentarla con premura sobe el escritorio, que normalmente usaban para estudiar. La acomodo frente a él, observándola con ferviente necesidad, un fuego que no se apagaría con simples caricias, haciéndola vibrar por ser tomada, con cierta brusquedad separo las féminas piernas para conectarla a él, jalándola de sus caderas posesivamente, continuó besando su cuerpo.

Recorriendo con insistencia cada espacio sensible de Sakuno, estimulándola para generar aquellos excitantes gemidos que lo descontrolaban. Dejando que sus sentidos fluyeran sin pudor, la notable humedad en su intimidad, gritaba desesperada por ser poseída, no teniendo más paciencia para ello y obviando su timidez, se atrevió a liberar la vía de su futuro invasor, ocasionando un ronco gemido masculino que la provocaron más.

Extasiados por estos sonidos, en una directa arremetida surco los caminos hacia la puerta de sus fogosos deseos. Embargados en una rítmica danza de lujuria, se dejaron sucumbir a las caricias de sus intimidades, bañando con cálidos fluidos su entera masculinidad, que sentía la fricción en cada embestida, aumentando la velocidad al son de los jadeos femeninos.

Un vaivén que se intensificaba, acompañados por desesperadas caricias, la pronta ebullición de sus cuerpos era anunciada. Alejados de toda razón, una explosión de pasión invadió desde su interior cada parte de ellos. Dejándose atrapar por este torbellino que les hizo retorcerse de un inexplicable, pero exquisito placer.

Exhaustos por la calurosa actividad, se apoyó en su delicado hombro, así poder recuperar gradualmente la respiración. Con absoluta ternura, Sakuno acariciaba dulcemente el humedecido cabello de su esposo, en igual estado de agitación. Todavía ajenos a la realidad, un golpe en la puerta los sobresalto, como no queriendo ser descubiertos, simularon normalidad, Ryoma se adelantó a contestar.

¿Qué? – respondió secamente, imaginando que pudiese ser su inoportuno hermano.

Joven Ryoma – se dejó escuchar tras la puerta – la cena será servida, sus padres los esperan – anunció Kawamura.

¡Está bien!, bajamos enseguida – respondió de mejor ánimo al ver que no era Ryoga.

Una vez sintieron que se alejaba, ambos respiraron profundamente como si hubiesen sido liberados de algo. Al enfrentar nuevamente sus miradas, Sakuno enrojeció tímidamente al reconocerse en aquella descarada posición, todavía con su marido dentro de ella. A pesar de lo tentador de la situación, la cordura que había recuperado momentos antes, le permitió separarse de su esposa, que inconscientemente gimió al verse desprovista de su invasor, ruborizándose instantáneamente por semejante atrevimiento.

No te preocupes – pronunció con malicia – después continuamos – para besar apasionadamente a su pudorosa esposa.

Provisionalmente los temores que habían nacido en Sakuno, fueron camuflados por una efímera tranquilidad. Al menos una dosis de amor por parte de Ryoma, serviría mientras tanto, eso sin contar las futuras intervenciones de terceros.

* * *

Los días transcurrían con extraña lentitud, a pesar de no haber ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, una inquietante atmósfera rodeaba al grupo de chicos. Por un lado, las angustias de Sakuno no disminuían, más bien se incrementaban, principalmente, por la rara actitud de sus amigos, incluido Fuji que había abandonado sus dotes de conquistador, por solo ser amigos, aunque era lo que anhelaba, la perturbaban en cierta forma.

Desinformada de los recientes acontecimientos, desde hace unos días que Moyoshi insistía en venir a buscar al joven Echizen al finalizar las clases, aunque este la ignoraba y sus amigos no permitían que se quedaran solos, inventando reuniones por doquier, el asunto se volvía insostenible con el pasar del tiempo, ya que no podían ser guardaespaldas de Ryoma toda la vida.

Asimismo, por mucho que quisieran defender o proteger a su amiga, debían proseguir con sus obligaciones a costa de un posible reencuentro entre ellos. Fue a sí como una tarde la joven de cabellos dorados obtuvo lo que quería, encontrarse a solas con Echizen Ryoma, su antiguo novio.

¡Ryo-chan¿hasta cuándo piensas ignorarme? – pronunció suavemente.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo omitida por él, aunque nunca se hubiese negado a su compañía, se apreciaba como poco a poco le molestaba menos la presencia de ella, así como cuando uno se acostumbra a un ruido desagradable, después de tanto oírlo ya ni estorba.

Yo solo quiero hablar contigo – insistió tercamente – no te dejaré en paz, hasta que me escuches – como resignándose a esto, contestó.

¿Qué tanto quieres? – cuestionó fríamente, sin disminuir el paso.

Al fin me hablas – respondió complacida - ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?, así hablamos más cómodos – propuso sincera.

No abuses – refutó con dureza.

¡Está bien! – se resignó – pero al menos sentémonos en el parque – planteó suplicante.

Con desinterés se encaminó hacia el lugar propuesto. Un silencio los guió por un camino arcilloso, por una trama zigzagueante se introdujeron en el frondoso paisaje, hasta llegar a un claro que les invitaba a descansar. Buscando una zona apartada, hallaron una banca de piedra donde sentarse, la suave brisa primaveral los bañaba gentilmente, entregando un pacífico ambiente para tratar momentos pasados.

Sabes, hace mucho tiempo, yo quería aclarar lo que paso – emitió con nostalgia – sé que puede ser tarde, pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo, siento que aún es tiempo para recuperar lo perdido – expresó esperanzada.

Observó de reojo a su interlocutor, al ver que no había reacción en él, supuso que se trataría más bien de un monólogo, en vez de una charla. A pesar de eso, no se intimidó pues conocía el carácter de Ryoma, tan reservado y distante, mejor así, sin interrupciones.

Nunca quise hacerte daño – confirmó con prudencia – tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice – un bufido irónico fue la respuesta – sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto… Ryo-chan.

Llámame Echizen – refutó duramente, por no querer perder su oportunidad aceptó.

Ry… Echizen, nunca he dejado de amarte y por lo mismo hice lo que hice – intentó enfrentar aquella fría mirada.

Sin embargo, fue un vano, como una estatua de mármol permanecía sentado, con la vista impasible en el bosque frente a ellos, impertérrito a todo. Suspiró con desgano, al parecer esto no sería tan sencillo como hubiese querido.

Tuve que hacer todo eso, por que sino no podría dejarte – habló con tristeza, aquella declaración logró inquietarlo, aunque continuó pasivo – obtuve una beca para ir a Londres – anunció.

Lo sabía – confirmó, para sorpresa de Sachiko – Tezuka me lo había dicho – respondió al ver la confusión en sus ojos turquesa.

¿Por qué¿Por qué no me dijiste? – sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, así que prosiguió – estaba confundida, no sabía como decirte. Tenía miedo que te molestaras conmigo, ya estabas extraño desde que había comenzado a tocar con Syu, así que pensé que te enfadarías más si te decía que me iba – reflexionó con pesar, pero un risa irónica de Ryoma la alertó.

Así que por eso me engañaste con Fuji – reclamó enfadado – ¿por que me querías?

¡NO! Nunca te… engañe con él – empezando a sollozar levemente – lo que tú viste… era mentira.

¿Me crees estúpido? – espetó con rudeza – ese idiota me contó todo, se encargó de refregarme lo bien que lo había pasado – afirmó duramente.

Lo sé – anunció triste – yo le pedí a Syu que me ayudara. Antes que esto sucediera, le comenté a él lo de la beca y como me sentía, entonces me apoyó para hablar contigo – informaba para desconcierto de Ryoma – en un principio no sabía que hacer, estuve a punto de retractarme, pero no pude, tú estabas cada vez más distante, sabía que te molestaba que estuviese ensayando con él y decirte que luego del concurso me marcharía – se detuvo porque las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

¿De qué rayos hablas? – cuestionó notablemente molesto.

Todo lo que viste y oíste fue mentira – respondió en llanto – creí mejor que me odiaras por engañarte con Syu, así no tendría que explicarte lo otro, despedirnos era mucho más doloroso, al menos eso pensé en aquel momento – confesó arrepentida – pero cuando vi tú mirada de desprecio y luego esa maldita indiferencia, me di cuenta que me había equivocado – emitió cabizbaja, intentando buscar consuelo en los brazos de Ryoma, quien permaneció intacto en su sitio.

Ambos permanecían inmóviles, sin pronunciar palabras, solo el bullicio de la ciudad entregaba vida al lugar. De un instante a otro, el joven Echizen se levanto de su puesto para marcharse, dejando atónita a la chica, que esperaba alguna confrontación de su parte.

¡Espera! – expresó alterada – ¿te vas, no me dirás nada?

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó sin inmutarse.

Ryo, te acabo de decir que me arrepiento por lo que hice – decía suplicante – volví por ti – afirmó.

No tengo nada que decirte, todo eso ya no me importa – contestó secamente.

Pero Ryoma, yo aún te amo – acercándose a él, se arrimó a su pecho.

Soy un hombre casado – sentenció, mientras alejaba a la chica.

No creíste nada de lo que te dije¿verdad? – emitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto, pronunció – si te dijera que todos estos años, he estado esperando por ti.

Tú quisiste que esto acabara, adiós – expresó volteando la vista.

¡Ryoma! – alzó lo justo la voz – yo te amo, nunca me involucre con Syu, por favor confía en mí – pronunciaba con amargura – nunca me he metido con nadie… yo aún… soy virgen – confirmó cabizbaja.

* * *

Simultáneamente, una pareja de enamorados se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, después de hacer sus respectivas obligaciones, lograron reunirse para disfrutar juntos un tiempo. A pesar de eso, los embargaba una inquietante duda, pues Eiji les confirmó que su amigo se había marchado en compañía de Moyoshi.

Momo, no crees que ya es tiempo que me digas que paso con esos dos – interrogó con seriedad, no permitiría mas evasivas de su novio.

¡Que insistente eres! – respondió sonriente – te contaré, ya no importa que me suceda – anunciaba en alusión de una pronta muerte.

No seas dramático – refutó – nada te va ha pasar, por favor, dime que sucedió, esa chica me inquieta, ha estado persiguiendo a Echizen hasta el cansancio y parece que a él no le molesta – espeto indignada.

Después de unas cuantas expresiones sin mayor sentido por parte de Takeshi, le terminó confirmando del supuesto engaño.

Así que no es tan santita como aparenta – expresó Ann.

Lo peor de todo, es que fue un día antes de la competencia – agregó el chico – ese día acompañe a Ryoma a la escuela, fuimos más temprano, no recuerdo bien por que. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos había mucho silencio y pensamos que quizás, los ensayos se habían terminado antes, así que fuimos a confirmar, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlos en una escena bastante sugerente, por no decir explicita – comentó pensativo.

Ya veo, ellos estaban – haciendo señales con las manos, un tanto avergonzada – y ¿qué hizo Echizen?

Él no es de los que reacciona, bueno sí lo hizo, salió sin emitir palabras de allí, a pesar que Moyoshi le gritaba que la esperara – pronunció con pesar – Después acompañe a Ryoma a su casa, en realidad, me tenía preocupado, así que le avise a Ryoga y nos fue a recoger, menos mal que apareció, por que justo nos cruzamos con unos pandilleros que comenzaron a molestarnos. Imagina lo que sucedió, mi amigo los provocó, ya lo conoces con todo ese aire de arrogancia que se gasta, creo que quería desquitarse con alguien, que mejor que con desconocidos, pero nosotros apenas éramos de secundarias y ellos fácilmente nos sobrepasaban en número y estatura – expresó divertido, para susto de su novia.

¿No les paso nada? – interrogó preocupada.

No tanto, solo unos cuando rasguños, gracias ha que en esos momentos llegó Ryoga, acompañado de Eiji y Kaoru – contestó con una sonrisa, como recordando sucesos memorables – bueno con Ryoga allí, no teníamos de que preocuparnos.

Continuó relatando los hechos, que impresionaban a la castaña, más sorpresa le causó después, cuando le confirmó que Fuji, había tenido el descaro de ir a buscarlo a su casa. Lugar donde se había roto la supuesta amistad de esos dos, describiendo como el genio se había quitado la máscara, que solía traer cuando estaba junto a Ryoma, afirmándole que había conseguido derrotarlo y quitarle lo que tanto quería.

Luego de eso las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes, por supuesto la competencia se llevo a cabo, un día glorioso para el prodigio, que logró ganar el encuentro, por que su eterno rival no se presentó ese día, es más no retornó a participar en esos eventos. Sin embargo, las razones de su lejanía no fueron necesariamente los hechos precedentes, sino solo una secuela de su descontento con la música.

Desde que había comenzado a tocar y, sobretodo, a competir, se habría estado cuestionando los motivos por los cuales hacía esto. Siempre creyó que era por los sueños frustrados de su padre, por tanto deseaba encontrar una excusa para dejarlo, pues no quería ser una prolongación de Nanjiro, asimismo lo ocurrido le afectaba, aunque no lo reconocía consideraba a Fuji un digno rival, además de amigo, pero perdió esa idea al darse cuenta que nunca jugó limpio, al igual que Moyoshi, que terminaron rompiendo la imagen de la música, "tocar por el gusto de disfrutar escuchar"

¿Crees que, Echizen, sienta algo por esa chica? – preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

No, pero si me lo hubieses preguntado hace unos meses, quizás mi respuesta hubiese sido otra – contestó sincero.

¿A qué te refieres?

Siempre pensé que Ryoma estaba muy enamorado de Sachiko, aunque Ryoga decía lo contrario – relataba el moreno – pero desde que apareció Sakuno, comencé a tener mis sospechas, incluso antes de enterarnos que se habían casado.

No entiendo, explícate – señaló presurosa.

Ryoma nunca se intereso realmente por Moyoshi, bueno sí – se aturdía en sus comentarios - lo que intentó decir, es que él nunca la buscó, sino fue ella que por cansancio logró conquistarlo. Antes de ella, no hubo otra chica, se puede decir que Ryoma se dio cuenta que las mujeres existían gracias a ella – afirmó divertido – de todos modos, hubo un cambio en él, comenzó a prestarle atención, pero siguió tan indiferente como siempre. Situación distinta que con Sakuno, me di cuenta que con ella, estaba siempre al pendiente y, en cierta forma, preocupado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque ni cuenta se daba de ello, creo que solo no quería reconocerlo.

¿Por qué Ryoga, pensaba que no era así? – decía pensativa.

Cuando todo esto ocurrió, Ryoga concluyó que su hermano nunca se enamoró de Moyoshi por ser mujer, sino por ser una excelente músico – pronunció Momo, al ver el rostro interrogativo de su novia, agregó – dijo algo como esto "Moyoshi era para Ryoma como la mujer ideal, su talento innato y personalidad segura, la convertían en alguien digno de ser su compañera "

¿Su personalidad? Creí que se parecía a Sakuno – cuestiono dudosa la castaña.

En parte, pero ella es más decidida que Sakuno, más que tímida es reservada, las personas fácilmente se confunden al ver su rostro tan angelical, sin embargo, Sachiko tiene algo que la caracteriza su perseverancia y obstinación, como te dije en un principio, si no hubiese sido por esas cualidades nunca habría logrado llegar a Ryoma, estoy convencido que puede conseguir lo que quiera, sin importar los obstáculos que tenga en frente – aseguró implacable.

Entonces es más peligrosa de lo que parece, ella viene decidida a reconquistar a Echizen – emitió muy intranquila.

Sería bueno que le contaras a Sakuno todo esto, al menos, de las intenciones de Sachiko, tiene que estar preparada – propuso su novio.

No, es mejor que no sepa nada, no quiero que se preocupe – expresó segura.

Tú dirás – mientras le tomaba la mano con dulzura, para finalizar el tema de sus amigos y retomar su historia con Ann.

Nuevamente, sus amigos decidían que era mejor para ella, dando por hecho que sería incapaz de enfrentar los problemas difíciles, al igual que sus padres, la trataban con suma precaución, sobreprotegiéndola sin considerar lo que pudiese pensar o de lo que realmente fuese capaz de hacer, infravalorándola como siempre, tarde o temprano estas consideraciones terminarán afectándola.

* * *

Al escuchar la reciente declaración de la chica, no tenía certeza que hacer con ella, si le importaba o no, era algo que debía averiguar. Probablemente, si todo esto hubiese sido dicho en esa época, las cosas serían diferentes; sus sentimientos hacia Sachiko habían sido enterrados en algún recóndito lugar de su persona, sin interés por volverlos a sentir, menos ahora que estaba con Sakuno.

Ryoma – expresó insegura, al ver nula reacción en él.

Adiós – emitió inmutable.

Aunque se detuvo para observarla levemente, pues una duda cruzo su mente, sin decir absolutamente nada indagó en sus pensamientos para comprender que era ese sentimiento. Haciendo una retrospectiva a su vida, podría asegurar que odiaba a Moyoshi, no obstante, ahora que la veía y conociendo todo esto, le era confuso lo que sentía, ya que no veía ningún cambio en él… sino la aborrecía ¿entonces qué?

Un instante en que la verdad comenzaba ha surgir, momentos del pasado que se mezclaban con el presente. Dejando a una chica desconcertada, emprendió camino a su casa, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, daba inicio a descubrir lo que significaba enterarse de todo eso, comprender que el engaño no fue tal, al menos no como él lo presenció, era una etapa de su joven vida que debía cerrar sino, no podría continuar con normalidad.

Desgraciadamente, este proceso era una situación que pensaba mantenerlo alejado de cualquiera, principalmente de su esposa, no deseaba que Sakuno generara ideas erróneas, por que él estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por ella no cambiarían, sin embargo, su insistente indiferencia y constantes encuentros con Moyoshi, no eran la mejor actitud a tomar.

* * *

Posteriormente, la joven de cabellos dorados no daba tregua ni Ryoma ni a Sakuno, sin embargo, esta última permanecía distanciada de los presentes hechos, pues sus guardianas no permitían que la información llegara a sus oídos. De todos modos, no podía sospechar alguna cosa, al menos de Moyoshi, quien se acercaba ha ella con intenciones de fomentar una amistad, por los intereses en común, la música. 

Cada paso efectuado por la dueña de los ojos turquesa, era fijamente seguido por una decidida chica de esbelta figura, quien ansiaba ver derrotada a las dos jóvenes, pero más a Moyoshi que Sakuno. Por tanto, al ver sus pretensiones buscó la manera de encontrarse con una de sus rivales, implantar veneno era una de sus habilidades, aunque no siempre era letal.

Princesita – llamó la morena - ¿ahora eres amiga de Sachiko?

Kurosawa-san – pronunció con sorpresa, esperaba estar sola en el salón de música para practicar – permiso – intentando escapar.

No te vayas – impidiendo el paso y cerrando la puerta, generando un temor en los rubíes de la chica – no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, al menos no físico – anunció divertida.

¿Qué… quiere? – expresó dubitativa.

Advertirte – indicó Emiko, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Advertirme, de qué? – cuestionó inocente.

Sachiko no es y nunca será tu amiga – afirmó segura – ella solo quiere acercarse a ti, para que no desconfíes – dijo, al ver el rostro confuso en Sakuno, prosiguió – esta pensando en quitarte a Ryoma¿acaso no lo sabías? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Cómo… por qué… dice eso? – interrogó nerviosa, no creyendo lo escuchado.

Ella volvió para llevarse a Ryoma, es lo único que quiere y todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando en eso. Mientras tú ensayas, Sachiko se encarga de acompañar a Ryoma, viene todos los días por él – le contaba sin remordimientos – que raro que no lo sepas, por que todo Seigaku está enterado, incluso tus "amigos" – haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, dejando perpleja a la chica.

Men… tira – intentó objetar, no podía creer semejante suceso.

Sino me crees, pregúntales – desafió la morena.

¿Por… qué me… dice esto? – suplicó angustiada la joven.

Por que te detesto – contestó sonriente – pero odio mucho más a Sachiko, si debo escoger quien se queda con él, te prefiero a ti – al ver el rostro aturdido de Sakuno, agregó – si ella logra arrebatarte a Ryoma, jamás podré vencerla… en cambio, a ti – pronunció con una mirada de menosprecio, asegurándole que ella no era digna de ser llamada su rival.

Como si un gran concierto fúnebre se estuviese oyendo, el interior de la joven de ojos carmesí, vibraba con estupor, al escuchar aquellas palabras sentía que una oleada de penurias se avecinaban sin contemplación. Aunque una gran duda aparecía frente a ella, por que Emiko temía a Sachiko y no a ella, que era su esposa.

¿Por… qué le tienes miedo? – expresó bañada en turbación, por escuchar la respuesta.

Por que estoy segura que es la única que puede conquistarlo – respondió convincente – ¿no sabes que Sachiko es el primer amor de Ryoma? acaso no has oído que "el primer amor nunca se olvida" – anunciaba con sabiduría – si no me crees, anda y pregúntales a tus amigas, ellas ya saben quien es Sachiko, yo les avise, pero al parecer no te han contado nada – expresaba con virulencia – si son tan amigas¿no deberían haberte contado?, aunque deben estar seguras que ya perdiste, por eso no se atreven a decirte, todos saben que ella y Ryoma son la pareja perfecta, lo más probable es que este planeando llevárselo a Londres para que toque con ella – le informaba, sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

¿Tocar con ella? – pronunció anonadada - ¿también es músico?

Veo que tampoco sabías eso, Princesita ¿en qué mundo vives, sigues dentro de una burbuja? – expresó burlona – ahora me doy cuenta, que lo más probable, es que pierdas a Ryoma y mira que te lo advertí, si continúas así, no te darás cuenta cuando tu maridito se vaya, si es que ya no se fue – sentenció fríamente.

Pronunciado este discurso, la joven Kurosawa abandono el lugar, sabiendo que había inyectado la dosis justa de veneno, esperando que surtiera el efecto deseado, arruinar por completo los planes de sus traicioneros compañeros. No obstante, la conversación fue escuchada por uno de ellos, así que rápidamente las medidas para contrarrestar esto estaban en marcha.

Al verla irse tan triunfal, quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió, antes necesitaba corroborar esta declaración. Sin mucho que esperar, partió directo hacia su salón, entre tanto alboroto por el receso, logró encontrar a sus amigas que permanecían ausente de su presencia, fue entonces que consiguió enterarse que le ocultaban algo, escuchando como hablaban de Ryoma y Sachiko, de sus encuentros, además, de no dejar que ella se enterara.

Estática detrás de las chicas, intentando comprender por que la trataban así, no pudo más que recordar a sus padres, nuevamente la encerraban en un cristal protector, considerándola demasiado débil o con una incapacidad absoluta de enfrentar las dificultades, se sentía miserable e inútil, ya que nadie nunca había siquiera intentado confiar algo en ella.

Pudiendo haber roto en llanto y reclamar por estos hechos, prefirió tragarse todos sus pesares, fingiendo que nada sabía o había escuchado, pues planeaba demostrarles a cada uno de los que la subestimaban, que ella no era ninguna niñita tonta, que podía perfectamente resolver sus problemas y que no necesitaba de nadie para que la protegiera.

Si aún hubiese tenido dudas, el rostro perplejo con el cual la miraban sus amigas, le quitó cualquier fluctuación en su mente. Como una actriz profesional, esbozo una risueña sonrisa, sentándose suavemente junto a las chicas, para luego preguntarles de que charlaban, nueva confirmación, simularon conversar de los futuros planes de matrimonio de Tomoka, siguiéndoles el juego solo sonrió.

* * *

Las clases habían concluido, por diversas razones Sakuno no tenía ensayo, pero antes que pudiese retirarse, Fuji le entregaba un recado de parte de Sachiko. Por unos instantes titubeo, no sabiendo si quería aceptarlo, pero luego recordó lo anterior y prosiguió a escuchar. La chica de dorado cabello, la invitaba para conversar en una cafetería, rebatiéndose en acceder, decidió enfrentar los hechos.

Debido ha que todos insistían en dejarla apartada de lo que ocurría, entonces hizo lo mismo, anunciando que debía hacer un par de cosas y luego regresaría a la casa. Para todos el actuar de la joven fue una sorpresa, pero al verla tan decidida nadie objetó, ni siquiera Ryoma que más estaba preocupado por que no apareciera Sachiko, que por lo que hiciera Sakuno, sin sospechar agradeció que la chica no viniera por él.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado, a pesar de parecer convencida por esto, sus habituales miedos recorrían implacables dentro de ella. Cada paso dado, repetía para sí, palabras de aliento, una y otra vez se decía que debía que tener valor, sino cuando demostraría que estaba capacitada para afrontar sus problemas, si había que hacerlo, mejor ahora.

Llegó donde fue citada, unas mesitas repartidas en un diminuto espacio al aire libre, adornados con sombrillas de colores, esperaban ser ocupadas por los clientes. Entre ellas pudo divisar a Sachiko, que con una sonrisa le indicó el camino, suspiró profundo infundiéndose valentía, observó su objetivo y se dirigió hacia allá.

Hola, Sakuno-san – saludo alegre la chica – que bueno que viniste.

Hola, Sachiko-san – respondió cortésmente - ¿para qué… me llamaste?

Tengo algo que decirte – emitió tranquila, mientras sorbía un jugo que le habían traído.

Tú dirás – bebiendo de su vaso, aunque aparentaba serenidad, un leve temblor en sus manos le inquietaba.

Me caes bien, es por eso que te pedí que vinieras – decía enfrentando los carmesí – ya debes saber que yo era la novia de Ryoma y nos separamos por cosas sin importancia – anunció, fue en ese momento que Sakuno, se preguntó cuales eran las razones del fin de la relación – como sabrás me tuve que ir a vivir a Londres, así que tuve que dejar a Ryoma, como éramos muy jóvenes nuestros padres no habrían permitido que nos fuéramos juntos, aunque nosotros queríamos eso, pero lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada – mintió descaradamente, pues sabía que la chica no tenía idea de nada.

¿Por… qué me… dice esto? – interrogó nerviosa, con claro estupor en su rostro.

Lo siento mucho – dijo para pararse de su asiento – pero yo volví para recuperar a Ryoma, sé que esta casado contigo, pero estoy segura que aún siente algo por mí – aseguró – y me lo voy a llegar, yo soy la única mujer que se merece estar con él, lo conozco hace mucho más tiempo que tú, no permitiré que arruines todo el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer para venir, así que ni se te ocurra cruzarte en mi camino, no eres nadie para Ryoma, ya deberías saberlo, él siempre me ha querido a mí – sentenció triunfante y para rematar el asunto, agregó - ¿por qué crees que todo este tiempo, ha estado juntándose conmigo?... acéptalo, agradece que te aviso y no estorbes – pronunció para marcharse, dejando atónita a Sakuno.

Una lluvia de frases que retumbaban en su mente, casi no podía parpadear, sentía como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban y un irritante sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente. Todavía ensimismada en sus dudas, percibió como la chica, de aparente bondad, se alistaba para marcharse, un repentino coraje salió de su interior, empuñando sus manos se levantó de golpe, sobresaltado a quienes la rodeaban, sin importar el alboroto, en un impulso expresó nerviosamente, pero con firmeza en sus palabras.

S-sachi… Sachiko-san – llamó en un leve grito, logrando detener el paso de la chica – yo soy… la esposa… de Ryoma, yo… yo lo… amo y… aun que tú sientas lo mismo… y me digas esas cosas… nunca me daré… por vencida – se esforzó por no titubear, consiguiendo articular sus ideas, declarando abiertamente que no se rendiría en esta batalla.

Moyoshi Sachiko, observó por unos instantes a su rival, una sonrisa siniestra fue su respuesta, ya que para ella, Sakuno era una simple niñita que nada sabía de la vida y Ryoma el hombre que quería. Se marchó sin emitir palabras, dejando a una nerviosa chica, que comenzaba ha recuperar su normal ritmo cardiaco. La guerra ha sido declarada…

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno menos mal que termino, haber que les parecio, ya va quedando poco de la historia, pero no podría decir cuanto, solo que este es el último problema para ellos, serán unos 3 ó 4 capitulos, menos no sé, todo depende de la inspiración.

Me despido, ya el próximo esta todo en mi cabeza, incluyendo el final, solo falta escribirlo, que sucedera mmmm les dejo la duda, una sola cosa, Ryoma tendrá que descubrir que le causa Sachiko y Sakuno demostrar que no es una niña tonta, haber como resulta... Hasta pronto


	18. Se Acrecienta El Huracán

Hola a todos, bueno ya estamos casi llegando al final, espero les guste el capitulo, aunque seguro odiaran a mas de alguien, incluyendome, pero no importa, son cosas que deberan pasar para concluir esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de recibirlos, así que disfruten y a leer.

* * *

18.- SE ACRECIENTA EL HURACAN 

El haberse enfrentado directamente a Sachiko, la había dejado exhausta, pero en ese momento sintió que había ganado una batalla contra si misma, pues su timidez no le había impedido expresar lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, todo el valor que presentó en ese instante parecía esfumarse con el pasar de los días, como si una inmensa ola la hubiese botado y una vez salvada comenzaba a movilizarse, pero sus energías aún no eran recuperadas.

Principalmente, si consideraba que había tenido que afrontar sola este episodio, aunque había salido bien parada, aún le queda lo más dificultoso por encarar. De todos modos, continuaba esforzándose al máximo por no decaer y sobretodo por no perder lo que más quería, a su amado Ryoma. Una nueva etapa en su vida, para la cual no estaba preparada, pero si deseaba ganar, tendría que luchar cueste lo que cueste.

Durante los siguientes días, los hechos no fueron favorecedoras para la joven pianista, aun cuando deseaba hacerlo, muchas cosas le jugaban en contra. Especialmente, por que no podía impedir que Sachiko se acercara a Ryoma, quien aprovechaba su ausencia después de clases para estar con él, mientras ella debía ensayaba incesantemente.

Eso sí, estaba segura que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues sin querer Kawamura le informaba a que hora llegaba Ryoma todas las tarde y cuando se iba con Kaoru a buscarla. Al menos esto la mantenía un tanto más tranquila, ya que le decía que su marido no compartía más que el trayecto a casa con ella, como máximo media hora al día.

Sin embargo, como cada tarde, observaba en lejanía, como la chica de cabellos dorados acompañaba a su esposo fuera de Seigaku, aunque agradecía que sus amigas casi siempre estuvieran con ellos. No obstante, la impotencia que sentía al no poder evitarlo se acrecentaba en su interior, además, de su inexperiencia para enfrentar mejor estos casos.

A pesar de toda su valentía inicial, una de las cosas que no pudo realizar, fue desafiar a su marido, por temor a crear una pelea innecesaria. Lamentablemente para Sakuno, su impericia en las relaciones hacia eco en su actuar, el haberse visto menospreciada por los demás, le había llevado erróneamente, a la idea que debía hacer todo por si sola, sin el consejo o ayuda de nadie, que para estos sucesos la sabiduría de la experiencia puede tornarse primordial.

Una de esas tardes, en donde el calor azotaba inclemente sobre el duro pavimento, los alumnos comenzaban a marcharse de la escuela. Resignada a que este sería un día más de ensayo, observó con cierta amargura a través de la ventana de su salón, como la insistente chica de ojos turquesa esperaba decidida a Ryoma, quien hacía poco o nada por evitarlo.

Sumida en una intranquila atmósfera, se sobresalto al oír que la llamaban.

Hola, linda Sakuno – sintió como le tocaban el hombro con delicadeza.

Fuji-san – respondió asustada - ¿desde cuándo está aquí?

Unos segundos – mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde antes miraba la chica - ¿estás preocupada por esos dos? – interrogó, sorprendiendo a Sakuno, quien solo bajo su rostro apenada – Sachi me contó lo que hablaron, esta decidida ha reconquistar a ese estúpido – confirmando sus temores.

¿Fuji-san, cree que ella logré hacerlo? – cuestionó con suma ansiedad, esperando una gota de esperanza.

No quiero mentirte – pronunció con ternura en su rostro – pero desde que conozco a Sachi, nunca ha perdido algo, hace hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere – arrebatando cualquier tipo de ilusión que hubiese albergado.

Entiendo – emitió desanimada – puedo hacerle una pregunta – al ver que el genio asintió - ¿usted sabe que es lo que está planeando?... lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, no corresponde – volteo para salir del salón.

Sakuno-chan, no te preocupes, yo te dije que lo hicieras – respondió suavemente – y si sé… ella quiere llevárselo a Londres, para que toquen juntos en la "Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres", ya que su padre conoce al director, así que les harían una audición excepcional, debes saber que siendo una orquesta tan importante, tener una oportunidad como esa, es inaceptable rechazarla – sentenció impasible.

Pero… ¿por qué Ryoma? – cuestionó dudosa, pues sabía que para una orquesta, las habilidades en piano no son tan necesarias - ¿por qué no usted?

Por qué ella quiere a Echizen, además que él, por mucho que me desagrade, es un excelente intérprete en violín – confirmó el genio – te diré una cosa más, hagas lo que hagas, deberás hacerlo pronto, por que la audición será unos días después del concurso y Sachi tiene los pasajes listos para cuando termine todo – anunció para temor de Sakuno.

Al escuchar esas palabras, un gran vuelco en su pecho la estremeció, ya que la competencia de música estaba ha unas semanas, asimismo las clases, por tanto, si Ryoma decidía irse para Londres no había mucho obstáculo en eso, a esas alturas ni ella misma se consideraba un impedimento, ya que sus nervios comenzaban dominar sus emociones, que fácilmente se reflejaba en su rostro.

Sakuno- chan – al verla en ese estado, acaricio suavemente su cabeza – no te pongas así, no vale la pena, por que mejor no vamos a ensayar – le sonrió alegremente.

Gracias, Fuji-san – esbozo una mueca agradecida.

Irónicamente el único apoyo que tenia la dueña de los ojos carmesí, era al llamado genio de la música, desde que desistió formalmente de conquistar a Sakuno, había logrado ganarse la confianza de la chica para entablar una "sincera amistad". Aunque llegado el momento, su lealtad estará con Moyoshi, pero de todos modos intentaba no ser tan cruel con ella, pues nada tenía que ver en los planes originales, solo fue una mala jugada del destino que estuviera en medio.

* * *

Nuevamente, su trayecto hacia su casa sería en compañía de Sachiko, al menos eso estaba sucediendo durante estos días, situación que no comprendía del todo, pues se cuestionaba las razones por las cuales al mirarla no sentía odio o rabia hacia ella, aunque se dejaba convencer que era por que había aceptado la declaración pasada, afirmándole que nunca hubo engaño… ¿quizás, simple curiosidad? 

Sin embargo, no eran hechos que reconociera, mucho menos a ella. El problema suscitaba en que se estaba dejando llevar hacia donde Sachiko quería, pues ya no la rechazaba ni la apartaba de su lado, cada día se generaba en su mente una gran confusión, pues sin darse cuenta se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla cerca.

Ryo-chan – logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos – no me estas oyendo – reclamó molesta, solo la miró inmutable, entonces ella suspiró para agregar – quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, no me dirás que no – afirmó, para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo.

¿A dónde me llevas? – refunfuñó para zafarse, pero no se lo permitieron.

No seas gruñón, Ryo-chan – emitió seria – es un lugar que estoy segura que te va ha encantar, hace tiempo que vinimos, pero esa vez no pudimos hacer nada – hablaba risueña, mientras el aludido intentaba dilucidar hacia donde era arrastrado.

Siguieron caminando por las concurridas calles de Tokio, bajo un abrasador calor. A pesar de maldecir por ser obligado a ir tras ella, no hacia mucho ademán por soltarse, es más, parecía dejarse llevar por una suave corriente, sin temor a su destino. Unas cuadras mas de recorrido, los situó frente a un viejo edificio con un cartel maltrecho en el dintel de la puerta, anunciando que era algún tipo de bar.

Antes que pudiese cuestionar que hacían en ese sitio, fue jalado del brazo hacia el interior, comenzando a inspeccionar el lugar, poco a poco las imágenes retornaban a su mente, indicándole que ya había estado allí. Un piso de madera rechinante, con paredes envejecidas de tonos pasteles, los encaminaban hacia el área principal, divisando una gran zona que le traía variados recuerdos.

Entrando de lleno al céntrico espacio, escasas cosas eran diferentes a como se acordaba, quizás unos cuadros nuevos y algunas reparaciones del techo, le hacía lucir en mejores condiciones que el pasillo recién surcado. Lo que si estaba intacto a como recordaba, era el antiquísimo piano de cola, un instrumento invaluable, con fina madera y delicados detalles tallados a mano, que alguna vez perteneció a un reconocido compositor japonés.

Sabía que te gustaría – trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad – siempre quisiste tocar este piano, pero nunca te dejaron, por que eras un niño¿recuerdas? – solo asintió, mirando minuciosamente el instrumento.

Anda puedes tocarlo – anunció una voz conocida, al voltear se percató que era el mismo hombre que años atrás le impedía usarlo – que, ahora no piensas tocar, mira que tu novia insistió con que eras un gran pianista, y solo por que es ella accedí, aunque dudo que seas tan bueno como dijo, solo eres un niñito rico, que nada debe saber de buena música – expresó quejadamente.

Una desafiante mirada le entregó al viejo frente a él, un sujeto de apariencia despreocupada con algo de canas en su cabeza y barbilla, una figura enclenque que parecía que pronto se desamaría, además, de una enronquecida voz, que de seguro era producto del cigarrillo. Se encaminó hacia el magnifico piano, con la arrogancia propia de un prodigio, acomodándose para interpretar una pieza.

Con suspicacia en sus ojos, el viejo observaba inquisitivamente a Ryoma, no creyendo que realmente fuese un pianista tan bueno. Sus dudas fueron arrebatadas al instante de escuchar las notas, que con elegancia y destreza eran extraídas del piano, consiguiendo embelesar a sus oyentes que empezaron a salir por los rincones, acaparando las mesas que bordeaban al músico.

Igualmente, el de mirar ámbar estaba extasiado con la música, siempre había anhelado tocar ese piano y ahora que lo hacía, lo invadía una lluvia de emociones que no podía expresar mejor que interpretando una pieza musical, infinidad de recuerdos surcaron su mente, cuando venía años atrás junto a Sachiko, en donde a diario los echaban por ser menores de edad.

Satisfecho por su oportunidad, una ola de aplausos lo despertaron de su ensueño, estático deleitándose con aquel instrumento, un peso en su espalda lo alarmó. Al escuchar su nombre susurrando en su oído, reconoció la femenina voz de Moyoshi, quien lo abrazo por el cuello para felicitarlo, apoyando todo su cuerpo en Ryoma, quien rápidamente pudo reconocer los cambios que había tenido la chica, sentir su prominente y suave busto... ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

Un mísero instante cerró sus ojos, para rememorar el tiempo en que paso junto a esa chica, que lo estaba envolviendo con su suave perfume a flores, al igual como antaño, cuando deseaba ser el primer hombre en su vida y quizás el único. Sin darse cuenta su mente viajaba al pasado, muchas imágenes que atravesaban incesante por su cabeza, hasta que unos ojos color fuego se sobrepusieron frente a él, recordando inmediatamente a la dueña.

Bruscamente se paró, descolocando a Moyoshi que retrocedió unos pasos por el impulso, sin percatarse de eso, verificó la hora, sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que se había hecho, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la salida, sin emitir comentarios por el repentino actuar.

¿Ryoma, adónde vas? – expresó atónita la chica – espérame, no me oyes.

Hey… niñito pianista – logrando que Ryoma reaccionara – no eres tan malo, vuelve cuando quieras a tocar, este viejo te lo agradecerá – señalando al piano, el aludido solo sonrió arrogante, para salir.

Sin más impedimentos, se dirigió a la salida, chocando bruscamente con la brisa sofocante del exterior, que le hicieron recordar por que había escapado de ese lugar, solo un nombre cruzo su mente, Sakuno. Frustrado por su accionar, empuñó sus manos en son de molestia, se había dejado seducir por la curiosidad, olvidándose por completo que debía recoger a su esposa, menos mal que Kaoru siempre iba con él, así que de seguro ya estaba con ella.

Ryo-chan, te estoy hablando – rezongó una fémina voz, volteo indiferente para continuar su paso – ¿no me acompañaras a mi casa?

Es temprano te puedes ir sola – contestó distante.

Pero, Ryoma – emitió apenada, pero antes que pudiese continuar.

Ya lo oíste, será mejor que te vayas – una familiar voz los alarmó.

¿Ryoga? – expresaron ambos - ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó el menor de los Echizen.

Te estuve llamando, es que acaso no sabes usar el teléfono – reclamó seriamente golpeando la cabeza del menor, mientras éste verificaba sus llamadas, muchas perdidas tanto de su hermano como de su esposa – tenemos que irnos, el viejo quiere urgente hablar con nosotros, asuntos familiares – anunció lo último para la chica, para que entendiera que ella no era parte de esto.

¡Vamos! – expresó desganado, los asuntos con su padre siempre eran una molestia, además, de la creciente rabia consigo mismo ¿qué rayos le estaba sucediendo, por qué se dejaba envolver por Sachiko?

Bueno niñita, tendrás que irte sola – dijo con cierto sarcasmo, que no pasaron desapercibidos por los presentes, Sachiko solo esbozo una mueca de fastidio, pero nada reclamó.

Alejándose del lugar, caminaron hacia el auto de Ryoga, que lo había estacionado a unas cuadras de distancia. En absoluto silencio hicieron el recorrido, mientras el mayor de los hermanos observaba inquisitivamente al de los ojos ámbar, intentado obviar esa acusadora mirada aceleró el paso, pues comenzaba a dilucidar que no había ninguna reunión.

¿Qué tanto miras? – escupió molesto.

Solo estoy observando para ver que tan infiel has sido – expresó divertido – no pensé que fueras así, ni Nanjiro con lo pervertido que es, ha cometido adulterio – anunció riendo, sabiendo que si su padre se atrevía a eso, de seguro su madre lo mata a él y a su preciada colección.

No digas estupideces – respondió con furia, aunque la palabra infidelidad retumbaba en su cabeza.

Entonces ¿cómo le llamas a esto? – alzando una mano acusadora hacia él, pero Ryoma solo desvió la mirada, por algún motivo se sentía culpable – mira, si quieres ser un canalla, es tu problema. Pero pasearte con esa chica por la ciudad no es una buena forma, al menos si vas a ser infiel, se un poquito más discreto – refutó con autoridad – recuerda que todo el mundo sabe quien eres y con quien estás casado – refrescando sus memorias.

No he hecho nada – se defendió el joven con poca seguridad en sus palabras, ya que realmente no lograba asimilar que una delgada línea lo separaba de ser o no un canalla.

¿Seguro? – cuestionó dudoso, al ver la mirada asesina de su hermano, agregó – lo que tú digas, aunque entiendo si cayeras, esa chica esta muy bien dotada, tiene dos grandes razones que ya quisiera probar – bufó haciendo gestos obscenos con sus manos, ganándose un gesto amenazador de su hermano, por que solo le recordaba lo bien que se había sentido estar cerca de aquel cálido cuerpo.

¡Imbécil! – contestó enojado, mientras llegaban al auto.

Sus pensamientos estaban divagando en terrenos oscuros, recordando cada detalle de aquella tentadora figura, que con los años se había vuelto más adulta, reclamándose una y otra vez por tener semejante ideas en su cabeza. Ya una vez dentro, el tono burlesco de Ryoga cambio a uno de seriedad y preocupación, encendiendo el motor expresó.

¿Qué es lo que intentas? – con su vista fija en el volante – no te das cuenta que tus idioteces perjudican a Sakuno, sé que no eres bueno es esto, más bien nefasto, pero si continúas actuando así, quien saldrá más lastimada será tu esposa.

Lo sé – respondió, para sorpresa de su hermano. En eso pensaba, pues se sentía peligrosamente atraído por Moyoshi, quien no desperdiciaba momentos para insinuársele sutilmente, manteniendo aquel encanto inocente, pero no menos sensual.

Entonces¿qué te dijo Sachiko, para que cambiaras de opinión?, no puedo creer que le hables, después de lo que te hizo – pronunció fastidiado el mayor, pero al ver que no tendría respuesta, expresó – sea lo que sea que esa chica te halla contado¿crees que puedes confiar en ella? – buena pregunta pensó el aludido, pero no hallaba respuesta ¿desde cuándo era tan inseguro? Definitivamente no estaba pensando con su cabeza, al menos no con la parte racional.

Hablar con Ryoma, realmente era difícil, su nula expresión o diálogo hacían colaborar, una titánica tarea, sabía que su hermano no era muy diestro en manejar las relaciones amorosas, y estaba convencido que aquella chica sabía como proceder para engatusarlo, su vasta experiencia con mujeres, le alertaban que Moyoshi, podía ser peligrosa.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – retomando la charla – si quieres quedarte con Sachiko, no tendrás que esperar mucho, sé que nunca quisiste casarte así que pronto podrás desligarte de tu esposa – informó tranquilo – solo unas cuantas semanas más.

¿De qué hablas? – interrogó confuso – el trato es de un año, para eso faltan como dos meses – dijo en un tono, que Ryoga pudo interpretar como de esperanza, por una decisión que aún no había tomado o no deseaba tomar.

Te equivocas, el trato termina cuando Sakuno cumpla la mayoría de edad – respondió certero – y eso es dentro de dos semanas, un día antes de la competencia ella tendrá dieciocho años, así que podrás separarte e irte con Sachiko – propuso serio, intentado desafiar a su hermano.

¿Cómo? – expresó incrédulo.

Lo que oíste, Sakuno solo necesita de ti, dos semanas más, una vez se cumpla ese plazo puede hacer lo que quiera, al igual que tú - dándose cuenta que lo dicho era cierto, realmente no sabía que pensar, aunque dudaba mucho que accediera a dejar a su esposa, no, definitivamente, eso no estaba dentro de las posibilidades – así que antes que hagas alguna estupidez, será mejor que pienses bien las cosas, no vaya a suceder que luego te arrepientas – sentenció con una seriedad inimaginable en él.

Continuaron el recorrido hasta la residencia, no fueron emitidas muchas más palabras, ya que Ryoga considero que lo hablado era suficiente, para que su inexperto hermano empezara a pensar sobre sus infantiles actos. Aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con Ryoma, no era mucho lo que podía intervenir, si éste decidía irse con la chica, era un hecho que él mismo deberá asumir.

* * *

El tiempo parecía no dar consenso a quienes necesitaban que su pasar fuera lento, desde que había hablado con su hermano, una semana paso raudamente frente a sus ojos y nada había concluido con eso. No era que estuviese pensando en separarse de su esposa, lo que le tenía complicado era su propia inconsistencia, pues aún no entendía por que no rechazaba de una buena vez a Moyoshi, sino que la mantenía expectante a su lado. 

Debido a que los finales se acercaban, además, de la competencia musical, el tiempo que podían compartir juntos escaseaba, generando un espacio más entre ellos, situación que aprovechaba muy bien la chica de dorado cabello. Asimismo, el prodigio se encargaba de intimar mejor con la castaña, que con los días adquiría mayor cariño hacia ella.

Como las excusas para no ensayar en pareja se hacían insostenibles, considerando el pronto día de la competición. A Tezuka no le quedo de otra, que anunciar su decisión.

Hoy les diré mi respuesta – anunciaba el maestro, luego de terminada la clase.

Menos mal – emitió el prodigio – con todo lo que te has demorado, supongo que son buenas noticias.

Te equivocas, ustedes no tocarán juntos – dictó autoritario.

Es una broma¿por qué no tocaremos juntos, si esta claro que nos llevamos bien? – interrogó algo molesto.

No niego que son excelentes músico, individualmente, sin embargo, durante todo este tiempo nunca han podido complementarse – argumentó Tezuka – y estoy seguro que tú – señalando a Fuji – ya te habías dado cuenta de eso.

Eso puede ser por que no has permitido que ensayemos juntos – decía mientras abría sus ojos cielo, de manera siniestra - si nos dieras…

Imposible, lo sabes mejor que nadie – refutó inmutable – la primera vez que tocaste con Moyoshi, fui el primero en decir que estaban plenamente sincronizados, pero ahora no hay complemento entre ustedes, cada uno va por vías dispares.

No sabía… que Fuji-san y Sachiko-san tocaran juntos – interrumpió sorprendida.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – contestó, quitándole interés al asunto, para luego mirar a su maestro – pero si me niego aceptarlo, no puedes impedir que nos presentemos – reto el genio.

Fuji-san, creo… que Tezuka-sensei… tiene razón – pronunció, sintiendo un gran alivio al no tener que participar con él, sin saber realmente por que.

Con frustración guardo silencio, pues una insipiente rabia surgía en su interior, para él competir en parejas junto a Sakuno era primordial para fastidiar a Ryoma. Aun cuando tenía otra treta mejor para derrotarlo decisivamente, era un asunto que no le estaba permitido utilizar, su obediencia a Moyoshi le impedía revelar el mayor secreto que guardaban.

Si ella conseguía lo que deseaba, o sea quedarse con Echizen, nunca se sabrá lo que han estado ocultado durante todos estos años, así que su única oportunidad era quedarse con Sakuno, eso sí, él debía arrebatarla de su lado para triunfar, por que de otro modo, no tendría el mismo sabor dulce de la venganza, ya que el dueño de los ojos ámbar estaría satisfecho con Sachiko.

Una vez sus alumnos se marcharon - para fortuna de Sakuno su esposo se digno a ir por ella - Una inquietud apareció en Tezuka, el retardar esta decisión era para mantener a Fuji controlado, pero al no poder dilatarlo más, sabía que esto traería consecuencias. Por más que les advirtió que dejaran en paz al matrimonio Echizen, tenía certeza que no había sido así, por tanto había llegado el momento para revelar cierta información, que derrumbaría los planes de ese par.

Al comprobar que se encontraba solo, optó por llamar a quien podía hacer buen uso de la información que reservaba hace muchos años. Segundos para marcar, una voz le indicó que hablara…

Hola¿qué tal?... exactamente, como te dije el otro día… esta vez te diré lo que sé… no, será mejor que nos juntemos, creo que será una larga conversación… por que esos dos no dejaran a Ryoma y Sakuno en paz, no quiero que arruinen la vida de personas, solo por capricho o envidia, además, me gustaría ver a Ryoma nuevamente tocar, estoy seguro que junto a su esposa, pueden lograr grandes cosas… mañana en la noche, en el bar de siempre, nos vemos.

* * *

El anochecer hacia frente, un cielo lleno de cálidos colores se esparcían difusamente por el firmamento, que poco a poco se iba pintando con diminutas luces fulgentes, en donde se oscurecía el manto multicolor para transformarse prontamente en un negro espacio infinito. Un bello panorama para disfrutar, ya que los fríos invernales habían abandonado la ciudad. 

A pesar del escaso tiempo que tenía para estar junto a su marido, los momentos que se presentaban, intentaba aprovecharlo al máximo con él, buscando actividades que pudiesen realizar ambos. Tratándose de ellos, la música era una clara manera de disfrutar gratos instantes como pareja, sobretodo ahora que Ryoma parecía más receptivo a tocar el piano, haciendo duetos con ella.

Practicando en completa armonía, complementándose en cada nota, la joven esposa comenzaba ha comprender lo que su maestro le decía con respecto a no poder tocar con Fuji. Un escenario absolutamente distinto era estar aquí con Ryoma, que sin mirarse lograban ir a un ritmo único e inigualable, haciéndole recordar a la pareja que conformaron una vez sus padres.

Sumidos en un mundo paralelo donde no había más cabida que, para ellos dos, un ensordecedor sonido les interrumpió el momento. Dejando al instante de tocar, dirigió su vista hacia aquel insistente ruido, que provenía del celular de Ryoma, este con molestia observó de quien se trataba, haciendo un gesto de fastidio atendió.

¿Qué quieres? – contestó con desgano, siendo fijamente observado por Sakuno – no puedo… ya te dije que no, no seas impertinente… que fastidio, está bien… adiós – cortando con cierta brusquedad el aparato.

¿Quién era? – interrogó dudosa la chica, al ver la cara de enojo en su esposo; pero cuando la miró a los ojos tardo unos segundos en responder, al desviar la mirada, expresó.

El fastidioso de Eiji, tendré que salir un momento – contestó parándose de su sitio – continúa practicando, vuelvo en seguida – sin dejar refutar nada a su esposa.

Por mucho que intentaba dilucidar que había ocurrido, fue inútil, las inexistentes expresiones en su marido, no le permitían obtener respuesta, aunque no podía imaginar que le mintiera, al ver su manera de hablar por teléfono, nada concluyó, pues era una forma normal de él, actuar con tanta frialdad y molestia a quien solía interrumpirlo.

No tenía tiempo para comenzar a pensar tonterías, a pesar de sus inseguridades, prefirió dejar la paranoia a un lado y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, la competencia era dentro de unos días, no se podía dar el lujo de fallar, no después de tanto esfuerzo. No obstante, una llamada desde la puerta la saco de sus prácticas.

Hola, cuñadita – se dejo asomar un rostro amable, sin abrir completamente la puerta.

Ryo-chan¿qué haces? – preguntó curiosa, al ver que parecía ocultar algo.

Te traje una sorpresa – anunció todavía escondido tras la puerta, en eso investigó el lugar buscando a su hermano – pensé que estabas con el tonto de Ryoma.

Estaba, pero Eiji-kun lo llamó y salió – pronunció para asombro de Ryoga.

Al escuchar esa declaración, corroboro que había oído bien, entonces cerró un tanto la puerta para verificar que quien estaba a su lado era el mismísimo Eiji, quien se encontraba en cuclillas a un costado, mirándolo con cara de "yo no llamé". Negando con su cabeza, suspiró y le dijo al pelirrojo que guardara silencio, este asintió.

Ryo-chan – llamó curiosa - ¿que escondes ahí?

¡ah!... cierto, tu sorpresa – agarrando a Karupin que justo se cruzaba entre ellos – el gato fastidioso estaba reclamando por su dueña – soltándolo para que fuera al encuentro de su ama.

Ven Karupin – estirando sus manos para coger al gato – gracias, a veces se me olvida que lo dejo afuera, le gusta recostarse en el sillón mientras tocamos – comentó alegre la chica.

Bueno, no te interrumpo más, me voy – expresó con tono inquieto.

La bella pianista observó con suspicacia aquella extraña actitud de Ryoga, por lo general, cuando venía a interrumpir terminaba quedándose con ellos para practicar, eso una vez que Ryoma se fastidiaba por tener que escuchar corregirlo a cada instante, era una actividad recurrente en él. Un nudo en su estómago surgió al ver cerrar esa puerta, por instinto decidió verificar lo que sentía.

Cautelosamente caminó hacia la puerta, algo le decía que no debía ser descubierta, con sigilo fue asomando sus ojos carmesí, para encontrarse al final del pasillo con una desagradable escena. Por unos momentos sus ojos titilaron de miedo, al ver junto a Ryoga al mismísimo Eiji, quien supuestamente debería estar con Ryoma.

Agudizando sus sentidos logró escuchar como su cuñado le decía al pelirrojo, que debía confirmar que había estado con su hermano, sobretodo si Sakuno le preguntaba algo. Su temor se acrecentó cuando consiguió saber las razones de ocultarle esto, que existía la fehaciente probabilidad que su marido se hubiese ido a reunir con Moyoshi, esto último calo hondo en su interior.

Cerrando con prudencia la puerta cayó sobre sus piernas, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su peluda mascota. Sentía como sus esfuerzos eran socavados irremediablemente, desde su enfrentamiento con Sachiko, se había encargado de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a Ryoma ha gusto, demostrándole lo excelente esposa que era, siendo cariñosa y atenta con él.

Había estado luchado con lo que tenía a su alcance, pero en completo silencio, ya que nunca había querido encarar a su marido, principalmente, por que no quería escuchar que prefería estar con Moyoshi y no con ella. Sin embargo, no logró ningún cambio aparente, pues él continuaba reuniéndose con aquella chica, que sin duda tenía mayor experiencia que ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, el dueño de la mirada ámbar llegaba a su destino, el mismo lugar donde se habían reunido la primera vez que accedió a conversar con su antigua novia. Un tanto molesto caminaba por entre el parque, sobretodo considerando que ya era muy tarde, no obstante, no fue mucho su esfuerzo por rechazar la invitación. 

Unos pasos más adelante lo esperaba la joven de mirada turquesa, quien esbozaba una alegre sonrisa al verlo venir. Se paró de su asiento, para alcanzarlo, cuando logró estar frente a él, lo abrazo cariñosamente, aunque no fue correspondida con el acto, de todos modos no le importo mucho, pues al menos no la había empujado como otras veces.

Aquí estoy¿ahora qué quieres? – expresó notablemente molesto, sobretodo al percibir lo bien que olía, ganas no le faltaban por investigar de que aroma se trataba.

Ven sentemos – tomando su mano para llevarlo a los bancos.

No estoy para tus jueguito, dime que quieres – pronunció roncamente.

No crees que la noche esta muy linda, recuerdas cuando me ibas a dejar a mi casa después de las prácticas, siempre pasábamos por este parque – intentaba entablar una charla amistosa, llenando el ambiente de emotividad, para disminuir el enojo en Ryoma.

Sachiko, sabes perfectamente que esas cursilerías no me interesan – emitió fastidiado por esto, pero más por él, al aceptar venir.

Lo sé, lo que pasa es que mientras esperaba que llegaras, recordé que aquí fue donde nos besamos la primera vez – señalando un espacio bajo un gran cedro.

¿Me llamaste para eso? – cuestionó duramente, que instantáneamente fijo sus ámbares en los rosados labios de la chica, sacudiendo su cabeza como para expulsar esas imágenes.

No, solo te cuento por que recordé el momento más especial de nosotros, no te molestes conmigo – decía con suavidad – te llamé por otro asunto.

Entonces dime, no tengo mucho tiempo – anunció fríamente.

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, la noche es muy larga – dijo en tono coqueto.

Si vas hablar, hazlo ya – reto el chico, haciendo ademán de largarse, pues no sabía hasta cuando controlaría sus hormonas, que parecían avivar al ser provocado por ella.

Está bien, no quieres que tu esposa se enoje¿cierto? – expresó fastidiada.

No respondió abiertamente, por que al escuchar esa interrogante, rápidamente su realidad le caía encima, haciéndole ver que reiteradamente había actuado en un impulso, dejándose envolver por las palabrerías de ella. Que cada vez le desconcertaban más, ya que no comprendía las razones de actuar tan fuera de sí, cuando se trataba de Moyoshi.

Al volver en sí, logró darse cuenta que Sachiko estaba hablando de alguna cosa, intentando tomar atención escucho lo referente a la invitación para la audición que se llevaría a cabo en Londres. Nuevamente su mente viajó por la estratosfera, divagando en que significaba todo eso, nunca se había planteado esa idea, pues siempre se vio tocando el piano en solitario, pero estaba tan absorto en sus confusiones que no sabía que hacer.

Y bien Ryo-chan¿te irás conmigo a Londres? – esbozo sonriente la chica.

¿Londres? – dijo como reaccionando, pero en su mente aparecía su bella esposa, eso lo aturdía.

Sí, Ryoma, vayamos juntos – mientras se abrazaba a él, rozando sutilmente sus cuerpos – podemos empezar una vida los dos, estoy segura que podemos ser felices, sabes que te amo – decía como intentado hipnotizar al de impasible mirada.

Sakuno – fue su respuesta, más un pensamiento en voz alta que una declaración.

Olvídate de ella¿acaso la amas? – mirándolo fijamente, como impidiendo que lograra ser sincero, además que sabía que Ryoma no era de expresar sus sentimientos a viva voz – no me respondas ahora, te daré unos días – mientras sacaba de su bolso unos documentos – mira, estos son los pasajes, yo me voy después de la competencia, te estaré esperando.

Se alzo un poco para lograr alcanzar sus labios, suavemente deposito un tierno beso, apenas un roce para incitarlo a que volviera ha desearla como antaño. Lo observó por unos minutos, y se alejó contorneando tentadoramente sus caderas, sabiendo que había logrado turbarlo en cierta manera, pues en caso contrario, de seguro la habría rechazado en el acto.

Sus ambarinos ojos siguieron el recorrido de la silueta femenina, ni siquiera se había percatado del beso que le dio, hasta que percibió la humedad en sus labios, llevando sus dedos demarco el camino de aquella caricia, sin saber como reaccionar claramente. De algo estaba seguro, definitivamente esa mujer lograba perturbarlo y, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba actuar con normalidad.

Ansiando encontrar respuesta a su estúpida manera de comportarse, tomo rumbo a su casa, tratando de hallar solución a esto, por unos instantes se preguntó si estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Moyoshi, pero rápidamente negó esa posibilidad, al venir a su mente la imagen de su inocente esposa, que lo esperaba en casa, al ver la hora se sobresalto, de nuevo el tiempo lo sorprendía por la velocidad.

Enfrascado en sus confusiones, comenzaba ha sentir que una extraña fuerza lo estaba controlando, como si un hechizo hubiese sido lanzado sobre él, de otro modo no conseguía entender por que no había rechazado aquella propuesta inmediatamente. Por muchas cosas que pensara, había una que no dudaba, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de separarse de Sakuno, aunque sus actos irreverentes dijesen lo contrario.

Miles de preguntas circulaban en su mente ¿por qué actuaba así frente a esa chica¿Podría ser qué aún sintiera algo por ella? O su hermano tenía razón y solo era simple curiosidad por probar aquella tentadora figura, si esa era la respuesta¿cómo se supone que impedirá que sus hormonas logren controlarlo¿Por qué nadie le advirtió de esto¿Existía un manual que le enseñara ha lidiar con problemas como estos?

Siempre lo supo, las mujeres son un completo fastidio, mejor se hubiese quedado con su piano, maldito el día en que se percató que ese género también existía; peor aún, ahora que lo conocía y había disfrutado de sus incansables delicias, era imposible obviar su presencia. Deberá aprender a reconocer la diferencia entre simple deseo y amor, en este caso entre Sachiko y Sakuno, decidiendo que es más importante, aunque obteniendo lo último, de seguro surgirá lo primero.

Continuará...

* * *

No me maten si no les gusta el color que esta tomando esto, pero son mis ideas que fluyen emocionadas, aunque los momentos RyoSaku no estan, espero les halla gustado, el siguiente cap. ya esta en marcha, si alcanzo lo subiere lo antes posible¿qué tal dentro de unos días? bueno, cuidense y nos vemos pronto. 


	19. Eclipse

Saludos a todos, bueno estaba vez me demore menos, es un intenso capitulo en donde las máscaras al fin caen y otras cosas más también. Tengo pensado que este sea el penúltimo capitulo, aunque todo depende que tan extenso me salga el otro, pero ya lo tengo ideado, así que no creo que sea mucho. Como siempre muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios y por su apoyo.

Este capitulo se le dedico en forma especial a una amiga que esta enfermita MiekoSakuraChan, espero que así se escriba, sino ella sabrá quien es, supongo. Mejorate pronto, ya comienzan a salir raices en mis pies.

* * *

19.- ECLIPSE 

La primavera suele ser una estación plagada de romanticismo, en donde fácilmente se ven parejas pasear por los distintos parques de la ciudad. No obstante, para otros no es más que un simple cambio en el paisaje y el tiempo, ya que los glaciales fríos invernales abandonaban rápidamente su reinado, para dejar entrar poco a poco las templadas temperaturas, que a medida que trascurren los días, se tornan cada vez más asfixiante.

Se viven los últimos días de clases, asimismo los ensayos para la competencia se vuelven más agotadores, el tiempo es mínimo y las preocupaciones desmesuradas. Cada uno se envolvía en sus propios problemas, igualmente se hallaba Sakuno que no le daban las energías para concentrarse en tantas cosas, desde ensayos, exámenes y hasta problemas maritales con apenas 17 años.

Mientras finalizaban las pruebas, las inquietudes estudiantiles disminuían, para muchos era toda una emoción poder acabar el colegio, pues nunca más volverían a pisar esas aulas. Aprovechando al máximo la compañía de sus compañeros, durante unos de los almuerzos se juntó el trío de chicas, buscando un lugar bajo la refrescante sombra de un viejo árbol.

Aunque solían reunirse con los chicos, esta vez habían optado por estar entre amigas, ya que hace mucho que no podían hablar tranquilamente entre ellas. Sin embargo, del único tema que no conversaban era el respecto a Moyoshi y sus actos, ninguna señalaba esto fingiendo que casi no existía, sin embargo, el semblante alicaído de Sakuno era imposible obviarlo, pero intentaban animarla sin hablar de Sachiko.

Hoy hace tanto calor – rezongó Tomoka echándose aire con un cuaderno.

Toma un poco de agua, esta fría – le alcanzaba Sakuno con amabilidad.

Ay… Saku-chan – abalanzándose sobre ella – siempre tan buena conmigo.

No exageres, Tomo-chan – decía apenada la chica.

Eso me recuerda algo – pronunció Osakada, manteniendo expectante a sus amigas – este viernes es el cumpleaños de Sakuno, tenemos que celebrar – anunció con entusiasmo.

Podríamos planear una pequeña fiesta – intervino Ann, logrando emocionar más a Tomoka, que salto imaginado que hacer, una buena forma de reanimar a su amiga.

E-esperen – esbozo inquieta, un tanto nerviosa consiguió emitir – no quiero… una fiesta – por supuesto que no, sabiendo en las condiciones que estaba con Ryoma, eso de simular alegría no era su fuerte.

¡Queeeee!... ¿pero, por qué?, vas a cumplir 18 años, hay que celebrarlos – reclamó su amiga.

Cierto, Saku – agregó Ann – si quieres podemos hacer algo sencillo – propuso.

Yo quiero una fiesta en grande – emitió desgana Tomoka.

Tomo-chan… te recuerdo que no es tu cumpleaños, así que se hará como la festejada quiere ¿O.K? – sentencio con seriedad, para que nadie reclamara – y bien Saku¿qué opinas?

Está bien… pero podría ser… después del concurso – preguntó con prudencia.

Y eso – reclamó Osakada.

Es que… quiero descansar… muy bien antes… del concurso – intentaba explicar la chica.

Usando eso de excusa, pero en realidad era por sus problemas con Ryoma, hace unos días que prácticamente no se hablaban, ella solo observaba como él parecía ensimismado pensando quien sabe que, bueno imaginaba el motivo, aunque prefería evadirlo. Se estaba abstrayendo más de lo acostumbrado siendo notado fácilmente por sus amigas, que intuían los hechos, quizás, había llegado el momento de hablar.

Como tú digas – se adelantó Ann a responder, mandando una mirada severa a su amiga, quien aceptó desinteresada – pero… me gustaría que nos contaras ¿qué te pasa?... estás así por esa chica y Ryoma¿cierto? – por unos instante Tomoka la miró espantada, sin embargo, Tachibana le hizo un gesto, comprendiendo que era el momento.

¿Ustedes… lo sabían? – emitió con pesar.

Lo sentimos – se adelantó Tomoka cabizbaja – creímos que era mejor que no te preocuparas, pero parece que no fue buena idea.

Perdónanos Sakuno, no queríamos ocultarlo – se justificaba con tristeza la castaña, mientras su amiga permanecía con su rostro gacho, sin ánimos de nada – por favor, dinos en que te podemos ayudar.

La joven esposa comenzaba a distinguir una luz de esperanza, necesitaba una ayuda que le permitiera luchar, suspiró con la intención de expresar sus problemas, dejando que cálidos rayos de sol bañaran su angelical rostro, les contó lo que había sucedido durante este tiempo, aunque ya temían eso, de igual forma se sorprendieron al saber que Ryoma le había mentido.

Pero¿Cómo se atreve? – gritó Ann, parándose ágilmente como para ir a golpear a alguien, de preferencia al culpable – y esa perra, que se cree – con suma rabia, considerando que ni siquiera sabía que lo había besado.

Ann, calmante un poco – le alertó Osakada, intercambiando los papeles con su amiga, actuando con total serenidad – creo que será mejor ver como solucionamos esto – señalando a Sakuno, que parecía muy angustiada con todo esto.

Tienes razón, Sakuno no puedes dejar que esa cualquiera te quite a Echizen – decía con desprecio al mencionar el nombre del susodicho – tienes que hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras, oblígale a que deje de verse con esa – pronunciaba con extrema seguridad.

Y… si no… quiere – decía insegura.

Lo golpeas y punto – escupía exasperada Ann, como si esa fuera una digna solución.

Para Ann, creo que así no ayudas – le reclamaba la chica del lunar – Saku, no puedes quedarte callada, aun cuando no sepas como reaccionara Ryoma-sama, estoy segura que él te quiere, pero quizás esta un tanto confuso – decía intentando justificar al príncipe.

¿Confundido?... confundida mi abuela, a eso se le llama calen… - pero su boca fue drásticamente callada por Tomoka - ¿Por qué me callas? – espetó molesta.

Echarle leña al fuego no ayuda, creo que Saku tiene suficiente con esto – logrando que la castaña, volviera ha respirar con más tranquilidad, pues su amiga tenía razón.

Está bien, primero deberás enfrentar a Echizen y dependiendo de lo que te diga, tendrás que actuar, si te llegara a decir que quiere a esa cualquiera, entonces…

Entonces qué…

Creo que deberás actuar por instinto, lo que te diga el corazón – con delicadeza, Tomoka apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Sakuno – tendrás que resolver si quieres quedarte con él o no, yo creo que Ryoma-sama solo esta confundido y que te quiere, pero solo tú podrás ver que hacer – emitía con suma sabiduría.

Tomo-chan tiene razón – decía resignada – por muchas cosas que nosotras te digamos, solo tú tendrás que ver que es lo mejor para ti – entregándole el voto de confianza que la tímida chica siempre deseo.

¿Cuándo hablarás con él? – interrogó la chica del lunar, gran dilema pensó la joven, esta semana eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar, en su cara fácilmente se reflejaban sus inquietudes.

Que tal, después del concurso, solo serán tres días más, así no te presionas tanto, ya debes tener mucho con los ensayos y los exámenes – proponía más calmada la castaña.

Cierto, es mejor así, además, al parecer esa tal Sachiko esta desaparecida. No te preocupes Sakuno, si esa cualquiera volviera de nuevo, yo me encargo de alejarla – empuñando sus manos en son de amenaza, volviendo a ser la misma chica impulsiva que siempre.

G-gracias – emitió en un sollozo, siendo cálidamente abrazada por sus amigas.

Aun cuando no le habían dado una solución concreta, las energías que necesitaba para retomar el rumbo hacia su conquista, ya estaban recargadas. Un incierto futuro se presentaba ante sus carmesí, que titilaban de miedo por lo desconocido, especulando en una infinidad de resultados, deberá decidir hacia donde quiere que su vida avance. De todos modos, lo primero es enfrentar a su inconstante marido.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, el último día de clases llegó, junto con el cumpleaños de la joven pianista, que no tenía muchos ánimos para celebrar, entre nervios e inseguridades que no la dejaban en paz. Sin embargo, sus amigos se encargaron de hacerla sentir mejor, recordándole que el domingo celebrarían con todo, ya que hoy sería un día difícil, pues tendría que asistir a su último ensayo. 

Durante toda la mañana, una inquietud la perturbaba, pero la dejo obviar pues la atribuía a su participación en la competencia, que se llevaría a cabo mañana. Además, de sentirse levemente contenta, por que Ryoma le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, que la esperaría en la casa, por que debía atender unos asuntos antes.

Gran alboroto se esparcía por Seigaku, muchas celebraciones por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Mientras se alistaban para marcharse, la joven esposa observaba por la ventana, esperanzada que Sachiko no estuviese en la entrada, para fortuna suya, hace unos días que no aparecía, entregándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba para continuar con sus labores.

Con mucho entusiasmo se dirigió al salón de música, ya que hoy sería la última vez que entraría allí, estaba decidida a poner toda su energía en ser la mejor, pensando que podría ser una buena forma de captar por completo la atención de su marido, pues ya no sabía como proceder para salir triunfante frente a Moyoshi.

Sakuno, te felicito – anunció su maestro – hoy has tocado increíble, no pierdas ese entusiasmo para mañana.

G-gracias – esbozo avergonzada, jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente.

Cierto, linda Sakuno, parece que estas muy emocionada – complementaba el genio, mientras acariciaba levemente sus cabellos rojizos.

Bueno, terminemos con la última parte de la partitura, así podremos finalizar y podrán irse a descansar.

Rápidamente, Tezuka ordenó que continúen el ensayo, intentando evitar que Fuji fuese tan cariñoso con la chica, una creciente duda circulaba por su cabeza, al ver tan enigmático el actuar del prodigio. Aunque era poco lo que podía hacer, lo haría, ya que no permitiría que esta vez entorpecieran la vida de dos excelentes músicos. Por tanto, ya había tomado sus providencias, contando todo lo que sabía.

* * *

Por otro lado, el dueño de la mirada ámbar al salir de clases, si fue ha reunirse con Sachiko, quien lo esperaba a unas cuadras de Seigaku, era algo que habían acordado. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía planeado terminar con esta situación, principalmente por que no le gustaba ser manipulado de esa forma y mucho menos ser vulnerable con una mujer, de la cual aún no estaba seguro que sentía por ella. 

De todos modos, debía arreglar su vida, para bien o para mal estaba casado con Sakuno, y mientras eso fuera su realidad, actuaría acorde a las circunstancias. Había algo que le molestaba, su inseguridad para actuar en estos casos, pensando en por que dudaba, si hace no mucho tiempo podía asegurar que la única mujer que quería era a su esposa.

No es que pensara separarse de su esposa o que sintiera que ya no la amaba, pero los variados sucesos le hacían dudar de lo que realmente quería, después de todo, aún es demasiado joven e inexperto como para diferenciar correctamente los sentimientos, que suelen ser muy intensos, pero no necesariamente verdaderos, aunque eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

A pesar de que esas eran sus intenciones, ir directo al asunto y marcharse para evitar tentaciones, al momento de reencontrarse con la chica de dorado cabello, nuevamente se dejo seducir por sus finas palabras, sin permitirle zanjar de una vez el tema.

Ryo-chan… como no podré volver, quiero que vayamos al local del otro día – propuso en una sonrisa.

¿Dónde ese viejo? – preguntó con fastidio, lo único que le gustaba de allí, era el piano.

Sí, el señor Banji me pidió que me despidiera de él cuando me fuera, no podré ir otro día – suplicaba ansiosa, asintió con un gesto, para luego seguir a la chica, al menos tendría otra oportunidad para tocar tan increíble instrumento.

Tomaron el rumbo que los llevaría al bar de Banji, bajo un sofocante sol que nada hacía por refrescar, sino que a cada paso lograba afectar las energías y las ideas, socavando las posibilidades de cualquiera. Con marcha acelerada entraron al lugar, recibiendo una satisfactoria temperatura como bienvenida, permitiéndoles recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, que se había visto agitado por el recorrido.

Introduciéndose por el angosto pasillo, fácilmente podían ser anunciados al pisar aquella madera que crujía sin cesar. Lo único que logró ver Ryoma, fue el anhelado piano en la misma posición que lo había dejado días atrás. Se acercó con seguridad absoluta, ya que tenía el permiso para tocar cuando quisiera, además de sentirse el único merecedor de usarlo.

Al sentarse en la rústica butaca, se percató que no había nadie, aparte de ellos dos, focalizando hasta el más recóndito espacio, pues la luz no era una representante fiel, solo apenas unos fugaces haces luminosos traspasaban las oscuras ventanas, producto de la suciedad y vejez que tenía aquel vidrio. Recordando por que se encontraban allí, busco respuestas en la chica de mirada turquesa.

Al parecer, el señor Banji salió – dijo mientras buscaba señal del anciano, hasta que hallo a pocos pasos una nota dirigida a ella, al menos eso hizo creer a Ryoma, quien no vio como fue Sachiko quien colocó ese papel en la mesa – mira, aquí hay una nota.

Déjame ver – quitándole el trozo de papel de las manos.

Abriendo la nota, una caligrafía un tanto desarreglada, más una pila de garabatos esparcidos lógicamente por el documento, al recordar la apariencia del viejo, no dudo que hubiese sido escrito por él y no por un niño que recién comienza en esto. Bufó al leer el manuscrito, indicándole a Moyoshi que hiciera uso del lugar sin problemas, por que se tardaría en llegar.

Ese viejo no esta, será mejor que nos vayamos – emitió serio, disponiéndose para salir, pues algo le decía que era peligroso estar solos en este desolado lugar.

Espera, todavía no – un leve grito de suplica – ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría oírte tocar un rato, se que tú, también quieres eso – mencionó confiada.

Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, pero era verdad que anhelaba volver a tocar, así que retomó su posición en la vieja butaca, mientras la chica le decía que iría por unos refrescos del bar. Iniciando su concierto, se dejo llevar por la melodía que rápidamente repletaba cada recoveco de la habitación. Hasta que una potente voz lo sorprendió.

Sin dejar de tocar, observó como Moyoshi seguía la música tarareando con su espléndida voz, sonrió con altivez, pero intensificó las notas, como retando a la chica ha seguirlo. Pasaron horas practicando en aquel solitario bar, la luz casi no pasaba por los ventanales, apenas unos cuantos focos que alumbraban las desgastadas paredes.

Hasta que al fin concluyeron, exhaustos por todo el esfuerzo, pero satisfactorio por lo conseguido. Hace mucho tiempo que el joven Echizen, había deseado tocar junto a ella y disfrutar plenamente la magnifica voz que poseía, entendiendo que esa era su principal atracción hacia ella. Un tanto animado por esto, no se había percatado que ya era muy tarde, así que decidió marcharse, pero antes ella habló.

Ryo-chan, no te vayas aún – emitió con dulzura.

Es tarde y ese viejo no va ha llegar – respondió serio, mientras bajaba la tapa del piano.

Solo un minuto – indicó la chica a sus espaldas.

Sintió como era guiado a voltearse, sin levantarse de su lugar quedó frente a la chica, que parecía casi de la misma altura que él, considerando que aún permanecía sentado. Al observarla detenidamente, logró darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, siempre lo supo, pero ahora notaba como su cuerpo realzaba en ese veraniego vestido, prefirió desviar la vista, pues comenzaba a ser demasiado tentador observarla.

Al ver la inquietud en sus ojos, la joven de mirar turquesa sonrió con aires de ganadora, ya que sabía que estaba generando cierta atracción hacia ella, aunque leve, percibía que la miraba con los mismos ojos que cuando estaban juntos, notando un floreciente deseo por sus cualidades. La escena era propicia para tentarlo, así que delicadamente acaricio su barbilla, para que la enfrentara.

Posicionándose discretamente entre sus piernas, pero sin permitir el contacto. Lo miró decidida, sabía que Ryoma no desviaría la mirada nuevamente, por que no es de los que evitan un reto, así que sonrió complacida, humedeciendo suavemente sus labios, emitió.

Ryo-chan ¿Te irás conmigo a Londres? – preguntó como si estuviese ordenando, una delicadeza en sus palabras que hipnotizaban a su víctima, casi un tono seductor que se inyectaban por sus oídos.

Un silencio que rodeo a los presentes, solo las suaves caricias que le entregaba en el rostro de Ryoma, generaban cierta vivacidad al lugar. Inmutable frente a su acosadora, indagaba en la respuesta, había llegado el momento de revelar su decisión, de algo se había dado cuenta, que por Sachiko era una mera atracción física, una peligrosa curiosidad, por lo que nunca pudo probar, principalmente cuando la tenía cerca.

Algo muy distinto por su esposa, quien lo esperaba tranquila en casa… posiblemente, ese era el problema, la seguridad que tenía al saber que ella siempre lo esperaba. Además, de tener la certeza que lo amaba, demasiada confianza había en su persona, incapaz de imaginar que sus actos puedan llegar a estropear su relación marital.

Quizás pequeños problemas, pero fácilmente solucionables, después de todo, Sakuno no era una persona conflictiva, no la menospreciaba en absoluto, solo creía que sería sencillo resolver las dificultades sin mayores estorbos. Debía finiquitar de una vez esto, y comenzar a pensar en la relación con su esposa, después de todo no podía ignorar aquellos sentimientos que había profesado por ella, no se pueden haber extinguido así como así, eran reales, solo su estúpida curiosidad le impedía ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, al verla tan cerca, se sentía tentadoramente hechizado por la fémina, que no le daba tregua a sus hormonas. Una indecisión que le impedía actuar rápidamente, pues poco a poco veía como sus sentidos se nublaban al recibir tan de cerca el aroma de la chica, casi podía saborear la piel blanca que lograba ver. Aunque quisiera apartar la vista, ella le tenía con firmeza agarrada la barbilla, en donde a cada segundo la sentía más cerca de su rostro.

Sabiendo que debía reaccionar, alzó ambas manos tomando las formadas caderas femeninas, intentando alejar a Sachiko, quien aprovecho ese instante para abrazarlo por el cuello, estrechando con firmeza sus cuerpo, rozo ligeramente sus labios en él, quien en un impulso presionó con sus manos lo que afirmaba. La excitación que había recibido por tocar junto a ella, se incrementaba a cada segundo, sobretodo luego del incitador gemido.

Socavando sus posibilidades de escape, se aferró más a su cuerpo, logrando que en un arrebato la besara con pasión, bordeándola por la cintura comenzó con desesperadas caricias, que despertaban sus instintos masculinos, Sachiko solo se dejaba querer, estimulándolo con candentes gemidos y fogosas palabras que susurraba a su oído.

Desgraciadamente, era una escena que traspaso las retinas carmesí, paralizada por completo, observaba una funesta imagen que calarían hondo en su interior. Una expulsión de tristeza, recorría su rostro sin mesura, ahogando el llanto, cubrió con sus manos la boca, para no dejarse escuchar. Derrotada totalmente, no tenía fuerzas para huir de aquel desgarrador hecho.

Intentó voltear, pero su frágil figura se tambaleó, siendo atajada por Fuji, quien se encontraba a su lado. Inmediatamente, la tomo en sus brazos para ayudarla ha salir, alejándose por la puerta trasera, no fueron vistos ni escuchados, pronto el cálido aire golpeaba sus rostros, absorta sin encontrar solución, se aferró en su compañero, rompiendo en un doloroso llanto.

Perdóname, Sakuno – escucho decir al genio con tristeza – solo quería mostrarte el piano, no sabía que ellos dos vendrían hoy – se excusaba arrepentido.

¿Hoy? – logró emitir – ¿han venido antes? – sollozaba por lo bajo, dándose cuenta lo tonta que había sido, luchando infantilmente con una chica que tenía todas las herramientas de una mujer – por favor… sácame… de aquí – suplicó desesperada.

Accedió en el acto, mientras se acercaban a un auto estacionado frente a ellos, un hombre de impecable traje los esperaba con la puerta abierta. Caminado torpemente, una voz masculina le gritó.

¡Sakuno! – oyó, volteo un instante para ver a Ryoga, que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ellos.

No hizo intentos para detenerse, sólo subió apresurada al vehículo sin mirar atrás, ya que únicamente recordaba la escabrosa escena de su marido en brazos de otra. Lamentablemente, no logró pararlos, sus dudas de que había sucedió lo inquietaban, sobretodo al ver que se marchaba con un rostro demacrado y fuera de sí, pero lo peor era con quien se iba, que al verlo sonrió maliciosamente.

Observó como se perdía el auto en la lejanía, suspiró resignado, ya vería que hacer con respecto a eso, ahora tenía una tarea más importante, buscar al estúpido de su hermano para informarle de un asunto de su interés. Giró para hallar una señal de donde estaba, hasta que algo llamó su atención, como la imagen era difusa se acercó para verificar, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Ryoma, comprendiendo en el acto la actitud de su cuñadita.

En un gesto de negación veía como su hermano estaba con Sachiko, así que buscó la manera de entrar, entonces se percató que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero alguna entrada debía tener, por que alcanzó a divisar a Sakuno saliendo de la edificación. Mientras tanto, en el interior del recinto, ajeno a los hechos recién suscitados, los jóvenes continuaban en su labor.

En un principio besó a la chica con extremo deseo, que paulatinamente se iban extinguiendo al cruzar innumerables imágenes de su bella e inocente esposa por su cabeza. Mucho antes que pudiese sentir culpa, comprendió lo que le estaba sucediendo, un ferviente deseo reprimido hacia ella, había surgido en su ser, queriendo apagar ese fuego se aventuró a tocar sus labios.

Aunque se había dejado llevar por unos momentos, alcanzó a controlarse a tiempo, antes que el mal fuera mayor, sin embargo, no sabía que eso sería suficiente para causar estragos gigantescos en su vida. En un brusco movimiento, alejó a la chica, quien rápidamente reclamo por este hecho, pero no tenía intenciones de disculparse o cualquier otra cosa, solo debía irse.

¿Adónde crees que vas? – reclamó atónita al ver que se iba.

Me voy – respondió sin mirarla, pues algo le decía que la aparente inocencia era solo una pantalla.

Pero Ryo-chan, no puedes irte y dejarme así – acariciando su cuerpo avergonzada – no puedes tratarme de esta manera – emitió apenada.

Tú te lo buscaste – dijo fríamente, para salir de allí, sin embargo, Sachiko se lo impidió aferrándose a su cuerpo.

En esos momentos, al sentirse preso de sus brazos, sintió un poco de lástima por ella, por que en el fondo solo la había utilizado para saciar su curiosidad. No queriendo comportarse como un canalla, correspondió al abrazo, pero sin ninguna intención de algo más. Solo una manera de disculparse, ya que para él, aquel beso no significo nada más que un arrebato, ajeno a cualquier sentimiento.

Eso le hizo recordar un suceso de antaño, cuando abrazó a su esposa en el hospital, en ese momento no comprendió bien su reacción, solo la atribuyó a un sentimiento de lástima. No obstante, ahora pudo percibir la diferencia, aquella rara emoción que surgió en su persona no era más que protección y deseos de cuidar de esa inocente mujer, al verse nuevamente en esta situación, sus sensaciones comenzaban a ordenarse, solo era suma dos más dos.

Lo único claro que tenía, era que tendría que hablar con Sakuno, eso, si lo que quería era continuar con el matrimonio. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacía su esposa eran reales, que lo recientemente ocurrido era una niñería absurda, por decirlo sutilmente, sin embargo, desde ahora deberá buscar la manera que estos hechos no vuelvan a repetirse, así que solo pudo pensar en una solución: "_fortalecer sus lazos maritales_"

Mada Mada Dane, Echizen Ryoma – escuchó su nombre desde la oscuridad.

Ryoga – mencionó sorprendido, fijando su vista para localizar a su hermano, quien caminaba pausado hacia ellos - ¿qué haces aquí? – soltando a la chica, quien miraba desconfiada su presencia.

Vine a mirar el espectáculo de Sachiko – anunció para desconcierto del menor – déjame felicitarte, eres una excelente actriz, casi me convenciste con ese papel de niña buena – mirando inquisitivamente a la chica, que hacia una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

¿De qué hablas? – refutó Ryoma, quien no comprendía esa actitud de su hermano.

Ryo-chan, no le hagas caso – se dejo escuchar en un suave tono de voz – tú sabes que Ryoga, nunca me ha querido – intentando tomar el papel de victima, aunque eso era imposible frente a los hermanos Echizen – por qué mejor no te vas, con Ryo-chan tenemos asuntos que tratar – acercándose al aludido, que levemente se distanció.

Dime estúpido idiota – decía, ignorando a la chica – ¿qué parte del compórtate con discreción no entendiste? – el menor solo evadió la mirada, sabía que tenía razón, al menos había sido él quien los descubrió y no Sakuno.

Un trío que se enfrentaba en un vejestorio lugar, en donde la música debería ser parte principal, pero que ahora solo era una lejana melodía que se perdía entre los espacios vacíos del bar. La oscuridad se dejaba esparcir por cuanto rincón tenía a su disposición, mientras se entremezclaba con el mutismo circundante, dándole un ambiente siniestro a la escena presente.

Teniendo certeza que su hermano no lo dejaría en paz, que tendría que escuchar hasta que se cansara de hablar un sermón, que el mismo se había buscado. Para no retrasar ese momento, lo mejor era marcharse para comenzar el suplicio, así que hizo ademán de largarse, pero fue bruscamente detenido por Ryoga, quien lo atajo, señalándole que esperara, que aún debía decir algo.

¿Y ahora qué? – reclamó molesto, su hermano solo rió irónico.

Quiero decir algo, que creo que es bueno escuchen ambos – pronunció divertido, colocando nerviosa a la chica de mirar turquesa.

Yo no tengo nada que escuchar – al ver el peligro, intentó huir.

Ni siquiera de Yuuta – paralizando hasta el más mínimo músculo de la chica, que lo observaba con total consternación en su rostro.

Sabía que te quedarías – rió sarcástico.

¿Quién es ese? – interrogó con seriedad, casi imaginando que aquel sujeto pudiese ser algún cercano a Moyoshi¿es qué acaso sería su novio?, pensó… mejor así.

Nadie – espetó en defensa.

Que mala eres, él siempre se acuerda de ti, hasta te envía saludos – se divertía Ryoga, al corroborar que la información era verdadera.

Tú – apuntando al mayor de los Echizen – no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos, todo eso no te incumbe.

Cierto, pero resulta que si esos asuntos que TÚ mencionas, afectan a MI familia, si me conciernen – aseguró molesto, recalcando cada palabra importante.

Se enfrentaron en una silencio aterrador, mirándose con toda la rabia y desprecio que pudieran demostrar, mientras un desconcertado Ryoma, no entendía absolutamente nada que se traían esos dos, aunque pensándolo mejor no le importaba saber.

Y creo que a Ryoma, también le va ha interesar – este ni se inmuto, solo miró con desgano queriendo irse, ya estaba aburrido con todo esto, ya no le importaba saber quien era ese sujeto, mejor que tenga novio, así no tendría nada que explicarle ni disculparse.

Ya me aburrí se esto – quiso escapar al ver el desinterés de Ryoma, no deseaba enfrentarse con él – así que me largo, no tengo por qué escuchar tus absurdas ideas.

Sabías, Ryoma… que Yuuta tiene como dos años y medio – este reaccionó por lo dicho, con esa edad imposible que sea su novio – y adivina quienes son sus padres.

Cállate – gritó con desesperación, dejándose al descubierto rápidamente.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano, comprendió que algo había entendido, ya que observaba a la chica y luego a él, como buscando una confirmación a esto. Sin embargo, era evidente que la madre era Sachiko, quien fue a encarar a Ryoga por difamarla.

Es exactamente lo que estás imaginando – anunció su hermano – esta chica que vez aquí, es la flamante madre, pero supongo que el nombre del niño te dirá más… Fuji Yuuta.

Si con lo anterior había quedado impresionado, no había palabras para describir su actual estado, realmente por un instante Sachiko lo había engañado, haciéndose pasar por una pura y casta mujer. Aunque maldecía por lo bajo, la culpa se la atañía solo a él, por ser descomunalmente estúpido al creer tanta palabrería barata, además, de ver que ella de inocente solo la cara y él de idiota todo.

¿Cómo supiste eso? – ya sin intentos de ocultarlo – nadie sabía de eso, solo nuestras familias.

Supongo que no contaron a Tezuka como eso – recordándole que su antiguo mentor, era primo de Fuji, pero que no se mezclaba con esa parte de la familia.

No obstante, secretos como ese siempre se saben, sobretodo si se considera que Yuuta fue entregado a la hermana de Syusuke para que lo criara, y que además, el marido de ella es muy amigo de Kunimitsu desde la universidad, por tanto no era de extrañarse que la noticia llegara a él, con todo los detalles escabrosos de la historia.

Ryoma, yo nunca te engañe con Syu… eso ocurrió después, cuando estaba en Londres – tratando de enmendar las cosas, pero Ryoga no estaba dispuesto a callar, solo ignoró el comentario y agregó.

Y sabes otra cosa, estúpido hermanito – este lo miró molesto por el trato – aquella beca de la que tanto se hablaba, nunca existió, solo fue una pantalla.

¿Pantalla? – cuestionó extrañado, de toda la historia que Sachiko le había contado, lo único que le había creído, sin dudar, era lo referente a la beca, pues conocía sus capacidades.

Eso mismo es lo que dije, que no escuchas – mofándose, logrando exasperar al menor – ya esta bien, no te enojes, aunque te lo mereces, por idiota – ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano, que poca paciencia le estaba quedando.

¿Vas a hablar? – amenazando con irse.

Tú te lo buscaste, así que ahora te esperas – decía, mientras Ryoma esquivaba la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor – lo que iba a decir, es que esa beca fue una pantalla para encubrir el embarazo de Sachiko – la chica ya no emitía palabras, pues no tenía argumentos para refutar las acusaciones – cuando se fue a Londres, ella debe haber tenido casi 3 meses.

¿Tres meses? – interrogó absorto, si recordaba bien, Moyoshi se había marchado a Londres unos días después del concurso, eso significaba que...

Exactamente, o sea cuando tú los viste, te puedo asegurar que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pues ya estaba embarazada hace tiempo.

Ryo-cha… – se aventuró a decir algo, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una gélida mirada, capaz de congelar hasta la mismísima lava incandescente.

Luego de comprender bien lo que había sucedido, las únicas palabras que rondaron por su mente fueron "MADA MADA DANE" colosalmente grande para su propia persona. Si recapitulaba los últimos sucesos, su comportamiento había sido irrisorio e imperdonable, si algo había salido herido en esta historia, no habían sido precisamente sus sentimientos, sino su monumental orgullo, que fue drásticamente pisoteado por esos dos, que solo se rieron de él, y, más encima, él había colaborado para eso.

Jamás pensó que su arrogancia y confianza desmesura en si mismo, le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, pues nunca imagino que pudiesen engañarlo de esa manera, al punto de crear dudas en él. Afortunadamente, al menos eso pensaba, esto no había pasado a mayores, claro esta que tendría que aguantarse la reprimenda de su hermano, pero se lo merecía.

Sin comentar absolutamente nada, se dirigió a la salida, ignorando por completo las suplicas de Moyoshi, quien desesperada le gritaba que lo había ocultado por que lo amaba. Regresando a la realidad, su rostro fue golpeado por la fresca brisa de la noche, suspiró recordando que era el cumpleaños de Sakuno y ya se le había hecho tarde, así que tenía que apresurarse.

Ryoma¿no me escuchas? – venía tras de él gritándole hace unos minutos.

¿Qué quieres? – refutó molesto.

Tengo que hablar contigo – espetó serio.

Ahora no, después hablamos, tengo que ir a ver a Sakuno – le informaba levemente irritado.

De eso mismo quiero hablar – logrando que se detuviera, para observarlo – te dije que debías ser discreto y no me hiciste caso.

Si vas a decir algo, entonces dilo – una de las cosas que le molestaba de Ryoga, era su poca claridad para contar las cosas.

Sakuno… estaba aquí – señalando el bar, incrédulo no lograba asimilar las palabras de su hermano – ella vio cuando tú estabas con Sachiko.

¿Qué, cómo que vio? – interrogaba inquieto.

Un mutismo se apoderó de su persona, mientras escuchaba a Ryoga contarle lo que había visto, sacando conclusiones, nada bueno se podía esperar de Fuji, de seguro todo esto había sido un vil plan de esos dos y como su hermano le había dicho una vez, la más lastimada con esto sería su inocente esposa. En un impulso golpeo lo primero que tuvo en frente, un recto farol de peatones.

Sin embargo, antes de lamentarse por las irracionalidades que había cometido, se apresuro a partir rumbo a su casa, sabía que sería una tarea difícil, pero nada que él no pudiese solucionar, después de todo, tampoco era para tanto, si le explicaba bien como habían ocurrido las cosas y se disculpaba, su bella esposa tendría que entender, confiaba en la capacidad de Sakuno para evitar los conflictos.

* * *

Luego de un exasperante trayecto hacia su casa, especialmente por tener que escuchar a Ryoga durante todo el viaje diciéndole "te lo dije" un millón de veces seguidas, que si no hubiese sido por la urgencia de llegar, se habría bajado a mitad de camino para continuar a pie. No obstante, eso no era posible, además que su hermano parecía disfrutar con esto y no le permitiría huir. 

Al fin divisaron la residencia, bajándose con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, entró de golpe por el umbral, una extraña corriente fría surco su cuerpo, como anunciándole que nada bueno iba a suceder. Debido al ruido ocasionado por su llegada, la primera persona que vino a su encuentro fue su padre, que obviamente decidió ignorar.

¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? – espetó con impaciencia Nanjiro.

No te interesa – respondió displicente, al ver la indolencia en su hijo golpeo la pared en son de alerta.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – interrogó severo el hombre, al escuchar el duro tono de voz, imagino que ya sabía algo, al menos eso lo tranquilizaba, pues Sakuno había vuelto.

No te metas, yo me encargo – comenzando a subir las escaleras, su esposa debería estar en su alcoba.

Hijo – oyó la acongojada voz de su madre – ella no está – parando de lleno su caminar.

¿Dónde esta? – preguntó duramente.

Nadie sabe, cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba – confirmó Nanjiro, quien se acercaba furioso hacia su hijo - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, para que se encontrara en ese estado?

Aquella interrogante lo sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente sus dudas fueron aclaradas, cuando Kawamura le informó lo sucedido.

Joven Ryoma, discúlpeme pero no pude hacer nada – decía nervioso – pero llego con el señor Fuji, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron… intente detenerla, por que no se veía bien, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, quise saber que sucedía, pero…

No te preocupes – interrumpió Ryoga – no es tu culpa – decía esto mirando a su hermano, quien esquivaba la acusación.

Ryoga, exijo que me digas, que hizo este zopenco – golpeando al menor en la cabeza, que no hizo nada para defenderse, solo bufo de mal humor.

Luego, ahora será mejor buscar a Sakuno, no confío en ese sujeto – alistándose para salir.

Encaminándose, el menor de los Echizen solo seguía la ruta impuesta por su hermano, mientras este hacía unas cuantas llamadas, intentando encontrar ayuda en su búsqueda o una pista de donde podría estar su cuñadita. Recorriendo cuanto lugar estaba ha su alcance, incluyendo la residencia de los Fuji, nada hallaron referente a ella, era como si nunca hubiese existido alguien llamado Ryusaki Sakuno, actualmente Echizen Sakuno.

Una funesta noche se dejo caer entre ellos, especialmente en Ryoma que aún no comprendía por que había sucedido esto, teniendo la desfachatez de enojarse con su esposa por ser tan impulsiva. Ignorando por completo que quien primero actuó en un arrebato fue él mismo, pero claro "don perfecto todo lo sabe" sería incapaz de reconocer estos hechos abiertamente.

Por muchas horas de investigación, nada consiguieron durante los siguientes días, hurgando hasta en la más mínima piedra fue imposible hallar rastros de Sakuno, incluso de Syusuke, que según su familia había viajado a Hokkaido, a una casa de veraneo que los Fuji poseían, pero por más que verificaron, ni señales de esos dos.

Sin embargo, unos días después un mensaje llevo a las chicas, este decía más o menos así:

"_Hola chicas, se que deben estar preocupadas, pero no se angustien, estoy bien, _

_no me busquen, yo me reportare para que sepan de mi, solo a ustedes. _

_Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho, las quiero un montón, Sakuno"_

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

En una zona atestada de gente, que entraba y salía del país, se dejaba ver una joven hermosa de cabellos rojizos, que afirmaba sus mechones rebeldes con unos oscuros anteojos, desplazándose con dificultad entre la multitud, intentaba arrastrar el peso que significaba su equipaje, además, del problema que acarreaba llevar en brazos a su mascota, un felpudo gatito Himalaya.

Verificando el rumbo que había decidido, llego hacia donde estaba la esbelta azafata recibiendo a los futuros pasajeros. Dejando sus pertenecías a un lado, logró encontrar su boleto y documentos necesarios, con torpeza acompañada con un inmenso nerviosismo, consiguió entregar los papeles a la mujer que, pacientemente la miraba.

¿Primera vez que viaja? – interrogó la mujer con ternura, al verla tan indecisa.

N-no – contestó esbozando una sonrisa – aunque… es la primera… vez que lo… hago sola.

Ya veo, en ese caso no se preocupe, me encargaré personalmente que su viaje sea placentero – le indicó cariñosamente la mujer.

G-gracias – mientras le pasaba sus documentos.

¿Cuándo tiene pensado volver? – cuestionó curiosa, al verificar que solo era un boleto de ida.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, por lo pronto, la única providencia tomada era el destino de su viaje, si alguna vez volvía a Japón, era algo que no tenía respuesta por el momento. Muchas cosas por solucionar y otras tantas en que pensar, mientras tanto solo tomaría ese vuelo rumbo a su nueva vida, con el dolor de su corazón dejaría atrás al amor de su vida, si es que realmente lo era.

Cuando mi corazón me lo mande – expresó sin pensar mucho, solo un sentimiento de esperanza se albergaba en su ser, cuando Ryoma y ella se reencuentren, claro si eso llega ha ocurrir.

La mujer frente a ella solo la observó con dulzura, sin entender su real significado, solo veía como una joven adolescente respondía con un toque de romanticismo a su pregunta. Sonrió con gentileza, indicándole el camino hacia su vuelo, tomando a su gato en brazos siguió el recorrido que le había indicado, parada en el umbral del pasillo, volteo por última vez.

Mira Karupin – quien solo ronroneó en sus brazos – hoy comenzamos una nueva vida – las inoportunas lágrimas asomaban indiscretas por sus mejillas – no te preocupes, estaré bien, me convertiré en toda una mujer – decía acariciando al felino, intentando contener el torrente que sus ojos abrieron.

Unos segundos de nostalgia por todo lo que había sucedido durante su corta estadía en este país, alrededor de un año y medio… la muerte de sus padres… su matrimonio… quiebre… demasiadas cosas para su inexperta juventud, muchas sucesos que no pudo manejar, aunque ya no importaba, debía hacerse fuerte, secó su humedecido rostro, respiró profundo y retomó su camino… sin saber si algún día volvería, pero anhelante que eso sucediera.

Continuará...

* * *

Pueden opinar de lo que gusten, recibo todos los comentarios, me gustaría conocer su opiniones respecto a esto, se que varias querían un enfrentamiento de Sakuno con Ryoma (que de seguro ahora odian), pero hay muchas formas de resolver estos problemas, jajaja bueno el próximo capitulo se sabrá los motivos de Sakuno para irse, aunque ya di señales de eso y las reacciones de Ryoma, haber que decidirá hacer. 


	20. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**Hola... primero muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, no me ha dado el tiempo de contestarlos, pero los he leido todos.**

**Bueno quiero disculparme por la tardanza y para decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo, se que dije que podría ser el final, pero miren... la primera mitad correspondía al capitulo anterior, por tanto la otra era parte del final, pero no resulto como quería. Disculpen a quienes no le agrade esto, pero a mi no me gusta dejar las historias con vacíos, me gusta que sea lo más completa posible, puede que exagere, pero así soy, ojala me aguanten hasta el final. **

**Eso si el próximo, definitivamente será el último, uno enterito para RyoSaku, ya esta en proceso, así que si mi tiempo y este lindo pc no se taima, me lo permiten, entoces de aqui el fin de semana tendrán el final. **

* * *

20.- UN NUEVO AMANECER

Sobrevolando el inmenso cielo azul, se despedía con nostalgia una joven de mirada carmesí, una tranquilidad que solo observando tan de cerca el firmamento podía obtener. Sus bellos ojos asomaron por la pequeña ventanilla del avión, deseaba ver, por última vez, la ciudad que tantas cosas le permitió vivir, buenas o malas realmente no importaba, de todos modos inolvidables.

Suspiró con tristeza al saber lo que abandonaba al irse, tenía su corazón partido en dos, aunque era una herida que costaría sanar, sabía que ya la cicatrización había comenzado, claro esta que fue por recibir una dosis justa de una sanadora medicina, palabras llegadas de una impensada persona, quizás en otro momento veneno puro, pero ahora tal vez una milagrosa cura.

_Horas antes…_

Arrastrando una densa desolación, intentaba remolcar su equipaje, había salido con tanta prisa que no se percató, que todavía tenía el tiempo suficiente para abordar. Es que sus ganas por huir del dolor que la perseguía eran enormes, quería avanzar sin mirar atrás, pero sus insistentes orbes fuego doblegaban esperanzadas por quien las detuviera, aunque una lucha interna tenía con su conciencia, que no la dejaron dudar, obligándola a continuar hasta el final.

El tiempo era desastrosamente parsimonioso como si se estuviese burlando de su angustia, miró la hora del vuelo comprobando que aún faltaba mucho para ingresar, derrotada caminó hacia unas bancas, lo más cerca posible de la entrada de abordo, con aquella torpeza habitual trató de alcanzar su destino, entre tantas cosas Karupin escapó de sus brazos, así que un débil grito dio su ubicación.

Muchas miradas cayeron sobre ella, logrando que una notable vergüenza cubriera su rostro, agachando su cara se dirigió donde su mascota yacía, placidamente recostada en uno de los bancos, solo un suave ronroneo emitió al ver que su dueña iba por él. Caminó frustrada aquella pequeña distancia, para poder acomodarse junto al felino.

¿Princesita? – escucho una temida voz a su espalda.

Sintiendo una fría corriente tras de sí, quiso negar sus sentidos como si eso evitara la realidad. Una palidez en su rostro delataba lo incómoda que estaba, por qué de todas las personas que conocía, tenía que encontrarse con ella.

¿No me oyes, Princesita? – confirmando sus miedos, no pudo seguir evadiéndolos.

Kuro… sawa-san – logró decir, mientras se volteaba.

Pensé que te habías quedado muda – sonrió divertida al ver su estado - ¿de qué huyes? – hablaba para sentarse junto al felino, que ni se inmutó con su presencia – no te sentarás… te vi entrando hace un rato, por un momento pensé que vendrías acompañada, veo que tampoco le resulto el plan a Syusuke – la chica bajo acongojada su rostro – ya no pongas esa cara, aunque no lo creas me alegra que estés sola – afirmó para sorpresa de Sakuno.

¿Qué quiere? – preguntó inquieta al verla tan tranquila sentada.

Hablar contigo – emitió en forma amigable, la aludida solo frunció el ceño desconfiada – estoy aquí en son de paz, no tenía idea que estabas por aquí, esto es un coincidencia – levantando la mano como jurando que era así – pero ahora que te encontré, creo que debo decirte algo.

¿Por… qué? – pronunció confusa, al ver la amabilidad con la que hablaba, muy distinta a sus anteriores encuentros.

OK. Se que tienes motivos para no confiar, pero sabes la gente cambia… bueno, no tanto… se puede decir que me conseguí una vida o algo así – afirmó segura – primero que todo quiero disculparme por todo el mal que te hice…

La joven de esbelta figura, que tanto atormentó a la inocente esposa, se disculpaba sinceramente por el daño cometido, aunque sin explicar en demasía las razones de su arrepentimiento. Expiando sus propias culpas, para no tener que sufrir lo mismo que ella, una cuestión de superstición, el mal que haces se te devuelve por mil, como pensaba mejor prevenir que lamentar.

No me crees mucho – al ver la desconfianza con la que era observada – bueno no tienes por que creerme, yo no lo haría. De todos modos tengo algo que contarte, quizás cambies de idea.

No – dijo cabizbaja.

Igual te diré – aseguró decidida – Se lo que ocurrió entre Sachiko y Ryoma – comentaba, trayendo escenas horribles a la chica, al ver su tristeza aflorar, agregó – no llores antes que termine, escucha… Sachiko siempre consigue lo que quiere, al menos desde que la conozco a sido así – confirmando sus temores, de que ellos ahora estaban juntos, hizo ademán de pararse, no quería saberlo – espera aún no termino.

P-pero… yo no quiero… saber – de pie para partir, aunque fue detenida por Emiko, quien la jalo hacia el asiento.

Bueno, yo creo que si querrás saber que Ryoma rechazo por completo a Sachiko – eso no se lo imaginaba, consiguiendo que su corazón volviera a latir con furor, pero intentó no reflejar su felicidad – supongo que eso no te lo esperabas, pero te aseguro que es así. Otra cosa, estoy convencida que Ryoma no quiso nada más con Sachi por ti – afirmó con un cierto grado de felicidad, como si hubiese sido ella la ganadora.

Por unos minutos, la joven de oscura cabellera, relataba los hechos que la llevaban a pensar que su marido la amaba a ella, aunque Sakuno negaba cualquier motivo, se debatía entre la razón y el corazón que no se ponían de acuerdo.

Princesita, escucha con atención – emitió amigable – Ryoma te ama, tú eres la mujer que logró que ese insensible profesara esos sentimientos. Sabía que desde que apareciste eras peligrosa, tu parecido con Sachiko era mucho, bueno al menos a primera vista. Desde que iniciamos el año, me di cuenta que él comenzaba a cambiar, por supuesto, que cuando se supo que ustedes dos vivían juntos, mis dudas se aclararon. Cada día que pasaba, él se alejaba más de mí, antes no le molestaba que estuviera cerca, pero después de que tú llegaste, su comportamiento se torno más frío y distante, intentando que me alejara realmente de él, pero sin decirme por qué. Aunque para mí, eso ya se estaba haciendo evidente y obviamente no lo podía permitir.

Así continuó relatando los hechos, desde sus confabulaciones con Syusuke y todas sus maquinaciones para separarlos. Hasta que avanzó a los sucesos cuando volvió Sachiko, en donde a ella la dejaron literalmente fuera, logrando que sus ojos encendieran en furia al recordar la traición, pero eso fue el gatillo para encontrar el camino de su vida.

A su vez, le comentó lo ocurrido durante la fatídica noche, eso sí omitió por unos instantes la revelación de Ryoga, primero quería convencerla de que Ryoma había rechazado a Sachiko antes de enterarse de lo otro, por qué hacía todo eso, quizás solo quería enmendar el mal causado o definitivamente terminar con su venganza hacia los traidores, principalmente hacia Fuji, que con esto de seguro Sakuno no lo perdona.

Recibir esta información le revolvía todas sus emociones, un sube y baja de sentimientos que no la dejaban analizar bien, sin embargo, una mísera semilla de esperanza se albergaba en su interior, imaginando que tendría una nueva oportunidad al lado de su marido. Eso sí, su sorpresa fue todavía mayor al saber que sus amigos y Ryoma la estaban buscando incesantemente, pero aun así ya había tomado una decisión.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Princesita? – preguntó interesada Emiko – ¿te irás de todos modos?

Sí – afirmó con sus carmesí opacados de tristeza.

Puedo saber ¿por qué? – una atmósfera de paz se respiraba, la joven esposa suspiró para comentar.

Si vuelvo ahora… nada cambiara – hablaba mirando el amplio techo del lugar – no quiero seguir siendo la misma a la que todos tienen que proteger, quiero convertirme en una mujer segura, en la cual las personas puedan confiar – como nunca sus palabras sonaban seguras.

¿Y no lo puedes hacer aquí?... junto a tus amigos – cuestionaba dudosa, ella negó.

Si me quedo, seguirán tratándome como si me fuera a romper, no me dejarán salir de mi burbuja, se que lo hacen por que me quieren, pero quiero crecer y al lado de ellos… no lo haré – confirmaba con pesar.

Pero y Ryoma… ¿crees que él te esperará? – indagaba en terrenos delicados.

No lo sé – respondió levantando sus hombros – pero aún así no volveré, además, todavía no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió – unas cristalinas gotas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Es cierto que los recientes sucesos eran difíciles de apartar, provocándole sentimientos que carcomían su interior, con inmensas ganas de llorar hasta más no poder. Asimismo, sabía o al menos creía, que si Ryoma la enfrentaba y se disculpaba, aunque fuese levemente, probablemente ella caería rendida ha sus pies, conocía su debilidad, así que antes debía crecer y prepararse para eso, sino las cosas nunca mejorarán, siendo siempre atormentada por esos recuerdos.

Te entiendo, es difícil olvidar el engaño de quien amas – mientras ambas chicas de paraban – creo que debes irte.

Sí – tomando sus cosas, hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

Una cosa más – alejada unos pasos - ¿Aún amas a Ryoma? – un tímido sonrojo fue la clara respuesta – él también te ama y te esta buscando ¿cómo te encontrara si no das señales?

Tú me dijiste que me ama – habló con una extraña sonrisa, ella afirmó – entonces…

Un gigantesco bullicio pareció apagar las voces femeninas, que solo se veía como articulaban palabras, solo audibles para ellas, ambas se despidieron sonrientes, sin formalidades ni más explicaciones, se alejaron cada una hacia su destino, zanjando rivalidades antiguas, de todos modos, existe la certera probabilidad que nunca más vuelvan a verse.

_Volviendo a la realidad_

Al recordar su conversación con Emiko, lágrimas de esperanza y una sonrisa coqueta surgió en su rostro, al imaginar a Ryoma buscándola, aunque al saberlo le daba cierta tristeza marcharse, pero había tomado una decisión, así que debía cumplirla, tienen toda la vida por delante para estar juntos, pero solo estos preciados momentos para fortalecerse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dos meses después…

Desde la partida de Sakuno, la vida comienza a tomar su normal ritmo, al menos para unos. Como era de esperarse en el joven Ryoma, su manera de expresar lo que estuviese sintiendo por esta ruptura y separación de su esposa, era un hecho que solo quienes convivían con él mucho tiempo, sabían interpretar lo que pudiese pasarle.

Lamentablemente, quienes se veían afectados, en forma directa, era su familia, la cual tenía que lidiar con el mal humor constante del menor, además considerando aquel carácter tan especial que tiene, era algo de cuidado. Para fortuna de los conocidos, las clases habían terminado, así que no tendrían que soportar en demasía esto.

Aun cuando sus amigos cercanos se atrevían a visitarlo, claro esta que ahora se había convertido en la mansión del terror de los Echizen, pues la siniestra atmósfera que rodeaba a la casa era percibida fácilmente por sus visitantes. Una especia de nube grisácea cubría a la familia, para muchos era una especie de maldición que alguien les había echado.

Todo esto fue provocado por el dueño de los ojos ámbar, no hallo mejor forma para expresarse que a través de la música. Obviamente, él no iba andar llorando por los rincones ni nada parecido, así que cada día se encerraba por horas a tocar el piano, con vehemencia desplazaba sus dedos por el teclado, sacando rudamente las notas, tonadas lúgubres y desalentadoras se dejaban caer sobre los Echizen, excelentes interpretaciones, pero no gratas a diario.

Para el joven impasible, el solo hecho que su esposa lo haya abandonado, fue un duro golpe a su persona. Por varios días le costó encontrar respuesta a esto, sin querer la inexperta Sakuno, le dio con lo que mas le dolía, el completo silencio mucho más poderoso que hirientes palabras o insultos, no permitiéndole ninguna defensa, si es que la tenía.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas para él, que solo con la música logró canalizar, a pesar de la frustración que sentía, lo único que le daba algo de tranquilidad era saber que su mujer, no estaba con el despreciable de Fuji, aunque de eso se enteró unos días después que Sakuno enviara el mensaje a sus amigas, minutos antes de abordar.

**0o0o0o0o FLASH BACK** **0o0o0o0o**

El calor azotaba con fuerza en la ciudad, una humedad en el ambiente que hacía casi imposible poder caminar, buscar zonas refrescantes era una sana idea, sin embargo, un grupo de jóvenes insistían con correr de un lado a otro, intentando averiguar el paradero de la esposa perdida. Pronto la carrera sería dirigida a un destino verdadero, gracias a un fiel informante.

Los contactos de Oishi, el abogado, surgieron efectos, una pista más real y posible llegó a ellos. Se encaminaron hacia el norte de Tokio, en donde había una zona comercial con edificios aptos para ejecutivos, una especie de hoteles pero con las comodidades de un departamento privado. Según sus informantes, la familia Fuji tenía varios pisos a su nombre, que eran usados por quienes hacían negocios con ellos.

Aquella nueva noticia les lleno la cara de esperanza, pues luego de días de infructuosa búsqueda, el cansancio y desanimo era evidente. Así que se dirigieron inmediatamente a los condominios del norte, conversando animadamente en el trayecto, intentando animar al más afectado, que prácticamente fingía que lo obligaban a ir, solo se limitaba a observar por la ventana el urbano paisaje, haciendo caso omiso a sus acompañantes.

Gracias a que Ryoga utilizo con autoridad el apellido de su padre, lograron ingresar sin dificultad para recorrer el lugar. Todavía sin descender, entablaban una charla para ver sus posibilidades y como conseguir encontrar a Sakuno, tratando de evitar que Ryoma se enfrentara a Fuji, mientras ellos seguían en su conversa, no se habían percatado que el interesado se había bajado.

Ok… yo me encargo de hablar con el sádico – planificaba Ryoga, escuchado atentamente por los demás – mientras tú – apuntando a Momo – y Kaoru se encargan de mi hermano, que de seguro no cooperara en nada.

Perfecto, entonces así quedamos – habló el chico de ojos violeta.

¿Y yo, que debo hacer? – interrumpía el pelirrojo con inocencia, los tres se miraron incrédulos sin saber por que le habían avisado a él.

Te encargarás de buscar a Sakuno – se adelantó a decir Ryoga, esperando que Eiji no se diera cuenta que preferían que no estuviera.

¡Bien! Yo cuidare a la princesa – emitió con tal alegría, que les hizo comprender a sus amigos por que lo habían traído, él tenía la capacidad de romper con la atmósfera tan densa que los rodeaba, recargándolos de esperanza.

Obviando la planificación de sus acompañantes, bajo deprisa del vehículo, dejando que el intenso calor abofeteara su rostro. Observó detenidamente el lugar para escoger un rumbo, hileras de estacionamientos enmarcaban un trayecto lineal, con un grupo de vehículos lujosos que rompían el esquema, tras una pared de frondosos árboles podía distinguir los edificios. Suponiendo que en uno de esos encontraría a su esposa. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia ellos, cuando frente a sus ojos de lince divisó lo que quería.

Una arrogante sonrisa surcó sus labios, casi con deleite brillaron los orbes ámbar al ver a su víctima poco más allá. Empuñando sus manos con notable furia, apresuró el paso como un felino de caza, caminó con destreza y ágil andar, sin detenerse a pensar, en un rápido movimiento golpeo la mejilla derecha de Fuji, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar en defensa, cayendo estrepitosamente al duro pavimento. Sin embargo, antes de poder liberarse de toda su rabia, fue detenido por unos guardias.

Al instante llegaron sus amigos, mientras el genio aún en el suelo comenzaba a recuperar la compostura, dando señal a los hombres que soltaran a su agresor. Abría sus ojos cielo de manera desafiante, limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, sonrió siniestramente, para luego pararse, aquella actitud enfurecía a Ryoma, que fue detenido por Momo y Kaoru que vieron la rabia crecer en sus ojos.

Vaya, vaya… al fin te descontrolas – dijo con ironía – te tardaste en llegar.

¿Dónde está? – espetó molesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Quién… Sachiko o Sakuno? – preguntó burlesco, irritando más al joven esposo - ¿a cuál de las dos escoges? – de no ser por que lo estaban sujetando habría continuado golpeándolo.

Así poder descargar toda la rabia que sentía, principalmente, por atreverse a pisotear su inmenso orgullo, además, de tener la osadía de arrebatarle a su esposa, eran cosa por las cuales estaba dispuesto a descontrolarse.

Ok – interrumpió Ryoga, que veía como los ánimos se encendían – solo queremos saber una cosa¿dónde esta Sakuno? – cuestionó con autoridad, pero Fuji no se intimidó y miró desafiante a Ryoma, para decir.

¿No se supone que es tu esposa?... ¡Ah! Pero si te andabas revolcando con Sachiko, por eso no sabes donde esta – afirmó con virulencia.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo, tambaleando nuevamente el orgullo del dueño de los ojos ámbar, pues no tenía respuesta a eso. No obstante, quiso aparentar indiferencia, causando que Fuji se irritara con esa actitud altiva de su rival, lo único que deseaba era verlo humillado, pero parecía no conseguirlo, así que debía intensificar sus provocaciones.

No tengo que responder – sonriendo con malicia – además, ella ya escogió, si se fue conmigo es por que soy mejor que tú – afirmó seriamente.

¿Dónde está mi mujer? – ignorando el comentario, recalcando las últimas palabras.

Te equivocas, ya no es tu mujer, la dejaste… ¿ahora de quién crees qué es? – golpeando su pecho con la palma de su mano, indicando propiedad.

Por muy indiferente que deseaba ser ante los ácidos comentarios del genio, el solo hecho de imaginar esa posibilidad le hacia hervir la sangre, sus orbes ámbar destellaban furia ejerciendo fuerza para liberarse, pero fue Ryoga quien lo acalló.

Ya idiota, no te dejes engañar por este – decía en tono seguro – no te das cuenta que Sakuno no esta con él – logrando que el prodigio lo mirara con recelo – y tampoco la ha tocado ¿cierto?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó Momo.

Fácil – respondió confiado – no se han dado cuenta, miren su frente.

Los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia donde Ryoga les decía, por más que miraban nada distinguían que les diera señal, solo un parche que suponían llevaba por alguna herida recién hecha, inocentemente pensaron que era obvio, pues había peleado con Ryoma hace poco.

Inútiles – esbozo burlesco, al ver que no comprendían – obviamente esa herida fue causada anteriormente y si mis deducciones son correctas, esa fue producida por un objeto duro, pero al ver que estas bien no tiene que haber sido golpeado con mucha fuerza, entonces o te pegaste con algún mueble o recibiste tu merecido al querer propasarte – concluyó certero.

Sólo especulas fantasías – se defendió el genio - tropecé con una repisa.

Una repisa llamada Sakuno – completó Ryoga – a mi no me engañas, se perfectamente cual es la diferencia – mientras se sobaba la frente como recordando viejas heridas.

Si te atreviste a tocarla, te juro que te mato – escupió sin contenerse.

Ya te dije que te calmaras – lo reprendía su hermano – no le hizo nada.

¿Pero la princesa esta bien? – interrumpía Eiji - ¿dónde está? – todos voltearon a Fuji.

Al verse cuestionado no dudo en cambiar sus maniobras, sabía que había sido descubierto, pero con tal de fastidiar a Ryoma, otra cosa se le ocurriría, aunque fuese solo esta vez, la última ocasión en que le vería directo a la cara.

Es cierto, pero ella no está aquí, hace unos días se marchó – confirmó sincero.

Te creo – dijo el mayor de los Echizen – ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vamos.

Una cosa más - consiguiendo que se detuvieran – Echizen, me alegra verte derrotado, no pude quedarme con Sakuno… pero tú… tampoco – mencionó triunfante con esa molesta sonrisa – aunque igual te gane, mientras tú estás solo, yo me quedo con Sachiko, después de todo siempre fue mía… creo que iré a darle un hermanito a Yuuta – rió, para luego marcharse.

Observó como se iba victorioso, por unos instantes creyó lo que el genio le afirmaba, pero luego pensó detenidamente para darse cuenta de la realidad. Sonrió con arrogancia, el último punto del juego aún no terminaba.

¡Fuji! – llamó autoritario, consiguiendo que este volteara – tú y ella se merecen, así que te equivocas en algo – lo miraba con gran arrogancia y sonriendo, agregó – nunca ganaste, por que a mí jamás me intereso Sachiko, en cambio, Sakuno sí, así que perdiste, por que mi mujer nunca la conseguiste y yo todavía la puedo recuperar, entonces ¿quién pierde? – preguntó desafiante, logrando que Fuji abriera sus ojos molesto, sin encontrar la forma de refutar eso.

Se soltó de su agarre, definitivamente esta disputa había concluido, ya no tenía nada en contra de Syusuke, desde ahora solo pasaba a ser un desconocido, sin importancia en su vida. Quizás, hasta podría agradecerle algo, que le hubiera ayudado a diferenciar sus verdaderos sentimientos, lástima que Sakuno hubiese sido dañada en el intento, pero su visión había cambiado, su mundo en este instante había dejado de ser solitario, claro que primero debía recuperar a su esposa.

**0o0o0o0o FIN FLASH BACK** **0o0o0o0o**

Atormentado los oídos de su familia, continuaba arrancando notas sin contemplación. Con el pasar de las semanas, su frustración aumentaba, había querido buscarla, pero al ver que ella insistía en huir de él, su orgullo herido retornaba a su función de mando, impidiendo que actuaran sus sentimientos por Sakuno, persuadiéndose que él no tenía por que arrastrarse, mucho menos por una mujer.

Sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero utilizaba eso como excusa para no demostrar lo que él consideraba debilidad, o sea el amor que profesaba hacia ella. Debatiéndose en como proceder, continuaba torturando a los residentes de su casa, aunque pronto este sufrimiento llegaría a su fin, pues su padre no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando semejante tormento a sus refinados oídos.

¡Ryoma! – gritó desde la puerta del salón – te estoy hablando, hijo estúpido.

¿Qué quieres? – rezongó molesto.

Que pares con este suplicio – respondió tapándose sus orejas.

No querías que volviera a tocar – refutó sarcástico.

No te hagas el gracioso, que no te queda – emitió su padre, quien se paraba a un lado del piano.

Bueno, esto es todo lo que voy a tocar – afirmó, para retomar su tarea, pero su padre le bajo la tapa, que gracias a sus reflejos sus dedos fueron salvados - ¿Qué te pasa?

Escucha – este solo volteo desinteresado – el quedarte aquí sentado no solucionara nada¿Por qué no vas por ella? – un completo silencio fue la respuesta – si no quieres es tu problema, pero no puedes pasarte la vida así, por tanto, si quieres ser músico bien, pero hazlo correctamente, sino será mejor que te prepares, por que te vienes conmigo a trabajar a la empresa - sentenció.

Bufó por lo bajo, ninguna de las dos alternativas eran de su agrado, en realidad, solo las desechaba por que su padre se lo decía, ya que no se había dado el tiempo de pensar que haría con su vida. El reconocer que debía decidir, le causaba mayor enojo, pues debía aceptar que su padre tenía razón. Observando a Nanjiro que continuaba hablando, quien sabe de qué, no le importaba.

Bueno, ya te he dejado en claro… – fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

Señor Nanjiro – entró respetuosamente Kawamura – hay un caballero que desea hablar con el joven Ryoma – dejando entrar a este hombre.

¿Quién es? – al verlo de frente, reconoció en seguida al sujeto – tú, pero si eres la abogado de Taro – dijo sorprendido.

Sadaharu Inu, abogado de la familia Ryusaki – llamando la atención del menor, que volteo para distinguir quien era.

De reojo investigó quien era aquel sujeto, un hombre de gran porte con aspecto de científico, que usaba unas gafas cuadradas, que por la luz no se veían sus ojos. Estaba perfectamente vestido con un traje oscuro, logró ver que se acomodaba los anteojos, para luego sacar una libreta de apuntes, se aclaró la garganta y emitió.

Vengo en representación de la señora Echizen Sakuno – suficiente para que Ryoma se levantara como un resorte y enfrentara al sujeto.

¿Dónde esta? – preguntó con rudeza.

Lo siento, esa información no se me esta permitida revelar – confirmó sin inmutarse.

Tonterías, le exijo que me diga ahora mismo ¿dónde esta ella? – caminando amenazante hacia él.

Para Ryoma – lo jaló del brazo para que cayera en un sofá – escuchemos a que vino.

Muchas gracias – emitió aliviado, ya veía peligrar su vida.

Por favor –señalando el asiento tras de él, al ubicarse saco unos papeles dejándolos sobre la pequeña mesa.

Estoy aquí para informarle de esto – mostrando los documentos – es necesario que usted los firme para que el divorcio sea validado.

Cayendo como un témpano de hielo sobre su cabeza, aquellas palabras quebrajaron cualquier esperanza de recuperar a Sakuno, un denso ambiente se apoderó del lugar, Nanjiro observaba a su hijo para ver cual sería la reacción, pero este permanecía inmutable, como si nada le afectara, pero una oscura sombra en los ámbares delataba perturbación.

Observaba fijamente aquellos papeles, la ruta definitiva para no volver a ver a su esposa, invadido por un cúmulo de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior. Agarró los documentos como para verificar que eran reales, una intensa furia comenzaba a generarse en él, se sentía un completo idiota por el hecho de haber estado buscándola, mientras ella preparaba esta estocada por su espalda.

Empuñó sus manos, arrugando levemente los escritos, sus facciones se fueron endureciendo hasta que sus pupilas brillaron con furor, sintiendo como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban y una fuerte presión en su cabeza que pronto explotaría. Levanto su rostro para encarar al abogado, quien se sintió un tanto intimidado por la profunda mirada de odio.

¿Esto es lo que quiere? – preguntó serio.

La señora no quiere atarlo, agradece todo lo que hicieron por ella – mirando a Nanjiro para que comprendiera – con esto el compromiso anterior queda finiquitado, así usted podrá reanudar su vida, al igual que ella – esa declaración retumbó en su mente, para Ryoma, Sakuno solo quería liberarse de él, sin siquiera intentar arreglar las cosas, bufó molesto, para sentenciar.

Bueno, si es lo que desea, entonces eso tendrá – expresaba con una frialdad que hasta su padre tembló por eso.

Exigió que se le pasará un bolígrafo, para luego acomodarse y legalizar donde era correspondiente, sin titubear plasmo su firma en los documentos, dejándose dominar por completo por el inmenso orgullo que lo caracterizaba, no se detuvo a pensar en nada, solo finalizar con este absurdo para abandonar la habitación, necesitaba estar solo, para olvidarse de todo, principalmente de ella.

¿Eso es todo? – indagó con rudeza.

Sí, creo que con eso esta bien – respondía, mientras confirmaba que todo estuviese en orden – la señora Sakuno, me dijo que le dijese...

No me interesa – emitió molesto, para abandonar el lugar.

No te preocupes, esa es su forma de mostrar que sufre – aseguró su padre.

Así quedaron solos, mientras Inu se encargaba de ordenar los papeles que Ryoma consideradamente había arrojado sobre la mesa. Una vez el joven hizo abandono del salón, la atmósfera recupero la tranquilidad que solía tener, permitiéndoles a los adultos conversar amenamente de viejos conocidos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El saber que perdía a su esposa para siempre, desequilibró sus ideas, emociones y raciocinio, quedando a la deriva de sus sentimientos confusos, dejando que en cada paso su mente fuera controlada por la frustración, agrandando su orgullo, que no le permitía buscar una alternativa para recuperar a la mujer que amaba, sin rumbo fijo caminó por las concurridas calles, destilando odio y rabia a quien se le cruzaba.

Convenciéndose que su accionar había sido el correcto, continuó adentrándose en las calles, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó al bar de Banji, observó por unos instantes, recordando que fue el lugar donde todo se vino cuesta abajo, frunció el ceño en son de molestia, pero decidió entrar, pues al menos aquí podría encontrar algo que aún no lo abandonaba.

Algunas luces iluminaban la entrada, un leve bullicio surcó sus oídos, comprendiendo que tendría público para escucharlo, como si fuera el dueño del lugar, solo caminó hacia el centro y tomo posesión del piano, sin mucho preámbulo dio inicio a su concierto. Comenzando con una retumbante tonada que despertó a quienes estaban un tanto idos por el licor, captando la atención del más mínimo ser.

La imponencia que presentaba su persona frente al piano, era tal, que nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su interpretación, permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, dejando que sus dedos, guiados por sus emociones se deslizaran armónicamente por el teclado. Una diversidad de notas eran sacadas con distintas sensaciones que conformaban su melodía.

¿Ryoma? – una fémina voz se dejo escuchar, pero decidió ignorarla, ya tenía suficiente con mujeres por este día – Ryoma – volvió a ser interrumpido, optó por abrir sus ojos y enfrentar al estorbo.

Emiko ¿qué quieres? – cuestionó exasperado.

Podemos hablar – preguntó nerviosa, al ver aquella intimidante mirada.

No estoy para tus reclamos – volviendo a fijarse en el piano, pero las delicadas manos de la chica se lo impidieron.

Ni siquiera si es de Sakuno – capturando de forma inmediata su atención.

El normal bullicio se fue apoderando del lugar, al dejar de escucharse el sonido de la música. Levantó sus ojos para indagar que se traía esa chica, una cierta desconfianza se apreciaba en su rostro, pero le permitiría hablar, pues su orgullo estaba siendo silenciado por sus sentimientos, al escuchar el bello nombre de su esposa.

Veo que realmente amas a esa mujer – dijo con tono molesto, este solo frunció el ceño – no te enojes, solo quiero contarte algo.

Habla de una vez – reclamó inquieto.

Está bien, estuve con ella cuando se fue – sorprendiendo en demasía a Ryoma.

¿Dónde? – preguntó demandante.

En el aeropuerto – contestó tranquila – hable con ella y me contó por que se iba, pero no me dijo a donde – confirmó al ver que eso era lo que quería saber.

Al ver que el menor de los Echizen, estaba accesible a escucharla, se acomodó a su lado mientras se arreglaba sus largos cabellos negros. Lo miró con cierta ternura, para luego comenzar a relatar los hechos, revelándole las intenciones de la joven pianista, de cómo se encontraba cuando la vio, además, de la última declaración que emitió antes de abordar.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – solicitó con más calma, al ver nacer nuevamente la esperanza de encontrarla.

Dijo: "Si realmente me ama, entonces él sabrá encontrar el camino que lo lleve a mi" – comentó con cierto entusiasmo – cuando me dijo eso, una sonrisa soñadora bañaba su rostro, era como si deseara que tú la encontraras, pero solo tú¿comprendes?... el camino del que habla tiene que ser algo que solo tú puedas usar.

Las palabras empezaban a revolverse en su cabeza, como tratando de encontrar un orden lógico o un significado que le revelara algo, una pista. Volteo para observar el teclado blanco y negro, mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Sakuno, en eso sus dedos tocaban un par de teclas sin emitir una melodía clara, solo meros sonidos.

Varios minutos transcurrieron entre nota y nota, estaba ensimismado por no entender que eran esas palabras, volvía ha tocar nuevamente, para ver si la música le decía algo, hasta que una suave tonada comenzó a ser interpretada por sus dedos, recordando las veces que estuvo practicando con Sakuno, las nubes que cubrían su mente rápidamente se disiparon, para leer la respuesta a sus dudas… "el piano".

Sonrió levemente para sí, negando con su cabeza al ver la tan obvia solución, si lo hubiese pensado desde un principio, su desequilibrio emocional no habría surgido, toco unas cuantas notas más, para luego pararse sin pronunciar comentarios, pero el drástico cambio de semblante delataban su reciente alegría. Antes de avanzar mucho, retrocedió para dirigirse a la chica.

Emiko, gracias – expresó escueto, para marcharse.

Ryoma, espera – lo tomo del brazo - ¿vas por ella, cierto? – cuestiono segura al verlo tan decidido.

No – respondió sin titubear, sorprendiendo a la joven – aún falta mucho para eso – dijo sin explicaciones, dejando confundida a Kurosawa.

Solo continuó su recorrido hacia el exterior, dejando que los calidos rayos de sol cubrieran su rostro, se detuvo unos pasos más allá, divisando como el cielo comenzaba ha oscurecer, mientras en su mente repetía _"el piano es la llave, la música el camino"_. Obviamente la única forma de reencontrarse con su amada esposa, era siguiendo el mismo rumbo que ella.

Nuevamente, para sí un "mada mada dane", recuerdos vinieron a su mente, cuando Fuji le decía que no conocía a Sakuno, por que no tenía idea de sus sueños, odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Dejo su frustración a un lado, acompañado de su orgullo, para tomar la vía que necesitaba para alcanzarla, y de paso, descubrir lo que él mismo quería.

Una renovada energía recorría su persona, abandonando por completo el pesimismo que lo había acompañado hace unos meses, aunque permanecía con su rostro inmutable, su cambio de actitud sería evidente para sus cercanos, no daría mayores explicaciones, solo comenzaría con su nueva vida, convencido que la música lo llevaría directo hacia Sakuno.

Así finalizaba la búsqueda de la esposa desaparecida, ahora se dedicaría a convertirse en el mejor de los músicos, si eso era necesario para recuperar lo que había perdido, después de todo, si lo pensaba bien, para él la música era un parte inherente a su persona, así como Sakuno era importante, debía reconquistar a ambos, por que su vida con ellos camina hacia delante.

"_**El Piano Es La Llave, La Música El Camino"**_

* * *

**Gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aqui, se que es mas un relleno, pero no es mi intencion agrandar la historia, solo las palabras fluyen. En fin, como dije antes el próximo sera el final, el esperado reencuentro y lo que ha sudecido con sus vidas. Como reaccionara Sakuno al enfrentarse con Ryoma, y que hara este para recuperarla, solo especulo para motivar su imaginación.**

**Saludos a todos, y nos vemos. Chao **


	21. Frutos De Una Tempestad

**Hola a todos, al fin llegamos al termino de esta larga historia, quiero agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo que me han dado durante este largo tiempo, casi cuatro meses, como pasa el tiempo, pero estoy feliz por terminar y sobretodo con que les halla gustado tanto el fic. **

**Sus comentarios siempre fueron fundamental, eran mis aliciente para seguir, así que todo se los debo a ustedes. Asimismo, fue un agrado conocer nuevas personas, todas me han dado su apoyo, ideas y elogios, gracias sinceramente, mucha emotividad por ahora. Así que pueden disfrutar con este último episodio, es mucho más largos que los demás, no se cuanto, pero espero satisfacer sus expectativas. **

* * *

21.- FRUTOS DE UNA TEMPESTAD

Nuevos tiempos son los que traen diversos cambios a la vida, principalmente si se habla de Ryusaki Sakuno, su actual apellido, han transcurrido casi tres años desde que abandono Japón, para ir a residir a la cuidad de Hamburgo, Alemania, lugar que la vio crecer y en donde logró disfrutar junto a sus padres todo lo referente a la música, aprendiendo las maravillas del piano, en los cuales se ha perfeccionado durante toda esta época.

Sin embargo, por estos días se encuentra en otra importante urbe de Europa, ya que fue invitada para realizar un concierto junto a otro destacado intérprete, en la hermosa y mística ciudad de Viena, Austria. Después de variados intentos por reunirlos, ambos accedieron a presentarse juntos, en un único concierto a dos pianos, a realizarse en la mundialmente famosa sala de Musikverein.

Esta distinguida sala de conciertos, será la zona para el reencuentro de esta singular pareja, a pesar de no verse durante años, accedieron a cumplir con esta presentación, sin previos ensayos. No obstante, nadie duda de las capacidades de ambos, por un lado se encuentra Ryusaki, que ha logrado formar una carrera de pianista impecable, consiguiendo que sus interpretaciones cautiven al espectador desde la primera nota, por la fineza y armonía que transmite.

A su vez, el joven Echizen ha logrado destacar no solo por ser un diestro pianista sino también, por ser un indiscutible compositor, siendo invitado a participar en innumerables conciertos, en donde solo presta sus creaciones para el uso de los concertistas. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos ha coincidido en los diversos lugares que se han presentado, para quienes conocen su historia, podrían asegurar que se han estado evitado, pero nadie podría afirmar quien evade a quien.

En plena cuidad de Viena, específicamente en el centro de la cultura musical, Musikverein un antiguo edificio que acentúa la rica arquitectura del país. Siendo considerada una de las mejores salas de acústica del mundo, comenzaban a llegar un poco más de mil invitados que deseaban deleitarse con tan jóvenes pianistas.

Mientras tanto, ya dentro de la edificación, se hallaba una joven a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, en un cuarto decorado finamente con tonos dorados, un gran espejo, un par de sillas y un gran sofá de color rojo oscuro, además, de un antiguo biombo marrón que servía como cambiador, era precisamente en esa área que estaba Sakuno, intentando decidir que atuendo ponerse, entre los tanto que había llevado.

Sakuno-chan – escucho una familiar voz que la llamaba – aún no estas lista, pero si llevas tras esa cosa horas.

Tengo un problema – emitía en tono apenado, casi a punto de llorar.

¿Pero qué te sucedió, te hiciste daño? – con preocupación preguntaba.

No se que ponerme – expresó en un grito – mira¿cuál de estos dos escojo? – asomaba los vestidos por sobre el biombo.

Depende – menciono sospechoso, un gesto de duda se oyó – depende a quien quieras impresionar, si al público o al pianista – osó decir con burla.

Por supuesto, que al público – lanzando un zapato que fue a dar al sillón rojo – Kin-chan, no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

Yo solo decía, con cualquiera de los dos estarás hermosa – anunciaba con cariño – si este tonto de Koshimae no lo ve, él se lo pierde – decía, mientras esquivaba otro objeto peligroso.

Un fiel amigo de Sakuno durante estos tres años, Touyama Kintarou, un joven alegre y extrovertido que solo sonríe a la vida, con su carisma y sinceridad lo hace un hombre digno de confianza. De un porte respetable, con un colorido cabello rojizo, de expresivos ojos pardos, otorgándole un interesante atractivo con las féminas, aunque la única que deseaba solamente lo veía como a un hermano.

A pesar de no ser correspondido, prefirió convertirse en su amigo, al darse cuenta que el corazón de la bella chica de ojos fuego, estaba completamente ocupado, una imborrable marca con el nombre de Echizen Ryoma, estaba tatuado en ella sin posibilidad alguna de ser quitado. Por tanto, con tal de permanecer a su lado y ayudarla para que encontrara su felicidad, se convirtió en su manager, transformando sus sentimientos en algo más fraternal.

Aunque esto era sabido, muchos eran quienes especulaban sobre una relación, imaginando que en un futuro lograran consolidarlo. Los rumores corrían entre los interesados de verlos juntos, pues representaban una agradable pareja, además, que parecían complementarse muy bien, considerando que él nada tenía que ver con la música, al menos no deseaba serlo, por que conocimientos si tenía.

Menos mal que vinimos mas temprano – reclamaba aburrido, ya recostado en el sofá – al menos ya te peinaron y maquillaron.

Kin-chan, no estoy segura, tengo miedo – escuchaba tras el biombo, una insegura voz – no debí haber aceptado.

No te pongas así, solo tienes que hacer lo que sabes – emitía tranquilizadoras palabras – además, ya era hora que ustedes dos se enfrentaran.

Pero… - sintieron que era llamada al escenario, suficiente para que sus palpitaciones cambiaran drásticamente su ritmo – no, mejor nos vamos, aún es tiempo.

Será mejor que salgas y demuestres de lo que eres capaz – la reprendía tiernamente, acercándose a ella – no fue eso lo que querías, tienes que ser fuerte y no se te ocurra bajar la cabeza, enséñale a Koshimae lo tonto que fue.

Gracias, Kin-chan – abrasándole dulcemente, recibiendo un suave cariño en sus cabellos.

Dime algo – mirándola con ternura - ¿Qué harás cuándo lo veas? – ella solo bajo su rostro confusa – ya veo… escucha, hagas lo que hagas, solo piensa en ti, yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas, si quieres estar con él, solo hazlo.

Pero… es que no sé – sus ideas no se ordenaban claramente, había pasado mucho tiempo, y aun cuando, el dolor había pasado, no sabía como reaccionaría al verlo.

No te preocupes, sé cuanto lo amas y también cuanto sufriste, pero debes avanzar, no puedes quedarte lamentando toda la vida – decía con suavidad, acariciando sus cabellos – mira, por que mejor no esperas hasta que él te diga algo, por lo que me has contado, no es muy expresivo, pero alguna cosa debería decirte.

Y si no – emitía cabizbaja – si hace cuenta… como que nada paso.

No creo que sea tan tonto como para hacer eso, pero si llega a suceder, tendrás que decidir que hacer – señalando su corazón con ternura en sus ojos – Preciosa, no dudes que hacer, si te ama, lograras que reaccione, aunque no podría decirte como.

Luego fueron llamados por que pronto comenzaba la función, causando nuevamente que el nerviosismo la invadiera, pero cerro sus ojos para respirar profundo y recordar los motivos que la habían llevado a donde estaba, asimismo de todo lo que ha estado sacrificando durante tanto tiempo. Kintarou tenía razón, no era momento de dejarse dominar por las inseguridades, ya no era una niña.

Los minutos pasaron súbitamente, no se percató como logró llegar tras el escenario, es que sus emociones estaban expectantes, no solo por que este era un gran evento, en donde sería un paso para su consolidación como una de las mejores interpretes femeninas de su generación, sino también, por que volvería ha ver a su amado, del cual no sabía nada más que lo que escuchaba de los medios.

Necesitaba relajarse, buscando en que pensar se encaminó hacia una abertura que le permitía ver donde tocaría momentos más tarde, un gigantesco auditorio cuadricular, la "Sala Dorada" que albergaba a los casi dos mil espectadores, que ya se hallaban sentados en las cómodas butacas de tonos dorados, ubicadas un nivel más abajo que el escenario, mientras sus paredes alcanzaban la cima en tres niveles, destacando el primero por ir adornado por un par de columnas doradas, que formaban dos hileras hasta el escenario.

El lugar era realmente distinguido, todo el decorado parecían finas terminaciones en oro, con pinturas de carácter religioso que realzaban en la parte central del cielo, enmarcadas por unas majestuosos lágrimas luminosas que casi flotaban en el aire, dándole un ambiente de finales del siglo XIX, época en que fue construido el edificio.

Suspiró nerviosa al ver tanta gente reunida, sentía como sus piernas temblaban tanto de emoción como de miedo, pero ya era hora, debía enfrentar lo que viniera, fue en eso que Kintarou la llamó, mostrándole que debía subir al escenario. Observó dudosa, pues no veía por ningún lado a quien sería su acompañante, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o desanimada.

Vamos preciosa, cautívalos con lo que tienes – expresaba sincero.

Su fiel amigo le entregaba un aliciente con una alegre sonrisa, ella se concentraba en entrar al escenario, sintiendo rápidamente el cambio de atmósfera, casi como mecanizada se dirigió al centro sin percatarse que opuesto a ella, venía entrando un elegante hombre con un frac negro, que le brillaban los ojos con intensidad al verla.

Una profunda mirada le hizo reaccionar, enfrentándose nuevamente con esos ámbares que le arrebataban la seguridad que alojaba en su interior. Al instante su corazón saltó a mil, casi atragantándose al verlo tan imponente caminar hacia ella, sus piernas titubearon pero lograron avanzar a su destino. Ambos voltearon para presentarse al público que los recibió con una ovación.

En seguida, Ryoma giró levemente, para saludarla con una reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla recorriendo con desfachatez la esbelta figura que presentaba, casi saboreando lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Un impacto de calor, atravesó las mejillas femeninas, al verse tan inspeccionada, ni siquiera el largo vestido terracota, podía opacar el sonrojo que la envolvía. En un intento de control, se arreglo las hebras rebeldes que caían rizadas por su rostro, para sonreír cortésmente.

Ambos voltearon a tomar posiciones, cada uno de los pianos estaba dispuesto formando una especie de "V" para que tanto el público como los interpretes pudieran ver sus caras, era esencial para lograr una buena sincronización entre ellos, principalmente, por que no habían ensayado juntos, un gran riesgo si se considera que este era un escenario relevante para cualquier músico.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar su intensidad, para solo enfocar a los esperados pianistas, que yacían sentados en sus respectivas butacas, arreglando las partituras que tocarían para deleitar al público presente. El silencio era total, todos estaban expectantes por escuchar a este improvisado dúo, cada uno resaltaba por si solo, ella con garbo y dulzura, él con elegancia y sensualidad.

Se miraron discretamente, una señal del joven a su lado, que la miraba con detenimiento intimidante, fue suficiente para comunicarse la partida, aunque ella veía temblar sus dedos hasta la primera tonada. Una seguidilla de notas dieron inicio al concierto, que rápidamente logró capturar las emociones de todos, que sentían una danza embriagadora recorrer sus cuerpos.

El público estaba cautivado, en absoluto mutismo se dejaban envolver por cada melodía, siendo transportados a distintos parajes que les hacían sentir a plenitud, cada una de las emociones que los jóvenes pianistas podían expresar en cada nota. Asimismo, los intérpretes vivían su propia historia, logrando despertar aquellos viejos sentimientos que habían permanecido presos por tanto tiempo, que al verse de nuevo fue la llave que abría la puerta que los conectaba.

Una insistente mirada felina, no dejaba de inspeccionarla, cada vez se sentía más desnuda e indefensa, y sus emociones no le ayudaban a controlarse, prácticamente se habían revolucionado, ignorando su mandato de control. Aquellos orbes rubíes tímidamente indagaban para ver a su acosador, sonrojándose gradualmente al ser descubierta. Volvía a tomar concentración, para recriminarse por su debilidad, todos estos años había trabajado para esto, pero a la primera prueba, sucumbía como una niña enamorada.

Por otro lado, aquel hombre de notable indiferencia no dudaba en intimidarla, sabía que le afectaba verlo y eso era excelente, no importaba si aún seguía enojada, solo deseaba volver a sentirla; ya vería como hacerla suya, su seguridad se incrementaba al percibir titilar esos expresivos ojos, ya tenía la mitad del camino andado, solo faltaba la estocada final.

Estaba convencido que cuando la enfrentara, ella no podría rechazarlo, ya que su personalidad era demasiado dócil y amable como para no caer ante él. Olvidándose por completo, por que se habían terminado separando, pensando quizás que el tiempo cura todo, así que con eso era suficiente, no hacía falta nada más.

Sonrió con arrogancia, al sentirse triunfante por unos instantes, pero al notar que Sakuno volteaba su mirada un tanto acongojada, calmo su seguridad, recordando que no debe subestimarla, sino terminaría perdiéndola como la otra vez. Retomó su concentración, aunque sus sentidos insistían en guiarlo a ella, cada minuto que transcurría una embriagues placentera nacía en su interior.

No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo y su mente le reclamaban por lo que consideraba de su propiedad, demasiado tiempo privado de aquel exquisito manjar, aquella lozana piel de su esposa, aunque estaban divorciados hace casi tres años, para Ryoma seguía siendo su mujer, por eso durante estos años había rechazado la compañía de cualquier fémina que deseaba seducirlo.

¿Fácil? Obviamente que no, pero ante la tentación, solo quedaba observar su dedo anular, donde siempre estaba la argolla de matrimonio, recordándole por que estaba ensayando incesantemente. Mejor era refugiarse en su música, que era el único camino que le llevaría a recuperar a Sakuno.

Nuevamente, consiguió captar su mirada, conectarse con aquellos ojos carmesí hacían desearla todavía más, pero el concierto continuaba, observó desconfiada, al ver una sonrisa maliciosa que le anunciaba que algo estaba planeando. Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos al percatarse que con premeditación cambió las notas, comenzando una nueva tonada.

Por unos momentos dudo levemente, tocando un par de notas simulando seguirlo, pero sin perder el ritmo, observó a Ryoma quien solo la miraba desafiante comprendiendo cual eran sus intenciones. Volteo a su piano, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía, sincronizándose a la perfección con él. Al verla tan segura, se llenó de orgullo por que era la única capaz de seguirlo sin problemas.

Los espectadores quedaron atónitos, pues se percataron del cambio en la presentación, ya que según el itinerario aquella interpretación no era parte del concierto. No obstante, se sentían extasiados al reconocer la novedosa tonada, convencidos que era una de las recientes composiciones del joven Echizen.

Asimismo, estaban completamente sorprendidos al notar como la descendiente de los Ryusaki lograba acoplarse cabalmente con el compositor, casi podían afirmar que llevaban años haciendo lo mismo. Estaban felices de poder presenciar el nacimiento de este nuevo dúo en piano, por tanto poco les importaba si cambiaban la pauta, con tal de seguir deleitándose con esto.

En poco más de una hora, consiguieron crear un ambiente plagado de diversas emociones, haciendo soñar a los presentes con un disímil de sensaciones. Sin embargo, no solo el público estaba ensimismado, sino también, la bella pianista, que alcanzaba ha percibir como en cada nota Ryoma le expresaba un cúmulo de sentimientos.

Casi podía escuchar su voz, susurrándole en sus oídos, erizándole la sensible piel que poseía. Sabía que esta melodía era una composición inédita, por que a pesar de no tener contacto con él, se había encargado de estar al tanto de la carrera musical de su esposo; del mismo modo como lo había estado haciendo el dueño de los ojos ámbar con ella.

El concierto llegó a su fin, un silencio rotundo cayó sobre Musikverein, el asombró era tal que nadie reaccionaba o mejor dicho despertaba de su ensueño. Hasta que ambos pianistas se pararon para enfrentar a su público, uno al lado del otro, mientras un osado joven tomaba con firmeza la delicada mano de ella, quien se paralizó al contacto.

Una gran ovación retumbó por cada rincón, aceptando complacidos los aplausos; luego de un par de minutos, abandonaron el escenario, aún entre miles de felicitaciones. Al bajar plagada de sentimientos encontrados, los cálidos brazos de Kintarou la recibieron, como era su costumbre, le permitían tranquilizarse y volver a la realidad.

Aquel acto tan afectuoso encendió los celos de Ryoma, que rápidamente fue detenido por su hermano, que se había auto invitado para la ocasión, deseaba estar en primera fila para ver la posible reconciliación.

Saku-chan, estuviste increíble, sensacional como siempre – mientras besaba cariñosamente su frente.

Gracias, Kin-chan – respondía muy avergonzada, solo que esta vez era por que sintió los ojos de Ryoma sobre ella.

Mientras un poco más lejos, ya que Ryoga había logrado apartar a su hermano, al jalarlo cuando vio la furia con la que observaba la escena.

Eso fue estupendo, ya nadie podrá negar tu talento – casi hablaba para el aire, por que Ryoma tenía cosas más urgentes que atender – no te preocupes, después puedes hablar con ella, estamos en el mismo hotel - aseguró.

¿Quién es ese idiota? – expreso irritado, a lo que su hermano solo rió divertido.

Su manager, aunque dicen que tienen algo más - emitió expectante para ver como reaccionaba.

Ganas de ir a enfrentarlo no le faltaban, pero una multitud comenzó a rodearlo, al igual que a Sakuno, gente del ámbito periodístico que deseaba saber más de ellos, los habría mandado al infierno, sino hubiese sido por su hermano. Luego de unos minutos de fastidiosas preguntas, buscó a la dueña de sus perturbaciones. A lo lejos distinguió que desaparecía en uno de los pasillos, se deshizo de los estorbos para ir en su búsqueda.

Encontrando lo que deseaba, burlo a los guardias, gracias a su hermano – al menos que sirva para algo, pensó – una puerta con su nombre, un paso más para recuperarla, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver al desagradable sujeto que se había atrevido a besar a su mujer. Frunció el ceño amenazante, pero antes que las palabras salieran.

¡Koshimae! – expresó alegre, abalanzándose sobre él - ¿qué te trae por acá? – dijo en tono inocente, esto le recordó a cierto amigo suyo.

Nada que te importe – contestó secamente, apartándolo de él.

Señor Touyama, quiere que lo saquemos – una ronca voz extranjera, proveniente de unos de los guardias interrumpía, al parecer Ryoga no logró entretenerlos mucho.

Lo siento hermanito, estos austriacos no saben divertirse – dijo en claro idioma japonés.

No se preocupen – emitió sonriente – son amigos de Saku-chan – aceptaron para irse.

Esa afirmación del pelirrojo, claramente molesto al dueño de los ojos ámbar, pensando en que derecho le daba para mencionarlos como simples amigos, es que acaso no sabía quien era él o que era de ella.

Si quieres conversar con ella, hazlo – despertándolo de sus ideas – pero ni te atrevas a dañarla, Sakuno no esta sola – emitió seriamente – ¡buena suerte! Koshimae – dijo alegre, golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

Apúrate, idiota – lo empujó su hermano al verlo paralizado.

Giró su rostro con enojo, mientras Ryoga solo sonreía burlesco, prefirió ignorarlo, ahora debía ocuparse de asuntos importantes. Entreabrió con cautela la puerta, indagando el terreno, localizó a su mujer unos metros más allá, recostada en un sofá rojo oscuro, se veía tan hermosa parecía un ángel durmiendo placidamente¿cuántas ganas tenía de acariciarla?... Estático se hipnotizaba por la figura que irrumpía por sus ojos, hasta que ella suspiró profundo y luego emitió.

Kin-chan, volviste rápido, aún no me cambio – su voz tan dulce como la recordaba¿pero porqué mencionaba a ese sujeto con tanta familiaridad?

Soy Ryoma – espetó en un bufido, que sobresaltaron a la chica.

Se paró de golpe, con la escasa energía que le quedaba, observó a todos lados, se sentía presa, trago un poco para enfrentarlo, no actuaría con la misma timidez con que solía mostrarse ante él, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente "se fuerte".

¿Qué haces acá, quien te dejó entrar? – preguntó con clara rigidez en sus palabras, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que tenía sus cosas, fingiendo desinterés al verlo.

Has cambiado – expresó asombrado al notar su seguridad - ¿quién es ese sujeto, acaso tu novio? – Sakuno volteó sorprendida, lo miró unos segundos y agregó.

No te debo explicaciones – intentó parecer fuerte.

¿Así? – dijo en tono seductor.

Caminando con sigilo, acorralaba a la indefensa chica contra la mesa, quien se sintió intimidada, pero quiso simular confianza. Claro que su interior se debatía entre aceptarlo o no. Imaginando que ella rehuía, se aventuró a tomar su cintura para susurrar a su oído.

Estás hermosa – rozando su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

¡Aléjate! – lo empujó en el acto, no podía permitirse estos juegos, que claramente le estaban afectando.

¿Segura? – retomando su posición, pero fue detenido por unos débiles brazos.

Crees que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que se te antoje – reprendió molesta, al ver la actitud altanera en él.

Sabía que Ryoma era así, sin embargo, al menos pensó que tendría la decencia de disculparse o hablar de lo sucedido, aunque hubieran pasado muchos años, no significaba que se había olvidado. Realmente esa posición de él, la desilusionaba, al sentir que había sufrido en vano todo este tiempo, que verdaderamente a él nada le había importado.

¿No piensas decir nada? – cuestionó dudosa como dándole una nueva oportunidad.

Podemos hablar después – dijo desinteresado – sé que tú también quieres esto – volviendo a tratar de besarla, rozo suavemente sus labios.

Sakuno titubeo por unos momentos, resistirse a lo que tanto amaba era una difícil tarea. Pero no, ya no era una niña débil, no dejaría dominarse tan fácilmente. En eso recobró el sentido, y en un acto de total rabia, abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla izquierda de un atónito Ryoma.

¿Pero qué te pasa? – reclamó, masajeando el rostro enrojecido - ¿estás loca? – sin comprender la reacción tan abrupta de ella.

¿Qué te sucede a ti? – refutó indignada, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, bueno algo, al ver el adolorido rostro de su amado - ¿tienes algún problema?

¿Yo?... tú me pegas sin razón y yo soy el del problema – cuestionaba incrédulo.

¿Sin razón? – decía asombrada - ¿Qué derecho tienes para venir y besarme sin mi autorización? – alzando la voz molesta.

Con el derecho que me da ser tu marido – discutió convencido.

Esto la hizo retroceder un paso, como se atrevía a usar ese argumento, hablando de derechos, cuando fue él quien rompió la confianza, perdiendo toda autoridad.

¿De qué derechos hablas? – logró articular un tanto desconcertada – tú ya no eres nada mío – emitió con rencor, al ver que Ryoma parecía no recordar nada.

Déjate de boberías, eso ya no es valido – contestó inmutable – para que recordar el pasado.

Durante todo este tiempo, Sakuno albergo una semilla de esperanza en su corazón, creyendo que al volver a verse con Ryoma, olvidaría aquel triste pasado. Sin embargo, él le quitaba toda la importancia a un hecho que para ella había sido trascendental, no exigía una mayor declaración o un arrepentimiento exagerado, mucho menos romántico, pero al menos que fuera sincero. Sentía que la angustia volvía a ella, al darse cuenta que para su ex marido aquello no valía.

¡Ándate! – expreso cabizbaja, ya que sentía como poco a poco la tristeza la invadía – no quiero verte.

¿Pero que dices? – intentando acercarse.

¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó angustiada, estaba asombrado por el arrebato.

Saku, yo… – dijo asustado, esta reacción no se lo esperaba.

No me llames así – reclamó, alzando su rostro enrojecido de rabia – te odio, Echizen.

Palabras que retumbaron en sus oídos como un molesto ruido de campanas, sabía que su Sakuno pudiera estar algo enfadada, o más bien, muy enfadada, sino, no se habría ido. Pero al ver los carmesí ardiendo de odio, no alcanzaba ha entender la realidad del daño, ya que para él no tenía caso hablar del pasado, mucho menos si era quien había causado eso, mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Intentó aproximarse con cautela, mirando como ella bajaba su rostro, que prontamente dejarían ver marcas en sus mejillas, debido a las lágrimas que trataba de retener. Alzo una mano para acariciar sus cabellos, con suavidad para no asustarla, pero rápidamente le fue quitado ese privilegio, un manotazo desvió su brazo con brusquedad.

No vuelvas a tocarme – expresó con su rostro rígido.

¿Quieres hablar? – indagó con cuidado, ella sonrió burlesca.

¿Ahora quieres hablar? – solo afirmó inquieto – ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Se volteó para escapar, sus emociones se habían descontrolado, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer con ellas. Incluso pensó por unos momentos, olvidarse de todo, imaginar que nada había ocurrido, pero el daño había sido real, así lo sintió durante mucho tiempo. Asimismo lo recordaba ahora, cuando se dio cuenta que a Ryoma le interesaba el asunto.

Antes de poder huir, un fuerte brazo la detuvo, siendo agarrada para tener que enfrentar aquellos inquisidores ojos ámbar, que siempre terminaban doblegándola. No quería verlo, pues la tristeza se aglomeraba en su mirada, no quería demostrarle debilidad, pero sus fuerzas menguaban, fue entonces que notó como él se acercaba para besarla, reaccionando en el acto, logró zafarse y alejarlo unos pasos.

Respiró con dificultad, por intentar tragar su angustia pero la puerta ya había sido abierta, expulsando todo lo que se había almacenado en este tiempo, a borbotones salían las lágrimas, entremezcladas con odio y amor, una extraña combinación que la confundía, necesitaba desahogarse, pero las palabras parecían no salir.

Saku, pequeña – hizo un ademán de acariciarla, pero al notar los ojos fuego ardiendo se detuvo.

No vuelvas a decir mi nombre – comenzaba con su discurso – te odio, Ryoma – al ver la duda en los ámbares, abrió sus ojos exasperada, para escupir las palabras - ¿te preguntas por qué actúo así?...

Pues sí – dijo confuso, comprendía que estuviese molesta¿pero había que ser tan exagerada?

Eres un egoísta, solo te interesas por ti mismo – frunció el ceño al escuchar eso – no pongas esa cara, fui yo quien sufrió todo este tiempo, no tú – gritó con ahínco.

Ahora si que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, como que él no había sufrido, acaso no sabía todo lo que la había buscado, y la rabia que surgió en su interior, cuando tuvo que firmar esos malditos papeles que la alejaban por completo de ella, aunque confuso quiso defenderse, pero Sakuno no lo dejo, esbozando todos aquellos sentimientos que se había guardado.

No digas nada, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras – comenzando a ser gobernada por la tristeza, que afloraba sin descanso por sus ojos enrojecidos – me dejaste sola, te fuiste con ella y no dudaste.

Espera, yo no me fui...

¡MENTIRA!... no mientas, yo te vi… estabas besándola como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo – estática solo tenía fuerzas para mover sus labios – me traicionaste…

Sakuno, Emiko me dijo… - mencionándola, porque recordaba que Sakuno ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, entonces por que no entendía.

No me interesa, nada cambia lo que hiciste, tú la elegiste a ella – se repetía en su mente, estaba como hipnotizada recordando aquella escena que rompió su vida como un cristal.

Eso no es cierto – trataba de defenderse, ya un tanto enrabiado por esto¿por qué no lo entendía?

¿Por qué me mentiste?... yo te… amaba – cristales amargos recorrían sus pálidas mejillas – nunca comprenderás el daño que me hiciste, por que nunca has sentido… que la persona que amas, te traicione – una sonrisa triste afloro – es cierto, jamás has querido a nadie, solo a ti.

Al verla con esa gigantesca amargura, poco a poco comenzaba a distinguir la diferencia, ambos habían sufrido, pero él fue quien la lastimo gravemente, dejando una profunda cicatriz en su interior. Al oírla hablar dejaba de ver las cosas con sus ojos, para esforzarse y alcanzar a comprender el dolor que expresaba Sakuno en cada frase.

A pesar del rechazo anterior, quiso abrazarla, debía remediar sus errores, aunque no sabía como hacerlo o que palabras decir; la observó con precaución, distinguiendo los cambios en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta como su rostro no parecía el mismo, ya que estaba empalidecido casi enfermo, sus ojos opacos y su figura… recién lo notaba, estaba mucho más delgada, se veía tan frágil. Sin titubear un segundo, la jaló a sus brazos.

¡Suéltame! – reclamaba con rudeza, intentando liberarse, pero sus fuerzas estaban extintas.

Nunca, grita todo lo que quieras – sentenció seguro – pero no te soltaré.

Suéltame, te odio, no quiero que me toques, déjame en paz – golpeaba su pecho con rabia, pero Ryoma permanecía inmutable.

Sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, solo le afirmaban lo que había presenciado, su esbelta figura, estaba debilitada, comenzaba ha comprender en cada golpe que recibía, en cada frase oída, una idea del inmenso dolor que guardaba, casi podía vislumbrar el real sufrimiento que Sakuno había padecido todo este tiempo. Hasta ese momento, no podía imagina tal dolor, solo veía su propio sufrimiento al haberla perdido, un hielo recorrió su espina dorsal cayendo en cuenta de su egoísmo, incluso en algún instante la culpó a ella, por lo que él estaba pasando.

Se maldijo internamente, ya que él mismo se había buscado esto, pero Sakuno solo era la víctima de su insensatez. Viendo los sucesos desde la perspectiva de ella, podía imaginar que la traición sufrida era realmente dolorosa, sobretodo si desconocía los hechos, pues ella solo vio la cruel escena de su marido besando a otra mujer, tan necio había sido, que no había visto más allá de su orgullo herido.

Las voces de su mujer lo trajeron en sí, quien balbuceaba entre sollozos casi ininteligibles palabras cargadas de rencor. La abrazó más fuerte, no permitiría que se liberara, aunque ella golpeaba con mínima energía su pecho, intentando escapar.

Perdóname – le habló al oído – perdóname, fui un tonto – anunciaba arrepentido, desarmando gradualmente a Sakuno – te amo.

Un quiebre total en sus defensas, que rompieron en un intenso llanto, una mezcla de sentimientos que desbordaban por sus ojos. Se aferró a Ryoma como una niña, él solo la protegió sin emitir palabras, solamente su presencia para que hallara consuelo. La alzo levemente en sus brazos para sentarse en el sofá. Acurrucada con firmeza, sus fuerzas decaían drásticamente, hasta dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

Observó como yacía completamente dormida, acariciando su rostro, quitaba aquellos rebeldes mechones que insistían con tapar su visual. No deseaba apartar su mirada, viéndola como su respiración acompasada le indicaban que dormía tranquila. Rozo sus labios con uno de los pulgares, deseaba besarla, pero no lo haría hasta que ella lo aceptara.

Cubrió su cuerpo con la chaqueta que traía, acomodándose suavemente para no despertarla. En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Kintarou y Ryoga, que miraba interrogantes la escena. Frunció el ceño al ver quienes eran, aunque no decidía quien de los dos le molestaba más.

¿Qué paso? – cuestiono intranquilo el pelirrojo.

Solo duerme – respondió con rudeza.

Ya todos se fueron, será mejor que nos vayamos – propuso Ryoga.

Será lo mejor – dijo Touyama, quien se preparaba para alzar a Sakuno. Al ver las intenciones de aquel sujeto, el dueño de la mirada ámbar sentenció con autoridad.

Yo la llevo – ya que no permitiría que otro hombre la tocara.

Pero… - el mayor de los Echizen le tocó por el hombro.

No te preocupes… ¿en qué hotel se hospedan? – siendo mirado por su hermano, quien sabía perfectamente que estaban en el mismo lugar.

En "Le Meridien de Vienna" – anunció.

Entonces todo bien, ya que nosotros también alojamos allí – confirmó alegre.

Así se alistaron para partir, mientras Ryoma no perdía detalle de la chica. El hotel quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, pero debido a que Sakuno iba dormida se fueron en vehículo. Durante el corto trayecto, Ryoga se encargó de obtener información de la vida de su cuñadita.

¿Hace cuánto que estás con Sakuno? – preguntó sincero.

Desde que llego a Hamburgo, Inu-san nos contactó – contestaba inquieto, pues iba pendiente que la chica estuviese bien.

Te preocupas mucho por ella – afirmó, alertando al joven.

Sí, la quiero mucho – emitía sinceramente, molestando un poco a Ryoma, pues él jamás sería tan sincero.

Al menos parece que se encuentra bien – mirando de reojo, comprobando que dormía placidamente.

Cierto, estoy sorprendido – anunció alegre.

¿Por qué? – dijo dudoso.

Por que nunca la he visto dormir tan bien, como ahora – confirmó aliviado. Mientras el joven pianista fruncía el ceño enojado¿cómo que la había visto dormir?

Desde que compartía con Sakuno, más de una vez la observó descansar, no por que fuera un indiscreto, sino por que ella insistía en ensayar hasta el cansancio, en donde innumerables veces terminó dormida sobre la tapa del piano, teniendo que llevarla a la cama. No sólo eso, también al ver que se levantaba tan temprano, tenía que preocuparse de que desayunara bien.

Unas cuantas anécdotas más contó durante el trayecto, confirmando la gran cercanía que tenían. Los celos del joven impasible se acrecentaban, además, de su enojo consigo mismo, de no ser por su estupidez, aquellos momentos los habría vivido junto a él. Sin mucho más llegaron al hotel, gracias a que contaba con estacionamientos privados, pudieron entrar sin llamar mucho la atención.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto, Touyama se encargó de abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a Ryoma adelante, que inmediatamente cruzado el umbral, les cerró la puerta en la cara. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por este acto tan hostil, pero Ryoga solo rió, quitándole importancia al asunto. A media luz se adentró en el cuarto, acomodando con cuidado a Sakuno, acarició su rostro y un esbozo de sonrisa se dejo ver.

Rápidamente arrebatada al ver de nuevo al molesto sujeto acercarse, quien confiadamente se encargaba de cubrir a la chica y quitarle los zapatos, casi ignorando su presencia.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – mencionó Ryoga.

Sí, seguro dormirá hasta mañana – dijo Kintarou, besando suavemente la frente de la chica.

Vamos, Ryoma – llamó su hermano, un tanto preocupado al ver la rabia en los ámbares.

Una última mirada para marcharse, pero algo retuvo su andar. Una fina mano, afirmaba su muñeca, se asombró un poco y esperó respuesta.

Saku-chan¿te encuentras bien? – interrumpió Kintarou - ¿quieres que me quede contigo? – interrogó amigable.

Gracias, Kin-chan… pero no es necesario – apenas audible le sonrió – Ryoma, no me dejes sola – exigió en un débil sonido.

Nunca – escueta respuesta.

Antes que Touyama interfiriera, Ryoga lo tomo del brazo, señalando que los dejara solo. Aunque no muy convencido accedió, saliendo ambos sin interrupciones. Una vez afuera.

¿Pero estarán bien? – cuestiono intranquilo.

No te preocupes, Ryoma esta con ella – aseguró confiado – muy tonto será, pero estoy seguro que no hará nada para lastimarla.

Está bien – dijo no muy convencido.

Bien… entonces, por que no vamos al bar, seguro hay unas lindas chicas con las cuales hablar – abrazando al pelirrojo, para arrastrarlo en sus andanzas.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Ryoma se recostaba a un lado de Sakuno, quien permanecía ligeramente dormida. Solo reaccionó al percibirlo tan cerca, sin dudarlo se aferró a él, recibiéndola en un cálido abrazo. Un apacible ambiente los rodeaba, en pocos instantes ambos sucumbieron al sueño, demasiadas emociones por un día.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sumidos en un placentero abrazo, ninguno podía negar que dormir juntos era lejos lo que más anhelaban, ella se sentía completamente protegida y él embriagadamente extasiado. Aún con el sol descansando, la joven pianista comenzaba a rebelar sus ojos rubíes, como si hubiera dormido toda la noche, estaba en extremo relajada y un fuerte palpitar en su pecho le indicaba la inmensa felicidad que recorría por sus venas, sobretodo al comprobar que Ryoma estaba a su lado.

Se liberó con prudencia no quería despertarlo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas con la intención de poder ver mejor a su amado. La imborrable alegría que destilaba su rostro era inimaginable horas antes, no apartaba sus ojos de él, convenciéndose que era real, pues muchas noches soñó verlo, pero tristemente despertaba al descubrir la verdad.

Una pícara sonrisa afloro en sus labios, mientras sus diestros dedos se deslizaban por los negros cabellos, para luego delinear sus facciones, mordiendo su labio inferior deseaba poder probar aquella apetecible boca masculina. Suspiró con valor, inclinándose con cuidado, rozo con ternura esos labios, suavemente acariciaba su boca, liberándola en un instante, se sonrojo por su atrevimiento, más aún al ver la sonrisa divertida de Ryoma, que tenía entreabiertos sus ojos.

¿Estabas despierto? – interrogó avergonzada – ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Quería ver que harías – emitió tranquilo - ¿por qué te detuviste?

¡Eh!... por qué – su nerviosismo normal la dominaba.

Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas – afirmó con dulzura, logrando que el corazón de Sakuno latiera a mil por hora - ¿por qué no sigues? – propuso con picardía.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo ingenuamente, esto lo hacía feliz, su Sakuno aún existía.

Lo que hacías cuando dormía – mencionó interesado.

Lo observó avergonzada como una niña que había sido descubierta en una travesura. Aquellos ojos ámbar la miraban deseosos por verla actuar, eso la intimidaba, pero sentía latir con fuerza su corazón. Probablemente, ella también anhelaba proseguir, aunque su timidez se lo impedía; no ya no era la misma, sin mucha experiencia se dio valor para hacer lo que debía o mejor dicho lo que quería.

Se fue agachando para besar de una buena vez al hombre que trastornaba su vida. Solo un beso suave, delicado todavía reconociendo el lugar, él permanecía quieto, expectante por ver que haría Sakuno, hasta donde llegaría o hasta donde resistiría sin tocarla. Poco a poco fue demandando mayor contacto, mordiendo los labios masculinos que le permitían el paso hacía el despertar de sus instintos.

En una ligera danza se entrelazaron sus bocas, volviendo a sentir el ferviente contacto entre ellas, transformando el suave beso en una fogosa caricia que se intensificaba al acomodarse sobre él. En una osada maniobra cruzó sus piernas capturando a Ryoma bajo ella. Abrió sus ojos asombrado, al verla tan desinhibida, preguntándose donde estaba la dulce e inocente niña.

La mirada carmesí lo observaba con un brillo misterioso, asomando una sonrisa traviesa en esos carnosos labios, volvió a besarlo con intensidad saboreando cada parte que alcanzaba, logrando acelerar sus respiraciones. Todavía permanecía inmóvil, pero sus manos ya afirmaban fuertemente los muslos de Sakuno, intentando no adelantarse, hasta ver que haría, pero era una labor sofocante.

Liberando sus labios, recorrió su rostro hasta sus sensibles oídos, un leve soplido lo incitaba, suavemente mordisqueaba sus lóbulos, incrementando la temperatura en el cuerpo masculino, que comenzaba ha sentir los efectos en sus caderas. Sonrió con malicia, al ver que la tortura de su lentitud resultaba, presiono más sus piernas, para hacerlo temblar.

Ryoma – lo llamó en un susurro.

Asomó los ámbares para distinguirla, ella le sonrió para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, desabrochando su camisa en cada beso, mientras él solo masajeaba las delgadas piernas con fuerza, disfrutando el placer de sentir las caricias de Sakuno, que humedecían su piel con premura. El último botón fue apartado, obligándolo a mirarla, jugueteo con su lengua, atreviéndose a liberar su pantalón.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó inquietante, por momentos dudaba que fuera ella.

Si quieres me detengo – una suave voz, algo nerviosa, pero estaba decida.

Negó con su cabeza, verla decidida pero titubear en sus palabras, le confirmaban que era su Sakuno, imaginaba comprender su actitud tan osada, no era que no le gustase, al contrario, solo que lo desconcertaban. Lo dejo así, no quería cohibirla, es más deseaba que continuara, un latente palpitar en su entrepiernas se lo exigía.

Con torpeza logró quitar la prenda, liberando lo que tanto buscaba, en eso un enorme sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, demostrando que seguía siendo la misma. Sonrió al verla así, aunque deseaba que lo tocara de una forma distinta, no la obligaría a eso, pero antes de poder decirlo, ella lo capturó con sus finos dedos provocándole una lluvia de placer en su cuerpo, quitándole la fuerza por completo.

Observó con precaución, al ver sus ojos destilar fuego, comprendía que estaba en el camino correcto. Comenzó con un suave movimiento, disfrutando la tortura a la que sometía a Ryoma, verlo a su merced era excitante, manejar la situación a su antojo la tentaban a continuar, sin plenos conocimientos se atrevió a capturar la masculinidad en sus labios, arrebatándole un ronco gemido.

Exprimiendo el placer ardiente con su boca, se deleitaba viendo el rostro excitado de su amado, se detuvo unos momentos, para enfrentar con coquetería esos ojos que le rogaban por más. Gateo como un felino hacia sus labios, por que ella necesitaba probarlos, rápidamente comenzaron a besarse con ferviente pasión.

Repitiendo el nombre de ella en ardientes palabras de suplicas, acariciaba con fuego el cuerpo femenino, aún sobre él, alzó sus brazos, invitándolo a liberarla, en un arrebato quitó las prendas que le impedían disfrutar la tersa piel. Al fin los redondeados pechos de ella, al alcance de sus intrusas manos, que solo tomaron posesión de cada uno con autoridad, logrando extraer esos gemidos que lo enloquecían.

En un segundo de cordura, se detuvo…

¿Estás segura? – expresó entrecortado, debía asegurarse, pues ya después no podría detenerse.

Hasta el final – contestó decidida.

Suficientes palabras, es que acaso él podría negarse, por supuesto que no, si durante estos años lo único que había hecho era soñar con estos momentos. Así que al notarla tan dispuesta para él, no dudo en saciarse hasta el límite con la dulzura de su piel, devorando con sus ardientes besos a la mujer que amaba, con poderosa pasión para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Necesitaba escucharla anhelante por su persona, que sus gemidos se intensificaran repitiendo incansable su nombre, volverla a sentir en sus brazos lo enloquecía, debía fusionar su candente cuerpo con el de Sakuno, asimismo ella lo deseaba percibiendo un placentero cosquilleo en su vientre, que con cada caricia pronto estallaría liberándose por completo.

En unos segundos sus fogosas miradas se entrelazaron, sincronizados en un profundo beso, se unieron en un solo ser, avivando todos sus sentidos en un rítmico vaivén. El aire se hacia escaso, la respiración acelerada, mientras se incrementaban los deseos de amarse. Olvidando sus miedos, danzaba con maestría sobre su amado, sujetada por sus caderas que le incentivaban a continuar moviéndose hasta el desenfreno.

Conectando sus labios en besos desesperados, ambos sintieron una explosión en su interior, desbordando por entero cada unos de sus sentimientos, extasiados en un mundo paralelo se deleitaban mutuamente en los brazos del ser que amaban. Agotada cayó, para refugiarse en el varonil abdomen, siendo protegida por Ryoma, que la cubría con sus fuertes brazos, besando suavemente la humedecida frente de Sakuno.

Se enderezó un poco, apoyando sus brazos en el pecho de él, con ojos titubeantes expresó.

Ryoma – murmuraba temblorosa.

¿Qué? – dijo con dificultad, para mirarla.

Lo que… dijiste antes – intentaba articular con prudencia, no quería arruinar el momento, pero sus dudas estaban latentes – eso era ¿Cierto?

¿Qué cosa? – no lograba descifrar lo que decía.

¿Aún… me amas? – emitió con un débil susurro.

Alzo una de sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos rojizos, con suma ternura miraba a la mujer que yacía sobre él, sonrió al ver que segundos antes parecía tan segura y desinhibida, sin embargo, ahora volvía a ser aquella tímida niña, reconociendo de inmediato a su Sakuno, de la cual se había enamorado.

Nunca deje de hacerlo – contestó seguro, besando con suavidad sus labios. Ella se abrazó con posesión a su cuello, para susurrarle al oído.

Yo tampoco – dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran desordenados el rostro de Ryoma – también te amo.

Se acomodaron en un protector abrazo, pues ambos estaban cansados de tanta actividad, entiéndase por semanas de arduo ensayo, y la noche aún era una buena compañera, sin prisas se refugiaron en el otro… total, tenían toda la vida por delante. Aunque sin anunciarlo, ninguno de los dos tenía planificado alejarse del otro, no después de tanto tiempo separados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un molesto zumbido atravesaba sus sensibles oídos, entreabrió sus ojos, buscando el desagradable aparato, en una mesita de noche estaba su celular, gruño molesto al imaginar quien era el causante de interrumpir sus sueños. Obviamente tenía que ser su hermano – ¿es que no tiene vida?, pensó.

Un mensaje guardaba, para decirle que los esperaban para almorzar en una de las terrazas del hotel - ¿y tenía que avisar tan temprano? – pero había más, un P.D. algo con que ese sujeto estaba preocupado por Sakuno y quería ir a verla, así que mejor bajara luego – que fastidio, que le importaba a él, lo que… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡bah! Como si le interesara, desde ahora no lo dejaría acercarse… si claro, seguro que Sakuno lo permite.

Confirmó la hora para ver cuantas más podría permanecer dormido. No obstante, el cruel reloj se burlaba en su cara, ya que le anunciaba que era pasado el mediodía, extrañado por que últimamente no dormía mucho, o sea desde que su esposa lo abandonó, escasamente descansaba. Luego giró su vista y comprobó por que sus sueños fueron tan tranquilos y placenteros.

La observó todavía dormida, alcanzando a ver su delicada espalda ligeramente descubierta, con sus cabellos desordenados por la cama. Suavemente acarició la piel desnuda, para después depositar cálidos besos, notó como sonreía, alegrándolo por que ya no lloraba, la tristeza parecía un lejano recuerdo, se apoyó en ella para hablarle.

Despierta, nos están esperando – comentó con extraño cariño.

No quiero, tengo sueño – rezongó como una niña.

Por mi no hay problema – dijo indiferente – pero ese sujeto esta preguntando por ti – expresó un tanto molesto.

¡Kin-chan! – pronunció en un grito, que lo desconcertó – tengo que ir a verlo – sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

¿Tanto te interesa ese sujeto? – bufó celoso.

Es mi mejor amigo, seguro anoche estaba preocupado, tengo que hablar con él – comenzaba a balbucear palabras, mientras los celos de Ryoma se encendían.

¿Es más importante que yo? – espetó en un arrebato.

Por unos minutos, Sakuno lo miró extrañada, no comprendiendo por que de esa reacción, era claro que no entendiese, si nunca lo había visto en ese estado, ya que antes se encargaba de ocultarlo muy bien, al menos para ella, pues para los demás era evidente.

¿Estás… celoso? – cuestionó dubitativa, aunque eso le provocaba una naciente alegría en su interior.

¿Yo? – bufó molesto, volteándose para no enfrentar los rubíes de ella.

Sí, estás celoso – expresó con una radiante felicidad – te amo – abalanzándose sobre él.

Aunque descolocado, no le pareció nada mal la idea de enojarse, eso sí, a cambio de tan exquisito castigo. Se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento fundiéndose en un candente beso, olvidándose por entero del almuerzo. Mejor se quedaban con un delicioso postre ¿no creen?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Dos meses después_

Bajo el cielo azul que una vez los reunió, estaban ambos, nuevamente, para unirse en matrimonio, sin embargo, esta vez sería muy diferente, por que sus corazones caminaban juntos por el mismo sendero, ya no existían herencias ni obligaciones de por medio. Ahora era un acto de total entrega hacia el otro, una verdadera expresión de amor, que había logrado sobrevivir a las fieras tempestades de la vida.

Una ceremonia privada, que se llevaría a cabo en una antigua propiedad de los Echizen. Un conocido templo donde vivieron sus abuelos, todo ambientado en característicos decorados japoneses, con jardines de agua y una bella vegetación, que ahora se teñía en diferentes tonalidades de verdes. A un costado de la casa, se encontraba un gran espacio, como las dimensiones de una cancha de tenis, que en uno de los lados descansaba una gran campana, muy usada en el pasado.

Una sencilla decoración, con coloridas flores silvestres, dispuestas en unos gigantescos maceteros, dejándolas caer graciosamente. Un conjunto de dos hileras de sillas, divididas por una oscura alfombra marrón, que guiaba el camino hasta el altar. Cálidas temperaturas esperaban a los invitados, solo la familia y amigos íntimos se apreciaban en el lugar.

La ceremonia daba comienzo, en un bullicio que fue silenciado al presentarse la novia. En el altar, se hallaba Ryoma, que hace unos días que no podía ver a su mujer. Entre tantos preparativos, su madre y amigas de ella, no le quedo tiempo ni valor para exigir verla. Pero al mirarla, estaba claro que había valido la pena la ausencia, un nerviosismo natural surgió en él.

¿Qué tal, si esta vez me caso yo con ella? – bromeó su hermano, ganándose una fiera mirada.

Por que no te callas – bufó nervioso.

No pensé verte tan inquieto – sonriendo complacido, al parecer su hermanito no era tan frío, al menos con Sakuno - ¿no crees que se ve hermosa? – incitándolo a mirarla con detenimiento.

Pausadamente se desplazaba por el sendero señalado, acompañada por Nanjiro, ya que él la consideraba como una hija, así que no podía negarse. Sentía sus piernas temblar, bajo aquel largo vestido color perla, con pequeños decorados carmesí como sus ojos, afirmaba un bello ramo de orquídeas blancas con leves jaspeados rojizos, que hacían juego con los finos adornos de su cabello, apenas sujetados algunos mechones, dándole un aspecto sencillo y veraniego al conjunto.

Vas a estar bien – le aseguró Nanjiro, al notarla temblar – mi hijo es un bruto, pero estoy seguro que te ama, no te preocupes aprenderá ha ser un buen esposo – decía con absoluto convencimiento – yo aprendí.

G-gracias – expresó con un sonrojo.

Alzo sus bellos rubíes, para conectarse con la deseosa mirada de su futuro marido. Imponente en el altar, la esperaba en impecable traje gris oscuro, aunque su cabello continuaba rebelde, dándole un toque sensual que le encantaba. Verlo un tanto impaciente, le hacía saltar el corazón de emoción, al percibir que ambos sentían lo mismo.

La recibió con una dulce sonrisa, una que solo a ella podía obsequiar, se entrelazaron sus manos, para dar inicio al gran paso, en donde juraron amarse infinitamente, sellando el pacto en un inocente pero cálido beso. Unos segundos que paralizaron sus miradas, convenciéndose que sus vidas ahora eran una sola, volvió a besarla jalando con fuerza su cintura, para que no quedaran dudas.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, compartiendo con gran entusiasmo, los invitados celebraban la unión, acosando a los recién casado entre besos y abrazos. Luego de tanta algarabía, las cosas se fueron tranquilizando un poco, fue entonces cuando sus queridas amigas se acercaron.

Saku – gritó Tomoka – estoy tan feliz, no pude evitarlo lloré toda la ceremonia – abrazando con cariño a su amiga.

Me alegra verte feliz – interrumpió Ann – creo que Echizen, comienza ha caerme mejor – dijo sonriendo.

¿Y dónde esta Ryoma-sama? – preguntó la chica del lunar.

No lo sé – respondió dubitativa, buscando entre la multitud.

Una melodía familiar surcó hasta ella sobresaltando su pecho de emoción, volteo para ver como tras el altar, al menos donde había estado, ahora se encontraba el piano. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrada, levemente cristalizados, jamás hubiese imaginado esto, ver a su marido tocando especialmente para ella, en el día de su matrimonio.

Solo se miraron, mientras el dejaba fluir sus sentimientos por Sakuno, la única forma que encontraba para expresar lo que sentía. La audiencia se deleitaba con una espléndida interpretación, a su vez que la flamante esposa lograba entender cada nota como vivas palabras de amor, palabras que solo ella lograría descifrar.

Alcanzaba ha escuchar como Ryoma se esforzaba por transmitirle lo mucho que la amaba, como un retumbante susurro llegaba a su interior, la emoción la embargaba, dejando asomar finos cristales que descendían suavemente por sus mejillas, caminó torpemente hacia él, olvidándose que todos estaban observándolos, sin terminar la tonada lo besó con cariño, intentando decir lo que sentía, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Te amo, Ryoma – logró articular, sentándose apenada sobre sus piernas, buscando refugio en su cuello.

Y yo a ti, pequeña – abrazándola con protección.

Una desastrosa tempestad dio inicio a la historia, la muerte de los padres de ella, permitió que estos disímiles jóvenes unieran sus vidas, sin conocerse, sin amarse. Algo que auguraba como una nefasta relación, paulatinamente se fue transformando en los frutos dejado por esta tormenta, el amor que ambos profesan tener el uno por el otro, que seguramente se sorprenderán al saber, que una semilla comienza a tomar forma en el interior de Sakuno.

**_FIN _**

* * *

** Un gusto de compartir con ustedes, nos vemos hasta otra oportunidad, chao**


End file.
